


Lunar Park

by AngeK15



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous location, Amputee Cinder, Autistic Cress, Bisexual Scarlet, Bisexual Winter, Complete, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Non cyborg Cinder, Other, POV Multiple, Plot Driven, Realistic, Relationships are in here but its not a big deal, Theme Park AU, Theres a conspiracy, Transgender Iko, Wolf is jewish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 127,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeK15/pseuds/AngeK15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-COMPLETED-<br/>Cinder, disabled and self-conscious, works two jobs as a vehicle mechanic and a theme park inspector. She is hired by Rikan Dehuai to inspect the rides at his world-class theme park, and there she meets his handsome son, Kai Dehuai, who she forms an immediate attraction to. </p><p>Scarlet Benoit, dreams of making it as a professional chef, but first has to look after her drunkard father and her headstrong grandmother. She forms a bond with Ze'ev Kesley, but is she still hung up on her failed romance with Winter Blackburn to notice the way Ze'ev looks at her sometimes?</p><p>Cress Darnel has to choose between her beloved job as face character and her bachelor of Computer Science. Her infamous father, Doctor Erland places unachievable expectations upon her, which leads her to breaking point due to stress. And that's not even to mention her crush on  Carswell Thorne who doesn't even seem to notice her.</p><p>Winter Blackburn is still recovering from a mysterious traumatic experience that left her with three scars down the side of her face She meets Jacin Clay at therapy, and they can't stop the emotions they feel for each other, no matter how much her step-mother tries to ruin and destroy her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I went to the Gold Coast (Queensland, Australia) for my end of school holiday and I’m currently obsessing over The Lunar Chronicles and I was so inspired on my trip to Warner Bros. Movie World which is a theme park that I loved so much that I went there twice in that week before I went home to Melbourne. The theme park in this story is based off WB movie world, but I took a few liberties and removed the Warner Bros. Lisencing and now its just anything I feel suits the story, for this chapter though, there are no references to anything other than the Lunar Chronicles. 
> 
> Also, constructive criticism welcome, if you are so inclined!

Cinder parked her car in the staff parking lot. She was only meant to be at the theme park for at least six hours. Most of her maintenance and inspections took about an hour, depending on how many rides she had to inspect. She averaged around three rides inspections, but today it was only one that she was scheduled in for. She expected this to be a quick job, and she had called in for her other job as a vehicle mechanic to expect her at three o’clock in the sweltering afternoon.

She unbuckled her seat belt and shut the door of her bright orange Toyota. It was an old, ugly second-hand thing, but it got the job done. She got the car up and running easily, even if it did cough and splutter occasionally.

The hot, humid air enveloped Cinder immediately. It was a hot summer's day, the sun shone in her eyes. Cinder paused for a moment before she opened the car door again and reached in the back seat for the shiny reflector. She unraveled it and suctioned it to the windscreen. She climbed out of the car, the door against her hip as she pressed down on the lock knob and shut the door behind her. The car was too old for an automated locking system. It didn't have electronic windows. Though, Cinder did upgrade it a little bit by installing a CD player where the tape player used to be.

She went around to the boot and unlocked it after rummaging through her utility belt for her keys. She grabbed her toolbox and put it on top of the car and a blue lanyard which she pulled on her neck, stating that she was maintenance and slammed down the door.

She locked the boot with her keys, and put it back in her utility belt, and grabbed her pair of black work gloves out of her pocket, sliding them over her right flesh and bone hand, and her left prosthetic hand. She spread her hands out in front of her to make sure they were covered properly.

She checked her left leg to make sure her cargo pants hadn't got caught in the joints of her prosthetic leg. Confirming that she was in fact, fine, she grabbed her toolbox off the car and made her way to the entrance. She was glad that it was a weekday and not one of the theme parks usual packed days. However, it was still busy, filled with tourists who must have been on holidays in their native countries, and students who had finished school as well as small children on excursions or with their parents. 

Cinder pushed her way past the consumers and made her way through to the disabled access where she showed the security and ticket manager her maintenance card, who showed her through without a fee. People were standing before the arch of the entrance, getting their friends to take photos of them beneath the sign stating the title of the theme park. Cinder pushed her way through, careful not to get in the photos, passing by the kiosks selling balloons for 10 dollars, and t-shirts for twenty-five dollars. 

Inside the park was an onslaught of colour and buildings. The pavement led around a huge water fountain with water spurting out of a marble dolphin in the centerpiece. She walked past the fountain, heading straight forward. Surrounding her were two, three story buildings, shops, bakeries, cafe's and restaurants all different sizes and colours, all themed from different movies and comic books and TV shows and the like.

Every time she went to this theme park, she had the inexplicable feeling that she was in an animation. It was surreal.

Pop music, film scores and the occasional iconic movie quote blared out of the speakers, drowning out the screams of people who defied death on roller coasters.

Cinder marched her way forward, then as she reached the T-Section which led to different attractions, she turned right, heading towards the kids-area with miniature versions of the scarier adult attractions. She didn't go there though. She turned into a small alley, unnoticeable to the consumers, but the place were staff members went to take their break.. 

Cinder walked towards the purple door and punched in the code that would unlock it. The door unlocked silently and Cinder turned the handle down and entered the staff room. 

She was greeted with the smell of stale sweat and cheap aerosol body spray which barely disguised the smell.

People looked up when Cinder entered, she showed her tag. They looked away, glad that they didn't have to shoo away a child who had stumbled inside the staff room trying to catch a glimpse of a super hero or a princess. 

If a child did find their way in here though, they would probably be traumatized for life. Disembodied costume heads were placed on shelves, with the costumes on clothes hangers hanging from chains that reached to the ceiling. Wigs were placed on foam heads on shelves, and performers sat in front of large vanities applying very expensive looking make up. Nothing like the fantasy portrayed in the parades or at the character meet and greets.

“Has anyone seen Rikan Dehuai?” Cinder asked no one in particular. 

At the mention of the creator of the amusement park, a few heads went up, but it was a young guy with messy black hair and black eyes who answered back.

He stood up from the blue semi-circular couch he was sitting on and made his way over to Cinder. 

“You're the mechanic right?” He asked with a friendly smile. Cinder nodded. “I’m Kai.”

He paused, holding out his right hand. Cinder looked down at his hand, and cautiously moved her left hand to his, hoping he wouldn’t feel the hardness of her hand through the leather gloves. He didn’t say anything as they shook hands.

“Cinder.” She introduced herself. She let her left hand fall limply by her side.

“Mr. Dehuai isn't here today, but I'm supposed to help you around.”

Cinder was about to question why Rikan had hired her when he wasn't even going to be here, when she looked closer at the man who had greeted her. He looked to be a few years older than Cinder, maybe 23 or 24. He had tan skin, somewhat angular features which were softened by the boyish grin he was wearing on his face. He was slim, wearing the yellow and blue polo shirt and blue shorts that were the uniform. He had a name tag on the right breast pocket.

Kai... Dehuai. 

This was Rikan Dehuai's ridiculously attractive son. 

“Oh, of course.” Cinder said. “Right. Show me around then.” She moved out of the way for Kai to guide her and they walked out of the staffroom together.

Cinder was glad for the fresh air when she came out of the stuffy room. She looked at Kai, who was studying her.

“You know, you're not the kind of mechanic I was expecting.” He said. 

Cinder crossed her arms. “What kind of mechanic were you expecting? A middle-aged man with his crack showing out of his pants?” Her voice took on an annoyed tone. This wasn't the first time someone had not expected a 19 year old girl to be a mechanic. 

Kai's smile faltered. “Uh, well yes.” He paused for a moment, glancing at her. “Did I offend you?”

Cinder frowned, but it wasn't from anger. She hadn't met a person who took into consideration her feelings when a person made stupid assumptions about her choice for work. “Um... No, no it's fine.” She said. 

She could tell that Kai wasn't convinced. “Well, if I did, I'm very sorry.”

She uncrossed her arms, letting them dangle by her side as they walked. She tried to give him a friendly smile, and she saw his features soften when she did. “It's fine. Um, so what was it that you needed maintenance on?”

“Just the SpookyCoaster today. But the Emperor's revenge and the Giant Drop are scheduled in for maintenance next Wednesday and Thursday though..”

“Oh okay, I'll see if I can get time off work by then.”

“Is this your second job?” Kai asked.

“Kind of. I work as a rides engineer-slash-mechanic and a normal vehicle mechanic. It all just branches out from engineering.”

“That's really impressive.” Kai said. “You must be really good at maths then. I'm terrible at maths.”

“It's required for my line of work. Every wrong maths equation is a faulty product, as my professors say.”

Kai nodded. “That's a lot of pressure.”

Cinder smiled. “Only if you're bad at maths.” 

Kai smiled back at her, and they kept on walking. She noticed his high cheekbones and the regal way he carried himself. She felt like a slob walking next to him with her slight limp and bad posture. He was practically royalty, and probably rich enough to be one, and she was just a mechanic and she definitely looked like one with the grease stains on her shirt.

She adjusted her tool bag in her hand. She glanced in a window she walked by to make sure her prosthetic eye hadn't swiveled around randomly, but it was a self-conscious habit she hadn't been able to break herself out of. The loss of her right eye, left hand and leg had been the result of a freak accident involving a house fire when she was a baby. 

She couldn't remember any of it, only that it had claimed the life of her family and left her abandoned and orphaned. It was only when she turned seven that she had a family that had adopted her, but after the death of her adoptive father, her mother had started to treat her worse than the care-takers of the orphanage did.

She shook herself to get rid of the thoughts. She could see the SpookyCoaster ahead. It was completely empty, but she saw a few kids trying to line up to get in, who were shooed away by the worker there. 

As Kai and Cinder got there, the curvy red-head whose name tag identified her as Scarlet greeted them.

“Here for maintenance?” She asked.

Cinder nodded. Scarlet unclasped the rope that blocked the people's entrance, and Cinder and Kai stepped in as Scarlet propped up a sign saying that the ride would be open in 100 minutes.

“Let's look at the control panels, first of all.” Cinder said. 

Unexpectedly, Kai clapped a hand on the wall behind Cinder, effectively pressing her up against the wall. Cinder's eyes widened, before she realised that was where the light switch was. Bright lights overshadowed the dim red ones used to enhance the creepiness of the ride. 

Kai lowered his arm, then his eyes widened as he noticed the position he had put himself and Cinder into. He stepped back awkwardly, his face flushing red. Cinder was sure that her face was overheating as well.

“Uh... light switch.” He mumbled. 

Cinder exhaled. “Um. Right.” She gathered herself. “Control panel?”

“Right. Its through that door.” He pointed to a bright red door that had a black sign on it stating 'Staff Members ONLY'. Cinder opened the door to reveal a humongous staircase. Her worst enemy.

She felt all the wind rush out of her. If she climbed the stairs with Kai watching her, he would know that Cinder wasn't whole, as her step-mother Adri used to tell her. He would think she was disgusting, a freak. Not human. 

“Okay. It'll be pretty boring up there, so you can like, go back to the staffroom or something...?” She said it like a question.

“What? No, I wanna see what you do.” He said this with a slight smile. 

Cinder pressed on. “No really, It'll be really hot up there. Not to mention boring.”

“You already said it was boring. And anyway, I have to, it's part of the safety protocol. Make sure you don't sabotage the ride or something.”

Cinder recalled Kai’s father always climbing up with her, but she never felt the need to hide her disabilities in front of the kind old man. She wondered if Rikan had told his son about her prosthetics. She hoped he hadn’t. For some reason, with Kai, it was different. 

But she knew that Kai's stance on the matter wouldn't- no, couldn't- change. He would have to come up with her if she liked it or not. She would just have to grin and bear it.

She did, however, motion for Kai to go first, so he wouldn't have to look at her left leg as it moved awkwardly up the stairs. 

He sat down on one of the wheelie chairs at the control panel, and watched Cinder as she went up. She blushed self-consciously, but if Kai noticed anything about her gait, he didn't say anything.

She sat down on the second wheelie chair, hoping that Kai wouldn't notice the blush that tinged her cheeks. She cleared her throat, and analysed the buttons and levers in front of her. At a glance, they all seemed to be in perfect working conditions. She pulled down the lever that shut down the entire ride and she began pressing the buttons at random. None of the keys were sticky from over-use. She turned on the ride again, trying to ignore the presence of Kai next to her, watching as her fingers darted across the buttons. 

She looked at the small set of computers showing camera footage of the inside of the ride. She pressed a button that would start the ride and followed the cameras as the carriage made its way through.

She frowned, struggling to see any problem areas.

“I'll need to inspect the roller coaster personally to make sure that it's safe. I'll need to experience it myself so I can feel for any weaknesses in the rails or things like that. Since it's inside, and the cameras are in black and white, it's harder to see it clearly for myself.”

“That's fine.” Kai said. “I'll need to accompany you on it, though.” 

“Sure.” She said. “Can that Scarlet girl control the ride from up there?”

He turned around to look at the girl standing by the gates. “She should... I'll ask her.”

As Kai walked down the stairs towards Scarlet, Cinder gripped the railings of the staircase and slid herself down it. Easy. 

Kai came back with Scarlet in tow. “Someone will need to cover for me while I work it, Kai?”

Kai, who was looking at Cinder, snapped towards Scarlet. “Hm?” 

“Can you man the gates for me?” 

“Oh, I'm supposed to be going on the ride with Cinder.” Kai said. Scarlet raised her eyebrows. “To make sure she doesn't sabotage anything.” He clarified.

“Right. Hang on, I'll text someone to get here, you just get in the ride.”

Cinder looked towards Scarlet. “This is a purely mechanical ride right? It doesn't really on physics and gravity and whatnot to get by?” Scarlet nodded and Kai shrugged. “Make sure it goes slowly, I'm only here to inspect it, not to enjoy it.”

Scarlet hesitated. “Are you sure? It has a wicked loop halfway through.”

Cinder's face blanched. Then she noticed Scarlet's expression.

“Only kidding.” She laughed. Cinder rolled her eyes and mumbled something unintelligible under her breath.

Scarlet handed her a walkie-talkie that she had on her belt loops. She had another one on the right hand side of her jeans. 

“If you need me to stop the roller coaster, just use this.” Scarlet said.

“Thanks.” Cinder grabbed the walkie-talkie and hooked it on her cargo pants. 

Cinder marched towards the carriage, and climbed in awkwardly, placing the toolbox in the space beneath her feet. Kai sat in the seat next to her, graceful as ever.

Cinder and Kai pulled the harness over their legs, and Scarlet started the ride. The doors opened in front of them, and usually the ride-goers would be enveloped in darkness by this point, but because Kai had turned on the lights, the spookiness of the roller coaster had been eliminated. Cinder could see every rail and track and lever. Every piece of engineering and mechanics that made the ride go forward. 

And forward they went. There was a cool breeze blowing through Cinder's hair, making her ponytail even messier, it felt nice though.

Cinder could feel the rails vibrating beneath her as it supported her through the ride. It was a calm sort of vibration though, nothing out of the ordinary for a roller coaster.

Creepy dolls turned their heads towards Cinder and Kai as the carriage made its way over the lever which controlled the mannequins, ghouls and dolls. It was comical, how un-scary everything was with the lights on.

They turned around a bend and another one. They paused when an elevator climbed down, and the carriage made its way onto that. The ride paused as elevator lifted the both of them higher and higher. It came to a stop.

Then the carriage plummeted down the tracks backwards. 

Cinder and Kai let out a yelp. Scarlet's voice came over the speakers of the walkie-talkie.

“Sorry,” She said, her voice coming out crackled and static. “I forgot it did that!”

Trying to calm her breathing, Cinder looked at Kai, who looked just as shocked as she did. 

Then they both burst into laughter. 

She unhooked the walkie-talkie with her right hand and held it up to her mouth, pressing the button. “It's fine.” She said through a giggle. 

The ride continued going forward, Cinder scanning everywhere she could see. Her mouth was turned upward in a smile. 

Soon enough, the ride came to a stop. Cinder and Kai scrambled out of the ride. Kai got out first, and helped Cinder up., grabbing her right arm and pulling her up. Her right leg was still a bit shaky from the unexpected drop.

She balanced on her prosthetic leg, her right leg reaching the platform. She hauled herself up with Kai's help and steadied herself on solid ground. 

Scarlet came down the stairs towards them. “No problems?” She asked.

Cinder shook her head. “None at all.”

Scarlet clasped her hands together. “Great! That was quicker than expected.:

Cinder smiled at Scarlet. Then she turned to Kai. “Well, let me know if there's a malfunction with the rides or anything. Your father knows my number, so you know where to find me.”

With that, she walked out of the SpookyCoaster.

*

Kai looked at Cinder as she made her way out. When she was out of his line of sight, he turned towards Scarlet, who was smirking at him. 

“What?” He asked.

“Nothing.” She said. Then she smiled “She was cute, wasn't she?”

“She sure was.” He said without thinking. Then he did a double-take. “Wait, what?”

Scarlet laughed, then biting down her growing smile, she walked away from Kai to relieve the huge, bulking man that Kai vaguely remembered his name as something Kesley. to replace her while she controlled the ride. Kai scanned his surroundings. 

It was then that he noticed that Cinder at left her toolbox in the carriage.

He walked over and bent down to pick it up.

He looked at it. In black sharpie was her name and company, written on the side.

Cinder Linh, New Beijing Mechanics. 

He raced out, trying to find her in the thick crowd, but she was nowhere to be seen. 

He would just have to find her another day.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: most of the people reading this probably celebrate Christmas in the winter, but I'm Australian and I have to suffer Christmas in the sweltering heat. So if I have to suffer through that, then the Lunar gang has to as well :D

Chapter 2. 

After realising she had left her toolbox at the theme park, Cinder went home to get her spare box from the garage. Her mother and and Peony were at work and school, but Iko was home. 

Iko, like Cinder, was adopted by the Linh family. Cinder and Iko were the same age, but Iko was a few months older. Even though Iko was older, Cinder was adopted before Iko was. When they first saw each other, they both had an instant dislike for each other, despite their step father's pleas for them to get along. 

However, after Garan had died from leukemia, due to the conditions of his job, Cinder and Iko were suspect to Adri's wrath and grief, who had never accepted them since day one. Adri wanted a perfect family, a husband, with his wife, and two children with a white picket fence surrounding the front yard. Her reality was much different.

Adri was widowed, her youngest biological daughter had died at fourteen from leukemia, and the only thing she loved in her life was her daughter, Pearl. Iko and Cinder were two burdens placed upon her which she had no use of other than to order them about the house and treat them like slaves.

It was over Adri's cruel treatment, that Cinder and Iko began to bond, and from that bond, grew a great friendship and sisterhood. 

It was through this sisterhood, that Adri and Pearl scorned them and shamed them. They were two broken pieces that Adri could never accept; Cinder, because she was disabled, and Iko, because she was transgender. 

Iko had not been able to escape Adri with a job like Cinder had, but whenever possible, Cinder liked to invite Iko over for week long sleepovers at the small warehouse above her garage. 

For that week, they would both never have to hear Adri screaming to Cinder and Iko to do their chores around the house, but instead could do whatever it was that they wanted to do, like eat pizza for breakfast and talk about school, work, and boys, and talk about their problems with one another.

However, the sleepovers were few and far between, usually occurring during holidays, when the extended presence of Adri would take a toll on the both of them, and they needed to get a break from Adri's incessant whining.

Cinder rammed on the door, not bothering to get her keys out.

Iko opened the door, blue box braids falling over one shoulder, her dark skin glistening with water droplets. She had a shower, her long legs were bare, and she was wearing pastel blue shorts and a white tank top on her torso. 

“Cinder!” She greeted, flinging her arms around her, enveloping her in a hug. 

Cinder hugged her back, then pulled away. “You watch out, I'm smelly and sweaty.”

“I don't care, I haven't seen you for two days.” She pouted.

“Well, you won't be complaining about those two days when you find out how much money I've made when we go shopping next week.”

Iko clapped her hands together. “Oh, you'd want to come in, wouldn't you. I've got the air conditioner on, but don't tell Adri.” She said.

Cinder grinned. “Wouldn't dream of it.”

Cinder closed the door behind her, blocking the hot air from getting in. They lounged on the three-seater couch Adri had splurged on, the one they weren't supposed to use, but of course, Pearl and Adri could use without question. 

In the apartment, there was the leather couch settled against the wall, and a cheap TV placed in front of it on a shelf. There was a mantlepiece, with Garan Linh's award winning achievements, and an urn with belonged to Cinder's and Iko's long dead beloved sister, Peony. Flowers of her namesake were placed in a vase next to her ashes.

While Cinder had gotten over the initial grief of losing her sister, memories of her still made her feel bittersweet. 

The kitchen was beside the living room, a small round, four seater glass table, and a fridge, pantry, stove top and counter with a microwave and a blender made it's way in an L-shape against the wall. 

Cinder and Iko shared a room. Their room was a cramped space with a second hand double bed that had mysterious stains on the mattress. The two of them had stacked three bedsheets on the the mattress to hide the stains and get their origins out of their minds. 

Cinder didn't have to check into work until 3 o'clock and it was only 11:47. She could stay with Iko until it was time to leave. 

She pulled her legs up on the pouffe. Iko was lying down with her head on Cinder's thigh. 

“I went to Lunar Park today, to inspect one of the rides.” Cinder started.

“Oh yeah?” Iko said, sounding disinterested. “Can you give me a head massage?”

Cinder rolled her eyes. But moved her right hand on top of Iko's scalp. “I left my toolbox there. Remind me to get the spare toolbox from the garage before I leave for work later.”

“Aw, you're going to work again? What time?”

“Three.” Cinder said. Iko pouted.

“Okay.” She drew out her o, so it came out more like 'ohhhhkay.'

The both of them were silent, just enjoying the others company. Cinder traced little patterns on Iko's scalp.

Then Iko perked up.

“If you went to Lunar Park, does that mean you saw Kai Dehuai.”

Cinder frowned, her hand stalling. “How do you know about Kai Dehuai?”

“You can't be the son of the richest person in the area without making it at least onto the local newspaper.” Iko said. “So, did you see him?”

Cinder nodded. “Yeah. He helped me around. He had to supervise me while I worked on the ride.”

“Was he as cute as he looks in the photos?”

Cinder blushed. “Will you ever stop being boy crazy?”

Iko laughed. “Never. Well, unless I get a boyfriend, then I'll have to tone it down a bit, won't I.”

Cinder massaged Iko's head gently. Her sleek braids felt nice against her skin. 

“Probably.” Cinder said. 

“So, was he?”

“What?”

“Was Kai cute?”

“Oh. Yeah. He was. Like, unbelievable. The photos don't do him justice.”

Iko giggled. Then she said: “Do you want to order some pizza?”

“Sure. Can you do it? I take a bath and get out of these clothes.”

“True, you are pretty smelly.” Iko teased. She sat up, swinging her legs to plant them firmly on the hardwood floors. Cinder's hand came to her lap, then she stood up.

“Order Barbecue Chicken for me.” She said. “Money is in our room in my wallet.”

“Of course,” Iko said. 

Cinder went into her room and pulled out a clean black t-shirt and green shorts that came up to the top of her knee. It was hot, and she was in the company of her best friend and sister, so she didn't feel the need to hide her prosthesis. She rummaged through her drawer for clean underwear. She made her way to the bathroom, where there was a shower and a bath. 

She pulled her hair out of her ponytail pulled off her clothes. Then she leant against the bathroom counter and lifted her leg to rest on the bathtub. She pulled of the carbon fiber limb off her thigh, then pulled off the sock that made it more comfortable. She felt the the weightlessness of not having the weight of her limb pressing against her thigh. She balanced the leg against the counter top.

She undid the harness that wound around her back to her right shoulder, and slid off her metal hand. She put it on the counter. 

She washed her right hand, and wiped it on the red towel hanging on the rail. Then with slightly damp fingers, she gazed in the mirror and carefully pulled out her prosthetic eye. She opened the sanitized container she kept it in and put it in.

She learned over, holding the counter for balance, and put the plug in the bath, then turned on the tap. The sound of running water filled her ears. Cinder turned away from the mirror, trying to ignore her boyish, angular features; her missing limbs. She waited for the tub to fill up.

In a matter of minutes, she stepped into the hot bath. Her added weight filled up the water just a bit closer to the top, but she was glad to be in the water. It eased her thoughts. Bathing always seemed to stop time for Cinder. She entered a kind of meditative state while she was cleaning herself. 

When the tub was filled, Cinder turned off the tap and rested in the bath for a moment. Her eyes closed. She was relaxing. She believed she could feel the dirt and grime melting off her body.

She allowed herself to relax just a few moments more, before she opened her eyes and reached for the soap. She rubbed at her body, foam on her skin. The water gained a slightly murky tinge, the dirt of the day melting off her.

When she had finished cleaning her body, she pulled the plug out of the tub. She sat up as the water drained, and hobbled out of the bath.

She grabbed the red towel, and she settled on the edge of the bath for balance as she rubbed the excess water off her body. 

She pulled on her prosthetic leg, but left her hand and eye where they were. She wouldn't need them in her own house.

She dressed herself, and walked out of the bathroom.

“Quick bath.” Iko commented. She had her phone in her hand.

Cinder shrugged. “Pizza here yet?” Cinder asked.

Iko looked on her phone. “It says they'll be around 4 minutes.” Then she shoved it in her face. “Look at the pizza boy, isn't he cute?”

Cinder looked at the screen. A name at the top showed that his name was Liam Kinney. He had brown hair covered by a cap with the pizza logo embroidered on it.

“I guess.” Cinder said, but she was thinking about Kai. “Not really my type though.”

“Oooh. And what would your type be? Rich Chinese-Americans who work at theme parks?”

Cinder poked Iko teasingly. “Something like that.” She grinned.

The doorbell rang. Iko and Cinder raced to the door. Iko opened it, money in hand.

Cinder had to admit, in person, Liam Kinney was pretty cute, nearly as good looking as Kai. 

“Hellooo handsome!” Iko said in a sing-song voice.

Liam Kinney looked from Cinder to Iko. She watched as his hand darted to Cinder's stump of a hand, her prosthetic leg, and her missing eye. Cinder suddenly felt self-conscious. His brown eyes roamed over Iko.

Then he grinned. It was with that grin that Cinder felt herself relax. It wasn't a menacing, mocking smile, or one of pity.

It was a grin of someone who didn't care that Cinder was an amputee, or that Iko had a few wisps of hair growing around her chin that she hadn't shaved off. Someone who wasn't judgmental.

“Hello,” He greeted them. He winked at Iko. Cinder wouldn't have been surprised if she fainted right then an there.

Cinder grabbed the two boxes of pizza's out of his hands, balancing them on her arms.

“That'll be $12.95” Liam Kinney said.

Iko handed over the twenty dollars, while Kinney rummaged around for change in his hip pack. 

Cinder wished he would be quicker, the heat from the pizza were burning into her arms.

He finally handed over the change.

“Thanks,” Iko said, she smiled at him. 

“No problem.” He smiled back, then turned to make his way back to the company car. Iko shut the door.

She whirled towards Cinder, taking one of the boxes out of her arms, the load lightened.

“Oh my god...” Iko said.

“I think he liked you.” Cinder said. 

“Do you think?” Iko said. “I'm going to order pizza every day now.”

Cinder laughed and set the pizza down on the counter top, opening the lid. The smell of barbecue sauce wafted through her nostrils. Her stomach groaned.

Iko opened her Hawaiian pizza. Cinder opened the cupboard and got a plate out for her and Iko, which she got a slice of the barbecue chicken and the pineapple and put it on her plate. 

She made her way back to the couch, and Iko followed not soon after. They entwined their legs on the pouffe. 

Cinder took a bite of the pizza.

“Thi' good.” She said with her mouth full.

Iko took a bite of her own slice. “It sure is.”

Iko wriggled around in her seat to get more comfortable. Her shoulder bumped into Cinder's left arm. 

Then it seemed to happen in slow motion.

Cinder's plate spun through the air. The pizza slices slid off the plate, one landing on the arm chair of the couch, the other maintained its place on the plate, which slowly, slowly plummeted to the ground, shattering into a million pieces.

“Oh, damn.” Cinder said.

She lifted the pizza from the couch, oil staining the fabric. It was noticeable. Adri would know that Cinder and Iko were sitting here when they weren't supposed to be.

Iko looked at Cinder, wide eyed. She leapt off the couch and started picking up the shards of china from the plate. It was one of the expensive looking plates Adri had bought, too. 

The pineapple pizza sat on the hardwood floor. Tiny shards of glass pressed into it. 

Iko stood up to throw the shards in the a plastic bag, which she held out to Cinder to throw the slices into. 

Iko went outside to throw it in the rubbish bin, and she came back inside.

“How are we supposed to cover this up?” Cinder asked, looking at the grease stain on the couch.

“I'll Google it.” Iko said, pulling her phone out of the pocket of her shorts. Her phone was the shiny new rose gold iPhone. She unlocked it and typed something out. A few moments later, she looked at Cinder. “Well, it's fixable.” 

She let out a sigh of relief. Thank god.

She showed Cinder the page she pulled up, a blog dedicated entirely to removing grease stains out of furniture.

“Do we have baking soda?” Iko asked.

Cinder shrugged. Cooking wasn't her strong point, nor was it Iko's. They just preferred to order fast food rather than cook or bake anything.

“I'll check.” Cinder said, making her way over to the pantry. “Is bi-carb soda the same thing as baking soda?”

“I think so.” Iko said from the living room. She heard the tapping noise from her phone as Iko typed something in. “Yeah it is.” She confirmed.

“Great.” She said, grabbing a few napkins while she was there. She went to the kitchen sink, and ran the napkins under the tap. 

She returned to the living room with the damp napkins and the baking soda. She scrubbed at the stain with the napkins, then poured the baking soda over the stain.

“It says we have to let it absorb the stain for 15 to 20 minutes.” Iko said.

“Right.” Cinder said. “Lets leave it in for 20 minutes just to be safe.”

“Okay.”

They sat down again, but not on the couch. Not trusting themselves to do another thing horrible to one of Adri's possessions, they sat cross legged on the floor.

Iko, phone in hand, began searching something up. She had total faith that the instructions from the internet would absorb the stain, so now she let herself pay attention to things other than Adri and her expectations.

She had a mischievous glint in her eye that made Cinder simultaneously wary and excited for what she was up to.

Cinder craned her neck to see what Iko was doing. 

She had opened Facebook, and she had typed in a name.

Kai Dehuai.

“What are you doing?” Cinder asked as Iko pressed the search button.

“What does it look like. I'm looking for the Facebook page for your prince charming.”

“Oh my god, Iko, you sap. I've only met him once.”

“Well, it's the first guy you've ever told me that you thought was cute.”

Cinder blushed, and Iko tapped on a profile. When it loaded, it was undoubtedly the Kai that Cinder had met, but he was wearing a clean pressed suit, against the backdrop of some sort of function. He had his arm around a pretty middle aged woman. Perhaps his mother?

“Aww look! He looks so cute here! 1,425 friends? Even I don't have that much.”

“How can you even know 1,425 people?”

“Popularity, Cinder. That's how.” She scrolled through his page. The latest post that was public was from 2012, a status thanking people for the birthday wishes. Cinder looked at the date: April 7. If she ever saw Kai again, she would have to remember that for later.

“Do you think he would notice if I added him?” Iko asked.

Cinder looked at her, mortified. “Don't do it!”

Iko turned her lips downward in mock sadness. “Why not?”

“Because, then he'll know that we're related and we've been looking him up!”

“True. But next time he sees you it'll be interesting conversation!” She said excitedly.

”Oh my god, Iko.” Cinder said, a smile playing on her lips. “You don't need to be my wing-man.”

Iko frowned at her, then Cinder noticed her poor choice of words.

“Wing-woman. Sorry.” 

Cinder and Iko had spoken before how any words that had male connotations would trigger Iko's dysphoria. Cinder vowed to erase those words out of her vocabulary whenever she spoke to Iko, but sometimes she slipped up.

“Don't worry about it. I know that was a mistake.” Iko said. “At least Adri and Pearl aren't here. They make me wanna throw myself from the balcony.”

Cinder's heart plummeted at Iko's words, though she said it in a perky tone, she knew that she was upset about Adri and Pearl's constant misgendering, and Cinder's slip-up.

She grasped one of Iko's hands in her own. “I'm sorry. I promise, once I make enough money, I'll buy a little house or apartment and we can get out of here, together.”

Iko looked at Cinder with her big brown eyes. “I wish someone would hire me. So you wouldn't have to exhaust yourself all the time.”

“It's not a big deal.” Cinder said. “You're my sister, and I want you to feel safe and happy.”

Iko smiled a little. “You're the best, Cinder.” She looked back at her phone, scrolling up and clicking on his profile picture.

An enlarged picture of his icon showed up, and Iko zoomed up on his face, so they could see every little detail of it. He had stubble on his upper lip and around his jaw. Cinder couldn't remember if he had been clean-shaven when she had saw him, or had the facial hair in the picture. He looked even more attractive with the stubble.

“Oh my god, why is he so hot?” Iko asked.

“Hey, what happened to your pizza delivery boy?” Cinder asked teasingly, happy that Iko had returned back her normal happy self. She hated seeing her sister upset.

“Oh, forget about him.” Iko said. “Kai is clearly much more attractive.”

Cinder giggled. Iko swiped the screen, showing another image. This one was a more personal picture. Kai was sitting with his leg drawn across his knee, placed on the left hand side with the beautiful scenery of some kind of town with a beach cascading behind him. She looked at the location that was geotagged on the image, somewhere Cinder had not heard of before. 

“He looks like Where's Wally, here.” Iko said, pointing his his red and white striped shirt.

“He totally does.” Cinder said, not really caring whether he looked like Where's Wally or the Hamburglar. He was just as attractive as ever. 

Iko looked at her. “Maybe you should add him.”

“Me?” Cinder asked incredulously. “Why?”

“Because you think he's hot, that's why.” 

Cinder rolled her eyes. “That's not a reason to add him.”

“Sure it is! I thirst follow people all the time!”

Cinder rolled her eyes. “Of course you do. But we're just acquaintances. What if I add him and nothing happens. I bet he gets thirst follows all the time. I'd rather just add him if we're friends.”

Iko sighed. “And this is why you only have, what, seventeen Facebook friends?”

Cinder scowled, not bothering to correct her that it was actually fifteen friends. “Well, at least it's people that I actually know.”

“You don't use Facebook to add people you know Cinder, it's all about popularity!” Iko grinned.

“Maybe for you.” She mumbled. “Well, I'm not going to add him, and that's final.”

Iko pouted, but accepted defeat.

*

The smell of gasoline and oil wafted through the air. Cinder was lying on her back, rubber gloves on her hands as she worked on the leaking fuel pipe of a classic Camaro that belonged to a rich customer who apparently couldn't buy a car that ran more smoothly than the death trap he drove around in.

Cinder's phone range at 9:28 pm that night. She ignored it, finished tightening the loose nut and bolt onto the bottom of the car. If it was anyone important, they would leave a message.

When she had finished with the leaking fuel pipe. She shimmied out from beneath the car, and checked her phone on the wooden bench, worn down and pockmarked by the numerous metal tools Cinder had placed there throughout her five years of working in the garage.

She unlocked her phone. The caller ID revealed that the caller was an unknown number, but a message from her phone carrier stated that the caller left a message. She pulled off the disposable rubber gloves and swiped her phone.

She called her voice mail number.

“Uh, hi. It's Kai Dehuai, the guy who showed you around Lunar Park today? Um, I have your toolbox and if you wanted it back just uh... call me.” He left his phone number and Cinder grabbed a pen an wrote it down before it ended.

The message finished,and was replaced with a robotic female voice asking whether she would like to delete the message. She hung up.

Kai sounded so awkward on the phone, not like the confident version of him she had met at Lunar Park. She wondered whether he even wanted to talk to her on the phone. Maybe she had put him off, with her limp and her own awkwardness. But she couldn't think of a time when she had been awkward, she usually willed her false confidence to ooze out of her so that no one would know the problems she had with herself

But she needed her toolbox back, her spare one was okay, but her usual one had more things in it. 

She ignored her intrusive thoughts, and hit the call button. She put her phone on speaker, so she could continue working while she talked, setting it back on the bench.

Kai answered after the second ring. “Hello?”

“Hi, it's Cinder.” She said. 

“Oh, hey!” He said. “So I guess you got my message then.”

“Yeah, sorry I couldn't reply, I had to finish up on this leaking fuel pipe on this Camaro...” Cinder trailed off, wondering if he would even care.

“Oh really? That's cool. I hope I'm not keeping you, but I figured you would have wanted your toolbox back.” He paused for a moment, and Cinder could sense him hesitating. “I mean, if you even want it back. You're at work aren't you, so you would probably have another toolbox with you, right?”

Cinder laughed. He was definitely more awkward on the phone than he was face to face. “No, no I do need it. I've spent a lot of money on that toolbox.”

“You do? Great!” He said eagerly. He paused. “Uh, where should I bring it by?”

“Just bring it by New Beijing Mechanics. There's an address on the bottom of the toolbox, I think?”

There was a sound of rattling, as Cinder assumed Kai was turning over the toolbox.

“You're right, I never noticed that before. Should I bring it by now?”

Cinder paused. She popped the hood of the Camaro. “If it's not too much trouble.” She said, as she reached for the stand that would keep the hood propped up.

“None at all. I'll see you soon!”

The line went dead. 

She gazed at the Camaro, not noticing how hot her face felt. A conversation, with Kai. And he was coming to her work to give her back her toolbox. She looked down at her hands, realising that her prosthetic hand was completely uncovered. 

She gasped, and pulled her disposable glove back on.

She checked her clothes. Before she came to work, she had changed into the uniform, a striped black and white skivvy with New Beijing Mechanics embroided on the left breast, with blue overalls which covered her legs and strapped down her back.

She shifted around in her heavy steel capped leather boots. She wasn't presentable, working until the late night. She had grease stains all over her face, and a sheen of sweat on her forehead, chin and upper lip. She hoped that Kai, who looked immaculate when she first saw him, wouldn't mind.

Nevertheless, she ran her hand across her forehead, to get rid of the sweat. 

She tried to distract herself from the thoughts of her uncleanliness but inspecting the insides of the Camaro. At a glance, she could tell that there were many more things wrong with the car other than a fuel leak, but it would cost extra, and even though the customer was rich, she didn't want to fix it without his permission. It would cost him dearly, and she didn't want to deal with a customer who had expected to pay a certain amount and ended up something a thousand dollars more expensive.

She knew old cars had problems with brakes and suspension... but this was the worst Cinder had ever seen it. it was a wonder that this guy was still living. 

She dialled the phone number the customer had given her if she needed to contact him.

“Hello?” he answered on the fourth ring.

“Ran Kesley?” Cinder asked,

“Speaking.” He confirmed.

“It's Cinder Linh, from New Beijing Mechanics. I've fixed your leaking fuel pipe, but there are still some other problems with your Camaro. I was just calling up to see if you would like it fixed for a quote of two to four grand?”

There was a pause from the other end of the line. “No, no just the fuel pipe will be fine, thank you.”

Cinder hesitated. “Are you sure, sir? The brakes and suspension are very old, and if lost control of, it could be fatal. I could change it free of charge, if money is an issue.”

“I said no.” Ran Kesley said sternly. “Got it, woman?”

He hung up. Cinder scowled at her phone. “Asshole.” She grumbled.

She walked over to the car, closed the hood, then cranked the lever, lowering the hoist. The car was set firmly on the ground. She had an uneasy feeling of not fixing the brakes and suspension. She might just tinker with it, just to make it a bit safer.

Just as she was about to pop the hood again, the automatic bell rang.

“Cinder?” A call came out from the front. It was Kai.

“Coming!” Cinder said. He had got here quicker than what she expected. She wondered where he lived, if he got here in less that ten minutes. 

She bustled out of the garage, to the entrance. Kai was looking around. Cars were on hoists and numerous tools were scattered across the place. Cinder hadn't got the time to clean up lately.

“Hey.” She said, startling him. 

He spun around. “I didn't notice you there.” 

Cinder smiled apologetically. “Sorry.”

“It's alright.” He looked at her. Cinder tried to catch his eye, but he was looking above her, a spot on her forehead. 

Self-conciously, she rubbed the spot he was eying. He noticed.

“Ah, sorry. You have dirt or something, on your forehead.”

Cinder turned red, and rubbed harder. Something of a grin played on Kai's lips. He stepped towards her.

“You're rubbing everywhere but at it,” He laughed. “Here, let me.”

He raised his fingers to her forehead, and rubbed gently at the spot. His hands were warm.

“All gone.” He said.

Cinder hoped she wasn't as red as she felt. 

He stepped back, the corners of his eyes crinkled. He raised his left hand, which was holding Cinder's toolbox.

“I have this for you.” He held it out to her. Cinder grabbed it with her right hand.

“Thanks.” She said. Their fingers brushed as Cinder took it. 

She placed it on the counter top which held the cash register. 

“It wasn't too bad of a drive here was it?” Cinder asked, trying to make conversation.

“Nah. It was fine. No traffic at this time of night, anyway.” Kai said.

“True, that.” Cinder agreed.

Kai stared at Cinder, while Cinder tried to think of something else to say, but it was Kai who spoke first.

“Um, I was wondering, in a week, at Lunar Park, we're holding a special Christmas parade, it's supposed to be really cool with fake snow and carols and lights and stuff. And uh, I don't know if you celebrate Christmas, but it would be really cool if you came. It's supposed to be like, just something fun at night time.”

Cinder, did celebrate Christmas, but not in the traditional sense. She and Iko usually spent the day together, pulling apart cheap bonbons from the two dollar store, and having Christmas dinner at a fancy restaurant. 

“Its not on Christmas day is it?” Cinder asked.

Kai shook his head. “Nah, we're closed Christmas anyway. It goes for a week before Christmas.”

Cinder smiled. “I'll see what I can do.”

Kai grinned. “Great! I mean, like, if you can't make it, it's not a big deal, but, like, our staff has put a lot of time into it, so it'll be great if someone can appreciate it.”

Cinder smiled, then the alarm on her phone started going off. She picked it up and swiped it to stop the buzzing.

Kai looked at her quizzically. 

“Closing up time.” Cinder clarified.

Kai nodded. “Right, I'd probably better get out of your hair then.” Kai started to walk towards the door. “See ya.” He said. 

“Bye.” Cinder said. 

The door swung shut behind him.

*

Once Cinder got home, her phone vibrated, indicating a notification on Facebook.

She looked at her phone.

Kai Dehuai has sent you a friend request.

Do you accept?

Cinder accepted, trying to ignore the fluttering feeling in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: most of the people reading this probably celebrate Christmas in the winter, but I'm Australian and I have to suffer Christmas in the sweltering heat. So if I have to suffer through that, then the Lunar gang has to as well :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Scarlet glanced at the clock on the wall. Then sighed. Forty-five minutes until her break. And those teenage boys hadn't left the cafe even though they had finished their food twenty minutes ago.

At least she was busy, customers kept popping in and out of the cafe, looking at the signs advertising the limited edition gingerbread frappes and the peppermint chocolate biscuits that were made for Christmas.

Scarlet forgot how many gingerbread frappes she had made that day, and it was only 11 in the morning.

She eyed the boys at the table. She would have to ask them to leave soon. Their entire group took up two of the 6 seater tables, and with the amount of people who kept ordering at the cafe, the seats would all be taken up soon enough. 

She would give them two more minutes, and if they didn't leave by then, she would have to kick them out.

The bell at the door jingled, indicating a customer.

She turned towards a familiar face who had just entered. She wore a blue lanyard around her neck, which had PERFORMER in large letters. Scarlet recognised her as one of the face characters of the theme park. She wore a yellow sundress, so Scarlet figured she had just checked in. She wore her blonde hair in a milkmaid braid, probably so it was easier to put her wig on when she went out for the parade at 1:30.

“Hey Scarlet, can I get a gingerbread frappe and a Christmas cookie please?” She asked.

“Sure thing, Cress.” Scarlet said.

She slid open the glass door, and with a pair of tongs in hand pulled out the brown cookie sprinkled with red and green flakes. She put it in a plastic bag and handed it to Cress.

Cress moved over as Scarlet gave the drinks order to her co-worker and friend, Emilie. The two of them worked as a team at the cafe. Emilie would make the drinks, and Scarlet would make the baked goods in the back room and put them on display.

In a matter of minutes, Cress had her gingerbread frappe in her right hand and her cookie in her left and made her way out of the cafe, to the staff room to get ready for her appearances as whatever character she was supposed to perform as today.

Scarlet looked at the boys at their tables. Then sighed. She told Emilie she was going to kick them out.

“Good luck with that.” She said.

Scarlet sighed, and opened the gate that separated the cafe workers from the customers. 

She walked over to the table, her hands on her hips, straightening her posture. The boys looked at her. Scarlet tried to ignore the way one of the boys eyed her curves.

“Hello, sirs, is it possible for you to leave the cafe now? We have a policy to keep as many seats free as possible so others may find a place to sit, and you have been here the longest out of anyone and are taking up the most space.” She gestured towards the tables.

The boys stared at her. None of them moved.

She stood up taller. “I must ask you to leave.”

One of the boys pointed a finger at her. “You think you can just ask us to leave?”

Scarlet frowned. What petulance. “Sir, you are at an amusement park. I'm sure there are more entertaining ways to spend your time other than just sitting at a cafe doing nothing.”

The man who was eying her grinned. “I'm sure there are more entertaining ways.”

Scarlet grimaced at his insinuation. “Leave. Now.”

Scarlet heard the bell of the door ring. Someone had entered. She was supposed to be taking people's orders, and certainly there was a queue now. She looked around, people were looking curiously at her and the boys she was asking to leave. 

“What would you do if we didn't leave?” One of the boys asked.

“I would call security to come and kick you out.” A low voice said from behind Scarlet.

Scarlet whirled around. Ze'ev Kesley stood there, his intimidating presence gave Scarlet some comfort. She remembered asking him to guard the SpookyCoaster the day the mechanic came to inspect the ride.

He wore a black t-shirt. On the back the words SECURITY were printed on it, and it was printed on the right side of the front of his shirt. He wore grey pants with a belt, and brown boots. 

Scarlet turned back to the boys. Their eyes were wide.

One of them stood up. “We don't want any trouble. We'll leave now.”

He and the rest of the boys scrambled out of the cafe as if they couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Scarlet turned back to Ze'ev. “Thanks.” She said. “But I had it under control.”

Ze'ev frowned. “Right. Well, I just thought you could have needed some help.”

“Maybe some overkill.” She grumbled under her breath.

Scarlet scowled and pushed past him, and resumed her spot back behind the register. Ze'ev went to the back of the line.

She turned towards the customer in front of her. “Sorry for the wait. What was your order?”

By the time she reached Kesley in the line, she had put the order through for 9 gingerbread frappes, 5 lattes, and 4 chicken and tomato sandwiches.

She looked at Kesley. 

“Uh, could I get a choc mint chiller. No caffeine.”

Scarlet raised her eyebrows. “Sure. Want whip with that?”

Kesley paused for a moment, thinking about it. “Does it cost extra?”

“50 cents.”

He shrugged. “Sure.”

Scarlet put the order through, and Kesley moved to the side while he waited for his order.

She served the next customer. Then the next, and the next. 

Kesley left the cafe as soon as he got his order. He would probably be drinking it on the job. Scarlet had to laugh at the thought of big, burly Ze'ev Kesley with a choc mint chiller in hand.

She looked at the time. 6 minutes until her break. She tapped impatiently on the counter. She watched the seconds arm on the clock tick by slowly, slowly. 

The last customer she served was a pretty brown haired girl who ordered a ham and cheese croissant. 

Sascha Chang came to relieve her. Scarlet grinned at her as she gave her the apron she wore around her uniform.

“See ya, Emilie.” She said.

“Bye, see you in 15.” Emilie said gloomily.

Scarlet exited the cafe. She looked at the Christmas decorations she and the other workers had strung around the theme park. White plastic in the shape of melting snow decorated the corners of shops, fairy lights hang from the gazebo and on the sails which blocked the elements from disturbing the parades. 

A giant Christmas tree stood reaching for the sky in the centre of the theme park, and they had transformed the garden to a fairy garden, where, at night time, four of the female performers would dress up in glitter and fairy wings and take photos with children. There was even a special section just for Christmas activities.

Though Scarlet's family was atheist, they still celebrated Christmas, but now, it was harder to be excited for it. Her mother was no longer around and her father usually ruined the celebrations by getting drunk. Her grandmother would try and make it as enjoyable as possible, before she got that disappointed look in her eye and turned into bed early. Then it would be just Scarlet up with an array of delicious food she and her grandmother had made which had gone to waste.

She sighed, as she walked to the staff room. If she didn't feel obligated to it, she would have rather just not have celebrated Christmas this year at all.

She made her way to her locker and punched in the code that would unlock it and rummaged in her bag until she found her phone and a cling-wrapped sandwich she had made this morning.

She sat in her usual spot on the green curved couch in the centre of the staff room, which had a small matching coffee table. 

She unwrapped her sandwich and threw the cling wrap onto the coffee table, and took a bite out of the ham, cheese and tomato sandwich. 

She unlocked her phone and connected to her data, then logged into Facebook. As she scrolled down, something caught her eye. A name:

Winter Blackburn-Hayle.

She had changed her profile picture. The last time she had changed it was 5 months ago. Scarlet looked at the new picture. She had photographed her profile. The right side of her face, looking down at an angle. She looked sad.. 

Her black curly hair was cropped, a loose strand fell to her nose. Her brown eyes were framed softly by long black eyelashes. Her flawless skin was dotted by two beauty marks on her cheek and chin. Her strong, sloping nose, her soft neck. Her full lips. 

Scarlet scrolled down. She shouldn't be looking at that. It would just make her feel like crap. Winter didn't- no- couldn't like her like that anymore. She needed to get over her. 

Despite herself, she scrolled back up. 21 people had liked her photo already. Two people had commented. 

The first comment was by a guy named Jacin Clay.

Jacin Clay: Ugly :)

The second comment was a reply from winter to Jacin.

Winter Blackburn-Hayle: Rude

She didn't know who Jacin Clay was. She tapped on his profile.

His profile picture was a picture of him. He was looking directly into the camera, his mouth was crooked on one side, his long blond hair hung in his face. He had thick, straight eyebrows, and hooded blue eyes. The picture was grainy, with a filter that gave his face a green tinge. Despite that, he was obviously attractive. Still, Scarlet felt herself form an instant dislike to him. She studied the picture, trying to find flaws with it.

He should have tilted the camera upwards a bit, so his forehead didn't look so big. 

The lighting was bad, it accentuated his bad skin.

He looked like a terrible person.

She knew that those thoughts were a result of her jealousy, that someone could be becoming closer to Winter, while she was still missing her. 

She closed the picture, and scanned his profile. He was a trainee therapist, and he had come from interstate. The rest of his profile was private. 

“Who's that?” Came a voice from behind her, someone had leaned forward on the couch, their arms crossed.

She looked around to the source of the voice. Carswell Thorne. She looked back to her phone.

“None of your business.” She grumbled. 

Thorne made a whining noise. “Don't be like that, baby.”

Scarlet rolled her eyes. “Don't call me that.”

He grinned. “Just trying to get into character. I'm supposed to be Danny Zuko today.”

He walked around the couch, so Scarlet could see his outfit. His brown hair was darkened with water, slicked back on the sides. His hair fell in front of his forehead with a curl hanging between his eyebrows. He had a white t-shirt on, with a leather jacket, and black pants held up with a belt. He wore white socks and dress shoes on his feet.

He looked like a 50's super star. The character was somewhat familiar.

“Who's Danny Zuko again?” Scarlet asked.

“You know, from Grease?”

“Greece?” Scarlet asked. 

Thorne looked at her. “Don't tell me you haven't seen Grease. G-R-E-A-S-E.” He spelled it out for her. “The most popular musical of all time? Starring John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John?”

Scarlet shrugged. “Oh. That one. I've seen glimpses of it.”

Thorne looked astonished. “Only glimpses. Well, we need to fix that. Maybe you should come to my place later, I'll find it on Netflix, we can chill.”

Scarlet scowled at him. “Shut up, Thorne.”

He raised his hands. “Just practising.” He said with a crooked smile. “Hey, do you know who my Sandy is?”

“Sandy...?” Scarlet asked.

“You know, my duet partner, my on stage girlfriend. Did you see any performers today?”

Scarlet thought back. “Well, I did see Cress in the cafe today.”

Thorne frowned. “Who?”

Scarlet looked at him. “Uh, she's kind of short, blonde... Has a really nice singing voice.”

Thorne paused, mulling it over. “Is she the one with the hair like...” He pointed at his own head, then mimed his hand going down, past his thighs, in an imitation of Cress's ridiculously long hair. 

“That's the one.” Scarlet said.

He nodded, his face was one of appreciation. “She's cute, despite all the... hair. Still, I was hoping for Darla.”

Scarlet rolled her eyes. “Do you ever think about anything other than girls.”

“Do you ever think about anything other than Winter?” Thorne retorted. 

Scarlet glared at him. 

“What?” He asked, completely clueless.

She sighed. “Never mind.” 

At that moment, the staffroom door opened and Ze'ev Kesley made his way in. He was now choc mint chiller-less. He scanned the room, until his eyes landed on Scarlet. He made his way to her, and slumped down on the seat beside her.

Thorne looked at Kesley, then at Scarlet. He raised an eyebrow. 

Kesley ignored the look Thorne gave them and turned to Scarlet. “The parents of those boys who you kicked out of the cafe today are looking for you.”

Scarlet closed her eyes, and pinched a finger to the bridge of her nose. “Of course they are.”

“I told them to get stuffed.” Kesley said. “But in a nicer way.”

Scarlet looked at Kesley. “You did?” She couldn't help the smirk playing on her lips. “What did they say?”

“They got really huffy, you know, like how parents do. Then I stared at them and they walked away.”

“That easy, huh?” Scarlet said bitterly. She knew that if she did the same they would have just abused her until they were satisfied, despite the fact that it was just Scarlet doing her job. “Why did you do that for me?”

Kesley shrugged, she wasn't sure if she was imagining it, or if his face had turned slightly red. “You were on your break. I figured you wouldn't have wanted to deal with angry customers on your break.”

“Well, thanks.” She said. She truly did appreciate it. 

She felt weight shift beside her. She looked at Thorne, who sat on the other side of Scarlet, effectively sandwiching her between Thorne and Kesley.

She'd had tried to ignore his presence while she spoke to Kesley, but Thorne wasn't the type to go ignored for long. 

“You're a hero, Ze'ev Kesley.” Thorne said, in a high pitched voice. He was mocking Scarlet.

Scarlet exhaled. “Thorne, aren't you supposed to be in makeup or something?”

He looked at the time. “No, not till 12:10.”

“You have 5 minutes, Thorne.”

He shrugged. 

“Call me Wolf.” Kesley said.

“What?” Thorne and Scarlet said simutaneously.

“Ze'ev is my Hebrew name. It means Wolf in English.”

“Your parents named you Wolf?” Thorne asked incredulously.

Scarlet snapped towards Thorne. “Do you ever think before you open your mouth?”

Thorne grinned. “Just say what's on my mind. It's gotten me this far in life.”

“Well, you better prepare for a short life.” Scarlet grumbled. 

Wolf laughed at her comment. He looked gentler when he smiled.

“Ze'ev is a unique name.” Scarlet said, ignoring Thorne, once again.

“It's the name on my birth certificate. My mother used to enroll me in schools as Wolf, though, so that's what I'm used to.”

Scarlet nodded. “That's cool to know.”

“It's a bit of a hassle, because now I've had to get used to people calling me Ze'ev as well.”

“Well, I'll call you Wolf if it makes it easier.”

He shrugged.

They sat in silence. Scarlet sensed that Wolf wanted to say something to Scarlet, but couldn't with Thorne sitting right beside her.

She looked at Thorne.

“You should get an early start on makeup.” She said pointedly.

Thorne looked at her, raising and eyebrow. “Why?”

“Because I said so.”

“Mademoiselle, you wound me.” He said dramatically in a bad French accent. Ever since finding out Scarlet's parents were from France, he had taken it upon himself to start talking in whatever French he knew in an accent. Probably because he thought it made him more attractive. Thorne stood up. “Fine, I can see when I'm not wanted.” He winked at Scarlet, then made his way to makeup.

She turned back to Wolf, rolling her eyes.

“Sorry about Thorne. He's annoying.”

“I noticed.” He said darkly. “Does he like you?”

Scarlet frowned. “Like me? Like, like like me.”

Wolf nodded.

Scarlet laughed. “Nah, he's just a major flirt. He would never try anything with me anyway. I just got through a bad break-up.”

“You did? What happened?” He paused. “Uh, if that's not too personal.”

“Well, my ex's mother is a huge bigot, and she found out about me and my girlfriend. I don't know what happened exactly, but the next thing I knew was that my girlfriend broke up with me and she couldn't see me again.” She tried to keep her voice even. “It's not her fault. It's for her own safety, but it still hurts, you know. We couldn't even stay friends.”

Wolf's face softened. “That sucks.” He said simply.

Scarlet was glad that he hadn't given her any unwanted advice, or made the common reaction of stopping her halfway through and asking in an incredulous voice: 'wait, you're gay?' and Scarlet having to say that no, she wasn't gay. She was bisexual.

“Yeah. Well, what can you do. I still love her, but now, the only thing to do is get over her.”

“You shouldn't lose hope. You never know what could happen.” Wolf said.

Scarlet shrugged. Nothing seemed to be happening right now. “Well, hope makes me want things that'll never happen. It's pointless.”

“Still, you never know.”

“I guess not.” Scarlet said, though she wasn't sure she agreed. She had a pretty good idea what could happen, especially now that this Jacin Clay was in the picture.

At that moment, Scarlet looked up, and saw Cress walk out of the dressing rooms. She scanned the room and found Scarlet, sighing in relief, she walked up to her.

“Tell me, do I look completely ridiculous?”

Scarlet looked at her. It was a complete transformation from what Scarlet saw her wearing in the morning. She had changed out of her cute sundress into a black off-the-shoulder shirt, tucked into black leather pants topped with a chunky belt on her waist and red platform heels which accentuated her legs and gave her a little boost in height. She still had her hair in the milkmaid braid she had come in with, but Scarlet knew that would be replaced with a curly permed wig. 

Scarlet wolf-whistled. “You look hot.”

“I am hot.” She said. “It's 34 degrees out there!”

Scarlet laughed. “I mean, you look hot.”

Then Cress blushed. “Well, I feel ridiculous. Couldn't they get someone else today? Like Darla? I'm too short for Sandy!”

“Nobody will even tell with those heels, Cress. If it was Darla, she would be towering over Thorne and it'd be better to have a short Sandy than a short Danny, I suppose.”

“Wait. Wait, wait, wait. Thorne is Danny?” Cress all but screeched. Her face turned red.

“Um, yeah?” Scarlet said. “Oh come on, Cress. He's not that bad of a person.” 

“No, no, it's not that.” Cress said. Then she took a deep breath. She cleared her throat. Her face returned to its normal colour. “Okay. I look hot. I'm a performer. And I can get through this. Without embarrassing myself.” 

“That's the spirit.” Scarlet said, though she got the feeling that she was more talking to herself.

Without another word, Cress turned around and marched into the makeup room. 

“Performers these days.” Scarlet said with a smile, turning back to Wolf.

“She certainly seemed like a... character.” Wolf said with a smile on his face.

Scarlet looked at him, no expression on her face. Then she burst out laughing. 

“Ha! Nice one!” She snorted. Wolf smiled. “Character.”

When she had calmed down, she noticed Wolf looking at her.

“What?” She asked.

“You look nice when you smile.”

Her smile fell for a moment. That had been the first words Winter had said to her. She tried to banish the thought.

“I- I could say the same about you.”

Those had been the first words Scarlet had said to Winter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Cress walked into the dressing room, and almost bumped into a torso.

Jumping back in surprise, she looked up at Carswell Thorne, who looked just as surprised as her, but he recovered quicker than she did, his mouth splitting into a wide grin.

“You're the one that I want.” He said. He grabbed her by the wrist and set her down in one of the chairs in front of the vanity. “I was coming to look for you, you know. Usually I'm the one that's late to makeup.”

Thorne made his way around to sit on the chair adjacent to hers. 

Cress bit her lower lip. “Sorry about that. I'm not usually late, but I was... sidetracked for a moment.”

“Well, that doesn't matter, because now, you're here!” Thorne said. He grabbed a powder brush and dipped it into mineral powder and applied it all over his face. The makeup was barely noticeable, but it hid any imperfections.

Cress looked at Thorne as he applied his makeup. All his movements were dramatic, unrestrained. Juxtaposed next to Cress, he looked positively wild.

Cress started applying her own makeup. Her supply was evidently much more than what Thorne had, who only had mineral foundation and concealer. Cress had three different types of primer, foundation, powder, blush, eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner, lip liner, lipstick and lip gloss. 

If she hadn't felt so uncomfortable in her outfit, and trying to stimulate other parts of her senses so she wouldn't feel like she was drowning in her clothes for all that time, all this makeup in front of her wouldn't have felt like such a daunting task. 

She looked at the image that had been sticky taped to the corner of the mirror for reference. 

Thorne looked at her as she touched her slightly damp beauty blender onto her nose. 

“We'll rehearse once you're done?” He asked.

Cress glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She hoped she wasn't blushing. They had been signed on to perform 'You're the One That I Want' during the parade.

When Cress first saw the scene in the movie, she had been esctatic. Carswell Thorne's hands roaming all over her body? Yes, please!

But then her initial excitement gave way to fear. She wasn't the most beautiful performer at Lunar Park. She was too short, he probably would only be able to reach her waist, if that. That kind of intimate contact was something that Cress had not felt in like... ever. It made her uncomfortable, even if it was for a performance. 

“Cress?” He asked.

She looked up at him, remembering his question. “Oh, yeah!” She hoped she didn't sound too eager.

He smiled in response. Then he began rummaging for something inside a blue backpack he had placed in front of him.

He pulled out two small containers, one had a white lid and the other was blue. He twisted one of the caps off, and placed something on his finger.

Cress tried to ignore him, whatever strange thing it was that he was doing. She applied more foundation onto her beauty blender and applied it on her cheeks chin and forehead and began rubbing it in. Her freckles disappeared.

Thorne took a deep breath, and with his spare hand, he pulled down the skin around his eye and moved his hand with the seemingly invisible object closer to his blue eyes.

Then Cress realized that they were contact lenses. 

“You wear contacts?” She asked, once he had put the transparent film over his eye.

“Oh, yeah. My eyesight's really crappy.” He said. “I usually wear glasses, but you can't really do that as a performer.”

Cress thought she was going to explode.

Carswell Thorne had bad eyesight.

Carswell Thorne wore glasses.

In her mind, Cress saw Thorne wearing different types of glasses. Horn-rimmed glasses, frame less glasses, round glasses, big; square hipster glasses. 

This new knowledge of Thorne made her feel as if she had been let in on a major secret.

“Oh, that's cool.” Cress said nonchalantly.

Thorne grinned. “Girls like guys who wear glasses, don't they?”

Cress side eyed him. “Probably.”

Cress loved guys who wore glasses. Especially if their name was Carswell Thorne. 

Cress dipped a brush into the pressed powder and ran it over her face, instantly mattifying it. 

Thorne stood up. “I'll be in the staffroom if you need me.”

“Okay.” She said.

Thorne left the room.

Cress sighed, and rubbed her eyes. She was unbelievably tired.

She had watched Grease last night, after she had finished the set tasks her professors had set for her. Codes and matrices danced before her eyes. 

As soon as Cress was told she would be performing as Sandy from Grease, she was happy. She had only joined the Lunar Park team two months ago, and mainly she had been performing as backup dancers and back up singers, even though she had the biggest vocal range out of any of the performers. 

She had to admit to herself that she was a little bit jealous of the people who performed as Disney princesses, who performed as seductive Marilyn Monroe. Who the little kids lined up for photos with. 

Most importantly, she was jealous of the people who got to perform with Carswell Thorne. She had harbored this little crush for him ever since she first saw him the day she got the job. He was dressed up as Flynn Rider, and a girl was dressed up as Rapunzel beside him. He was perfect for the role, the girl was too, with pretty green coloured contact lenses and freckles. 

When she showed up, he had stared at her. 

“Do we have two Rapunzel's today?” He had asked the girl beside him.

The girl looked at her. Her brow was furrowed. She had come over to Cress, her arms were crossed.

“Who are you supposed to be?”

“What?”

“Why is your hair like Rapunzel's? You can't have two Rapunzel's in the one day!”

Cress had frowned, looking at her long plait. She had done a special kind of braid that day, that made it look thicker and bigger. It was sort of inspired by the Disney princess.

“I- I'm not Rapunzel?” She said. “I only just started today.”

Carswell Thorne had come forward. “You mean that's all your hair?” 

Cress had blushed. She knew her hair was ridiculously long. She had never cut it, other than a trim.

Her hair was a sort of security blanket for her. It kept her calm when she had sensory overload, when certain smells would set her off, she would turn her head and smell her hair. The smell of apple scented shampoo would make her feel better. When she had to wear tight clothes, she would tug at her hair to distract herself from the feeling.

She didn't say anything. She looked at the ground. She felt someone tap at her, and she recoiled at the touch, but turned around. 

“You're Cress, right?” Kai Dehuai stood there.

Cress nodded. 

“I'm Kai,” He said. “I'm here to help you settle in and stuff, to show you around and to show you what to do if you have sensory overload or something.”

Cress blushed. “Right.”

Kai had taken her away. She locked eyes with Carswell Thorne for a second as she walked away. 

After that day, Cress had got a sort of fascination with Carswell Thorne. He was handsome, with a chiselled jaw and angular cheekbones. His hair was halfway between dark and light brown. His skin was honeyed slightly by the sun. Blue eyes. Thick eyebrows. 

He was Cress's dream man.

*

Cress and Thorne were in the studio. Thorne was behind Cress. They were both singing.

“...My heart is set on you...”

Cress shimmied to her right, trying to ignore the feeling of her pants on her legs. The weight of the wig on her head. 

She burned with the sensation of Thorne standing behind her. She tried to focus on that, but it just made it worse. 

Cress broke character, tugged at the clothes she was wearing. She had to keep herself under control, but her hair had been tucked under her wig. There was a solution for everything though. She had a fluffy key chain in her bag which would work as a substitute for the texture of her hair. 

She needed to get it immediately. The clothes were suffocating her. She couldn't concentrate on the task before her.

She pulled away from Thorne without explanation, and raced to her handbag, and pulled out her keys, fumbling with the long pink key chain. She wrung it around her fingers, tugging at the bits of fluff.

Thorne had paused the music.

“Cress?” Thorne asked. He was extremely confused. 

“Sorry.” She said. “I was suffocating.”

“What?”

“Sensory overload.” Cress said.

“Right, 'cos that explains everything.”

“Sometimes when I feel certain textures or certain smells or things like that... it just feels unbearable. I can't stand these tight clothes.” Cress knew she wasn't making sense. Already, the sensation of her clothes were fading away. It was mainly the leather pants she was wearing, that made her feel so uncomfortable. She could feel the fabric on her skin.

Thorne raised his eyebrows. “Why is that?”

Cress stood up, clutching her keychain in her hand. She would have to dance with Thorne with it in hand. There was no other way. 

“Because that's how it is.” She said. “I have autism.”

“You do? How old are you?” He asked.

Cress raised an eyebrow. “Eighteen...”

“Aren't you too old to have autism?”

Cress's face hardened. “Autism doesn't go away with age!”

“It doesn't?”

Cress groaned. “Forget about it. Let's keep on practising.”

Thorne looked like he was about to say something else, but then thought against it. 

He pressed the button for the music. Cress clutched her keychain in her hand.

Thorne began to sing. 

“I got chills, they're multiplying...”

Cress focused on the acting, the singing, the dancing. She could do this. She had to. 

*

The performance went off without a hitch. At 1:30 later that day, all the performers lined up. Daffy Duck, Tweety Bird, Bugs Bunny and Sylvester came out first on a float. 

Cress and Thorne stood up on a stage near the entrance where all the performers would come out. Cress had the Pink Ladies behind her, on her side of the stage, and Thorne had the T-Birds behind him. They were the stars. 

Thorne acted out his bit, and Cress swaggered towards him.

Music began to play. Thorne started singing. 

Thorne knew his parts off by heart. He had performed Danny before. Cress had not, but she had spent all night last night practicing by herself in her room, and before, with Thorne for forty-five minutes. 

Cress acted out her parts. Thorne was on the floor. Cress teased him. They leapt off the stage and performed, following the parade throughout the theme park. Their singing provided the music, until they had finished with the song. When they had finished, pop music began playing through the speakers, and they made their way back around, going full circle.

The fully costumed characters started a flash mob, much to the delight of the parade watchers. Cameras followed them around. People taking pictures of them on their mobile phones.

Cress and Thorne walked down the sides of the parade, high-fiving the kids who stuck their hands out. Thorne swaggered, like how Danny did in the movie. It looked quite comical. Yet with Thorne, it still somehow looked natural. There was no way to make fun of his walk, when he did it like he owned it.

A few people asked for photos with them. Someone even asked Thorne to lift her up, bridal style, which Thorne did without question, while Cress pretended to act jealous. 

The parade was over in a blur.

They returned to the staffroom. 

“Good job today, Cress.” Thorne said. 

Cress smiled. “Thanks. You too.”

She had done it. She was able to prove herself that she was just as good as the main performers, and maybe even become a regular. 

That is, if her father would allow it.

*

After the parade, Cress changed back into her normal clothes, peeling her pants off her legs, and hanging them on the rack. She pulled off her scratchy, uncomfortable wig that felt like it weighed her down. She reapplied her deodorant, pulled on her dress, and pulled off her wig cap. Her hair had flattened, and her scalp felt slightly sweaty.

She pulled the pins from her hair, and her braids fell from the elaborate twist down to hang from the side like two ponytails. She pulled out the hair elastics, and unraveled her plaits. She felt like she was able to breathe again.

The familiar weight from her hair comforted her. She rummaged around in her bag for her hairbrush and started combing out the knots. Her hair had a slight wave to it from the tight plaits they had been in. She brushed her hair into a side part. 

She came out of the changing room, barefooted. She had a pair of white sandals in her hand, and she made her way over to the green couch and pulled on her shoes, buckling them at the ankle.

After the parade, the performers could go home, and Cress needed to go home and study. She checked the time on the wall. Her bus would come in 10 minutes. She left the staff room. 

Walking to the front of the amusement park, Cress could have passed as any other amusement park goer. That's why she was surprised when Carswell Thorne had raced up to her just as she had went through the turnstile 

“Cress!” He had called out.

Cress turned around, he had something in his hand. 

“You left this behind.” He said, moving through the turnstile and holding it out for her. 

Cress's key chain. 

“Oh, thanks.” She said, taking it from his hand.

He looked puffed out, his face slightly red, as if he had just run all the way from the staffroom to the entrance of the theme park. In fact he looked completely disheveled. Despite all this, he looked like he had just stepped off a runway.

He had changed out of his costume, but he was wearing the same leather jacket that he wore as Danny. It occurred to her then that it might have been his own jacket. He wore black skinny jeans, and construction boots. His hair was a mess. He wore tortoiseshell glasses. They had a slight curve at the bottom, and framed his face nicely. 

“Are you leaving now?” He asked.

Cress swallowed, then nodded. “I need to get home and study.”

“Study?” Thorne asked, as if he had never heard the word before.

“Yeah. Computer Science.”

“Computer... science?”

“Yeah. Coding and algorithms and stuff.”

Thorne looked at her as if she had spouted off jargon. “I would have never picked you for something like that.”

Cress raised an eyebrow. She got that reaction a lot.

“Thanks for the keychain.” She started. “The bus is coming soon, so I need to get it-”

“You catch the bus?” Thorne said.

Cress frowned. “Uh, yeah?” She didn't like the way Thorne was looking at her right now. Something in her shattered. “Look, I need to go now.”

“Don't catch the bus.” Thorne said. “I can drop you off.”

Cress looked at him. He had his trademark lopsided grin on his face. He looked as handsome as ever. Cress was tempted...

...But if her father saw her being dropped off by Thorne... by anyone...

She hesitated. “No... No, sorry, I have to catch the bus.” 

His smile fell slightly. 

She looked over at the bus stop, where, sure enough, the bus was pulling up.

“Maybe... another time?” She said, as she began walking away.

Thorne frowned, then his expression brightened. “Sure. Another time.”

She waved bye. Then she got her bus pass out of her wallet and ran up to the bus.

As she settled on the bus, she saw Thorne with his hands in his jeans pockets, as he crossed the car park. 

She doubted another time would ever occur.

*

Cress made her way to the front of the bus and got out, thanking the bus driver.

It was a short walk from the bus stop to her house in the modest neighborhood. Trees on front lawns reached into the blue sky. Manicured front lawns were the brightest green cress had ever seen. One-story and two story houses made of brick and plaster and bountiful colorful gardens.

Cress smelt barbecue from one of the houses. Her stomach grumbled. The peppermint cookie and gingerbread frappe she had were becoming lonely. 

This urged her to walk faster. 

She reached her house. It looked slightly out of place from all the other ones beside it. The grass had not been mowed for a few months, as a result of her father's busy hours at the hospital, the bushes had not been trimmed, an overgrown mess. But that was how Cress liked it. It gave the house character, and made it stand out from all the others on the street.

Her father's silver Mitsubishi was in the driveway. She grabbed her keys and unlocked the front door. 

Walking in, she saw her dad in the living room, lounging on the couch. 

“Hey, dad.” She said. 

“How was work?” He asked. He said this in a friendly tone, but she knew he disapproved of her choice of career. 

“Pretty good.” She said. “I need to study now, though, so...”

He got up off the couch. He was not much taller when he stood. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that.”

Oh no. Cress thought, her mind automatically jumping to the worst. They had had many of these talks.

“Yeah?” Cress said uneasily.

“I think you need to take more hours off work, so you can focus on your education. I was talking to your professors today,” He indicated to the phone on the coffee table. “I know that computer science can be very demanding, and your grades have been slipping lately...”

Cress thought about the B's that she had gotten in her last hurdle exam. Her professor must have informed her father about them.

“I know you're set on not quitting your job, but maybe work only 30 hours a week, rather than... what was it again?”

Cress shrugged. “It depends what I'm performing that day.”

“Right, well. We both agree that your education is more important than this part time... job” He said that last word like it was poison on his tongue. “So, maybe just take my advice into account, and stop with this... dress up.”

Cress tried to school her face into one of nonchalance. 

“I'll... I'll think about it, dad.” Cress said. “You're probably right, of course.” She said.

Her father's face softened. “Good girl.” He said. “Go study.”

Cress adjusted her handbag, and went into her room. She shut the door behind her, and threw her bag onto the floor and collapsed onto her bed. 

Sighing, she sat up and took her shoes off and pulled off her dress and changed into her pajamas, then she sat down at her desk and grabbed her textbook off the book shelf and got started on the chapter she was supposed to be working on.

She wished she could tell her father that he was the only one who thought that her education was more important. She believed that they were equally important. She loved her job. She loved the people she met there. 

She also liked the things she learnt in school. It was something that interested her, something she could never get enough of.

She knew her father wouldn't hear any of it though. 

He believed he knew what was best for her daughter, because he was world famous Doctor Erland, who had discovered the cure for Letumosis. Doctor Erland, who had saved lives.

Doctor Erland, who was trying to control his own daughters life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: To ease any confusion, doctor Darnel is Cress's mother, doctor Erland is the doctor we all know and love. I won't say anything else, because spoilers :D

Chapter 5.

Winter folded her hands demurely on her lap. Her eyes fluttered from the doctor to Jacin Clay sitting beside him. He was stoic. He had a clipboard and a pen balanced on his knee. 

The doctor leaned forward, gazing at Winter. Winter glanced at her.

“How is progress?” She asked clinically. Dr. Darnel had silky blonde hair and brown eyes. She was somewhat plump, with very pretty hands adorned with jewels.

“Progress is very good, thank you.” Winter said politely.

“Are you still having visions?” She asked. 

Winter thought back to last night, where she almost suffocated in the dead of the night by being enclosed in an iceberg which had grew up from around her bed. It was the second one she had in a fortnight.

“No.” Winter said, without hesitation.

“Good. Good.” Dr Darnel said. 

Jacin Clay's eyes snapped towards hers. Winter wondered if he somehow knew that Winter was lying. Or maybe she just did a very poor job of lying and Dr Darnel wanted this to be over as soon as she did. 

“Now, you're taking your medicine?”

“Yes, doctor.” Winter said. She had been prescribed with Seroquel to treat her schizophrenia. 

“How are you feeling about it?” She asked.

Winter shrugged. “It's alright.” She had been taking the drug for little over a month now. 

“Have you experienced any of the side effects? Weight gain, vomiting, dizziness...”

“I've gained 3 kilos so far,” Winter said. “and my period was supposed to come three days ago..”

The doctors eyebrows shot upwards. “Right, well, if it comes within the next week, let me know.”

Winter nodded. She glanced at Jacin. He had written something on his clipboard. She looked back to the doctor. 

“How's your relationship with your mother?” Doctor Darnel asked.

Winter frowned. “I don't know. She's never around. She's a very busy woman, you know.”

“Hmm.” The doctor said. “What does she do if you have a psychotic episode?”

Winter hesitated. Once she had a hallucination while her mother had a friend over from her work. They had stared at her while she screamed, and Levana had burst out of her chair and restrained Winter, taking her upstairs into her room. 

Her face was red, and Winter had not calmed down but was clawing at her face trying to get rid of the control on her brain her mother was forcing upon her forcing her to scream to cry to invade her thoughts and her feelings and her mother was yelling at her she was not doing what she wanted but Winter was confused because it was what she wanted because she was controlling her mind

She had calmed down eventually, when her mother had stormed out of the room and Winter was left curled up in her room retching and gasping and with her face in her hands and her eyes were damp and sticky and when she pulled her hands away her fingernails were red and her right eye and cheek was stinging and when she looked at herself in the mirror she had three long fresh cuts down the side of her face where she was trying to claw her brain out

Winter snapped back to reality. “She is very supportive and takes me to a safe place if I have hallucinations and helps me to calm down.”

“That's good. Your mother sounds like a nice person.”

Winter smiled. “Oh, she is.”

Her mother was not a nice person at all.

“What does your mother do for a living, again?” Doctor Darnel asked with a friendly smile.

“She's Vice CEO of the company that owns Lunar Park.”

“That's right.” The doctor nodded. “Impressive.”

Winter did not really think so, but that was probably because she was never allowed to visit the Lunar Park that everyone raved about. Her mother told that her father took her there once, before he died, she had been too small to remember.

“Do you have any coping mechanisms in case you have delusions again?”

Winter bit her lower lip. She shook her head. 

“Right. Well, I have some plans of action printed out if you would like them.”

Winter figured the doctor would have given them to her anyway, even if she didn't want them. 

“Okay.” She said.

“Jacin?” The doctor turned her head towards the trainee.

Ever alert, Jacin began to shift through the papers on the clipboard until he paused at one. He removed it carefully, and handed it over to Winter, leaning forward. She grasped the paper, and their hands brushed.

Winter looked at the paper. It was titled COPING WITH SCHIZOPHRENIA in big red letters. Beneath were subheadings labelled from one to twelve. Winter scanned the headings. She would look at it properly later.

She glanced up. Jacin was looking at her. She looked away.

“Thank you.” She said. 

“That concludes your appointment.” Doctor Darnel said, standing up.

Winter rose to her feet. Jacin stood up, too. He handed the clipboard to the doctor.

Winter walked over to the door, and Jacin followed her out, they fell into stride together. 

“Are you ever going to stop lying to the doctor?” Jacin asked her.

Winter glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, but she didn't say anything.

“You're not going to get better if you don't tell her anything.”

“Well, that's why I have you, doctor Clay.” Winter appraised him. 

“I'm only a trainee doctor, Winter. And we've been friends since forever. That's hardly the same thing as a professional.”

“You're still better than Doctor Darnel.” Winter mumbled. They walked out of the hallway, into the waiting room. People looked at Winter as they walked by. She kept her head down. She had been told she was beautiful before. She figured her scars would have detracted from her so called beauty, but if the people's stares were anything to go by, it hadn't.

Jacin seemed to be the only one who didn't notice her beauty. Well- him, and one other person, but Winter had vowed not to think about her anymore.

Jacin was her only close friend that she had now. They had grown up together, their fathers were best friends. They lived in the same neighborhood, and they went to the same school together. Winter could not imagine a life without him. 

But they had different pathways. Jacin wanted to be a therapist. Winter... she had no idea what she wanted to do with her life. She wanted to do something, everything, but the world wouldn't allow it. All that was possible right now was to get better. Jacin helped her with that. 

Jacin hadn't planned to be mentored under Doctor Darnel. Winter didn't even know that Doctor Darnel was her therapist until she saw her the first day she had her appointment. It was just so that Doctor Darnel introduced them to each other as if they had no idea who the other was.

They had to keep their interactions in this time strictly professional, but afterwards, they could act as the best friends they were. 

The sliding door opened to the car park and they made their way over to Jacin's Hyundai. Winter climbed into the passenger seat once Jacin unlocked it. Jacin climbed into the driver's seat and put the key into the ignition.

A song played through the speakers. The radio was set on some alternative channel that Jacin was fond of. The crooning of the singer infiltrated its way into Winter's ears.

Jacin pulled out of the parking lot. He drove out of the exit. Driving, driving, driving.

Winter turned the volume louder. She looked out the window. There were trees and confusions and illnesses out on her side of the window, and on Jacin's were buildings and careers and futures.

On the drive home she thought about her mother. Not Levana, her step-mother, but her birth mother, Solstice. She had never known her, never even knew what she looked like. There were no photos of her in the house, and why should there be? Her father had died, Levana was supposed to take care of her. Why would Levana need any photos of her birth mother around the house?

Winter thought about the word maternal until it didn't feel like a word anymore. Maternal, maternity, mother. Winter had never experienced a mother's loving touch, a mother's bond. She didn't know the feeling of the affection of a mother, the love of a mother.

Instead, she knew the fear of a mother. The absence of a a mother. 

She didn't know what a mother was.

Jacin tapped her on the shoulder gently.

She broke out of her thoughts.

“Are you okay?” He asked her. 

Winter nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak and for Jacin to see through the lie.

“Did you wanna do something, or just go straight home?” Jacin asked her.

“Do something...? Like what?”

Jacin scratched his ear. “Well, I know you've never been, and I know you don't really celebrate Christmas, but I was thinking that we could go to the Christmas event they have at Lunar Park?”

Winter glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. “Is it even open at this time?”

“Yeah, it's a night time event.”

Winter hesitated. She had never really ever wanted to go to Lunar Park. Not knowing that that was where Levana worked. But if Jacin was with her... If Jacin came to Lunar Park with her...

And Jacin wanted to spend this time with her. Winter felt something stir involuntarily within her.

“Oh... I think that would be quite nice, actually.” She said finally.

The corners of Jacin's mouth twitched. He broke into a grin.

“Really? Great.” 

*

The dress that Winter was wearing fluttered around her legs as she stood at the ticket booth. The lady stared at her as Jacin pulled sixty dollars from his wallet. He had to clear his throat to get the lady's attention, and he forcefully shoved the money in her hands. 

The lady blushed and clicked something on her computer screen, while taking glances of Winter. She printed out the tickets, and the blue paper bracelets that they had to put around their wrists. The stepped into the mouth of the entrance.

“I'll help you with that,” Jacin said, indicating to the blue bracelet. 

Winter held out her arm, and Jacin pulled the strip of plastic from the sticky part. He twisted the paper around her wrist, sticking it to the underside. His pale skin contrasted against her brown skin. 

His index finger traced a line from her wrist to her hand once he had finished. 

“I'll do you now.” Winter said. She grabbed the bracelet from his hand. Jacin held his arm out. Blue-green veins vibrant against the Christmas lights which illuminated the park.

Winter tied the bracelet against his wrist.

“Perfect.” She said, smiling at him. He returned the smile, a rare smile of happiness, that shone brighter than the lights above them, brighter than the stars above.

They entered the park. Winter held her breath. This place that Levana worked at. This place that Winter expected to be of fluorescent lights and steel buildings and unfriendliness and distance was something that was evidently... not that.

It was a wonderland. 

Winter gazed around her. Fairy lights decorated buildings, she heard singers renditions of different Christmas Carols. People wore red Christmas hats, reindeer ears, things that symbolized Christmas.

She looked around her in awe. She couldn't believe that Levana worked here. Cruel, cold, calculating Levana, having a say in something that made people happy. It was unthinkable.

Yet, here it was. People were laughing. People were smiling. People were enjoying themselves.

She looked at Jacin. He had been looking at her. He had a grin playing on his mouth.

“What do you wanna do?” He asked her.

Winter looked around. Then she saw it. Behind the buildings. The red roller coaster. The huge carriage speeding down it. 

“Can we go on that?” She asked, pointing. 

Jacin's neck tensed as he followed her finger, where she was pointing. She could see the momentary shock in his expression. He swallowed. “Uh... Sure.” He said.

Winter grinned. 

They made their way, heading back towards the entrance, but making a right turn right before. They followed the pathway to the Superhero's Escape. The fastest roller coaster in the hemisphere. 0-100 kph in two seconds.

They joined the line. There was not a long wait. They got the second carriage. Jacin was looking greener by the minute. Winter was shaking with excitement.

The ride started out slowly enough. Speakers played pre-recorded reenactments of being on a train, which had broken down. Winter heard explosions, adding to the intensity of the ride. 

There was a noise, acting as a warning that the ride was going to launch.

Thud

Thud 

Thud

Then the ride burst upwards. So fast Winter couldn't breathe until they reached the top of the dip. She held onto the handles on her harness.

The ride veered downwards, so fast. Winter screamed of joy. Jacin swore so loud she was sure the entire theme park could hear them.

The ride turned a bend, forcing them to lean to the right. Winter had never experienced anything like it. Another bend, and another dip. 

Then before she even knew it, the ride came to a stop. Their harnesses lifted up. Winter was giggling. She couldn't stop herself. That was the most exhilarating, the most fun thing she had ever done in her life.

She looked over at Jacin, who looked queasy. She tried to suppress another giggle, and stood up from the carriage, legs shaky. Jacin stood up too, holding the carriage for support. 

“Never make me do that again.” He said. He clambered out of the carriage. 

Winter pouted teasingly. They made their way to the exit, a little shop, displaying merchandise of superheroes and movie memorabilia. 

There was a bench ahead of them. 

“I think I need to sit down for a moment,” Jacin said. He groaned.

Winter made her way over to the bench with him. 

“Urgh.” He shuddered.

“We should go on it again.” Winter said.

“Please... no...” Jacin said.

Winter giggled. “Only kidding.”

Jacin held his head in his hands. He took a deep breath. “I think I can taste my lunch.”

Winter patted his back. “It's okay. We can take a little break.” 

He groaned again. “Good.”

Winter had never seen Jacin like this, queasy and sick. It would have been funny, if it wasn't for how distraught he looked. 

“Do you want anything? Water, or...?”

“Water, please.” He said.

Winter looked through her bag. A stick of chewing gum. Nothing.

“I don't have any.” She said. 

He pulled his hands away from his head, and began looking through his backpack. 

He made a noise of discontent. “Nothing.”

“We could probably buy something.” 

“Just... wait. Until my stomach stops turning.”

Winter tried to suppress a smile. “Okay.”

“How can you even enjoy something like that?” He asked, his voice verging on a whine.

Winter shrugged. “I don't know.”

But really, she did know. It made her feel invincible. If she could survive through that, she could survive through anything.

Jacin swallowed. “I think... I think I'm okay now.”

“Oh. Good.” Winter said. She waited for Jacin to stand before she did. 

“We can look in that cafe. It's the closest.” Jacin said.

Winter glanced towards the direction he was looking at. “Sure.”

The inside of the cafe was brown, air-conditioned and smelled of coffee. Coffee was a familiar smell to Winter. Something she had smelled on her. 

The same her that Winter was staring at now. “Oh.” She said, under her breath.

How could she forget that she worked here. How could Winter forget that Scarlet Benoit worked at Lunar Park. If she had known, she would never had come here. She would have saved Scarlet the pain. 

But Scarlet hadn't noticed her yet. She spun around to Jacin. “Uh. I need to go to the toilet. Can you uh, do it by yourself?”

Jacin frowned at her. “What?”

Winter cleared her throat. She hoped the panic wasn't showing on her face. 

“Winter, what's wrong?”

Evidently not. 

“Nothing. I just need to go to the toilet.” She said.

“Okay. Uh...”

But it was too late now. Scarlet had seen her. Her red hair was like fire. Her face was like fire. 

Winter cursed under her breath. Something she never did. 

Winter couldn't look away from Scarlet. She had told Jacin about Scarlet, she told Jacin about everything. She hadn't told Scarlet everything though. 

Scarlet said something to the waiter next to her. She took her place where Scarlet was at the cashier. 

“Winter?” Jacin asked her. He followed his line of sight. “What are you... Is that...? Oh.” Realisation dawned on his face.

Scarlet opened the wooden gate. Scarlet's hair was tucked into a cap. She wore a brown apron. 

She stormed her way over to Winter. 

“Scarlet...” She said, quietly. 

Scarlet's face was set. She didn't look at Winter. In fact. She walked right past her. She walked out of the cafe. 

Winter felt something rise in her throat. She knew that she had broken Scarlet's heart. She knew that Scarlet was upset.

She didn't think that Scarlet hated her. She didn't think that Scarlet couldn't stand to be in the same room as her. 

She looked at the door, which was now swinging shut. She watched Scarlet through the frosted window, as she walked away. 

“Winter...” Jacin said. 

“It's okay.” Winter said. She didn't look at Jacin. If she didn't look at him, he wouldn't be able to see the lie plastered on her face. Because it was not okay. 

*

Scarlet was fuming. She held back the hot tears that burned beneath her eyes. She was here. She came to her cafe. She had stormed out of there. She couldn't look at her, not while she still loved her so.

And not while Winter had evidently gotten over her. Jacin Clay was definitely more handsome than he looked like in his profile picture on Facebook, and he was taller than she expected. Winter had moved on quick.

She had told Emilie she needed to go to the toilet, and while she wasn't supposed to leave until her break, she couldn't stand to be there in the same room as Winter. 

Winter, who looked splendid. Winter who still looked as beautiful as she did the first day they met. Winter, who could not see her anymore. 

She tore her way past a group of tourists. She didn't go to the toilets. She went into the staffroom. It was the most empty place out of anywhere in the theme park. All the performers were out performing. All staff were out staffing. All the security guards were out guarding. 

She opened the door.

All the guards, except one.

Wolf was pacing up and down the room. He had a mobile phone up to his ear. 

“...You're going to get yourself into deep shit, Ran. You hear me. I'm not going to support you in this anymore.” His voice was rough, his tone concerned. 

Scarlet shut the door. Wolf turned at the noise and looked at her. 

“Hi. Don't mind me.” She said grimly.

He looked at her as she made her way to the couch and slumped in it. She shifted so she was lying on it. She felt suddenly tired. She had been working all day. 

She turned so her face was on her pillow, she breathed hot air into it. She closed her eyes. She pulled her legs up to her chest, like a child. 

She turned her head so she could breathe. She took a deep breath. Why had she been here, where Scarlet never expected Winter to be. It was for a date with Jacin Clay. Why else would they be here?

She heard a click from Wolf. He had hung up the call. 

Scarlet kept her eyes closed, willing herself away, anywhere but here. 

She heard Wolf's footsteps shift towards her. Could feel him hesitating.

“Uh. Are you okay?” He asked.

Scarlet swallowed. She didn't say anything.

“I'll take that as a no.” His voice changed from when he was talking to whoever it was on the phone. It was gentler. Cautious. Like Scarlet was a bomb he didn't want to detonate.

She heard him sit on the arm chair opposite the couch. 

One of her eyes opened, somewhat unwillingly. Her other eye was closed from being pressed up against the pillow.

“Who were you on the phone to?” She asked. Her voice was quiet, raspy.

He glanced at the phone that was in his hands. It was ancient. A flip phone.

“My brother.” He said. “He's mixed up with a bad crowd.”

“Oh.” She said. “I thought you were talking to the mafia or something. Unless your brother is part of the mafia.”

“No, not the mafia.” he said. 

“Not the mafia.” She agreed.

There was a pause.

“Aren't you supposed to be working?” Wolf asked.

“Yep.” Scarlet said.

“Why aren't you?”

“Saw my ex-girlfriend.”

“Oh.”

“She came here with another guy. I think they're on a date. How is it possible to get over someone so quickly?”

Wolf shrugged. “I wouldn't know. Maybe it's not a boyfriend. A brother or something.”

“Winter doesn't have any siblings.” She said. “And I'm pretty sure that guy is in love with her.”

She had glanced at Jacin Clay as she had walked by. He had looked at Winter with such concern it was impossible to think that he didn't have deep feelings for her. 

“Oh. Well, I can go out there and kick him out if you want me to.”

Scarlet snorted. “Thanks, but don't worry about it.”

The corners of his lips turned up into a small smile. They didn't say anything for a long time.

Scarlet's arms was beginning to go numb. She sat upright. She pulled off her cap, and her hair tumbled out. 

“You can come sit over here, if you want. This seat is more comfortable than those arm chairs.” She patted at the spot she had just cleared.

Wolf looked like he was going to decline, but then he stood up and made his way over. Their legs brushed, resting next to each other.

He settled beside her. 

“How do you help someone who doesn't want your help?” He asked her. His voice was slightly upset.

Scarlet thought about it for a minute. “You help him without his knowledge.”

“Easier said than done.” He grunted. “He's gotten into drag-racing. Drugs and money and booze and cars. It gives him a high, an adrenaline rush.”

“Maybe you should sabotage his car so it doesn't work.”

“I would If I knew where he lived. He's basically disappeared off the face of the planet.”

“Hm,”

“What?”

“I don't know. I don't know much about computers, but there's this girl who works here, who might be able to help you.”

Wolf sought her eyes. He looked eagerly at her. “Really? Who?”

“Well, like I said, I don't know if she could help you. Her name's Cress, she was the girl who came up to us the other day...?”

“The short one, dressed up as Sandy?”

“That's the one.” Scarlet said.

“She'd be able to help me find my brother?” He didn't say it like he couldn't believe the thought that short, shy Cress would be able to help him, but rather that there was someone out there that could help him.

“She might be able to help you. Don't get your hopes up though.”

But she could already tell that he was getting his hopes up.

The door opened. An elf came bumbling in, followed by a hoard of Christmas fairies. 

The parade was over. The staffroom would no longer be the quietest place in the amusement park, but that would be okay, because that meant that Winter would be leaving soon, and Scarlet would not have to go through the humiliation of seeing her again, not when she had almost lost it before.

“If she does do it, consider it a Christmas present from me to you.”

“Thanks, but how about just a gift. I don't celebrate Christmas.” 

“You don't?” she asked.

“Nah, I'm Jewish.” He said

“Oh, right.” She said. “Then I will just give it as a friendly gift from me to you.”

Scarlet heard bells jingling behind her.

She turned around. The elf that had entered before was none other than Carswell Thorne. He had a headband with mistletoe dangling in front of it. Scarlet recoiled away from it, not wanting to be caught under it.

“Did you guys miss the entire parade?” He asked incredulously. Then he looked closer at Scarlet, his mischievous smile was wiped from his face. “Have you been crying?”

Scarlet frowned at him. “No, I haven't.” She said. She hadn't really been crying. Her eyes were just watering. “But, have you seen Cress, I have a question to ask her.”

“Cress? Yeah, she's the blue fairy.” He turned around, Scarlet noticed his eyes on her bare legs. She looked more comfortable in the fairy dress than she did in the Sandy outfit, and she was even allowed to wear her hair out, since her hair was already so long. “Why?”

“Just have something to ask her.”

He smiled, but it wasn't one of his usual grins. One that made him look slightly uneasy. The look vanished. “Cress! Come over here!”

She looked up hopefully at Thorne. She made her way over to them.

“Scarlet has something to ask you.” he said.

“Well, really, it's Wolf that has something to ask you.” Scarlet said.

Cress's eyes went from Thorne, to Scarlet's to Wolf's. 

“Uh. Okay.” She had blue makeup around her eyes, sparkly and glittery and it made her look like gossamer.

Wolf looked at Scarlet, and she knew that Wolf wouldn't speak up.   
“Is it okay for Thorne to know?” She asked Wolf.

Thorne side-eyed them.

Wolf shrugged. “I don't really care.”

“Okay, well, Cress, I know you're good with computers... and well, Wolf's brother has gotten caught up in a bad crowd. Drugs, money, drag-racing, and all that dangerous stuff. We don't want you to get caught up in any of that stuff, of course.” She said, noticing the look on Cress's face, suspicion mingled with fear. “But, we were wondering if you could find out his location for us? So that Wolf can help his brother?”

“Can you even do that?” Thorne asked Cress.

She looked at him. Thorne scratched the back of his neck.

“Uh... well, my specialty is coding... like, creating things, but... If I could find out a few personal details... It could be possible.” She spoke in a quiet voice. “But I don't know if it's legal... or if I have the time.”

Wolf's expression became crestfallen. 

“But, I could make the time!” Cress said, soon after noticing the expression. “It shouldn't be too hard.”

His expression brightened.

Scarlet decided that she preferred a somewhat happy Wolf over an upset Wolf.

And Scarlet also decided that she liked a happy Scarlet over a heartbroken Scarlet.

*

Jacin had taken Winter's mind off Scarlet by taking her outside. 

He declared he felt better now. He didn't need any water, and that they should enjoy themselves.

Winter shut her mind off. She would follow Jacin mindlessly. She would enjoy herself, and she would not think about Scarlet. That didn't prove to be a hard task.

Winter laughed at the performers antics on the parade, they bought expensive churros, and soon enough, Winter's false enjoyment turned into something real.

She focused entirely on Jacin, only Jacin. Nothing else.

They bought merchandise from the stores that were open. Superhero mugs, candy, T-shirts. Winter had a smile on her face the entire time.

The experience turned into a blur. Winter felt she was on auto-pilot. A performer dangled mistletoe over the both of them, mistaking them for a couple.

Winter blushed, and tried to protest, but when she looked at Jacin, she realised... she didn't want to protest. She wanted to kiss him.

And if the way Jacin was looking at her was any indicator, he wanted to kiss her too.


	6. Chapter 6

Winter glanced to the camera. Then she looked at the screen that was broadcasting them to the entire park.

She remembered that her mother practically ran the park.

Her mind jumped at the thought that Levana could be watching them right now, would know that Winter was at the park with Jacin. 

She tore her head away from Jacin.

“Uh, sorry... we're not dating.” She said to the cameraman.

She thought he was going to press it, but he just nodded and turned the camera away on an another unsuspecting couple, who actually did kiss, amidst the cheers of the audience. 

She turned towards Jacin, who looked slightly disappointed, but the look was quickly replaced with something hardened and cool. His furrowed eyebrows settled into two straight lines, his mouth gave her a brief smile, which she returned quickly.

They didn't say anything about the fact that the both of them wanted to kiss the other.

Winter gave an awkward laugh, unsure of what to do. 

Jacin checked the time. “It's getting late. I should take you home.” His voice was strong, but heavy with something like regret, but not quite.

Winter rubbed her arms, even though it was humid outside. “Yeah. I'm kind of tired, anyway.” 

“Okay.”

They tore away from the crowd, walking along the footpath. Winter kept glancing behind her, expecting her to find Levana watching her, only her, through the crowd. She was never there, though.

They pushed their way through the turnstile, and made their way over to the car park. Jacin had to park closer to the back of the car park, because they had arrived so late. 

The drive back to Winter's place was a quiet one, bordering on awkward. Winter listened to the music and tried not to think about their almost-kiss. Tried not to think about the cameras. Tried not to think about Levana. Tried not to think about Scarlet. 

So of course, that was all she could think about. 

Winter glanced at Jacin. His hands were tense against the steering wheel. He looked straight ahead at the road. He looked as if he didn't care, but Winter knew that he did. It spoke chapters in the tense of his hands. The tightness of his mouth. How he wouldn't look at Winter. 

She had wanted to kiss him before. She didn't know that was what she had wanted before. She saw him, the mistletoe dangling over his brow. His eyes had widened, coloured with desire and also surprise. And she had felt the same as he did. But she didn't kiss him, and he didn't kiss her, because Winter couldn't do it, not with the suspicion that her mother was watching over her. 

Winter didn't know what Levana would do if she found out that she had been here with Jacin. Levana had never allowed Winter to go to Lunar Park. She never knew why. And if she knew that she had come here with Jacin, and they had almost kissed in front of thousands of other people...

And what if Scarlet had saw that? Would she be upset? Winter thought that she would. She would have been upset about it if she was in Scarlet's position. Poor, sweet Scarlet, who Winter had broken up with because Levana had demanded it of her. It would not do for a woman in a position of power for her daughter to be in a relationship with another girl. What would her friends think? She would lose all credibility.

Winter had forced herself to swallow the attraction she felt towards Scarlet, and their breaking up ended up in a teary mess which neither of them could fix. She had come home to Jacin straight after that, her cheeks wet. He had held her and comforted her.

Then Winter started to get over Scarlet, quicker than what she had expected. Their relationship felt bittersweet. It had been Winter's first relationship, her first friendship with someone other than Jacin. And then it fell apart like nothing they did had even mattered. 

If only Scarlet could get over her as quickly as she did. 

She swallowed, and looked out the window, but saw only her reflection. She looked more miserable than she thought she was. What a mess her life was. 

She traced a finger down the right hand side of her face, her scars were healing, leaving thin silvery streaks like tear tracks. She gazed at her face, trying to see what was so beautiful about it. She didn't know.

“Winter,” Jacin said, quietly.

She tore her eyes away, and looked at him. “Yeah?”

“We're here.” He said.

Winter looked out the window. “Oh.”

She unbuckled her seat belt. “Thank you.” She said.

She grabbed her handbag from beneath her feet, and opened the door.

Jacin came out of the car as well, like he always did. He walked her to the door, like he always did. 

They were quiet, which was something that did not happen often.

Winter got her keys out of her bag, and unlocked the door.

“Winter...” Jacin said, finally.

Winter looked at him. “I had a nice time tonight.” She said. Despite all the bad things that had happened. 

He swallowed. “I did, too.” 

She kept on looking at him, searching for the unspoken words on his face. In his body language. He was a blank canvas. 

So, with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, she stepped closer towards him. He looked at her, as she stood taller and kissed him on the cheek.

It was a small, fleeting kiss, but she could see Jacin melt at the contact. Her own lips tingled as she felt the stubble her lips.

“I'll see you later, Jacin.” She said. She turned around, and walked into her home. She smiled as she closed the door, looking at Jacin, who was shell shocked.

A grin fluttered to her lips as she turned around. She got her phone out for light, and made her way though the hallway and up the stars and into her room. She turned off the phone and switched on the light, letting the darkness evaporate around her.


	7. Chapter 7

On the twenty-first of December, Cinder turned twenty years old.

She had woken up to Iko nudging her in her leg with her toe. Cinder opened her eyes after the fifteenth nudge.

“Happy birthday!” Iko squealed. “You're finally my age!”

Cinder grinned, sitting up. Iko tackled her with a hug.

“I don't have anything to get you, so your gift is the best one of all... me!”

Cinder groaned, pushing Iko off. “Can I get the receipt?” She joked.

Iko pouted playfully. “You bully. Why would you want to return me!”

Cinder pretended to think for a moment, but her mouth betrayed her and split into a wide grin. “Who knows!”

She sat on the edge of the mattress and reached for her prosthetic leg and sock, pulling them on. She stood up. “Do you think Adri will go easy on me today 'cos it's my birthday?”

Iko frowned. “Doubtful.”

Cinder laughed. “Who cares, I've got the day off work today, and we can do whatever we want!”

Iko grinned. “Hell yeah!”

“If we leave before she's awake, she won't be able to boss us around.” Cinder stage-whispered. “So get ready to escape.”

They got changed as quickly as they could. Having grown up in the same room as each other since the day they met, their sister's bodies weren't anything they hadn't seen before. 

Iko got dressed in a pair of white short shorts with black piping around the seams, with tennis shoes and a black and white striped t-shirt. 

Cinder decided to stray a little from her usual green cargo pants and wore instead grey cargo pants. She put on a sports bra and the harness for her prosthetic hand, and pulled on a white tank top. Gloves in the summer were hardly a fashion statement, but Cinder was hardly one for fashion. She pulled on a pair of white leather gloves, making sure they covered her hand, despite Iko's disapproving look.

“You shouldn't hide your hand.” Iko said.

Cinder looked at her. “What do you mean?”

“You shouldn't be ashamed of it. It's a part of who you are, and it's not ugly, like Adri led you to believe.”

Cinder looked at the hand she had just pulled the glove over. She didn't say anything.

“I mean it Cinder. It won't turn anyone away from you.”

She looked at Iko, fidgeting with her gloves. “You might be right, Iko. But you know I've never been comfortable with it on display. Maybe one day I'll be able to take them off, but I'm not ready now.”

Iko nodded. “I know. Don't even think about that now, it's your birthday!”

Cinder smiled. “And you wanna know where we're going?”

“Where?” She asked eagerly.

“Lunar Park.” 

Iko's mouth split into a wide grin.

*

Cinder would be lying if she said that she didn't plan to go to Lunar Park on the off-chance that she would see Kai, but mainly it was because she wanted to enjoy herself with Iko. 

There were a few rides at Lunar Park that Cinder couldn't go on, in the fear of her leg falling off and whacking an unsuspecting individual in the face, but most of them were ride-able for Cinder.

Pulling into the parking lot, they rolled their windows up, and they entered the park, purchasing their tickets.

This was the second time Iko had been to Lunar Park, the first time was when she turned sixteen for a school excursion. As they stepped inside, she squealed in delight.

“What do you wanna do first?” Iko asked her.

Cinder's stomach grumbled. They hadn't had breakfast. “Get something to eat?”

“Sounds good to me,” Iko said.

Wandering around, they found a bakery that Cinder was fond of. Cinder ordered a BLT sandwich with a coke, and Iko ordered a ham and cheese croissant 

They found a round table with two chairs and sat down opposite each other.

Inside the cafe, posters lined the walls and movie memorabilia were in glass shelves

Iko looked around in awe. 

“Is that really the ruby slippers from the Wizard of Oz?” She asked incredulously, her eyes wide.

Cinder turned around to where she was looking at. “I don't know, could be. This theme park has heaps of things from different movies. I don't know if they're replicas or the real things. Rikan Dehuai is probably rich enough to buy the real things, though.”

“And once you marry Kai, you'll be rich enough, too.” Iko said with a teasing grin.

Cinder inhaled her coke she was sipping on. 

“WHAT?” She asked, she felt fizz rise up her nose. 

Iko laughed, while Cinder choked. She reached over and patted Cinder on the back in a futile effort to dislodge the coke Cinder inhaled. 

Her coughing drew the attention of several amused and confused workers and eaters at the bakery, and Cinder blushed despite herself.

Once she had settled down, her throat was sore, and she took a hesitant sip of coke to ease her throat. 

“Marriage, Iko? Honestly.” She said, rolling her eyes. 

Iko grinned. “It was worth the reaction.”

“You are so evil.” Cinder grumbled.

Iko just smiled in return.

They ate their food in amused silence.

When they had finished, they walked out of the cafe and Iko decided she wanted to go on the Ferris wheel. 

“I fixed this one once. One of the wires had rusted over.” Cinder said.

“Interesting.” Iko said, though she did not sound very interested.

Since they had gotten to the park so early, they didn't need to wait long until they got near front of the line.

“Cinder?” 

Cinder looked towards the source of the voice, she had to turn her head to the left to see properly out of her functioning eye. 

“Kai?” She asked, his messy black hair unmistakable.

The people ahead of them climbed into the passenger car, and now Cinder and Iko were at the front.

“I thought it was you!” He spread his hands happily. He looked towards Iko. “Who's this?”

“My sister, Iko.”

He frowned for a moment, probably comparing Iko against Cinder, with her dark skin and and tall and gorgeous body, to Cinder's tan skin and sharp, angular boyish features.

If he thought it was weird, he smartly didn't comment on it.

“Nice to meet you,” Kai said to Iko, he stuck his hand out to her.

Iko took it, her cheeks were tinged slightly red. “Nice to meet you too, I've heard so much about you!” She said quickly.

Kai looked from Iko to Cinder his ears red. Cinder looked aghast at Iko, who's eyes were wide, apparently knowing that she had said too much.

“I-uh, just told her about the day I fixed the SpookyCoaster, and how you brought me back my toolbox.” Cinder explained, snapping from Iko to Kai.

“Right, right.” Kai said. “Well, what brings you here?” He asked, quickly changing the subject.

Cinder turned red. “Well, it's my birthday, I wanted to do something nice today.”

Kai smiled. “Happy birthday!” He said. Then he glanced behind him at the growing line. “Uh, I should probably let you on now...”

“Of course!” Cinder said. 

Kai flicked one of the controls on the the control panel, and one of the passenger cars came down. Iko and Cinder climbed in.

Cinder smiled at Kai, and he pressed one of the buttons and the passenger car made it's ascent upwards.

“He's so cute.” Iko squealed. “You're right. He is much cuter in person.”

Cinder laughed awkwardly. 

“And better yet, he seems very nice, not to mention, open minded.” Iko settled a hand on Cinder's, stilling her fidgeting hand. Without even realising it, Cinder had been playing with her glove on her left hand, her prosthetic hand. 

Had she been playing with it since she first saw Kai, or had it happened when they climbed aboard the Ferris wheel? Cinder couldn't remember.

She sighed. “I'm sure you're right.” Iko pulled her hand away from Cinder's, and she stopped fidgeting with her glove. 

Iko nudged Cinder once they had stopped at the top of the Ferris wheel.

She looked out at the view before her. The city stretched out before her. The sky was white, the clouds not yet cleared, and the sun was even more brilliant and blinding. The city below was dark and busy and reaching to the sky.

Iko was in awe. She had never been so high up before, and the view around her was certainly breathtaking. 

“Wow.” She breathed.

Their passenger car lasted a little longer at the top than the others. Cinder knew this because she had to keep count when she had to fix the Ferris wheel so many months ago. Their forty-five seconds turned into sixty seconds, then it started to go down again. Their view was obscured by the top of another passenger car. 

She knew that Kai was the only person at the control panel, and she felt something twinge inside her at the thought that Kai had given them a few extra moments at the top.

Iko, who didn't know how long the ride was supposed to stop at the top, only looked bummed that they couldn't see the view anymore.

Once they finished their descent, they climbed down. Cinder led Iko to Kai with a teasing smile.

“I notice you let us have a few extra seconds up at the top.” She grinned.

“You did?” Iko asked.

Kai rubbed the back of his neck. “You noticed that, huh?”

Cinder laughed. “Of course, I had to fix this once, you know.”

“Did you?” He asked. “How long have you been working here, anyway?”

Cinder shrugged. “A little over a year, I think?”

As she said that, she thought about how she had been working here all this time and had not even run into Kai before now. 

“That's cool.” He said. “How old are you today?”

“Twenty,” She said.

“Ah, sweet. I'm twenty-two.” He smiled at her, then his face changed, questioning. “So, do you think you'd be able to make it to the Christmas event? It started yesterday.”

Cinder frowned. Adri had kept her busy the entire Christmas season so she could run errands for her, not to mention that they were hosting the Christmas party in Adri's apartment. Cinder and Iko not only had to clean up the house, but buy presents, buy new cutlery, food, Christmas themed tablecloths and decorations and the like. 

And not to mention that she couldn't take any days off work. She was still trying to subtly fix the Camaro that Ran Kesley had ordered her not to fix. She was sure that car was a danger to anyone driving it. 

It was unlikely that she could find the time to be able to make it to the Christmas event.

Cinder looked down. “I'm not sure. I've been kind of busy recently.”

Kai tried to hide the disappointment. “That's okay. Christmas season is the busy season.”

Cinder knotted her lips to the side.

Iko spoke up, her eyes glinting. “I'm sure you'd be able to make it Cinder.”

“I will?” She asked.

“Sure. I could do all the Christmas shopping, and you can go have some fun.”

She enunciated the word fun. Something that Cinder never had enough of. But yet...

“I couldn't let you do that, Iko...”

Kai worked the controls, letting people in the Ferris wheel.

Iko pouted. “Sure you could. It'll be fine. You don't have work Tuesday, right?”

Cinder nodded.

“And, it'll be my birthday present to you!” She said, then added as an after thought. “And your Christmas present, as well.”

“Oh, Iko...” Cinder said. She turned to Kai. “I'll see what I can do, and if I can get some time off, you'll see me tomorrow.”

Kai grinned, hope in his eyes. “I hope I do!”

“We'd better get going now,” Cinder said. “See you later.”

“Bye.” He said.

With that, they turned an left, Iko waving goodbye.

As they walked away from the Ferris wheel, Cinder turned to Iko.

“You know I can't let you do all the Christmas shopping by yourself, right?”

“Sure you can, I'll be fine, Cinder.”

“No, it's better if it's the both of us. I don't care about the Christmas event, Iko. There'll always be different chances that I can be able to catch up with Kai-”

“Cinder, he's asking you out on a date.” Iko said slowly.

“No he's not... He- We barely know each other!” Cinder spluttered.

“Well, he'd like to know you.” Iko said pointedly.

“Still, I can see him other days. It doesn't have to be now, not while we're so busy, okay.”

Iko sighed. “Fine.” But it was obvious that she was dissatisfied. And Cinder saw the resolve in her eyes that she would get them together.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Cinder typed out a message to Kai.

Cinder: I don't think I'll be able to make it to the christmas event

There were only three days left until Christmas, and Adri had made Cinder and Iko run errands for her all week, and it was unlikely that Cinder could catch a break.

Cinder and Iko, at least, got to have some time to themselves as they shopped for presents for all of Adri's friends and co-workers. 

Cinder had connected to the free WiFi in the shopping centre as they sat in the food court. Iko had Adri's list in front of them, a piece of A4 paper that was handwritten in Adri's writing of what they needed to buy.

Adri had thankfully supplied them with money, but Cinder doubted it was enough to get all the gifts Adri wanted to give. 

“She wants to get Pearl all this expensive make-up!” Iko said wistfully. 

“We can't get her all of it,” Cinder said, locking her phone. “It'll blow our budget.”

Iko chewed on her lower lip. “I know.” She sighed. “Everything else is pretty cheap, though. Look at this, she's given soap to seven different people!”

“We can just go to the dollar shop for that, I guess.” Cinder said. 

Iko nodded. “There are a bunch of candles as well.”

“That won't be too bad. If we run out of money, I suppose I'll just have to pitch in.”

Iko frowned. “You shouldn't have to do that.”

“Well, I have to, otherwise she'd kill us. She wants everything to be perfect.”

Iko sighed. “I wish she could just do it herself.”

“Why would she want to, when she's got two perfectly good servants to do it for her.”

Iko rolled her eyes.

Cinder's phone buzzed.

She unlocked it. “He replied.” Cinder said amazed, as if she expected him to just ignore her.

“Ooh, what does it say?” Iko asked.

“He said: Aw, why not? With a sad face emoji.”

“Oh my god, he's upset.” Iko squealed. 

Cinder laughed at Iko, sticking her tongue out at her. “What do I say back?”

“Say that you're so in love with him that you'll spontaneously combust if you see his face again.”

Cinder pulled an unimpressed face at Iko, who was smiling mischievously.

“I'll just tell him that Adri's making me run errands all week.” Her hands typed out the words, and she pressed send. 

He replied after a few moments. 

Cinder relayed the messaged.“Okay, he said: That's okay. I'll see you another time then?”

Iko squealed. “Say yes! Say yes!”

Sure. Cinder typed out. She pressed send. 

Iko looked at her. “This is so romantic.” She sighed. “I wish Adri wasn't such a... such a... such a witch!”

Cinder frowned at her. “A witch?”

Iko pouted. “I didn't wanna swear.”

Cinder laughed. “Come on. The quicker we get started on this the quicker we can finish.” She pocketed her phone. 

“True.” They both stood up. Iko put the paper in her handbag, and they made their way out of the food court, to the shops.

*

Christmas sales were displayed on windows, entrancing customers to their shops. Cinder and Iko visited many of them, and left many without buying much. 

They had already bought 7 bars of soap and three candles, lipstick and eyeshadow palettes and nail polish for Pearl, and cheap perfume for everybody else. They had blown most of the money that Adri had given them on the presents for Pearl. Cinder gave Iko whatever leftover money they had (twenty dollars), and now they were out searching for something to buy each other..

Iko and Cinder went their separate ways, and would call the other when they were done. 

The shop Cinder was in smelled great, the aroma of mixed scents wafting through her nose. Body butter, creams, bubble bars, and bath bombs lined the walls and pre-packaged presents were stacked in a pile near the front.

A shop worker asked if she could demonstrate one of the hand creams on Cinder, but Cinder politely declined them. The worker's attention was then directed to a handsome brown haired guy who was looking to find something for his co-worker.

Cinder made her way over to the bath bombs. She picked out a bright pink one inserted with flowers and smelled it. Floral and sweet. Iko would like that one. There was a UFO shaped one as well, with red and purple glitter on the top. Cinder reached for it, then jumped when her hand brushed another. The guy who had been looking for something for his co-worker had come over, and was looking at the same bath bombs she was looking at.

“Oh, sorry.” Cinder said, withdrawing her hand.

He smiled at her, a lop-sided open mouthed grin that would make any girl other than Cinder buckle at the knees. He grabbed the UFO bath bomb . “No problem. Christmas shopping?”

“Yeah,” Cinder said. She turned away, not really wanting to get into a conversation with a random stranger. 

She instead picked a sparkly golden bath bomb which Cinder thought would match Iko's glitzy personality.

“Mmm, this one smells good,” He said. Cinder glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. He had returned the UFO bath bomb and instead was holding a round purple and pink one. “But it's called Sex Bomb. Do you think if I gave this to a girl she would think I was trying to get in?”

Cinder raised an eyebrow. “It's a bath bomb.” She deadpanned. “But, y'know, give it to a guy if you're worried about it.”

“Hah.” He said. “That's an idea, nothing like telling a guy you think he's sexy through a bath bomb.” He winked at her, then he strode away, looking at the shower gels.

Cinder rolled her eyes and took the bath bombs over to the counter, where the shop-keeper packaged them and Cinder came out of the shop, glitter staining her hands, and smelling significantly better than how she smelled when she entered. 

Cinder stopped at the side of the shop, leaning against the window, and counted her money. She had taken out eighty dollars out of her bank account just so she could pay for the few extra things Adri wanted to get Pearl, and with the six dollars she had paid for Iko's gift, she was left over with thirty-five dollars. 

She began to walk ahead. She could use the money to get food, or if she did end up making it to Kai's Christmas event, she didn't have to take out more money to purchase a ticket. She could even buy something nice for herself for once.

These were her thoughts when she walked past the art and craft shop announcing a fifty percent off sale. She backtracked, looking at the sewing machine on display in the window.

She remembered Iko, a few weeks ago. “If I had a sewing machine, I would make an online shop making and selling fashionable clothes to trans people, and then I wouldn't have to rely on you all the time.”

Swallowing back her earlier thoughts, she walked inside the store. Rolls of fabric were littered everywhere in the shop, horizontal on huge white tables, vertical; lining walls and upright in containers. Pre-cut fabric were folded in shelves in thin, protective plastic. As she walked though, she found herself thinking that Iko would love it here. She had always been interested in fashion, and in high school she was the top of her class in Fabrics and Textiles... it went no where after school though. Adri didn't have the money to buy sewing machines, fabric....

But... If Cinder could buy Iko a sewing machine... it would be one step further to getting Iko started on her online shop, something that Iko always wanted to do.

She made her way past the fabric, and found the sewing machines not too far away. She looked at the prices written on stickers. Even half-price they were still ridiculously expensive. She kept on walking down, and the prices declined as she did.

$500... $350... $209...

The cheapest was ninety-nine dollars. She could buy it with her debit card. She looked at the model on display. It had 12 different stitches that Cinder was clueless about what they would do, a needle, thread, a million different buttons...

“Can I help you?” 

Cinder whirled around, a tall, middle aged woman with olive skin and black hair smiled politely at her.

“Oh, yes. I'm looking for a sewing machine for my sister...” She fiddled with her glove.

“Right, and your sister would be using it for sewing clothes, I take it?”

Cinder nodded slowly, wondering if sewing machines were used for anything else.

“Is she planning to sell them, or just wear them for herself?”

Cinder frowned. “Both, I guess.”

She nodded. “Well, this one is not the one you want.” She said, indicating to the sewing machine Cinder had been eyeing. “You'd be better with a sewing machine with an overlocker.”

She was talking gibberish. “Right,” Cinder said. “And that would be...?”

“So the fabric doesn't fray, like most would with a straight stitch.”

“Right.” Cinder said. “And which one would be the overlocker?”

She led her up the aisle. “This one is a two-in-one, with a sewing machine and an overlocker, and for the price of 549.99, it's a great bargain.”

Cinder did not really think so. “Uh... sorry, too expensive.” She said sheepishly. 

The woman raised and eyebrow, knotting her lips to the side. “Right. Well, your sister could always do a straight stitch and a zig-zag, and it would come to about the same effect.”

“Okay...” Cinder nodded. “So she would be fine with the 99 dollar one?”

“Should be.” The shop-keeper said. 

“Right.” Cinder bent over and hauled the box out from beneath the model. It was heavier than what she expected. “I'll take it, then.” She grunted.

The shop-keeper looked amused at Cinder as she tried to look like she wasn't struggling with the box. Cinder adjusted it so she held it against her hip with her non-prosthetic hand. They moved over to the check-out, and it was a relief when Cinder placed the box on the counter.

The shop-keeper turned on the computer, and on the screen facing Cinder, the words: Sybil Mira is serving you, came up on the screen. She scanned the box, and slid it into a large plastic bag, and covered it with another one, “just to be safe”. Cinder hoped it would hold up once she found Iko. 

She thanked Sibyl Mira, and exited the shop. 

She pulled her phone out of the pocket of her cargo pants, checking to see if Iko had messaged her.

She hadn't, but she opened her phone, and tapped on Iko's name, calling her.

“Hey,” Iko said.

Cinder started to walk.

“I've finished getting your presents.” She said. “How long 'til you're done?”

“Just give me a few minutes.” Iko said. “I'll meet you by the car?”

“Yeah, sure.” Cinder said. “See ya.”

She hung up. 

She turned around and began to walk past all the shops and the bustling shoppers. The bag with the sewing machine was heavy, and Cinder strained her muscles to carry it. She climbed the elevator which led to the car park. Behind her, a tall, dark skinned man was looking at her as she turned around. His piercing black eyes trailed over her body, and once he realised he had been caught, her gave her a smile, but not an ashamed smile, but rather a smug one.

Cinder turned around, feeling somewhat uncomfortable, and slightly flattered, despite herself.

She got to the top of the elevator, and made her way out through the sliding doors. The heat had not let up for an entire week, and the change from the air-conditioned shopping centre to the heat outside made Cinder glad that she had worn her tank top today rather than her long sleeved shirt.

“Your bag is about to break.” Came a voice from behind her. 

Cinder whirled around. It was the guy who was checking her out before. “Oh.” She said, checking her bag.

There was a tear where the cardboard box had poked a hole through the plastic bag, and a corner of the box was poking through. She lifted the bag up, using her prosthetic hand to steady it. “Thanks,” She muttered.

“No problem.” He said. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a white polo shirt, he was looking at Cinder as if searching for something.

Cinder averted her eyes and walked towards the direction of her car. It wasn't a far walk, she had parked in the disabled parking spot, closer to the entrance. As she rummaged in her pocket for her keys, she glanced at the ground and saw a shadow standing beside hers. She whirled around.

“Is there something I can help you with?” She snapped.

The man looked affronted, but his expression quickly changed into one of calm complacency. He raised his arms, spreading out his fingers in a sign of peace. “I'm sorry,” he said amicably. “I just thought I recognised you from somewhere. And then I saw your car. You're Cinder, aren't you?”

Cinder frowned. She did not recognise this man. She had never seen him in her life. “My car...? What?”

He pointed to the worn bumper sticker on the rear windshield. “New Beijing Mechanics. I had a client bring a car to you earlier last week. Ran Kesley?”

Cinder chewed on her bottom him. Her arms was getting sore from carrying the sewing machine. She unlocked the boot and shoved it in, slamming the door harder than what she meant to.

“Is that so?” She asked, turning around. She crossed her arms, leaning on the car. “Well, that car is probably going to get someone killed.”

“Yes. That is the plan.” He said. 

Her eyes widened, she stared at him.

“Joking.” He said. 

Cinder frowned. “Right, well I'm off duty now, so if you wanna talk about your car you can call me during work hours every Wednesday, Thursday and Friday between six o' clock am and nine thirty pm. I can leave you a business card.” Cinder said robotically, the words she had memorised. In all honesty, she just wanted to get rid of this guy who followed her all the way to her car. 

“Oh, of course.” He said pleasantly. “Don't think that I won't. But I'm not sure you're understanding the importance of this meeting, here.” He said. 

Cinder frowned, “I was unware that there was any importance.” 

He took another step towards her, still smiling, but this time there was something menacing beneath it. “I'm Aimery Park and I don't have any concerns about the car. You're here now, I'll just ask you about it.” He said. He took one step closer to her, his eyes boring holes into Cinder's head. Warning signs flashed in her mind. She needed to get away from this man. 

“Aim-Aimery Park?” She gasped. He was on the news a lot. He was a powerful man, but not a good man, and there had been rumours that he was in the midst of some kind of illegal scheme, alienating young boys and getting them addicted to drugs, money, alcohol... “What... What do you want with me?” 

He lifted a hand and grabbed her by her chin, forcing her to look in his eyes. In this moment of contact, she felt new fear surge in her, but also new determination. She pushed his hand away, holding him by his wrist.

“Get away from me,” She hissed. “I don't want anything to do with you.”

He lifted an eyebrow. Cinder wished Iko would hurry up and arrive. A person walked past them, looking at them quizzically. But he kept on walking, not doing anything, not noticing Cinder's distress.

At that moment, she also noticed Iko's silky blue braids, she had come out of the shopping centre, with a plastic bag. Cinder had to bite her lip to stop herself from calling out Iko's name, but Iko had noticed her immediately. Her eyes widened, and she ran towards Cinder, tapping Aimery on the back, who whirled around.

“I don't know who you are, but you better get away from my sister, right now!”

Cinder stepped out of the way of the car, and stood next to Iko. Aimery was frowning, glaring at Iko, whose hands were clenched at her sides. She had dropped her bag on the ground.

In an instant, Aimery's face morphed. His frown turned into a smile. He looked nice, handsome, even. “I'm sorry, there's been a misunderstanding. I mean no harm.”

Cinder grunted. “That's debatable.” 

Iko looked from Cinder to Aimery. Her face was deterimned, her eyebrows lowered, her mouth in a tight line. “Get away from her, and if you ever come near her again, I won't be so nice. Got it?”

“Yes, yes. Of course.” He stepped to the side. “I'm sorry for any... shock I have caused.” But he did not sound very sorry at all.

He gave one last look at Cinder, his eyes looking her up and down, and she repressed a shudder. He turned away, and in one smooth movement, he had crossed the parking lot, and Cinder could not see him anymore.

She turned to Iko. “Thank you,”

“Who was that guy?” She asked. Her eyes were full of concern.

“Aimery Park.” She said, her voice was shaky. 

“Aimery... Aimery Park?” Iko said. “Did he... what did he want with you?”

Cinder swallowed. She walked to the drivers seat. She opened the car door. “I don't know... he said he had a client that came to my work...”

“Let me drive, Cinder.” Iko said. She had come over to the door. Cinder sighed and got up off her seat. 

“Okay.” She said. She walked around the car and got into the passenger side. “It- It was just so unexpected. Do you think he wanted me to do something for him?” She shut the door.

Iko shut her own door. “I don't know. I'm just glad I got there in time to stop him from doing whatever it was he wanted with you. It's obvious that he hadn't expected someone to be here with you.”

Cinder nodded. Her mind was still reeling from what had just happened. Iko turned on the ignition, and she pulled out of the parking spot, and drove out of the car park.

She felt immediately exhausted. She knew that once she got home, Adri would be ordering them around, even though she was accosted and spent of all energy. Adri would not care. 

Cinder leaned back in the seat. The sun's rays danced in her eyes, and she squinted. She just wanted to forget the entire encounter, but something told her that that wasn't the last she would see of Aimery Park.

A/N: Oooh do I smell a plot? Honestly I have no idea what I'm doing with this story its just an amalgam of theme parks and drama (and soon, drag racing, like... what?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oooh do I smell a plot? Honestly I have no idea what I'm doing with this story its just an amalgam of theme parks and drama (and soon, drag racing, like... what?)


	9. Chapter 9

It was dark all around Cress, except for the glow emanating from her computer screen. The sun had set long ago, and Cress was exhausted from work, and the homework she had to write. And now, not only that, she had to somehow find the location of Ze'ev Kesley's brother, which was turning out to be a harder job than what she had expected.

She had asked Wolf for his mobile number, which he had supplied her, but his home address was unknown to him, and she would have asked for his credit card details, except Wolf didn't know the numbers.

She Google searched his name, and most of the results were relevant, owing to the uniqueness of his name. She found his Facebook account, which Wolf said that he had blocked him from viewing, and she had downloaded a program which allowed her to hack into Ran Kesley's Facebook account, which was simple enough. 

She looked through his messages. There were lots from a guy called Jael, but all the messages were in some kind of code that Cress could not make sense of. It was obvious that whatever it was that Ran Kesley was caught up in, he did not want to be found.

Cress ran her hands through her hair, her fingers getting caught in the tangles, then rubbed at her eye, frustrated. She sighed.

She browsed through Ran Kesley's Facebook. He did not have a profile picture, but rather the white male silhouette against the grey background. His cover photo was an image of a handgun with the words 'PUTTING ON AN EXTRA POUND AND A HALF COULD ACTUALLY EXTEND YOUR LIFE' written as the caption.. That image made Cress feel immediately squeamish, especially since she knew that if Ran Kesley had a gun, he wouldn't use it to defend himself.

She scrolled through his Facebook for the sixth time. It was a collection of memes, vulgar and violent images and videos, pictures of him, ranging from him with his middle finger up at the camera, to him taking photos with random birds and dogs. 

Cress studied the pictures, to see if there was any signifying factors to identify where he was, but it was hopeless. She sighed again. She saved the images onto her computer, and screenshotted the conversations so that she could give them to Wolf to see if he could make hide or hair out of it. 

If this didn't work, Cress could always just trace Ran's phone number, but that was illegal, and Cress didn't want to get involved with anything illegal if she could help it. 

She logged out of Ran Kesley's account. She checked to make sure her IP address scrambler was still working, so he wouldn't get a strange notification when he logged in that someone had gone into his account from an 'unknown location.' 

Cress had also tried tracing his IP address, but he turned out to be living in the same region that she was, so that was a fruitless attempt. Well, at least now she could tell Wolf that he was nearby. 

Cress signed in to her own Facebook account instead. She sent the images to Wolf, who wasn't even online right now, and was probably sleeping. After all, it was 12:34 am, and as she looked through her contacts, there was only one name with a green dot signifying that they were online, and that was Carswell Thorne. 

She had only come online just to check her newsfeed and to send Wolf the messages, but she found herself glancing at the green dot, her mouse hovering over his icon...

She her hand away from the mouse, to cover her mouth as she yawned. She really needed to get a grip. She barely even knew Thorne, and the only time they ever had a conversation was at work, and he had been flirty with her, but he was flirty with everyone, and Cress had to remind herself that she wasn't special, and what did she have that could make anyone fall head over heels in love with her?

She turned off her computer, got up from her desk and made her way over to her bed where she tucked herself into the blankets and closed her eyes and tried to get some rest, because the next day she had to go to her mother's house, which was always dreaded event.

*

Cress woke up at 7:25 the next day. She rolled over on her bed and pulled out her tablet and browsed the internet, checking to see if Wolf had received her message (which he hadn't), and scrolled through her dashboard until she couldn't bear doing nothing in her bed and got up and got dressed for the trip to her mother's house. 

She went to her mother's every weekend, and since she only lived a few suburbs away from the city.  
Cress always had to take the weekend off work, and instead the majority of her time at her mother's was spent online, and trying to avoid her mother and her girlfriend, Sybil Mira, who Cress was certain loathed her for no good reason. 

Cress pulled on an off-the-shoulder top and cotton leggings which were comfortable enough that they didn't overstimulate her, and white sandals. For once, the sun wasn't burning the ground.

Cress made her way into the bathroom and brushed her hair, and tied it into a simple braid. 

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and made her way into the kitchen and put some bread in the toaster and brought out the Nutella and waited for the bread to pop up.

Her father was at work, and so Cress had to catch the train to her mother's house. The train came every fifteen minutes, but if there were any replacement buses, Cress had to leave earlier to get to her mother's house on time. Any later than twelve and Cress would be scolded for tardiness. 

She sighed and went to her room and got her tablet and checked the website for the trains, which stated that her particular line was 'running smoothly.'

She jumped slightly at the noise the toaster made when her bread popped up, but she grabbed it out and slathered Nutella all over it. When she bit into it, it was heaven. 

Not bothering with a plate, she took her two slices of toast and gathered everything she needed for her mother's. She should have done this yesterday, but she had been so busy with holiday homework and looking up information on Ran Kesley that she really did not have the time to do it. 

She didn't need to pack any clothes though, since she had different pairs of clothing at her mother's house, but she did pack her tablet, laptop and phone into her backpack, with one hand still holding the toast. 

She also stuffed her heavy computer science textbook into her backpack. Sometimes Cress wanted to curse her professors. The entire state was on Christmas break, but her professors wanted her to complete three chapters of holiday homework before the new semester began.

Well, at least it gave her an excuse to hole herself up in her room all day.

Slinging her backpack over her shoulders, she ate the rest of her toast, and grabbed her keys, headphones and purse off her desk and made her way out of her room, to the front door, locking it behind her.

She walked to the end of the street where the bus stop was and was glad when she read the sign and it said that the bus would only be two minutes away. She unraveled her headphones from her bag, and plugged it into her phone, opening her music app, and clicking on shuffle. She shoved her headphones into her ears, listening to the heavenly sound of opera fill her ears.

Cress's music taste was something that most people would call 'eccentric', among other things. Her music taste ranged from opera, to EDM, and everything in between, apart from metal, which made Cress feel as if she had been sticking nails into her brain. 

She quietly hummed the tune to herself, unaware that she was even doing it, and stopped once the bus pulled up to her stopped. She grabbed her bus pass out of her purse and tapped on, and found a spot near the back of the bus. 

It would be a forty-five minute wait until she got to the train station. So she got out her phone and pretended to look busy, turning on her data, and scrolling through her dashboard, and checking her roster for when she would be on for work next. 

Oh, it seemed she had been promoted. 

She was not a back-up dancer or singer for the three days she was working next week, but rather she was given the starring roles. 

It seemed that Lunar Park was having a Disney theme next week, seeing as all the character's she had to dress up as were from the Disney franchise.

On Monday, she was Princess Leia- She'd have to brush up on her Star Wars on the weekend. She hadn't watched them for eight years.

On Tuesday-oh god, not another tight outfit- She was Black Widow. Maybe she could ask to get it changed, being Sandy was hard enough, and that wasn't even the skin-tight outfit they had for the superhero.

And then on Friday, she was... she was Rapunzel! Cress smiled to herself. Not to be egotistical, but she knew she could play this role better than anyone else. It was her favourite Disney movie, she identified with it strongly, having been home-schooled for most of her life with hardly any outside contact...

...And not to mention that Flynn Rider reminded her of Carswell Thorne whenever she saw it.

Anyway, she was estactic about that, not so much as being Black Widow. And also, it would be hot on Tuesday, and she would be sweating in that catsuit and it would not be fun at all. She definitely needed to get that outfit changed. Maybe she should talk to Mr. Dehuai about not putting her down for anything that required skin-tight outfits.

She wasn't on for the few nights left for the Christmas event, which Cress was thankful for, as that left her nights free to catch up on homework. She didn't even celebrate Christmas anyway, so this time of year wasn't really all that special to her.

The song playing finished, changing into vocal-less experimental electronic. She closed her roster, and her phone vibrated, and she got a notification saying that Wolf had messaged her.

She clicked on the notification, which opened her Messenger app. 

**Ze'ev Kesley:**   
_I have no idea where any of those places are_  
…  
I do know who Jael is though, maybe you could try getting into his account?  
Are you working today? 

Cress replied, her fingers dancing across the screen.

**Crescent Darnel:**   
_No, i'm not working today but I can get into jael's account when I get home,  
I'll message u if I find anything new :)_

**Ze'ev Kesley:**  
_Great.  
…   
Thorne says hi. _

Cress swallowed. Then she read those words again. Then she swallowed again. She tried to control the smile slowly growing on her face. She reminded herself to breathe.

**Crescent Darnel:**  
_Tell him I say hi back_

She considered putting in a kissy face emoji but she figured that would have been too forward so she instead put in the emoji where it was blushing and smiling at the same time.

She sent it, then locked her phone.

She leaned into the chair, and shifted her legs. The bus pulled up to a bus stop and three people got into the bus. A plump middle aged lady came towards Cress.

“Sorry, dear,” She said. “Could you just squidge over a little bit”

Cress nodded, flashing the woman a smile, and moved over closer to the window side, and the woman climbed in next to her. She smelled like flowers.

Cress crossed her leg, resting her elbow on her thigh and drew her head up to her palm, curling her fingers to her chin. 

The woman's shoulder brushed Cress's shoulder, and the contact jolted Cress. She twirled her hair around her finger. 

The bus ride was uneventful, and once the bus pulled up at the train station, Cress tapped off and got off the bus, along with most of the other people on the bus. She crossed the road to the general store and bought herself an iced coffee. She left the shop and crossed the road again back to the train station. She checked the timetable and the train would be arriving in a minute. 

She tapped her card at the turnstile and went through to the platform. The train came soon enough, the hem of Cress's skirt fluttering as the train came to a stop. The train doors slid open and Cress stepped into the carriage closest to hers. 

She found a seat and sat down, looking around at the people in the carriage.

Then she gasped, her eyes widening, because sitting right opposite her was Ran Kesley.

He looked at her when she gasped, and she brought her eyes down, looking at the ground. He shouldn't have a clue who she was, right?

She looked up again, slowly. He had looked away from her now, looking out of the window. He looked a little bit different from how he looked in the photos, but the essence of him was still there.

He was well dressed, wearing black skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt, with black vans. His hair was faded at the sides, and combed back at the top. Different from Wolf's messy mop. He had the same green eyes, the same olive skin. He was tall, like Wolf, and he had nice muscles, like Wolf. He had a hint of stubble on his chin, but his face was more rounder.

You would have never guessed by looking at him that he was implicated with anything illegal.

She had told Wolf that she would tell him anything if she gathered any information, and this definitely counted as information.

She took out her phone, opening Messenger.

**Crescent Darnel:**   
_He's on the train with me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

It took two minutes for Wolf to reply, in which time Cress's leg was sub-conciously bouncing up and down. 

**Ze'ev Kesley**  
_What?  
What train are you on?_

She typed it down and sent it. 

_Can you follow him?_ Wolf's reply was instantaneous.

Cress swallowed. She could have followed him, but her mother would be mad. And not to mention the snide remarks Sybil would make in regards to her tardiness.

And, not to mention, she was probably not the stealthiest one around. She would not be able to follow Ran Kesley without drawing attention to herself. She would end up losing him, or he would figure it out... or something. She couldn't do it.

_Please?_ Wolf added.

Cress imagined herself as a spy, her footsteps silent, unnoticeable. Hiding in the shadows. She imagined herself following Wolf's brother, into an abandoned warehouse where he and the rest of his gang lived in squalor and desolation. She would get the address. She would tell Wolf. He would save his brother from a lifetime of bad decisions.

If she was brave, it would happen. 

**Crescent Darnel**  
_Okay. I'll do it_

**Ze'ev Kesley**   
_Thank you._

Cress locked her phone. She hastened another glance was Ran. He had glanced in her direction at that very same moment, and she blinked and looked away. 

She couldn't do this, she thought.

She had to do this. 

Cress kept her headphones plugged in her ears. She tried looking, but not looking, at Ran. Looking at a spot above his head, looking at the top of the chair next to him. Looking at his reflection in the window. 

She unlocked her phone again, then sent a message to her mother. I might be a bit late.

She looked out the window, at the buildings from the city slowly fading into the distance, giving way to the urban sprawl. The stop that she would be getting off at would be coming soon, but she wouldn't be getting off there, not if she was following Ran Kesley. 

But when the train reached the platform, Ran Kesley got up, and left the train. Cress yanked her headphones out and got up too, shoving her phone in her bag, and followed him out. He was a few metres ahead of Cress, but still within her sights. He left the train without touching off.

_Fare evader._ Cress thought.

Cress pulled out her public transport card and touched off, still keeping Ran within her sights. He crossed the road over to the bus stop that Cress usually caught to get home.

Her mind was spinning. What was he doing here? There was nothing in this town apart from a mechanic and a few general stores and shopping centres and well... that was it. He might as well have been in the middle of nowhere. 

Cress house was near the primary school nearby the train station. Ran was walking across the road, down the footpath. She followed him. 

At that moment, Cress's phone vibrated in her bag. Her mother had replied to her text message. Unzipping her bag, Cress pulled it out.

**Mom:**   
_We have a guest coming over the same time you are. Be prepared._

A guest? Cress sighed. Not another one. Sybil Mira always had people from her work come over. Cress didn't know what they did, but they usually stayed in the guest bedroom and Cress usually holed herself up in her room because of it.

But if she could avoid them by being “late”, it would be worth it.

She put her phone back in her bag and set her sights back on Ran. She stopped at the curb and looked both ways to see if there were any cars coming, and when there wasn't she crossed the road and followed the same pathway that Ran was taking, which was, strangely, the same path that Cress went to go to her mother's house. 

She frowned. What was Ran doing here? 

She thought back to her mother's message. We have a guest coming over. Ran Kesley couldn't be the guest, could he?

No, there had to be another explanation... but when he passed the primary school, and made it to the double story house right opposite it, there was nothing else that could make sense.

She watched as Ran knocked on the door, as she turned the bend. She cursed under her breath. 

She didn't go to her house. She turned around and began walking out of Ran's line of sight, and her mother's, when she would open the door. Her pace quickened, and Cress pressed herself into the green chicken wire fence of the primary school. She grabbed off her back, and called Wolf's number. She couldn't type, her hands were shaking. 

“Hello?” He answered on the second ring. “What's going on?”

“Hey.” Cress said. “Um-I... I followed your brother... There's been an unexpected turn of events.” She tried to keep her voice steady. 

“What's happened?” He growled. 

“Well, the thing is... I followed him to my house.”

“To... to your house?”

Cress bit her lip. “I don't know what he's doing there... I haven't gone in yet. Do you- Do you think he knows a person called Sybil Mira?”

“Sybil Mira?” He asked. “I don't know. Who is she?”

“My mother's girlfriend. She works at an arts and crafts shop, but she also does some things on the side... I don't know what it is exactly that she does, but it practically makes my mom rich... It... you don't think she has something to do with whatever it is your brother's caught up in?”

She could practically feel Wolf's nervous energy come through from his side of the line. Or was that her own nervous energy. She didn't know.

He was quiet for a long time. 

“Cress, how are you feeling?” Wolf asked, finally.

Cress swallowed. “Scared. Nervous.” She said.

“I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do.” Wolf said.

“It's fine.” She said.

“We can come pick you up, if you want.” He said.

“No, it's my own house.” She said. “I can't be scared of my own house, my own family...” She said this more to reassure herself.

“Okay.” He said. 

“I'll let you know if anything happens.” She said. “I'll be fine. I'm happy to help.”

She hung up, putting her phone back into her bag, and taking a deep breath, and swung her hair over her shoulder. 

She turned the corner, and began to walk towards her house, crossing the road, to where Ran Kesley was a moment ago. 

She pulled out her key out of her bag, and shoved them into the keyhole, she swung open the door. 

She walked into the kitchen, where her mother was.

“Mom?” She said. 

“Hi, Cress.” She said. “Sybil's upstairs, showing the guest his room, you should go say hi.”

Cress nodded. She went upstairs, but first put her bag in her room, unbuckling her sandals and throwing them into her wardrobe.

This was just another aspect in her special op. She was a spy, she would walk into the guest bedroom and warmly greet Sybil Mira and Ran Kesley, and she would give no indication that she knew who he was. She would be an image of calm and hospitality, and she would under no circumstances freak out.

She knocked on the door to the guest bedroom before entering, and opened it. 

“Hello, Sybil.” She said. Then she looked at Ran, feigning ignorance. “Oh, I saw you on the train! I didn't know you were our guest. I'm Cress.” She said.

He looked at her, green eyes looking over her body. Cress felt a twitch develop in her right eye.

“Ran Kesley,” he said. “Pleased to meet you.” He smiled. He had an unexpected dimple on his right cheek. He held out his hand for Cress to shake it.

She took it gracefully. His hand was warm.


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the day was spent trying to avoid Sybil Mira and her remarks about Cress's hair. 

_“It's far too long, I'll arrange an appointment with the hairdresser.”_

_“It looks absolutely ridiculous. What do the people say when they see you with hair like that?”_

_“It's a rat's nest!”_

These words were not anything new, but it always got on her nerves. And her mother never did anything about it. She tried explaining to Sybil that it helped her when she was overstimulated, but she never understood. She even once tried taking away all the stims that she had, stating that they were 'kids toys' and that she was too old to be playing with them.

She had rescued them before they could be chucked out and stored them in a cardboard box under her bed. 

Anyway, no matter what complaints Sybil made about her hair, she never went through with it. She didn't know if it was because her mother had said something to her, or if it was just because Sybil just liked to torment Cress. In any case, she was glad that she was all bark but no bite. 

Then she wondered what Ran Kesley had to do with Sybil Mira. All the other people she had invited from her work had around her age, but Ran Kesley couldn't have been older than 26.

A part of her wondered whether she had something to do with what ever it was that Ran Kesley was caught up with. Her mysterious 'side job' had left Cress's mother with a lot of extra money, and at first, Cress honestly thought that she was a stripper, but just decided to keep it a secret, but, looking at Sybil Mira, she could kind of believe that she was a ring leader of a gang of criminals, or something like that. 

She had a kind of severity to her that made Cress think of power. With her olive skin, and straight, silky black hair. Her features like a hawk. She exuded confidence and power, and the people who she invited over always looked at her for direction, like she was their superior. 

Cress poured more dishwashing liquid into the sink, and scrubbed at the dishes, bringing her out of her thoughts. 

It was now nighttime, and Sybil and her mother were watching TV in the living room and Ran Kesley was in the guest bedroom. 

Cress didn't mind doing the dishes, it was a routine process that allowed Cress to relax and calm her thoughts. Except for when she touched a piece of wet food that made her gross out, but she usually just ignored that. 

Her mother had made a seafood marinara, which Cress didn't eat, because she couldn't stand the taste of seafood, so she had plain spaghetti which was not a very wholesome or filling meal, but it eased her hunger, which was good enough. 

She had never seen another person eat so much as she had that day. Ran had not one serving of food, and instead had four servings of marinara. She supposed that Sybil had told her mother about Ran's big appetite because she had made enough to serve 6 Rans for an entire week.

She wondered why it was that he was so hungry. She supposed he worked out, by the looks of him, with veiny arms and rippling muscles only found on the covers of adult books titled something like “Punishing the Wolf” or “Ravaging Red”. But those muscles were not really Cress's type, preferring less of a body-builder type and more of a swimmer's body.

Like Carswell Thorne, though she wasn't sure that he actually swam, he just looked like he did. 

Still, she appreciated the eye candy, but not so much as the thought that he was some kind of criminal and, like Wolf said, was caught up in a bad crowd. Still, the way he talked about his brother made him seem like he could be saved and helped. 

And, well, he didn't seem much like a delinquent. He had manners, and was polite at all times. He was often locked up in his room, when he wasn't with Sybil, much like Cress was. 

Cress put the last dish on the rack, the water dripping down from it and making a puddle on the sink. She washed and dried her hands, and made her way out of the kitchen and made her ascent up the stairs. 

She could hear faint music coming from Ran's room, slightly muffled. She couldn't make out the genre, or the words. She crossed the hallway and went into her room, shutting the door behind her.

She opened her drawer and pulled out her pyjama's; thin, cotton shorts that had an interesting pattern of disembodied cat hats, that went to her mid thigh, and a black tank top. She changed into them, and she pulled the elastic out of her hair, combing her fingers through the ends all the way to her scalp, setting her hair free. 

She grabbed her brush from her nightstand, and began combing it out. Sybil Mira had once told Cress not to brush her hair in the bathroom because she got her hair everywhere, so now, any brushing of her hair was to be done in her own room, where she didn't even have a decent mirror.

She pulled her hair into a ponytail at the nap of her neck, then pulled the length of her hair into a loop and tying it off, so her hair shortened by half in size. 

Maybe it was a bit weird that Cress's hair was so long, but it gave her a sense of comfort when she felt it tickling her legs, or when she was all tangled up in it. The only time it gave her any sort of hassle was when she was showering, but the heaviness of it when it was wet made her feel secure, when she plaited it in a crown around her head. 

Her hair was Cress's favourite method of stimming, which was why she couldn't bear for it to be cut. Most other autistic people she knew liked their hair to be short, but not Cress. Long hair was something that made her feel good.

She leaned forward on her double bed, and grabbed her backpack that she had thrown in her room when she arrived off the carpeted floor. She unzipped it and connected it to her mom's internet, and opened Facebook and sent a message to Wolf. 

_Crescent Darnel:_  
I think he's definitely got something to do with my mom's gf  
do you want me to talk to him for you? 

She closed the app as she waited for a reply. She opened her music app, and started playing some music, turning it down quickly when it came blaring out of her speakers. She set her tablet on her bed, and pulled the blankets up and crawled into her bed, stomach down, and wedged her pillow between her chin. 

She turned her tablet landscape and shifted the cover so it could stand up on it's own. Abstract hip-hop was playing out of her speakers. Fragmented sounds that made Cress feel like she was floating in space.

Wolf messaged her back.

_Ze'ev Kesley_  
Nah, just be friendly to him. I don't want to make him think that I've set you up to something.   
Just like, y'know, try to get info about where he goes, so I can call the police on that place or something  
…  
And maybe try and get information on Sybil, too. If they actually are part of the same thing, she's probably manipulating him somehow. 

_Crescent Darnel_  
no doubt about that  
but yeah i'll do the best I can!!

_Ze'ev Kesley_  
You're already doing great.   
Also Thorne wants to know if you've seen your roster yet.  
Actually don't worry he's going to message you. 

Cress eyes widened when she read that.

_Crescent Darnel_  
what??????????  
omg ok 

Not a second later, she got a notification from Thorne, his profile picture appeared in a little circle on the side of her screen. She tapped on it. 

_Carswell Thorne  
Hey did you look at your roster_

_Crescent Darnel_  
yeah haha  
why? 

_Carswell Thorne_  
Wanted to know if you wanted to get together the day before or something so we can practise?  
I know youve never been Rap Uncle before its a bit more demanding than Sandy haha  
*Rapunzel haha  
Soz I havent turned off autocorrect 

_Crescent Darnel_  
haha thats okay  
well yeah it should be fine im working monday and tuesday but im free every other day so should be good? 

_Carswell Thorne  
Cool, well we can do Tuesday if you want?_

_Cresent Darnel_  
yeah that's fine!!  
what are we gonna be doing? 

_Carswell Thorne  
Ummmm watching the movie, then acting out some of the scenes and seeing how well we work together as the characters_

_Crescent Darnel  
sweet!!! where are we doing it at?_

_Carswell Thorne  
At my house. I'll send you the address. You can come at 12:30?_

He messaged her his address, and Cress copied it and saved it in her notes.

_Crescent Darnel  
cool! Its a date!_

Cress stared at those words she had sent.

“Oh, my god.” Cress whispered to herself, right before she shoved her face into her pillow and made a high pitched sound in the back of her throat. A laugh escaped from her mouth. 

A knock at her door distracted her. She lifted her head from her pillow. The door opened. Ran Kesley peeked his head in. 

“Um, are you okay?” He asked. His eyes darted around her room, taking in the old glow-in-the-dark stars on her ceiling, her computer on her desk, her books on their shelves...

Cress gave him an awkward smile. “Um, yeah?” 

“Sorry, I was just going to take a shower.” The door opened wider, showing a change of clothes, jeans and a T-shirt. “And then I heard this weird noise from your room. It was a bit concerning.”

“Oh. It's fine.” Cress said. “I got a bit excited over something.”

His eyebrows raised.“Right.” He said. “Well, I'll see you later.” He closed the door.

Cress filled her cheeks with air,which she released slowly. She heard him enter the bathroom and lock the door behind him. 

Her mind jumped to his change of clothes he was holding. Hang on a moment. He was getting changed into jeans and a t-shirt. He was going somewhere. 

“Oh.” Cress sighed. Then she got an idea.

She unlocked her tablet, and sent a message to Wolf.

_Crescent Darnel:  
your bro's going somewhere  
he's in the shower now im gonna go through his phone.  
If his phone has a password what do you think itll be?_

It took a moment for Wolf to reply, in that moment Cress was getting antsy.

_Ze'ev Kesley:_  
Going somewhere at this time?  
IDK, try RANK if its a four letter password  
Like Ran.K, not rank... or try it in its number form if you know what I mean

_Crescent Darnel:_  
yeah I get u  
if it doesnt work? 

_Ze'ev Kesley_  
Try and look at the fingerprints and see which characters he's tapped on lately?  
Honestly I wouldn't have a clue what his password would be.  
Try some random letters or something LOL.   
He's not a very original person he wouldn't have something too hard. 

Right. Cress typed down. She sent it. She heard running water come from the bathroom.

She leapt up off her bed, and snuck quietly over to her door, where she opened it, peeking out the hallways. She could hear the TV on downstairs, so that meant either her mother or Sybil were still awake, or both. 

They normally didn't bother Cress upstairs, unless they wanted something, and their bedroom was downstairs, so there was never really any need to come up. But still, with Ran here, and with her new suspicions about Sybil, she never could be sure. 

She stepped out of her bedroom and made her way to the guest room. She grabbed the ceramic door knob and turned it. 

The bedroom was impersonal. Dark grey silk covers on the bed, a brown bedhead against the stormy grey wall. She looked at the brown bedside table. Ran had plugged his charger into the powerpoint, and his iPhone was charging on the table. Cress crossed the room, sitting on the edge of the bed, and held the phone in her hand.

He had a black leather case, which Cress flipped open, with numerous cards in the cardholder side of it. She pulled them out. Driver's license, credit card, business card for New Beijing Mechanics...

...five hundred dollars in cash...

She quickly shoved the money back in. Then put the cards back in the phone case in the order she found them in. She looked at his phone. It was a newer model, with a larger screen. She unlocked it. His lock screen was an image of a wolf with its hackles raised and it's teeth bared. Ferocious. 

He did have a password to get in. If she couldn't guess it now, she could always download or even program her own code-breaker, but that would take time, and Ran was in the shower and Cress didn't know if there would be another chance for her to do this. 

It was a number code. She punched in the code Wolf had recommended to her. Ran.K

7-2-6-5

Didn't work. She thought for a moment. In the movies, they would type in a person's name close to their heart and that would break the password. Wolf. She thought.

9-6-5-3

Still didn't work. She would try Ze'ev.

9-3-3-8

Still nothing.

She sighed. Well, I suppose this isn't a movie. She thought. She was all out of ideas, but still, she could do a little more snooping now that she was here. She had spied his backpack beside his bed. She walked over and picked it up. She unzipped the front pocket. A packet of cigarettes. She zipped it closed. She hoped he wouldn't smoke it in the house, she hated the smell, and the smell of cigarettes was inescapable.

She unzipped the top part, and found multiple changes of clothes that Cress was amazed could all fit into this bag, which she thought was kind of an amazing feat.

He had a pair of tan coloured denim shorts, and T-shirts and polo shirts. There was also a smell lingering in his back that Cress couldn't identify. All that she knew was she absolutely did not like the smell. She zipped it closed, her nose crinkled in distaste. 

She looked around the guest room, looking for things that might help to get into his phone. She thought about his password when she got into his Facebook account last night, the green text had showed up on her screen: omegakesley. It was a strange password. Maybe it was a nickname that he had. She knew that omega was the last letter in the Greek alphabet... and from all the werewolf TV shows that she watched, that if you were an omega wolf you were the weakest of the pack...

If it was a nickname, it would have been a strange nickname to have. Maybe the gang he was a part of had a sort of ranking system... that would make sense. 

But... her mind kept going back to wolves... his brother's name was Ze'ev, which translated to Wolf, he had a picture of a wolf as his phone screen wallpaper... is password was omegakesley... But his password wasn't wolf... she had already tried that...

On a hunch she punched out these numbers:

7-2-2-5

Pack. 

The phone unlocked.

“Yes!” Cress exclaimed. Then she covered her mouth. She had been too loud. 

She shower was still running. She wondered how long he would be in the shower for. Cress took for ages in the shower. Cleaning her hair took up the most time. But Ran had far less hair than she did. But he did have far more body than what Cress had. He was what? 6'4”? Compared to Cress's measly 5'0 inches, it seemed like cleaning his body would seem like it would take far longer just because he was so tall. 

Anyhow, Cress still felt that she should hurry up anyway. She tapped on his most recent calls. She expected to find a lot from maybe Jael, or even Sybil Mira, but instead there were a lot of calls to and from New Beijing Mechanics... In fact there was even more from New Beijing Mechanics than there were from Jael's or Sybil's number. This struck Cress as strange. How would Sybil have contacted Ran if not by calling him?

She went back to his homescreen, making sure that she killed the app instead of just closing it, and opened his messages. There was another message from New Beijing Mechanics.

She tapped on it.

New Beijing Mechanics: Your car will be ready on the 23rd of December.

That was... That was today!

Was this some kind of code? Her mind ran with possibilities. Maybe New Beijing Mechanics was their headquarters or something... Maybe they were planning something. Something big. Something dangerous.

All Cress knew was that she had to tell Wolf about this. And find out why New Beijing Mechanics sounded so familiar. 

She killed the app, and set it back on the bedside table, right where it was where she had found it. She listened for the sound of the shower going. 

Oh no. 

In the excitement of finally finding something, she had not realised that the shower had stopped. Cress tugged on her hair, trying to calm herself... Maybe he was still in the bathroom, getting dressed, and Cress could sneak out of his room without him being any the wiser. She stood up abruptly. Straightening out the wrinkles she had made on the bed. 

The door opened.

Cress spun around, facing him. His hair was wet. His face had droplets of perspiration, though Cress didn't know if it was from sweat or water from the shower. He had changed his clothes in the bathroom, and he wore a black polo shirt with tan chinos. 

Cress strangled her fingertips with her hair. She felt her heart pulse in her fingertips. She tried to calm her breathing. She gave him what she hoped was an easy grin. 

“Sorry,” She said. “Mom wanted me to check if your.. uh.. pillows were the... good new ones she bought.” 

He crossed his arms. “Oh... right.” He said. 

Cress bit the inside of her cheek. “Um... cool. Well, they're the good ones, so uh... have a nice night?”

“Sure.” He said. He had crossed the room. He stood close to Cress. She held her breath. He reached over and picked up his phone, pocketing it. Cress saw a flash of a tattoo on his right forearm. It looked like a bunch of letters and numbers, but Cress couldn't figure out what it said. Cress swallowed. He stepped back. He looked at Cress, and laughed. “You look so nervous. I don't bite.”

Cress exhaled. “Right. Well, uh... I'd better go and tell mom.”

He raised his eyebrows.

“About the pillows.” Cress said quickly. Then she turned on her heel and hurried out of the room. 

When she closed the door behind her, she let all the air inside her escape in relief. He bought her stupid story about the pillows, and why shouldn't he? Squeezing the length of her braid, she hurried down the hallway and into her room, she shut the door, harder than what she meant to.

He heart racing, she leapt face down onto her bed. She pressed her face into her pillow, and took a deep breath, then released it. The pillow caught her breath, and she pulled her head up. She couldn't believe she just did that. She couldn't believe she got into someone's phone just by guessing their password, and then proceeding to go through their private information like some kind of spy!

Or stalker. But Cress didn't want to think about that. She was doing it for the good of Wolf. In order to keep his brother safe. 

She sat up, crossing her legs. She took a deep breath again, her heart returning to it's natural state. She grabbed her tablet and sent a message to Wolf.

_Crescent Darnel:_  
okay I got into his phone and I didnt find much except this one thing...  
he makes a lot of calls to this mechanic place called new beijing mechanics  
I reckon its probably like... a secret hideout for his group or something  
he had a message from them saying that his 'car was ready'  
I was thinking maybe this was some kind of code? 

When she had sent that she pressed on the home button, and opened Google, typing in New Beijing Mechanics.

Oh, so that was why it was so familiar. New Beijing Mechanics was where Sybil took her car when it had broken down that one time. It had come back in even better condition than when she had first bought it!

And if Sybil and Ran both went there, that made it sort of suspicious in her eyes.

Still, she thought, it was worth checking out, just in case.

Wolf replied back to her.

_Ze'ev Kesley:_  
Where is that?  
We should check it out. 

_Crescent Darnel:_  
I was thinking the same thing...  
it's in the same suburb where I live 

_Ze'ev Kesley:_  
It is?  
That's probably why Ran is at your house, so he can be closer to HQ.  
Or something.  
And also, I don't want you getting more involved in this than you already have been. You've already done so much to help and I don't want to put you in any danger, so you don't have to come along to this if you don't want to. 

Cress pursed her lips together and smiled. Wolf could be so sweet. When she had first met him, she was intimidated by his huge 6'4” figure. He was quiet, strong, and slightly scary. But then one time she saw him helping a little kid who had lost their parents, and he had crouched down to their height and helped him find his parents with the gentlest look on his face. The sight was just so adorable that Cress's image of him was changed forever. It was funny how that happened.

_Crescent Darnel:_  
hahah <3 <3 <3  
nah its fine okay  
like im happy to help!!! 

_Ze'ev Kesley:_  
Well, you don't have to do anything you don't want to.  
My only days off is on Wednesday, so that's when I'm gonna come down to that mechanics. You're free to come if you want to. 

Cress was about to type that 'yes!', she could come, but then she remembered that she had to practise with Thorne that day.

_Crescent Darnel:_  
uhh I would but I planned something with thorne  
sorry :( 

_Ze'ev Kesley:_  
That's alright.  
Maybe I'll ask Scarlet to come with. 

Cress smiled.

_Crescent Darnel:_  
sure  
have fun with scarlet then 

_Ze'ev Kesley:  
You have fun with Thorne._

Cress thought this was the end of their conversation. She checked the time on her tablet. It was 7:09 pm. She wondered where Ran would be going. If it was any normal person, they would probably be going out clubbing or partying or something. But with everything that was going on here, Cress did not think that that was the case. 

Whatever it was, whatever New Beijing Mechanics had to do with Ran Kesley and Sybil Mira, Cress would get to the bottom of it. She looked at the name of the owner, which showed up on the screen.

Linh Cinder. Maybe she was the front runner of the whole thing. Maybe she recruited people to join her 'cause' or whatever it was. 

Well, whoever she was, Cress would find out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm finally on a proper computer so I can upload new chapter's much more easier. I was doing it on a tablet before and it was just too much of a hassle to upload new fics on Ao3, and I don't know if I just couldn't see the rich text button, or somethings wrong with my tablet or something, but I had to format every single italics change and that's just so time consuming and annoying on a tablet, so I decided to leave it until I got my hands on a proper computer!
> 
> You can find the most updated version of this story on fanfiction.net. Same title. My username is Jacek18 on ff.net.
> 
> I'll try posting new chapters everyday? Every second day? All at once? I don't want it to be overwhelming (there's 23 chapters so far) so tell me what works for you!

Cinder checked the car one last time, to make sure that it was safe to go on the road.

 

She had tweaked the brakes and suspension a little bit, although Ran Kesley had demanded her not to. She did not feel guilty about it. She had come up with a million scenarios in her mind why he would need a car which brakes and suspensions didn't even work properly. Most of them more incriminating than the last.

 

She remembered earlier that day, at the shopping centre, when Aimery Park told her that Ran Kesley was one of his clients. That thought had plagued her all the way home, and once she had gotten to work, all that she knew was that she needed to get rid of that car as soon as possible. She had sent a text to Ran Kesley, saying it was available for pick up, and he had replied not soon after that he would be there as soon as possible.

 

The bell jingled, alerting her to a customer, undoubtedly Ran Kesley. She stood up from her desk where she faced the computer, tallying her pay for the week. Ran Kesley stomped in, wearing heavy combat boots and chinos.

 

His imposing figure was slightly intimidating, but Cinder gave him her warmest smile.

 

“Hello, Mr. Kesley.” She said. “Your car is this way. It came to a price of four hundred and fifty dollars.”

 

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a worn leather wallet. He handed over five 100 dollar notes, and Cinder gave him back fifty.

 

 _Cash?_ She thought. _He really must be loaded._ He pocketed his wallet, and Cinder led him to the Camaro.

 

She had reworked the tires, and fixed the headlights that had been smashed in, and she identified and fixed the problem that led to the smoking bonnet every once in a while. The fixes she had made to the brakes and suspension were subtle, and he shouldn't be able to tell. That was the result for the extra fifty dollars she had added to the bill. It should have at least given him an easier time turning and braking.

 

She had parked his car in the parking lot, and handed Ran his car keys, and he thanked her. He stepped into the car, turning the key into the ignition. It turned on smoothly, as it should. The car was loud, a permeating rumble.

 

He gave it a test drive around the parking lot. Reversing, braking, parking, driving. He parked it again.

 

“You fixed everything I told you to?” He asked, not bothering to get out from the car.

 

“Of course...” Cinder said. He hadn't noticed. Cinder could breathe again.

 

“Right. Thanks.” He said. A dimple appeared in his cheek.

 

“Well, please come again if you ever experience car troubles.” She said.

 

Ran nodded. Then he looked at her, directly in the eyes. “Oh, and Aimery Park says hello.” He said. He smirked.

 

Cinder looked at him. She tried to smile, but it turned into something more like a scowl. “On second thoughts, maybe never come back here again.”

 

Ran laughed. A scornful laugh that mocked Cinder. He didn't reply, but he just drove away.

 

She waited until the orange car vanished from her sight before she went back inside. She slumped into the chair by the desk, rubbing her face. She checked the time on the computer. !0:04pm. Though she had planned going to the Christmas event at Lunar Park, at least to see Kai, it was evident that by now the park would be closed, and this was the last day for the event.

 

She was disappointed but there was nothing she could do about it. She told herself that he probably found someone else to go with to the event, seeing as he was the son of the CEO of Lunar Park, and was probably some kind of socialite. And it wasn't like he wasn't attractive. He probably had girls following him everywhere he went..

 

And still, there were more pressing matters to deal with. Like what Aimery Park wanted with her. What she had seen enough of him on the news to know that he was that he was trouble. He had been accused for numerous crimes and offenses and yet, somehow, he never went to jail, no matter how much evidence piled up against him. She didn't know what it was. All she knew was that if Aimery Park had his eyes set on her, she had to do anything in her power to avoid him at all costs.

 

* * *

 

 

Christmas came and went, all in a hazy blur.

 

Cinder had given Iko her gift; the sewing machine, and Iko squealed and hugged her and would not stop going on about how appreciative she was of it.

 

Iko in return had given Cinder a pair of fingerless leather gloves, which when Cinder put them on gave her a sort of punk-rock feel.

 

They had spent the day at the warehouse above Cinder's work. Iko had sneaked a bottle of beer and a half-empty bottle of wine from the fridge before they left, and they spent most of their time drinking and dancing to the top 40 music Iko played out of her speaker phone.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day was boxing day, and Cinder was working. She was tired and a little bit hungover from the night before, and she woke up still a little bit tipsy.

 

It wasn't a busy day so far, but it was only in the morning, and it would most likely get busier in the afternoon. The sound of the bell on the door jingling filled her ears, indicating a customer.

 

Cinder looked up from her desk, where she had been playing a game of solitaire because there was nothing else to do.

 

A huge, hulking man with messy brown hair and startling green eyes peered at her.

 

“Are you Cinder?” he asked.

 

He had his arms by his side. Next to him was a girl with curly red hair. Both of them looked vaguely familiar, but Cinder couldn't place where she had seen them.

 

“Uh... yes?” Cinder answered. She looked at the girl, who had her hands on her hips. She was frowning at her. She probably thought that Cinder looked familiar as well. “Do I know you?” Cinder asked.

 

“You're the mechanic!” The girl said. “The girl who fixed the rollercoaster!”

 

The man looked at the red head as if she had just grown a second head.

 

For Cinder, it all clicked into place. “And you're the girl who started the ride. Sorry, I can't remember your name.” She said apologetically. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I'm Scarlet, and this is Wolf.” She looked at Wolf as if she was asking permission for something. He nodded. “This might sound weird, but do you know Ran Kesley?”

 

Cinder's mouth turned down into a sneer. “Yeah, I know him. Why?”

 

“You wouldn't have anything to do with a kind of gang that deals with indoctrinating people away from their families and alienating them into becoming criminals?” Scarlet said.

 

Cinder frowned. “Um... no...” But then she thought about Aimery Park. “Uh, wait. Ran Kesley came here once so I could fix his car. An orange camaro. And then a few days after, I had a sort of... run in with Aimery Park, he said that Ran was a client of his.”

 

Wolf sucked in a breath. “Aimery Park?”

 

“Are you the police or something?” Cinder asked.

 

Wolf rested his palms on the desk. His arms were tense.“No, Ran Kesley's my brother. I'm trying to find him. He's been avoiding me for over a year now, and he needs to get help.”

 

Cinder's heart went out for him. She considered how she would feel if Iko got caught up in something dangerous, if she got caught up with Aimery Park.

 

“Of course.” She said. “Well, that's all I know about it-”

 

“Wait,” Scarlet said. “You said you had a run in with Aimery Park. What happened?”

 

Cinder swallowed and filled her lungs with air and released. “Well, I'm not entirely sure what happened myself. I was Christmas shopping, and I guess he saw me and realised I was the mechanic. He... said he wanted something to do with me. Something other than just my job. I didn't give him time to explain. My sister came before anything could happen.”

 

Wolf looked at her. “Do you think he was trying to recruit you?”

 

“Recruit me... for his _gang_?” Spluttered Cinder. “Why would I even...?”

 

“Who knows.” Wolf said. “Have you seen the stuff on the news about him? Who knows why he does the stuff he does.”

 

They were interrupted by the sound of the door bell jingling. Cinder peered past Wolf and Scarlet to see if it was a customer.

 

She recognised the lanky frame and the black hair. “Kai!' She said, standing up.

 

Kai greeted her with a smile, then realised that Scarlet and Wolf were there. He immediately recognised them. “Ze'ev, Scarlet, what are you doing here?”

 

“Uh,.. Car troubles.” Wolf muttered.

 

“Ah, so you heard that Cinder was the best mechanic in the area.” Kai said.

 

Cinder felt herself blush. “Is that what they say about me?”

 

Kai shrugged. “Something like that. But coincidentally, I've actually been having car troubles, too.”

 

“Oh, you have?” Cinder asked. She looked at Wolf and Scarlet. “Um. I'll talk to you later...? I'll give you my business card, and uh... good luck.” She said, rummaging through the little rectangular box she had for her business cards, and fishing one out. She handed it to Wolf, who took it in his wide hands.

 

“Thanks.” He said.

 

“I'll keep in touch if I find anything else out.”

 

Wolf and Scarlet nodded, and they said their goodbyes to Kai and turned and left the mechanics.

 

Cinder grinned at Kai. “Car troubles, then?”

 

Kai gave an awkward laugh and passed a hand through his hair. “Something like that. And I wanted to give you something.”

 

Cinder frowned, and leaned forward. “Give me something?”

 

Kai swung his backpack off his shoulders and unzipped it. He pulled out a white gift box. It was plain, with no wrapping paper or ribbons. Cinder grasped it in her hand, and opened it carefully.

 

“Oh, Kai.” She said, looking at the opalescent gloves. She didn't want to touch them, fearing that she would get them filthy if she did. “Thank you... but why?”

 

Kai leaned forward, resting his elbows on Cinder's desk. His face was only inches away from hers. “My dad's setting up a kind of ball, I guess you could call it, at Lunar Park for New Years. I wanted to invite you to come with me.”

 

Cinder glanced at the gloves. “A ball, huh? Sounds pretty formal.” She imagined having to wear a dress. With any luck, she'd be able to find a floor length one, and the gloves would hide her prosthetic hand...

 

Kai shrugged. “It would mean a lot if you came.”

 

Cinder gazed at him. In that moment, she stopped thinking of reasons why she shouldn't go, and instead resolved that she _would_ go. “Okay. I'll be there.”

 

Kai grinned.

 

* * *

 

 

Scarlet opened the car door and hopped into the front seat. She turned the keys in the ignition and waited for Wolf to buckle his seat belt before she pulled out of the parking lot.

 

“So I guess that wasn't headquarters after all.” Scarlet said.

 

“Guess not, but still, now that she told us that Ran had come to see her, I'm worried that she might be in danger now, too.”

 

“She looks like she can handle herself.”

 

“Maybe she can, but she doesn't know Aimery Park.”

 

Scarlet glanced at him from the corner of her eye, then looked back at the road. “Do _you_ know Aimery Park?”

 

Wolf shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. “I knew him once.”

 

He didn't say anything else, and Scarlet didn't want to press him, but she was curious. “What do you mean?”

 

“He helped me get discharged from the army. He seemed nice enough then, but he was a manipulative bastard. He couldn't get through to me, so he got through to my brother.”

 

Scarlet's mind was reeling with questions. “You were in the army? What did he want with you?”

 

“When I was living in my country, I had joined the army under the impression that I was morally bound to do so. I was trained to follow my commanders blindly. We didn't know what we were doing. I barely knew what I was fighting for. Then I got a letter from my brother telling me that he was going to join too, and I had to get out.

 

“Aimery Park was there, and he noticed that I didn't want to be there, so he took me here when I was eighteen. I had to take Ran with me as well. He wouldn't know what to do without me. My parents didn't want me in the army, but Ran was trying to follow in my footsteps. We had to leave my home, my family, with this strange man who I didn't know, but I trusted.

 

“He helped me learn English. He helped me fit in, though I didn't know what for. One day he had invited a woman over. Her name was Levana-”

 

“Not Levana Blackburn, the vice CEO of Lunar Park?”

 

Wolf nodded. “That's her. She was very kind to me and Ran... she said she had a place for us to stay, if we ever needed it. I was still getting used to this country, but I wanted to make my own path, be independent. So, she got me a job at Lunar Park. I made enough money to rent an apartment, but Ran wouldn't come with me. He said he liked it with Aimery. Said he treated him better than even our own parents. I didn't know what he was talking about. Our parents treated us as best as they could in the conditions they lived in. We were poor, living off rations. Living with Aimery seemed like living in a palace to Ran. I told him he could either stay here, or live with me. He decided he wanted to stay. I don't know what happened after that. He never spoke to me after that.”

 

Scarlet frowned. “You spoke to him on the phone, the other day, though.”

 

“Sometimes he answers his phone, sometimes he doesn't. And now he's staying at Cress's.”

 

“Why is that, though?” Scarlet asked.

 

“I don't know. She thinks her step-mother, Sybil Mira is involved with this whole thing as well.”

 

“Do we have any proof of any of this though? Or are we just jumping to conclusions?”

 

Wolf thought about it for a moment. “Jumping to conclusions, mostly.”

 

Scarlet smirked, raising her eyebrow. “Of course.”

 

“But you can't really deny that Aimery is shady.”

 

“No, you can't.” Scarlet agreed, thinking of all the things she had seen on the news about him. She cleared her throat. “So, do you want me to drop you off at your house?”

 

Wolf looked at her. “Oh. Sure. Do you want me to put it on GPS?”

 

“Yeah.” She said. She saw Wolf look at her from the corner of his eye expectantly. “What?” She asked.

 

“My phone's uh, pretty old.” He waved his flip phone at her.

 

“Oh, right.” She said. She let one hand go off the wheel, as she searched in the pockets of her hoodie for her phone. She handed it to Wolf.

 

“Code?” He asked, unlocking it.

 

“One, two, three, four.” Scarlet said.

 

She saw the eyebrow quirk, as he typed in the numbers. He tapped a few times on her phone, and soon enough, he got Maps up and running.

 

“ _In 100 metres, turn right._ ” Came the robotic voice.

 

* * *

 

 

“Did you wanna come in for coffee, or something?” Wolf asked nonchalantly, once she had parked in the strip in front of the apartment complex Wolf lived in.

 

Scarlet met his hopeful gaze. She gave him a gentle smile. “Sure.”

 

She turned the key out of the ignition and slipped in the pocket of her light blue jeans. It was one of the cooler days of summer; cool enough to wear pants, and Scarlet was grateful for that.

 

She opened the door and got out of the car, shutting it behind her. Wolf followed suit, and Scarlet looked up at the apartment he lived in. It wasn't anything amazing, but it was nice.

 

They followed the footpath to the lobby, and the sliding doors slid open. Wolf led her to the elevator, and she pressed the up button. After several seconds, the doors opened, and a few people stepped out. Wolf and Scarlet stepped in, and Wolf tapped 16, the level his apartment was on.

 

Scarlet felt the familiar jolting sensation in her stomach as the elevator shot upwards. It stopped smoothly on level 16. The doors opened, and they made their way out. Wolf led her to his door, and he rummaged for his keys in his pocket and unlocked it.

 

He stood to the side, so Scarlet could step in first. His house smelled vaguely of fast food. He had a decent sized living room, with a brown leather loveseat and a LCD TV. There were some cords coming from the TV, including a HDMI cable attached to a laptop. Scarlet turned around. Lining the wall was his kitchen countertop. It was reasonably clean, with only a microwave, oven and a mini-fridge. His bin, however, was overflowing with pizza boxes and take-away bags.

 

Wolf saw her eying the bin.“Sorry, I haven't really had time to clean up.”

 

Scarlet snapped her eyes towards his. “That's okay. Were you having a party?”

 

Wolf cleared his throat. “Not really. I eat a lot.”

 

Scarlet frowned. “Right.” She looked at his physique. He was really muscular for someone who evidently lived on junk food. Maybe he did crossfit or something, because he had really nice biceps, and broad shoulders. If she squinted, she could make out little ridges on his black shirt indicating the presence of abs and... oh.

 

She was checking him out. She tried to will away her reddening cheeks, and she tore her eyes away from his chest and looked at his expression to see if he noticed. And judging by the hint of a smile playing on his lips, and the raise of an eyebrow, he had.

 

She pursed her lips together and turned around. She cleared her throat. “Uh... I'll have that coffee now, I guess.”

 

“What?” Wolf said. “Oh, right.”

 

She heard him open the pantry door and she walked over to the loveseat and sat down. It was lumpy in some places, but comfortable nonetheless.

 

“So, I told you my life story.” Wolf said, grabbing two white mugs out of the cupboard and setting them on the counter. “What about you?”

 

Scarlet peered at him. “Me?”

 

“Yeah, well, if you want to.”

 

Scarlet took a deep breath. “I don't know. I've lived a pretty provincial life I guess. When I was little, I used to live in the city, but then my mom left my dad and I, and I hadn't seen her since. and then dad started to care about booze more than his own daughter, so my grandmere decided to step in and take custody of me. She lived in France, you know, so for a few years I lived there, on the farm that she owned. I had to learn an entirely new language, too, but it wasn't so hard after a while.”

 

Wolf switched on the kettle, and put a teaspoon of instant coffee in, and two teaspoons of sugar.

 

“Then a few years ago, dad calls up, saying he's changed and he misses me and wants me back. He sounded sober on the phone, so, I think 'great!' I save up enough money for a trip back here, find my dad, in the same hovel he used to live in, still drunk, still useless. So, I think, 'what a waste,' right? I want to go back to France, to my grandmere. I was pretty good in France. I was thinking of becoming a chef. I check my ticket for the return pass, and you know what? I didn't even buy one! I call up my grandmere, and I tell her, almost in tears. She offers to buy me a ticket and send it over, but I couldn't let her do that.

 

“So there I am, sitting on the steps where my dad lives, nearly bawling my eyes out, and I swear to god, I see this angel. It was, y'know, my ex-girlfriend.” Scarlet mumbled that part. “She asks me what's wrong, and I tell her. Then she makes some stupid joke and I smile, and she tells me that I look nice when I smile... then that was essentially the start of our whirlwind romance worthy of a Nicholas Sparks novel if he bothered to write about anything other than white, hetero bland romances.”

 

The kettle boiled, then flicked off. Wolf poured the water into the mugs, and got milk out of the fridge.

 

“After that, she helps me get a job at Lunar Park so I can save up for a ticket.. Levana's her step-mother, you know. She puts in a good word for me, and there's a spot open at the cafe. I get the job. Levana finds out I'm dating her daughter, so she makes Winter break up with me. We have a meeting together and she says that she doesn't blame me for what happened, and that Winter manipulated me to go out with her to spite her, and that it wasn't my fault. I wanted to tell her that _I_ was the one who asked Winter out in the first place, but she probably wouldn't have believed me anyway.”

 

Wolf poured the milk in the coffee and stirred it clock-wise. He held the handles in his giant hands and set it on the coffee table

 

“Thanks.” Scarlet said. “So, then yeah. I'm still working, still saving up... my dad's still useless but his place is the only place I can stay.” She shrugged. “And that's basically my story.”

 

She grabbed her coffee mug by the handle, and blew on the piping hot liquid. And took a sip. The coffee scalded the top of her mouth, and she sucked on her tongue in a futile effort to ease the pain.

 

“Seems like we've both had our struggles in life.” Wolf commented. He sat down next to her, their thighs brushing. Scarlet suddenly realised how small the loveseat was.

 

Scarlet shrugged. “I guess so.”

 

“So you're still going back to France once you save up?” Wolf asked. Scarlet looked at him. There was something heavy in his voice, that he tried but failed to disguise.

 

Scarlet frowned. “I think so. Unless a better opportunity shows up.”

 

Wolf took a sip of his own coffee. “Right.” He said. “What kind of better opportunity?”

 

Scarlet shrugged. “I don't know. I'll probably know it when I see it though.”

 

Wolf's phone rang out, a jingle indicating a message. Scarlet watched him fumble around in his pockets for it, flipping it open.

 

“It's Cress.” He said. “ _How did the mechanics go?_ ”

 

She watched him tap the small buttons with his big fingers. He didn't falter once. She watched the letters appear on the screen. _Cinder is harmless. She's just a mechanic, but I think they might be interested in her for some reason._

 

He pressed send, and snapped his phone shut.

 

“Thanks for helping me out today.” Wolf said. He had turned around so his entire body was facing her. His left knee brushed her right thigh.

 

Scarlet smiled. “I was happy to help. I would have probably done the same thing if my grandmere disappeared off the face of the planet, too.” She wrapped her hand around her cup of coffee, letting the warmth spread through her fingertips. “I hope we can help your brother, too.”

 

“I thought you didn't like to hope.”

 

Scarlet was confused at first, but then she remembered what she had said to him the other day when she first told him about Winter; that hope made her want impossible things.

 

“I think it's necessary in certain situations.” She said, and that was the truth.

 


	12. Chapter 12

The weekend had passed, but it wouldn't leave her mind. 

 

Cress had watched from her window as Ran returned in a bright orange car. Cress looked at the time. He had been gone for three hours, and although she didn't know much about mechanics, she doubted it took that long to retrieve a car. He had gone somewhere. The street lights reflected off the shiny surface of the vehicle, glinting off his watch as he opened the door and stepped out. He shut the door, and leaned against it. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket, and dialled a number.

 

Cress cracked her window open, trying to see if she could hear what it was he was saying, but she was too high up and he was too quiet. She wondered who he was dialling. With what she knew about him, it was probably Aimery Park. She peered at him, a hand spreading out the lace curtains so she could see him better.

 

Across the room, on her desk, her own phone began to vibrate. Cress started at the unexpected sound, and spun around. She turned away from her window and strode over to her desk and grabbed her phone in hand. The number was unknown. Normally, she didn't answer unknown numbers, but she pressed the answer button, having a feeling that she knew who it was. 

 

“Hello?” She said.

 

“Hey, it's Ran.” Came his deep voice, her suspicions confirmed. “Can you open the door for me? I don't want to wake your parents.”

 

Cress frowned. Did he know she was awake? Could he have seen her watching him from the window? “Uh, sure.” She said. “How do you know my number?”

 

“Your mom gave it to me, just in case.” He said. 

 

_Just in case of what?_ Cress thought. Why would her mother give her phone number to him? She could give him her phone number, but she couldn't give him the spare keys to the house? Did she do that to all of the people who Sybil invited over? Were there a bunch of people she barely even knew walking around with her phone number that she didn't even know had it?

 

“Okay... I'll be there in a minute.” She said, hanging up. She set her phone down, and opened her door and walked out of her room hastily. She climbed down the stairs and walked to the door opposite. She unlocked the latch, and twisted the doorknob.

 

Opening the door, she looked at Ran through the screen door, opening it wide. He looked significantly more antsier than he did when she first saw him, full of unbridled energy. 

 

“Thanks.” He said.

 

“No problem.” Cress said. “How was your night?” She asked, trying to make casual conversation.

 

“Not as good as it could have been.” He grumbled. 

 

“Oh?” Cress said, as Ran walked into the hallway. Cress shut the doors, locking them. As he walked past her, Cress caught a whiff of the overpowering smell of cigarette smoke, and almost gagged. “Why not?” She managed.

 

Ran climbed up the stairs. “Doesn't matter.” 

 

Cress followed him up, wanting to ask more, but not daring to. His footsteps made dull thuds on the stairs, and continued as he went to his room. “I'm going to bed.” He said quietly. 

 

Cress bit her lower lip, disappointed that she couldn't get anything out of him. She retreated into her own room. Shutting the door. She turned off the lights, and climbed into her bed, drawing the covers up and over her chest, but she didn't sleep, not knowing that Ran was sleeping in the same house as her. 

 

She lied in her bed for... she didn't know how long, until she heard a knock on the door. Her first instinct was for her to shout, 'come in!', but she bit her lip at the last moment. She would pretend to be sleeping. She knew it was Ran behind the door. She had heard him open his own just minutes before. 

 

He rapped on her door again. “Cress?” He whispered. He sounded strange, as if he had all the life drained out of him.

 

She swallowed. “Come in.” She said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. She heard the creak of the door opening, and Ran's silhouette against the hallway light from outside. His fingers reached for the light, flicking it on.

 

Cress squinted against the sudden brightness. A hand fluttered over her eyes.

 

“Sorry.” He said. “Did I wake you?”

 

Still squinting, she removed her hand, and sat upright on her bet. The covers fell to her thighs. “No.” She said. “What is it?”

 

He stepped out of the door frame and into her room. She felt the bed shift with his weight as he sat on the very edge of it, not close enough to touch, but close enough to feel slightly uncomfortable.

 

Ran opened his mouth, but he was still thinking of what to say. “I just- Do you ever... Do you ever feel like you've done something you thought was... good, but it turns out to be nothing like you had ever expected?”

 

Cress swallowed and looked at him. He wasn't looking at her, but he had his hands in his lap and he was looking down at them. “What do you mean?” She asked.

 

She watched his shoulders move up then down. A shrug. He got up and started pacing around her room, trying to release pent up energy. “I don't know. I don't mean that what you've done was bad, but it wasn't the best thing you've ever done. Something that could get someone hurt.”

 

“That sounds pretty bad to me.” Cress said. 

 

He stopped and looked at her. Cress couldn't figure out his expression. “It's not that black and white.” He said. “I can't do anything else.. _. I'm not good at anything else._ ”

 

He wasn't making sense. He continued pacing, his feet were bare, yet they still thumped on the floor. Thump thump thump. “Is it...” She hesitated. “Is it to do with New Beijing Mechanics?”

 

He stopped mid-step. He spun around towards her. “How do you know about that?” His voice was quiet, but it had an edge to it.

 

She couldn't say anything without betraying Wolf. She remembered his words to her the day before: _I don't want to make him think that I've set you up to something._

 

She didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything. 

 

She watched the clench of his jaw, the tenseness of his shoulders. “What do you know about this? About me? About the Blackburns?”

 

“The Blackburns?” Cress said. She didn't know who or what that was. He could evidently see the confusion on her face. He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up more than it already was. She had never seen someone look so disgruntled. 

 

In two strides, he walked over to her. He gripped the headboard in a long fingered hold. “You don't know what you're getting yourself involved in.” He said. His breath smelt like alcohol. He had been drinking. He wasn't in his right mind. “Whatever you're doing, _stop._ Or you might make the biggest mistake of your life.”

 

Cress gulped, her eyes wide. She looked away from him, focusing on a spot on her wall. Finally, finally, he pulled away from her. His hand fell to his side. His breathing was ragged, and without another word, he turned and stalked out of her room, slamming the door. 

 

Cress realised her breath was heaving. Absentmindedly, she toyed with a long plait, trying to calm herself down. She tried organising her thoughts, sifting through the new information.

 

_The Blackburn's. Who were they? Did Ran want to be involved with this, anymore? Was he doubting himself? What had happened to make him feel this way?_

 

He had told her that he did something that could get someone hurt. She didn't want to think about what it was that could do this. He told her not to get involved, but she got the feeling that he was saying not to get involved in the same way that he was involved: right in the centre of it. 

 

She stared at the LED light illuminating her room. She was too restless to sleep now, but she got up and turned the light off. Twirling her plait around her finger, she sucked her bottom lip, and paced around the room, just as Ran had just before. Her footsteps barely made a sound. 

 

Cress stopped. She should message Wolf, and tell him what he had said to her, but it was late, and he was probably sleeping, and she didn't want to wake him. 

 

She grabbed her tablet, and typed in _Blackburn_. The search result came up with nothing but a suburb called Blackburn. She doubted it had anything to do with anything. Cress exited out of her search and went on Facebook, typing Blackburn in the search bar. The first result, she had thirteen mutual friends with. Levana Blackburn. The name sounded familiar, but she didn't know where she had heard it from. 

 

She tapped on the profile. It barely seemed used. The profile picture was from a few years ago, she had not updated a status in weeks... it seemed it was just an abandoned profile. Cress studied the picture, thinking she would recognise who it was if she saw her face, but she didn't. This woman had long, auburn hair, red lips; as red as blood, and pale skin as if she never saw sunlight. Cress couldn't deny she was beautiful, and she couldn't tell in the grainy photo if she was wearing makeup or not. 

 

She checked the list of mutual friends, even her _mother_ was friends with this woman. She scrolled down. Even Thorne was!

 

Biting the inside of her cheek, she Google searched Levana Blackburn. Curiosity, more than anything, spurned on this search. This woman who was friends with everybody at her work. She found an article and tapped on it, and it was only a short article, this one from a few years ago as well, saying how she made her way up from nothing to becoming the Vice-CEO of Lunar Park.

 

So that's why she was familiar. She had probably seen her name on a plaque, or something. But did this woman have anything to do with Ran Kesley and his troubles? She didn't think so, but there was no way she could know for sure. 

 

* * *

 

 

Cress had fallen asleep eventually, and she woke up early, though she was still tired, in order to get on the train and be ready for work by 11:30.

 

She had packed her bag full of the things she had arrived with, and said goodbye to her mother and Sybil. Ran had been in his room since she woke up, and she didn't really want to face him after what had happened last night, so she just left the house without saying goodbye to him.

 

The train ride was boring and uneventful and Cress spent most of her time with her headphones in her ears staring out the window at the passing by scenery. 

 

Her dad was home when she entered the door, reading a thick medical book on the couch.

 

“How was your moms?” He asked, once Cress said hi.

 

“Good.” Cress said.

 

“Get any studying in?” He asked.

 

“Yeah.” Cress lied. 

 

He returned to his book. Cress went to her room and grabbed change of clothes and clean underwear and went into the bathroom. She took her hair out of her plaits and undressed and turned the knobs in the shower until it reached a bearable temperature. She stepped in, feeling the water warm her body. 

 

She tilted her head back, and let the water stream through her hair, making it heavy, stilling her to the ground. She grabbed the shampoo, and massaged it through her scalp, washing it twice, to make sure all the dirt was washed away. She watched as the foam drained, getting sucked away...

 

She conditioned the ends of her hair, where her hair lost its volume and became thinner. She tucked her hair over her arm, relieving her head of extra weight for only a moment. She squeezed the wet tendrils, letting the water drip down down down. 

 

She used her shower gel, the toffee-apple smelling one that was so sweet but so nice, and grabbed a loofah and squeezed the gel into it. She couldn't help playing with the slippery substance. Dipping her fingers in the gel and rubbing it between her fingers. It felt good and smelt nice which was all that Cress needed. 

 

She cleaned her body, and when all the foam was gone, she shaved her legs then turned off the shower and dried herself off with a towel she had draped over the side of the shower. 

 

She wrapped her hair up in the towel and stepped out, and pulled on her clothes, a pretty navy blue tea dress with capped sleeves and a pattern of little birds and dots. 

 

She remembered that she was supposed to be Leia today, and that required a wig. She split her damp hair into two sections, and brushing all the knots out, she twisted her hair into two plaits, and looped them around her head like a crown, pinning it into place with numerous bobby pins.

 

Satisfied with her hair, she turned around and twisted the door handle, unlocking it and shuffled her way into her room, where she pulled on a pair of blue loafers. She grabbed a handbag and her PERFORMER card, and grabbed her wallet and phone out of her backpack and left her room and told her dad that she was going to work now.

 

“Okay.” He said.

 

Cress opened the door and went to the bus stop just as it pulled up. She tapped on and searched around for a spot when she heard her name being called out.

 

“Cress!”

 

She looked around at the source of the voice, and saw the flaming red hair and the round face. Scarlet. She had seen Scarlet on the bus a few times before, they had sat together in an amicable silence, or making small talk. 

 

Cress made her way over to where Scarlet was sitting, where she conveniently had placed a bag so no one else could sit there, but removed it for Cress. 

 

“Hey.” Cress said, sitting down. 

 

“Hey.” Scarlet said. “How'd it go? Wolf told me that Ran was at your house...”

 

“It was alright.” Cress said.

 

“What happened?” 

 

“He came into my room last night, I think he was drunk, and then he started talking about how 'it was the biggest mistake of his life', or something like that.”

 

Scarlet frowned. “Did he do anything?”

 

“Yeah. He paced around my room, and he mentioned something about the Blackburns.”

 

“The Blackburns?” Scarlet asked.

 

“Yeah.” Cress said. “I didn't know what he was talking about, so I think he realised he had said too much and then he stomped out of my room.”

 

“Isn't Levana a Blackburn?” Scarlet asked. Her voice had an edge to it, something like bitterness, or maybe even hatred. 

 

Her tone shocked Cress. “Yeah.” Cress said. “I don't know if that meant he had anything to do with her or something...”

 

“It'd be worth checking it out anyway.” Scarlet said. “Wolf and I checked out the mechanics, turns out it wasn't like... headquarters or anything, just a normal mechanic, but this Cinder, she inspects the rides at Lunar Park, right, but she's also a mechanic, she had been threatened by Aimery Park before.”

 

“Really? Why?” Cress asked.

 

Scarlet shrugged, then lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “That's the thing, she doesn't know. He recognised her when she was at the shops once, and then he told her that Ran was a client of his, or something. But she doesn't know what Aimery wants with her at all.”

 

Cress frowned. She wondered whether this girl felt afraid. Cress certainly felt afraid for her. 

 

Then Scarlet glanced at Cress, with her mouth turned upwards in a smirk. “So, I hear you have a date with Thorne.”

 

She was surprised at the sudden change of subject, then she comprehended what Scarlet said.

 

Cress couldn't help her face turning beet red. “ _What?_ It's not a date. We're just practising our roles.” She said this very quickly. 

 

Scarlet quirked an eyebrow. “Well, he said that you said it was a date.”

 

Cress looked at her, aghast. “I didn't mean it like a _date,_ I meant it like 'its a date', you know?”

 

Scarlet laughed. “Yeah. I know. I was just teasing you. Thorne seems pretty excited about it though.”  
  
“He is?” 

 

“Yeah, he said that you're the only one of the face characters who hasn't been to his house yet.” She watched Cress, studying her for her reaction.

 

Cress looked at her, aghast. Her eyes widened. “You mean... you mean he's only... he's only-” Cress couldn't finish her sentence. _He only invited her over so he could... what? Be just another girl who he invited over to his house?_

 

“You know Thorne, he's the biggest flirt in the universe.” Scarlet said quickly. “He was only joking. Probably.”

 

“Right.” Cress said. “It doesn't matter. I'm just going to go to his place, we're going to watch the movie and practice our lines and that's it.” She said she said with finality. 

 

“That's the way to go.” Scarlet encouraged.

 

But Cress bit her lower lip, and asked with something like uncertainty. “Do you think he'll be expecting something... more?” 

 

Scarlet understood her unspoken worry. “Don't worry. He's a flirt, but underneath it all, he's a good guy. If he does something that makes you feel uncomfortable just tell him to back off and he will.”

 

Feeling slightly relieved, Cress nodded. Though she did have a major crush on Thorne, she couldn't imagine herself just... hooking up with him. She didn't know that he had liked to invite other performers over, and she definitely did not care exactly what they did at Thorne's house. Yet, she couldn't stop herself thinking about the other girls at work, like tall, seductive Darla and Thorne at his house doing... doing...

 

Cress didn't want to think about it. 

 

She would be perfectly civil towards him, and treat him like a co-worker and possibly a friend, and nothing else would happen other than them practicing their lines.

 

* * *

 

 

When the bus pulled up at the park, Cress and Scarlet pulled their tags out of their bags and hung the lanyards around their necks and entered through the gates.. They checked in at the staffroom, and she and Scarlet parted ways. Scarlet to get started at the bakery, and Cress to get ready for her performance.

 

Cress looked around. There were three other performers around, all evidently performing as Star Wars characters. She had re-watched the movies the day before, just to get a grasp on her character, and for some iconic quotes. She wondered which costume they had for Leia, and she deperately hoped it wasn't the slave outfit. She didn't think the slave outfit was allowed in the park, but that didn't stop her from pushing past a wookie and looking in the wardrobe department and looking for her outfit.

 

She found hers with a tag labelled _Crescent,_ and pulled it off the rack and breathed a sigh of relief when she found it was the white gown. She headed into the changing rooms, and changed into the costume, tying the belt around her waist. She liked how slippery and soft the outfit felt against her skin, like silk. She grabbed her clothes, and grabbed a plastic bag out of her handbag and put them in and put it around her wrist. She looked in the mirror, satisfied with how she looked, and left the changing room. She searched for the boots, ordered in her size, on the shoe rack. She took off her own shoes and put them in the plastic bag, and sat on a plastic chair and grabbed a pair of clean white socks out of the sock bin and pulled them on, then put on the boots. 

 

Standing up and getting used to the feel of the boots (made to order in her feet dimensions so they fit comfortably), she made her way over to the lockers. She inserted two dollars into the machine, and typed in her code and locker number 9 opened wide for her. She shoved the plastic bag and her handbag into the locker and shut it. She heard the telltale whirling sound of the gears inside, effectively locking it, but she pulled on the door just to make sure it was locked. 

 

Then when she had put her things away, she went to the hair and makeup department. She went to the vanity labelled with her name, which had been supplied with a brown wig and the essential makeup to turn her into a convincing Leia. She sat down on the chair, and searched the mesh wig cap, and pulled it down to her neck, and then pulled it over her head, letting the elastic rest on her forehead, and tucked the ends into the base of the cap behind her neck. She looked at the makeup she needed to use, and then frowned when she looked at the round case in front of the foundation. 

 

She held it, then opened it, revealing a clear solution and a pair of round, brown contact lenses.

 

Cress had no idea how to put them on. She set it down on the table, and looked around for someone to help her. 

 

At that moment, she saw Thorne, dressed in a white long sleeved top with the collar popped up, a black vest, blue jeans with a red strip going up the outside seam of the pants, and black leather boots and a belt and holster with a fake gun. He wore leather boots, which did look quite nice on him, Cress had to admit. 

 

He saw Cress looking at him, and smiled. He swaggered over to where Cress sat.

 

“Pretty suave, huh?” He said. “I'm really digging these boots. Might sneak them out after today.” He stuck out his leg, showing them off. 

 

Cress quirked an eyebrow. “Sure.” She said. “Can you tell me how to put these on?” She pointed at the contact lenses. 

 

“Such a shame to cover up those eyes.” He said, snatching the container from the desk. He opened it up. “I have to wear them too, Han Solo has hazel eyes.”

 

“Will you even be able to see?” Cress asked.

 

“Hah. I should, if Kai told the people who made the costume orders to buy contact lenses with a prescription. Last time I had to wear contacts, they bought them without my prescription, so I could barely see all day and I kept bumping into the little kids because I couldn't see them. It was a disaster.” He said this very cheerfully. 

 

“They didn't let you take the contacts out?”

 

“Nah, it ruins it, apparently.” He said. “They made me stand near the start of the parade strip so I wouldn't trample anyone.”

 

“Oh.” She said. “So how do you put them in?”

 

He cleared his throat. He closed the container and set it on the desk. “First you gotta make sure your hands are clean.” He said. “It's better to wash them just in case, so..”

 

Cress nodded, and found the sink in the corner of the room. She stood up and rinsed her hands, and pulled out the tissue paper from the dispenser. She sat back down in front of the vanity.

 

“Okay, open them up now,” Thorne said. Cress did so. “Now pick one up on your index finger, and make sure its not inside out.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“If it looked like a 'U' when you hold it on your fingertip with the top edges kind of flared out, it's inside out.” He said. 

 

He release his grip and Cress felt the lingering touch of his skin on her even when he had returned his hand at his hip, leaning against the wall all cool and casually.

 

She examined the contact lens, and decided it did not look like a 'U'. She looked back up at Thorne.

 

“Okay, now you gotta pull your waterline down, and-look in the mirror for this bit- slowly put the contact on your eye, and make sure it's centered over your iris. Good. Now, slowly let go and blink slowly. Then do the same thing on the other eye.”

 

Cress looked at herself in the mirror, with one blue eye and one brown eye. “You think I could pull off this look everyday?” She asked with a smile playing on her mouth. 

 

Thorne squinted, “I reckon you could pull off any look you wanted to.” He said finally. 

 

Cress couldn't help the blush climbing up her cheeks, but she reminded herself of Thorne's flirtatious nature and that _she wasn't special._

 

“Okay.” She said. She put in the other contact lens.

 

“How does it feel?” Thorne asked. 

 

“Weird. It's not terrible, I guess.” She said. “It's doesn't hurt, or anything.”

 

“Does it... like... affect you?”

 

“Affect me?”

 

He cleared his throat. “Well I heard that people find it uncomfortable or uh... have sensory issues-”

 

“Like my autism?” Cress asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You can say it, you know. It's not a bad word.” Cress said. She was used to people dancing around the topic of autism around her, not wanting to say the word. “And it feel strange, but not unbearable. I mostly have sensory issues when I'm wearing tight clothes or people try to touch me or loud, unexpected noises like balloons popping.”

 

“So, I guess being a face character is not the ideal job for you?”

 

Cress knotted her lips to the side. Her father had once said something similar. “No, actually. At Lunar Park, it's kind of different. The noises are loud, but it's not like, at a concert or something where the sound is completely surrounding you, and when I'm performing, especially when I'm singing, I feel as if I only have to focus on one thing and that's making sure I perform well. I mean, the tight clothes are annoying, but when I'm performing, it all goes away.”

 

“Hm.” He said. He crossed his arms, he held her gaze for a second until she looked away. “Is your uh, autism the reason why your hair is so long?”

 

“Yeah,” She said. “It's like a security blanket for me, and the weight grounds me, kind of. If that makes sense. I can't really explain it.”

 

Cress looked back at the mirror, looking at the unfamilar brown eyes looking back at her. She opened the foundation and pumped some onto her fingertips and rubbed it on her face. Thorne sat at the vanity next to hers, and put in his own contact lenses, that transformed his eyes hazel.

 

They applied their makeup in an amicable silence, and when she was finished, she pulled her brown wig on, careful not to disturb the two buns on either side of her ears.

 

“How do I look?” She turned to Thorne.

 

He looked at her without squinting, so Cress guessed that he got the contacts with prescription. He looked so strange without his dreamy blue eyes, but the hazel was pretty nice on him too. “Like a princess.” He said. “What about me?”

 

“Like a scruffy-looking nerf herder.” Cress said with a wink. She was feeling particularly daring today.

 

“Nice one,” Thorne said. Thorne had to wear a wig for his costume too. His hair was too short and modern. His wig was a lacefront, so it looked more natural on his head. She watched as he applied the spirit gum and as he put the wig on his head. It looked natural when he had finished, and he messed up a few of the strands so it looked more like it did in the movie. 

 

“Ready to go?” He asked.

 

“Sure am,” Cress said.

 

They stood up simultaneously and exited the staffroom. Little kids looked at them as they walked past. Cress waved at a few of them.

 

It wasn't long until people were lining up to take photos with them.

 

This was the first time she had performed with Thorne that wasn't for the parade. She could watch Thorne as they wandered around the park as they acted in character and surprised children and adults alike with their appearance. 

 

Thorne joined her after an overzealous woman came up to them and demanded a photo with Han Solo and only Han Solo. He grinned down at her, and she twisted her lips up in what she hoped was smile. A breeze pushed through his wig. A camera was shoved in their face.

 

“Can I put my arm around you?” Thorne asked.

 

A look of alarm flittered on her face. She was grateful for his asking, though she wasn't entirely sure she could handle it.

 

“Or you can put your arm around me?” He questioned.

 

Cress raised her eyebrows. That could be something. Maybe if she was the one touching other people, it wouldn't be so bad. “Let's try it.” She said, trying to keep her tone light. 

 

She put her arm around his waist, and he drew closer to her.

 

It was only after the man had taken the photo, that Cress realised:

 

She had her arm around Carswell Thorne.

 

_She had her_ arm _around_ Carswell Thorne.

 

And she liked it. 

 

* * *

 

 

Cress locked the door in the dressing room, which was honestly more like a toilet cubicle without the toilet and instead a mirror, she pulled off her wig from the front, grabbing the wig cap along with it. She set it on the wig head on the shelf. Her hair had flattened a little and she pulled out the pins and her hair fell in two plaits on either side of her head. 

 

She dumped the pins into her handbag, She would retrieve them all out once she got home and put them back in the tin in the bath room. She searched for a hairtie in her bag, and pulled the plaits into a long bun at the nape of her neck.

 

She undressed, hanging the costume on the hook that was drilled into the wall. Leaning against the wall to keep her balance, she zipped off her boots and kicked them on the ground beneath the dress. She pulled on her blue dress she had retrieved out of the plastic bag in her locker. She looked at the thin, water-marked mirror, making sure her dress was on right and everything in place. It had gotten a bit wrinkled from being in the bag for a little over 2 hours. 

 

Thorne had not left her side for most of the entire time, even during the parade, and he was even in the changing room right next to her. Cress figured the only reason why he was so close to her the entire time was because he was acting in character and since the characters were married, he wanted to keep up the pretense to all the park-goers.

 

And it _wasn't_ because he liked her, or anything. That was just Cress's daydreams trying to find hope in nothing. 

 

She peeled off her socks and slipped her slightly sweaty feet into her loafers. She turned the latch to the lock and opened the door. She pulled her bag around her shoulder, and went down the hallway to her vanity, after she washed her hands. Now all she had to do was take out her contacts. She gazed at her reflection, wondering how the best way to do it would be. 

 

Thorne came out of his dressing room a minute later, and Cress had not made any progress with her contacts, she had been looking up tutorials on her phone on how to take them out. 

 

In the reflection, she saw Thorne stride out of the hallway, wearing the boots from the Han Solo costume. He was wearing them with such a swagger and confidence Cress thought he might have been born with them on, with how natural he looked wearing them. 

 

He came to his vanity, next to hers, and popped his contacts out with ease, putting them in the container. When he had finished, he turned to her. 

 

“Need any help?”

 

Cress showed him her phone. “I think I should be right... but I don't know if I'm doing it properly.”

 

“Well, I just pull my waterline down and pinch it out, if that helps.”

 

“Yeah, that's what this one says.” Cress said, indicating to the article on her phone.

 

She turned back to her mirror. She pulled her waterline down. She saw Thorne flinch and avert his eyes. Looking upwards, she pulled the contact down to the white of her eye, and pulled it out.

 

“Ah, look!” She said, showing him the contact.

 

“Doesn't it gross you out?”

 

“What?” She put the contact lens in the container, and looked back in the mirror and did the same to her other eye. Thorne waited until she had finished to speak again.

 

“Taking out your contact lenses.”

 

“No, why?”

 

“It grossed me out when I first did it to myself. I almost threw up.”

 

She raised an eyebrow. She would have never expected tall, manly, womanizing Carswell Thorne to be queasy about _eye stuff_.   


He cleared his throat. “I mean, I'm used to it _now_.” He said. 

 

Cress laughed. “I guess I'm used to weird stuff. My dad's a doctor, and he's told me about some of the gross surgeries and stuff that he's done before.”

 

“Like what?” He asked. Cress was about to answer when he added: “Actually, don't worry, I don't want to know.”

 

Cress smiled.

 

Thorne perked up for a moment. “Oh, hey. How did it go with Wolf's brother?”

 

Cress's smile fell slightly. She shrugged. “I don't know. He was strange... Did Wolf tell you how it went when I searched his phone?”

 

“Ha, yeah. And it still amazes me how you can do that.”

 

Cress smiled. “It's easy for me. But yeah, last night he came into my room, drunk-” She saw the look of concern flash over Thorne's face. “And he started talking about how he was getting involved in something dangerous, and he mentioned something about the Blackburn's, which Scarlet thinks is about Levana Blackburn, but they checked out New Beijing Mechanics, and it turned out that the mechanic was only there to fix his car, but she had been threatened by Aimery Park or something once. So now it's just gotten really confusing and weird.”

 

“Sounds like it.” Thorne said. He looked at the time. “Hey, did you want to go get something to eat, or something?”

 

Cress looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“Unless you were, uh, busy or something.” He said. He had a slight smile dancing on his mouth. 

 

Cress considered it. Having something to eat with Carswell Thorne. Her heart jumped at the mere thought. But, she couldn't. Her dad expected her back home, and he was strict about her going straight home from work so she could focus on school. She couldn't. Not with her dad's imposing authority and academic expectations. 

 

“I... sorry, I can't” She said. “I need to get home.” 

 

His smile was still on his face, but something dulled in his eyes. “Ah, that's alright.” He said.

 

Cress stood up, an idea forming in her mind. “Uh, but, you can drive me home, if you want to.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Thorne had his hands on the wheel, and his GPS on the phone holder on the tinted windscreen window. Cress had entered her address: 18 Satellite Drive, and the robotic voice was shouting out directions.

 

Thorne's car smelt new, and it was very clean, with upholstered seats and a shiny wheel and the protective film still on the radio.

 

Thorne had given her control of the aux cord, and Cress was trying hard not to let any bizarre music play.

 

“Uh, what do you like to listen to?” She asked, after the fifth skip on a song before it even started.

 

He shrugged. “I don't know. Whatever's on the radio.”

 

Cress nodded. She scrolled though her music settled on an upbeat alt. pop song she heard on the radio once. She couldn't help singing along.

 

Thorne, evidently, knew the song too, and he started singing too. His voice wasn't the best, but it was nice, and had a rough quality to it. She had heard him singing before at the park, like when they had to perform 'You're the One That I Want', but they usually had to lip-sync the song for their proper performances. This time, however, he was just singing for fun, and she liked how he didn't sound perfect.

 

“What kind of music do _you_ like?” Thorne asked.

 

She looked at Thorne. Then back at her phone. “Anything, really. I like anything that sounds good. I have about a billion different genres and songs on my phone, I wouldn't really know where to start.”

 

“Well, what's your most listened to song?” Thorne asked.

 

Cress took a minute to reply, as she clicked to find her most played song. “Uh, _se pieta di me non senti_ ”

 

“What?” He asked.

 

“It's an opera song,” Cress said with a nervous laugh.

 

“Opera, really?” He asked. She looked at him, his eyebrows were raised.

 

She shrugged. “It's what I like to listen to. My second most listened song is by Drake.” She said.

 

Thorne whistled. “From opera to R&B.” He said. “

 

“It's a bit eclectic, I guess.” Cress said.

 

“Nah, it's cool.” He said. “You know, I haven't quite ever met a girl like yo-”

 

“You're gonna miss this turn.” Cress cut in.

 

“Oh, crap.” He said, as he missed the turn. The phone began re-routing the direction.

 

“What were you saying?” She asked.

 

He gave an awkward laugh.. His gripped tightened slightly on the wheel. “Nothing. Don't worry.”

 

“Tell me.” She said.

 

“Nah, don't worry. “ He said. “I need to make a U-turn.”

 

She sighed, but didn't press him further.“Okay.”

 

They sat in silence as Thorne drove and found their way back, and he turned into her street. “Which one's yours?” He asked.

 

“Number 18.” She said. He kept on driving until he found it, and he pulled up to the driveway. She undid her seat belt.

 

“Thanks for the lift.” She said.

 

“No problem.” He said. “I'll see you Wednesday?”

 

“Yeah.” Cress said. “Message me your address.”

 

“Nah, I'll pick you up.” He said.

 

Cress looked at him. “I'm just going to your house though. I don't want to be a hassle.”

 

“Not a hassle.” He said. “It takes a long time to get there by bus, anyway.”

 

She wasn't quite convinced. Cress continued to press on, but he spoke before she could.

 

“Besides, who even wants to go by bus anyway?”

 

She looked at him with narrowed eyes, but decided not to reply. Cress gathered her handbag from where it rested between her feet and opened the door.

 

“Okay, whatever.” She said. “Pick me up Wednesday at twelve.” Her father should be out of the house by then.

 

She stepped out of the car, straightening her dress as she got out, and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

 

She shut the door, and looked at Thorne, who was looking at her with a strange expression. His eyes snapped up to meet hers. “Okay. Twelve o' clock.” He said. “I'll see you then.”

 

Cress gave him a closed mouthed smile, while he grinned lopsidedly. She turned away and grabbed her keys and opened the door, while Thorne waited in his car until she made it safely inside until he drove away.

 

*

 

Scarlet sat in her car for nearly fifteen minutes until she gathered up the courage to go and knock on Winter's door.

 

Ever since she finished her shift, her mind had been on one thing, and that was to go to Winter's house and find out what was going on with her step-mother. Ever since the conversation she had with Cress earlier, after finding out that Ran Kesley was interested in the Blackburns, she just had to find out why. And the only method she could think of doing that was by going to her ex-girlfriend's house and seeing if she knew anything at all.

 

She had made sure to check that Levana's car was not in the driveway before she got out, ensuring that she wasn't home, which, from the time she had spent with Winter, she learnt that she hardly ever was home.

 

She waited by the mahogany door with her arms crossed over her chest as she waited for Winter to open the door. She rang the doorbell multiple times, once she got impatient after standing there for several seconds.

 

“Coming!” Came Winter's voice. Scarlet tightened her jaw as she heard her footsteps coming closer and closer.

 

The lock rattled, and the door swung open. The look of pure shock and surprise on Winter's face would have been funny if not for the reason why Scarlet had come to her.

 

“Scarlet.” She breathed. “What are you doing here?”

 

She wasn't dressed, still in her pyjamas, a summer-y, pink gingham printed nightie that ended above her knee and contrasted prettily with her skin tone.

 

Scarlet took a deep breath. “There's something I need to ask you about.” She said quickly.

 

A frown appeared, a crease between her eyebrows. “What is it?”

 

“It's about your mother.” Scarlet said. “Your step-mother.”

 

“Levana?” She asked. “Why?”

 

Scarlet shifted her weight to the side, her arms still crossed. She held Winter's gaze as she spoke. “I have this friend... his brother is connected to something with Levana, something that I think has to do with the Blackburn family. I need to know what she's up to, because from what I've heard, what is going on is scaring people and is dangerous, and I intend to find out what it is before... before something bad happens.”

 

“Something bad...?” Winter's eyes widened into saucers. “I think you'd better come in.”

 

Scarlet nodded. “Okay.”

 

Winter stepped back and let Scarlet step in. The sunlight filtered through the window and the door, letting the light in the hallway, and eliminating the shadows. Winter closed and locked the door behind her.

 

“I'll just get dressed.” She said. “Make yourself, uh... comfortable. I'll meet you in the living room.”

 

Scarlet walked the same steps she did during that time she crashed at Winter's house. It hadn't changed at all. The black leather couch was situated against the wall, the huge plasma TV was switched off, opposite it. A coffee table with a vase with red roses intercepted in the middle of the room, close to the couch.

 

Scarlet sat down, sinking into the couch. She leaned forward, placing her hands in her lap, waiting for Winter to come out, and thinking about what she was going to ask her, and pretend that nothing had ever happened between them.

 

She was twiddling her thumbs when Winter finally came out, wearing a white babydoll dress. Scarlet had to remind herself not to think of her as _beautiful_ , not to reopen old wounds.

 

Winter sat down next to her, keeping a fair distance between them. “What is you wanted to ask me?”

 

Scarlet decided to get straight to the point. “Where is it your mother goes when she's not working?”

 

“I don't know. She doesn't tell me.” Winter said. She looked at her hands, her fingernails painted a deep red.

 

“You have to know _something._ ” Scarlet said. “People who your mother hangs out with, or... or something.”

 

“I don't know. My mother's a private person... but... sometimes she has her friends over. I don't know what they do. She makes me stay in my room and be quiet, like I don't exist to her friends.”

 

“Who are they?” Scarlet asked. She had resolved to herself not to feel sorry for Winter. Only to get answers.

 

“There's a woman. Sybil Mira, and a man... Aimery Park.” She whispered the last name, as if he would be summoned the moment his name was mentioned.

 

She sighed, her suspicions confirmed.“You'd be surprised how often those names crop up.”

 

“What is it that you know about them, Scarlet? Why have you come to me?”

 

“It's a long story...”

 

“We have time.” Winter said. “And you came to me. I should know why you wanted my help.”

 

Scarlet sighed. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them a moment later, she was looking straight at Winter. “Well... it's because of my friend, you know how I told you about him-”

 

“The one that's involved with whatever it is that Levana is up to?”

 

“Yeah, that's his brother. He hasn't spoken to him in years, and well, me and my other friend, Cress, she's been helping us to track him down... and it turns out my friend's brother has been living at Cress's house, at her mother's, who is going out with Sybil Mira, or something-”

 

“I didn't know Sybil Mira had a girlfriend.” Winter said.

 

Scarlet shrugged. “Guess it's not common knowledge, I guess. But as it turns out, Cress found out that he- my friend's brother- was involved with something dangerous. And then we found out that he was some kind of 'client' of Aimery Park's, and that Aimery was getting him to go to this mechanic place-”

 

“Mechanic place... not New Beijing Mechanics?”

 

“Yes.” Scarlet said, frowning. “How did you know?”

 

“Levana goes there, she says to get her car serviced, but... I don't think that's it. Her car is brand new, it's barely got two-thousand kilometres on it. I don't know what it is she does there. But she's there nearly every fortnight, like clockwork.”

 

Scarlet frowned. “There's a girl who works there. She said that Aimery Park had followed her around a shopping centre, or something, once. Said he was threatening towards her.”  


“That sounds like Aimery.” Winter said darkly.

 

“And now all I know is that my friend's brother told Cress that what he was doing had something to do with the Blackburn family, and my first thought jumped to... well, you.”

 

Winter's expression softened. “Were you concerned about me?”

 

“No!” Scarlet said defensively. Then she retreated back into herself, looking apologetically at Winter. “Well, yeah. I was.” She admitted.

 

“It's okay to worry.” Winter said. “It's not a bad thing to care for others.”

 

“You think I don't know that?” Scarlet said quietly.

 

“Of course not.” Winter said. “You are the most caring person I know. I just meant it's okay to admit it.”

 

Scarlet was quiet. She scuffed her tennis shoes on the lacquered floorboards.

 

“You don't have to worry about me though. I'm not even a Blackburn by blood, remember.” Winter said.

 

“I know. But you still have the name and you're close to Levana and Aimery and whoever and they seem to be involved in something big. And you... I feel like you're right in the midst of it, is all.”

 

Scarlet was surprised when she felt Winter's hand grasp her own. She looked up at her, and was annoyed when she couldn't bring herself to pull her hand away.

 

“My family... the Blackburn family... it's a mess, Scarlet. Levana's parents were murdered. Her sister died from poisoning. Her daughter- Levana's niece, died in a fire. She's the last one of her family left. My father, he died as well. Everything that could have ever made her happy has been taken away from her. I'm not saying this to defend her-” She said, as she saw Scarlet's narrow-eyed gaze. “I'm just saying, Levana's been through a lot, and all of that has turned her into the person she is today.”

 

“A bitter, power-hungry, control freak?”

 

“Exactly.” Winter said.

 

They were quiet for a few moments, something of a smile playing on Scarlet's lips. Winter's thumb rubbed a circle on the back of Scarlet's hand.

 

The movement startled her, and drew her hand away. These were the little touches they had shared with each other when they had been dating, and something that Scarlet couldn't allow herself to get used to again. She stood up.

 

“I'd... I'd better go.” She said quietly. “I have work soon.”

 

Winter got to her feet after a moment, too. There was something in her eyes, like regret or longing or sadness, all mingled up with each other.

 

Scarlet ran a hand through her hair, and walked down the hallway, aware that Winter was following her. She swung the door open.

 

“Scarlet, wait.” Winter said, as Scarlet stepped out of the door. She spun around. Winter's eyebrows turned upwards, her brown eyes big and pleading and glistening.

 

“What is it?” She asked.

 

“I don't want us... I don't want us to be strangers anymore. I didn't have any control over what Levana made me do. She took away one of the only things that made me happy-”

 

“Winter...” Scarlet said.

 

“You made me so happy, Scarlet. I didn't want to lose you then. I still don't want to lose you, now.”

 

“Winter, you made me happy too.” She said. She crossed her arms. She wasn't smiling. “But I can't go back to being friends with you... I- I'm not ready. I don't even know if I want to.”

 

Winter's eyes saddened. She held the door handle. “I understand. I just thought it was important for you to know.”

 

Scarlet ran a hand through her curly red hair. “I know, Winter.” She didn't say anything else. She didn't know what else she wanted to say.

 

Maybe Winter wanted her to know that she still wanted her in her life, but Scarlet couldn't do it. Visiting her today was a one-off. If she had it her way, she would rather have not seen Winter at all, but she had no other choice. Not when she had to find out more about Levana... she had to find out why Ran had told Cress about the Blackburn family, because not matter how much Scarlet wanted to deny it to herself and to others, she still cared about Winter and her safety, Blackburn or not.

 

“Okay.” Winter said quietly, her tone melancholy.

 

Scarlet gave her a small smile which flittered away from her face just as quickly as it appeared. She turned and walked away from the door, and from Winter. Leaving with her questions answers and yet with many more forming in her mind. And her heart tugging at the woman behind her, but her brain leading towards her duty to a friend.

 

To Wolf.

 

*

 

Winter told Scarlet that she had made her happy. Scarlet didn't tell her that Winter made her upset. Ever since the break-up, she had still been pining over her, wondering what she could do to make it better, feeling like it was her fault that her mother had found out about them.

 

_I should have been more careful._

_I should have known that we could have never kept this a secret._

_I shouldn't have ever gotten involved with her._

But whatever _should of's_ she thought of, there was no changing the past and she had to live with the consequences. And the consequences were this: she felt upset that they couldn't have broken up on their own terms, instead of having Levana interfere with their lives.

 

There was no way they could keep their relationship a secret any longer. Even if they had pretended to break up, but still kept on dating each other, it would have never worked, and they would have been found out, and have broken up sooner or later. And besides, it was for Winter's own safety as well. She couldn't keep having Scarlet around with Levana's neglectfulness of her own step-daughter.

 

But that was beside the point. Winter made Scarlet upset because she had never told Winter how she felt about her. And now it was too late.

 

Scarlet shoved her keys into the door. She entered her apartment, and peered into her dad's room, where he was passed out, face forward on his bed. There was a can of beer on his bedside table, and Scarlet sneered at him though he would not see it, and made her way into the living room.

 

The apartment had only one bedroom, which her father had commandeered. There was one bathroom, and a small area for a kitchen with only a microwave and a minifridge filled with frozen meals.

 

She sat on the reclining couch that also served as her bed, and kicked off her shoes and left them were they fell and pulled her legs up.

 

Winter made her upset. That was true, but her visit to her house had reminded her of something: even if Winter didn't make her happy, there were other people who did.

 

Emilie made her happy. Cress made her smile. Thorne made her laugh. Wolf gave her understanding and support.

 

But most of all, she realised she didn't have to rely on other people for her own happiness.

 

She realised she wasn't going to get anywhere moping over a lost love, if that was even what it was. She had to get over Winter, get over her sadness, and start focusing on herself. And that started with getting out of this hovel her father called a home.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

When she arrived at Lunar Park, everything was going full swing, and she entered just in time to see the performers in costume entertaining little kids. She noticed Darla in a skin-tight cat-suit, with plenty of cleavage that couldn't have been appropriate for a family theme park, sauntering away in a Cat Woman outfit, cracking her whip whenever she had a clear enough space.

 

Scarlet walked past Kai who was supervising the decorating team as they prepared for the New Years celebrations, who waved her a friendly hello.

 

She entered the staffroom just as Thorne was exiting, dressed unmistakably in a Superman costume, complete with a lock of curled black hair gelled over his forehead. She had to admit, he suited Superman rather well, with his tall, athletic build and thick dark hair and blue eyes.

 

She quirked an eyebrow up at him, surveying his look. He turned his hands into fists and put them on his hips and started dramatically into the distance.

 

Scarlet laughed, and Thorne grinned, returning back into his normal posture.

 

“Hey, know any damsels who need saving?” He asked, as way of greeting.

 

“Well, you're not going to find one here.” Scarlet mocked. She moved out of the way so that she could get through.

 

“Well, let me know if you see one.” He said, and he strode out of the doorway, his posture straight and his cape billowing behind him as he walked.

 

Scarlet rolled her eyes at his antics and entered, checking in, and looking around for Wolf, who was nowhere to be seen.

 

She sucked on her lower lip, and exited and made her way to the cafe, where she wound around a line of people to get behind the counter. Emile was there, her blonde hair perfectly curly and serving customer after customer.

 

“Finally you get here.” She said playfully.

 

Scarlet nudged her. “Better late than never.”

 

“Ha.”

 

Scarlet looked at the orders on the screen, and began immediately making drinks and pulling pastries out from the shelves. Emilie had taught her how to use the coffee machine, but she generally liked to do it herself, but since she was in the middle of serving a customer, Scarlet thought she would take her position until they could swap spots.

 

“Oh,” Emilie said, drawing her attention. “We're getting a new baker tomorrow.”

  
Scarlet felt a hint of uneasiness wound up in her chest. It had been Scarlet and Emilie since they both started working here, and she didn't feel all that great about a newcomer.

 

“Really?” She asked, feigning interest.

 

“Her name's Kate Fallow.”

 

Scarlet nodded. “Cool,” She said. She looked out the window as she saw Thorne take a photo with some slender college-age girls with crop-tops and short-shorts.

 

Scarlet was curious about this Kate Fallow, and grateful for the warning. Emilie knew how competitive she could be about her baking and her own hubris sometimes was her greatest downfall. But she had to get over that, because right now, she worked focusing only on one thing: And that was leaving her father and getting her life together.

 

*

 

Her shift ended at four o'clock, but before she left, she was determined to find Wolf. Presently, she was talking to Thorne in the staffroom. He was grabbing his belongings out of his hired locker, and shoving his contacts in his satchel and replacing them with his glasses. He slung his satchel over his shoulder. Scarlet was leaning against the lockers, and they asked at the same time:

 

“Have you seen Cress?”

 

“Have you seen Wolf?”

 

“No.” They both replied simultaneously.

 

“Cress was supposed to be here. She was rostered down for today.” Thorne said, frowning.

 

“Wolf was supposed to be, too.” Scarlet said. “Do you think they're doing something about Ran?”

 

“Ran?” Thorne asked, pursing his lips. “Maybe.”

 

Scarlet ran a hand through her hair, and removed it when her fingers got tangled in her curls. Scarlet wasn't worried about Wolf or Cress, if they were dealing with Ran. But she was itching to tell Wolf the new information she had gathered after her visit to Winter. She was sure that slowly, but surely, every single piece of new information gathered was another piece in completing the complicated puzzle piece that was the deal with Ran and what it was he was caught up in.

 

“What is actually going on with that?” Thorne asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

 

“Hm?” She murmured.

 

“With Wolf's brother. All I know is that one day Wolf is asking Cress to find his brother, and suddenly you guys are on some secret mission trying to overthrow the government or something.”

 

Scarlet laughed as she pushed off the locker and she and Thorne made their way outside of the staffroom.

 

“Well, we're not trying to overthrow the government, but we found out that Ran didn't just run away from home. He was kind of indoctrinated into this kind of gang, I guess.” She told him about how he had stayed with Cress's mother's, about Sybil, Aimery, and finally about Levana and how Ran let it slip about the Blackburn family.

 

Thorne was strangely silent as Scarlet relayed the story. When she had finished he looked at her, with an eyebrow raised, and a strange expression on his face.

 

“Er, does this gang happen to have something to do with drag racing?”

 

“I think so, that's what Wolf told me.”

 

They walked through the park, as Thorne unclasped his satchel and rummaged in the depths of it for something. He drew out a small rectangular card between his fore-finger and middle finger, and handed it to Scarlet.

 

“What is it?” She asked, taking it between her fingers and peering at it.

 

“Business card. Read it.” Thorne said.

 

Scarlet did so.

 

_Jerrico Solis_

_Thaumaturge & Co._

_117 Artemisia Drive, 5399_

 

Scarlet flipped it over, but there was nothing on the back. “Why is this important?” She asked doubtfully.

 

“I was approached by this guy-what's his name again?”

 

“Jerrico Solis.” Scarlet said slowly.

 

“Yeah, said he liked my car. Asked me if I wanted to make a few thousand dollars each weekend. I was like, 'totally!', because, you know, who wouldn't. But naturally I asked what I would have to do, because I didn't really want to be chopping off body parts and selling them to the black market or something, and he said I'd have to race. And this was when I thought it was getting really sus, because you wouldn't ask someone with no experience to race, unless it was a drag race. So I told him to get lost because I had worked for my car and I wasn't going to wreck it. Then he handed me his card just in case I changed my mind.”

 

They entered the parking lot, but Scarlet wasn't ready to end the conversation, though she was doubtful whether Thorne's story aligned with Ran's. “How long ago was this?”

 

“A few months ago. Maybe March or April, before I started working..”

 

Scarlet made an agreeable sound. “I think that's around the same time Ran left Wolf. I don't know if it's related, but I guess we'll wanna make sure if it is and maybe put a stop to all of this.”

 

“True.” Thorne's voice took on a lighter tone, ready to say goodbye. “Well, happy to help. Let me know if you hear anything from Cress.”

 

“Will do, and same for Wolf.”

 

*

 

Around the same time that Scarlet's and Thorne's conversation was taking place, Winter was in Jacin's car as he drove her home from therapy. Winter was eager to go home, and as she closed the door and said an awkward goodbye to Jacin, she raced into her house, and first checked that Levana wasn't around before she went into her office.

 

She looked around the room for any hidden cameras that she was sure Levana would have put in just in case someone decided to do exactly what Winter was doing right now, and she was glad it wasn't just a paranoid thought when she found one positioned near the door. She unplugged it hastily, and did a double check to see if there were any other bugs, but there weren't that she could see.

 

Ever since Scarlet had left her house all those hours ago, that was all that had been on her mind. Even, Jacin's and Winter's almost-kiss had been shoved somewhere in the recesses of her thoughts, and although she knew that she and Jacin would have to talk about it sometime, she was happy in the moments that they would pretend that it had never happened and would act that the awkwardness and longing that hovered around them like a plague was never there. It wasn't the right time for Winter to get involved with another person, and Jacin had his job to think about, too.

 

Winter opened the drawer to the filing cabinet in the corner of the room behind the rosewood desk and the high-backed office chair. None of the files were labeled, and Winter pulled papers out at random. There were birth certificates, tax file numbers, and bank account details in the first drawer, along with passports and other means of identification. She closed the drawer, and knelt so she could see was was in the one underneath it. In this one were stacks of Winter's old school reports. She had no idea that Levana actually kept them. She pulled one out from primary school, and skimmed through it. Then set it back in the drawer when she remembered she was not here to reminisce.

 

The bottom drawer didn't open properly when Winter tried it. There was a metal rung from the files caught in between the wood, and it only broke free once she jiggled around with it a bit, when it slid out unexpectedly and knocked her knee. She let out a sound of pain, but once it subsided, she sat cross legged and looked through the files.

 

There were old newspaper clippings of Lunar Park before it became the empire it was today, then as she went through them all, it preceded into even more older paper clippings _._ Her heart tightened that the small cutout of her father's obituary _In Loving Memory,_ with a faded black and white photo of him, and an article about his murder. Winter knew how her father died. Levana had told her, once, when she was younger and had asked for a bedtime story and Levana decided to torture her with a horror story. But she couldn't stop herself from reading the impartial article.

 

_Joshua Haddon stabbed security guard Evret Hayle in a frenzied attack with the blows that killed him aimed at his neck._

 

_A police brief of evidence, released on Mondary after Haddon, 31, pleaded guilty to the murder, reveals unprecedented detail about the killing that shocked the country._

 

_The evidence shows that Haddon had known Evret Hayle before the murder, and had been co-workers. His reason for the murder is not clear, but experts are working tirelessly to figure out the motive for the murder._

 

_Police suspect that Haddon had an accomplice in the crime, spelled out in the police brief:_

 

_Haddon was up early that day. Closed Circuit TV shows him arriving at the train station at 5:42 am, from where he boarded the train. He received a call on his mobile phone, at 5:46, where he nodded once, and hung up. He left the train at the second station, and walked into Blackburn Industries, where he sought out level 21, walked into the office where Evret Hayle guarded his wife Levana Blackburn, the new CEO of Blackburn industries, and stabbed Evret Hayle twice in the side of the neck, killing him immediately._

 

_Haddon is due to be in court 21 March 2002, where he is expected to plead guilty._

 

Winter's eyes were shining with unshed tears. She wiped them away with a finger, and looked at the image of her father's face. Her kept one image of him in the house, and that was on a photo frame on her bedside table, where Winter was forbidden to go in. She had almost forgotten her father's face, until she saw this image. It was as if Levana could not even let Winter have one thing that could have reminded her of her father. She had to keep Evret Hayle all for herself, and give Winter nothing. Not even scraps.

 

She gathered herself and put the newspaper clipping back in, looking for more information on her father's murder, about the suspected accomplice, but there was nothing else. She progressed through the articles chronicling Levana's life. The opening of Lunar Park, where Levana became Vice-CEO, after Rikan Dehuai had bought Blackburn Industries off her after Evret's death. There were a few articles about the death of Winter's step-cousin, Selene, who died in a nursery fire.

 

She skimmed through one of the articles, too.

 

_A fire has ravaged the Blackburn home, killing 3 year old Selene Blackburn and arsonist nanny, 19. Evidence shows that the nanny had lit a match in the nursery when everyone in the household had left for the grand opening of Lunar Park._

 

_Forensic scientists found evidence that gasoline was used to spread the fire, quickly encompassing the room in the inferno. Once the Blackburn family returned home 7 minutes after the fire was lit, they called the local CFA to control the blaze, but it was too late._

 

_The remains of the nanny has been found, but police are failing to find the missing remains of baby Selene Blackburn._

 

Winter frowned. Levana had told her that Selene was dead. But this article said that they hadn't even found the remains. She wondered if maybe they eventually did. Or maybe they couldn't locate her body in the ashes. There was no reason to believe that her step-cousin was still alive.

 

Winter settled the article back into the drawer. Curiosity made her want to keep looking through the articles, but fear held her back. What if Levana found out that she had been in here? She had to erase the video on the camera, because it showed her face before she unplugged it, and she had no idea when Levana was going to be coming back.

 

She stood up, and shut the drawer filled with the unread newspaper articles with her foot and bent over to pick up the camera by the door. It was connected to Levana's PC on her desk by a USB, and she unplugged it and hastily walked out of the room, feeling if she stayed there any longer, Levana would appear in the doorway and punish her.

 

She climbed up the stairs to her room, holding the camera to her chest. Levana didn't allow Winter her own computer, wanting her as disconnected from the world as possible, but that didn't stop her from charming Jacin into lending her his spare laptop from time to time without Levana's knowledge.

 

Once she had finished deleting the short footage of her face from the point of view of the camera, she found herself scanning through the life of the camera since Levana had it installed. She new she couldn't take long, and there were years of footage on the camera.

 

The main reason Winter wanted to find something, anything, to be able to tell Scarlet and help her with her mission. She had come to her for help when she needed to, and Winter had not been able to give her any.

 

Most of the footage was of the same empty room, though there were moments when Levana entered by herself, or when she allowed people like Aimery or Sybil to arrive. She clicked on one of those particular moments.

 

Levana was sitting at her desk, while Aimery and Sybil sat opposite her. The camera only showed the backs of their legs, and the wide, sweeping office. The camera quality was bad, grainy and rippling, and there was no audio either. Winter sighed and unplugged it. There was absolutely nothing on this camera that Winter could use to help Scarlet.

 

She went back downstairs and into Levana's study and plugged it back in and put it where she found it, just in time to hear her car pull up into the driveway.

 

She hastened out of the room and up the stairs, back into her bedroom, where she hid the laptop under her bed, and once again climbed down the stairs to greet her step-mother.

 

“Hello, step-mother.” Winter said, sounding slightly out of breath.

 

Levana shut the door behind her, and turned around. Her makeup was impeccable, her hair, perfectly wavy with not a hair out of place. Her clothes fitted her nicely and hugged every curve. For the umpteenth time, Winter wondered how a person so beautiful could be so horrible.

 

“Did you get your chores done?” Levana asked her, pushing past her and into the living.

 

“Most of them.” She said. “I'm still deciding what to have for dinner.”

 

“Well, make sure it's good. Aimery is coming over to discuss business.”

 

Winter's heart tightened. “Yes, step-mother.”

 

“And make sure you don't have any... crazy episodes tonight, not like last time, understand?”

 

Winter swallowed, and nodded. “Of course not.”

 

*

 

Winter had decided to make a dish Scarlet had taught her when they were dating. Blankette de Veau. It was the first meal Scarlet had cooked for her, and it was the tastiest thing she had ever eaten, though no matter how much she tried to replicate it, the recipes on the internet were never quite as satisfying as what Scarlet had made.

 

She served the dish to Aimery and Levana, who were seated on the dining table, stalling by the door as long as she could without seeming suspicious, to see if they would let anything spill about what it was they were doing.

 

“Winter,” came Aimery's goosebump inflecting voice. “Be a dear and fetch us some alcohol will you?”

 

Winter nodded and returned to the kitchen, where she opened the fridge where Levana kept her bottles of wine. Aimery and alcohol were two words that did not go well together, but she dreaded what would happen if she said no to him.

 

She came out with two wine glasses and poured one for Levana, and one for Aimery, who leered at her. She suppressed a shiver and walked as quickly as possible upstairs to her room.

 

She collapsed on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She wanted to be anywhere but here. This house was like a prison for her. Levana did not care for her. She did not care where she went, or what she did. All she wanted was to protect her reputation, and if that meant that her step-daughter was in a relationship with a woman, then she had put an end to the only thing that made her happy, and instead left her to the glances and leers of Aimery Park and men like him.

 

The edges of her vision blackened as she felt the tell-tale signs of a hallucination. The whispering voice of millions filled her ears, but they weren't menacing. They were reassuring, comforting.

 

A woman with dark skin and long dark hair appeared beside her on the bed. “Leave this place.” Her voice echoed in her mind.

 

“Where do I go?”

 

“Go to Jacin's. He will help you.” She said.

 

Winter forced herself to sit up, and the woman disappeared. She shouldn't listen to the woman, a result of her mental illness. Shouldn't take the advice of a hallucination, but the woman confirmed what had been at the forefront of Winter's mind: that she had to escape from Levana.

 

She couldn't do it now. Not so unexpectedly. Jacin would send her back home, and Winter could not face Levana's wrath, though she knew she wouldn't care if she ran away. She had done it plenty of times before. Been away for weeks before Levana finally cared enough to call her to come home.

 

But she needed to plan something out. She would ask her therapist for advice. Dr. Darnel would help her figure something out, something to help her. Her next appointment, she would ask her.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Cinder looked at the clothes in her armoire. Iko had a few dresses, but none that swept the floor. Cinder had none. No high-school graduation dress, no sun-dresses. Nothing.

 

“Maybe you could make me something?” Cinder turned to Iko.

 

Iko glanced from her phone to Cinder. She was lying her side on the bed, with the blankets covering her body. “Depends. If you pay me for the fabric.”

 

“How much would that be?”

 

“Depends if you want to look nice or not.” She said. “I'll need to get lining, boning- if you need it- fabric, maybe even grommets...”

 

Cinder didn't know what half of those words meant.

 

“Do you even know what style you want? Because if your going for a Cinderella style ballgown dress that's going to cost you about a hundred dollars.”

 

Cinder groaned and shut the doors on the armoire and turned to face Iko. “What am I supposed to do? I've never even wore a dress in my life!”

 

“And also, there's only like 2 days left until new years so I definitely won't be able to get it finished in time.”

 

Cinder groaned again. “Well, I'm going shopping. Are you coming?”

 

“Of course.” Iko said. “But I need to have a shower first.”

 

*

 

Iko and Cinder decided to go to a different shopping centre than the one they went to last time. It was a little bit further, but if it meant avoiding Aimery, then Cinder was glad for the distance.

 

She was still shaken by the encounter with Aimery, and worried by the visit by Scarlet and Wolf. They had said that Aimery would try and recruit her for his 'gang'. She didn't know if he even had a gang, or if that was only pure speculation. Nevertheless, she decided she would have rather been safe than sorry.

 

Iko and Cinder wandered through the shopping centre. Cinder followed Iko as she pulled her into all the little shops wedged discreetly in the furthest corners of the shopping centre.

 

“They're the best places to go if you want nice, cheap dresses.” Iko told her, before she pushed her in a changing room with an armful of colourful dresses.

 

The changing room was tiny. There was a mirror opposite the curtain, that Cinder slid closed, and two hooks where Cinder hung the dresses. She was too scared to try any of them on. What if she tore it? What if she ruined it. She definitely would be getting a grease stain on one of them. It was inevitable.

 

She looked at the first dress facing her. Cinder had only given Iko one requirement, and that was that the dress had to be floor length. And she only trusted Iko to pick out clothes, because Cinder's sense of fashion was abhorrent. And as much as she tried to deny it, she wanted to look nice, not her dirty, greasy self, but pretty, like Iko.

 

But still, she wasn't sure that neckline was appropriate.

 

She pulled off her clothes, and carefully put the dress on. Thankfully, she didn't wreck it, but she knew she could never wear this dress out even if she did like it. The neckline plunged so low, it made Cinder uncomfortable, and sure that she would have a wardrobe malfunction if she so much as bent over slightly. The bottom of the dress was made out of tulle, and it scratched her leg, irritating it.

 

She pulled the dress off, and put it back on the hanger.

 

Every single other dress she tried was the same. She could see Iko getting moody and stressed out every time she said no to a dress.

 

“How can they _all_ be bad? You've tried on at least twenty. One of them had to look nice!”

 

Cinder wiped her forehead. Trying on all those dresses were exhausting, and she was starting to work up a sweat. She now understood what people meant when they said that shopping was their cardio. It was honestly like a full body work-out.

 

“Let's just get something to eat. I can't be bothered anymore.” She grumbled.

 

They made their way to the food court, and they both bought two sushi hand rolls each.

 

They ate it from the bag as they wandered the shopping centre mindlessly. Cinder was tempted to call it a day and just show up in her cargo pants and a tank, when Iko dragged her to shop.

 

“If we can't find anything here, let's just go home.” She said.

 

They searched for dresses, until Iko found a red, sleeveless pantsuit. Cinder, who was tired of dresses, looked at the outfit and examined it. She knew she had to buy it when she saw the pockets.

 

She tried it on, and though the outfit had no curves to cling on to Cinder's body, she was happy with how it made her look. It was simple, yet with the right styling, it would look glamorous and unique, and she didn't have to worry about the dress sliding up and showing off her prosthetic leg. Though she wasn't sure what kind of shoes she would wear with it.

 

Out of sheer desperation Cinder bought the dress without even looking at the price tag, and Cinder managed to haggle it from one hundred and twenty dollars to one hundred.

 

As they left the boutique, Cinder looked at the name of the shop.

 

Peony.

 

It was written in flowery, pink writing on the window of the shop, and Cinder felt her heart clench.

 

*

 

Thorne called her at 4:30 pm.

 

“Hello?” She said, the phone to her ear.

 

“Hey. You still good for tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah. Why?”

 

“Well, I just thought you were sick, or something, since you weren't in today.”

 

“Oh. Right, that.” Cress said.

 

She had spent the better half the day trying unsuccessfully to get into Levana's facebook account, but the woman must have been a very smart (or paranoid) lady, and had such a complicated password that not even Cress's program couldn't figure it out, which was so strange, because she had it programmed to every single word, number, or symbol in the English language. She figured that Levana had a password in a different language, and Cress simply didn't have the time to program a new password breaker, and not even knowing what language it would have been in, it would have taken ages, anyway.

 

The rest of the day was spent concocting a plan with Wolf, trying to use their wits to come up with a plan to get some information on his brother. They decided that, next weekend, she would gain Ran's trust, seem as if she was on the side of Levana, and finally figure out what it was that he was involved in. She would be a spy, use her skills and help Ran return to his brother, where he belonged.

 

She didn't feel like explaining all this to Thorne though, so she just said:

 

“I'm fine. I just had something to do.”

 

“Right.” Thorne said. “Too bad I missed the chance to see you in a cat-suit.”

 

She heard the playful tone in his voice, yet her heart still skipped a beat.

 

“Yes,” She agreed. “Too bad.”

 

He laughed, and there was silence on both parts for a few seconds.

 

“Right,” Thorne said. “well, I'll pick you up tomorrow then.”

 

“Okay.” Cress said. “See you then.”

 

She hung up.

 

*

 

Thorne arrived at her house at precisely 12:01 and beeped his horn. She had dressed in an orange floral sundress with a zip up the front, and black sandals. She had pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

 

She climbed into Thorne's car. The radio was playing a stream of ads. Thorne was wearing his glasses.

 

“Hey,” She said, as she buckled her seat belt.

 

Thorne tilted his chin as way of greeting and pulled out of the driveway.

 

He drove out of the street, and Cress felt like a bundle of nerves. Here she was, in Thorne's car, going to his house like they had known each other for ages and were friends. It was something out of Cress's fantasies, but it was also something she had never expected to happen.

 

Thorne had no idea of how nervous she was. She couldn't remember the last time she had went over to someones house, maybe years and years ago, when she was little and knew how to talk to people without being awkward, if there ever was such a time.

 

She knew that he was only doing this to be friendly, they were only there to watched Tangled, and to practice their performance. He had probably done this with Darla a million times before, when they were partners in a performance. Still, Cress hoped that maybe he could see a connection with her, that he had not seen with any other girl before. Something that mirrored the same connection she felt towards him.

 

“So, where were you yesterday?” Thorne asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

 

She thought back to their conversation on the phone, his brief question, the calmness of his timbre.

 

“I was with Wolf,” She said. “We were coming up with a kind of plan, I guess-”

 

“To get Wolf's brother back?” He interrupted.

 

She looked at him.

 

“Scarlet told me all about it,” He said.

 

“Oh. Well, yeah, that's what it was.” She proceeded to tell him about the plan.

 

“I guess it could work then. I don't think anyone would suspect you of misleading them.”

 

Cress frowned. “I'm not really misleading him,” she said. “I'm just trying to help Wolf. And I'm sure Ran doesn't want to be part of this, he just doesn't know how to find a way out. I want to help him. I'm more like directing the way to go.”

 

“Without knowing fully what's going on?”

 

“Something like that, yeah.” Cress said. “It'll be fine. Like you said, no one would expect me to do anything out of line.”

 

The radio ended its ads, and a pop song started playing. Cress rubbed at her eyes. She hadn't had a very good sleep, finalizing and detailing the bits of her plan and conversing with Wolf about what it was they had to do, with what limited information they had.

 

They barely spoke, until Thorne pulled up at his house.

 

Cress was amazed.

 

His house was the biggest that Cress had ever seen, that wasn't a mansion in the richer suburbs of the town.

 

“Do you live here all by yourself?” Cress asked incredulously, gazing up at it.

 

“Nah, a few of my mates room with me,” he said. Cress noticed the expensive looking cars in the driveway. “I'll introduce you, if they're around.”

 

Cress felt nerves tighten up her throat. She hadn't expected to meet anyone new, people that she didn't even know, no doubt. She would be surprised if she let out anything other than a squeak.

 

“Okay.” Cress said, vowing to find the confidence within herself to not seem stand-offish, or to seem as introverted as she really was.

 

She allowed Thorne to guide her up the pathway, where he unlocked the door and ushered her in. Cress inhaled the smell of his home. It smelled like apple and cinnamon, no doubt the result of an automatic air freshener. She rather liked it.

 

“Home, sweet home.” Thorne said. “Come on, I'll give you a tour.”

 

Cress gave him a small smile, as he put on a booming presenter's voice, that she had heard him use numerous times in the park.

 

“Welcome to the hallway, where when coming home from a big night, people usually puke in that potted plant over there.” He gestured wildly to a large, wilting fern near the door. “That door leads to the garage, which is actually where my room mate, Anthony, hoards all his junk he found off eBay.” He pointed near the end of the hallway where a nondescript door blended in with the wall.

 

He strode over and turned the handle, and peered in. Cress shuffled towards him, but stood far away enough at a distance that she couldn't see inside.

 

“Come say hi.” Thorne demanded to the mysterious figure.

 

She heard a sound of a chair scraping backwards, and a tall, slim figure loomed over both Thorne and Cress. He leaned against the door frame and surveyed Cress.

 

“Hey.” He said.

 

“Hi,” Cress said quietly. “I'm Cress.”

 

“Anthony.”

 

He looked over to Thorne, giving him an appraising look. His attention flicked back to Cress's. “You work at the park?”

 

Cress nodded. “Uh, yeah. I'm a performer. We're practicing today.” She said quickly.

 

He raised an eyebrow.

 

“Well, nice to meet you then.” He said. He shut the door.

 

“That was Anthony. He likes to stay in his hovel all day.” Thorne said. “Who knows what he does in there. In the dark. All alone.”

 

“ _I can hear you, asshole.”_ Anthony's voice called through. “ _Go perform with your girlfriend!_ ”

 

Cress blushed from her neck to her hairline.

 

Thorne laughed casually, not at all bothered. “He's a bit sensitive,” he stage-whispered to Cress. His breath ticked her ear.

 

Cress tried to ease her embarrassment by releasing a nervous giggle. Thorne straightened, and continued on with his tour.

 

“Now, welcome to the living room, and the kitchen.” He called out. He strode forward, with his arms spread wide open.

 

She gazed around. The walls were white, clean and crisp, with an island in the middle with a stove-top and a bowl of fruits, and stools positioned in the nook of the counter-top. Bowl-like down lights hovered above. Windows provided a view into the backyard.

 

On Cress's left hand side, there were cupboards filled with china, and not one but four ovens all clustered together to form a large square. Cress had no idea why they needed to have so many ovens, but refrained from saying anything about it.

 

Separate from the island, was the counter-top, with a sink, and a dishwasher. Appliances were placed along the counter, a microwave, a kettle, a toaster, a sandwich presser, even an ice-shaver.

 

Adjacent to the kitchen, was the living room, a wide open area with white tiles and an open window stretching through the entire room. There was a wide-screen TV, so huge it nearly took up the entire wall, and not only that, they even had a home theater, complete with a projector and surround sound system.

 

There were two black leather three-seater lounge with chaise, joined together so it made a rectangle facing the TV, and it looked so comfortable that Cress wanted to settle in there right away and get ready to watch the movie, but Thorne wasn't finished yet.

 

“I'll show you where the toilet and everything else is,” He said.

 

“Okay.”

 

He led her out of the living room, to show her the bathroom and the connected toilet, which wasn't so lavish as what she had seen of the house so far, then he led her upstairs, pointing out everybody's bedroom, until, finally, he got to his room.

 

He pushed open the door and led Cress in.

 

“Look, I actually cleaned up my room for you today, so you better appreciate it!” He grinned.

 

Cress replied with a smile, as she gazed around his room. He had a king-sized bed, with a black headboard and a black and white reversible duvet, which he had folded over at the front of the bed to show a strip of white, and his pillows were matching.

 

On the wall, above his bed, there was a vintage-looking poster of the map of the world, opposite his bed, was his wardrobe, which he had dumped a pair of boots in front of, which Cress instantly recognised as the boots he wore in the Han Solo costume.

 

“Are you even allowed to take costume pieces from the park?” Cress questioned.

 

Thorne gazed at his reflection in the window, fixing his hair, before answering. “Nah, but nobody notices anyway. Wanna see my collection?”

 

He strode over to his wardrobe, which, when he opened it, Cress realised it was a walk in wardrobe, surprisingly, it wasn't as big as she expected it to be, only about two square meters, and the clothes were all squashed together.

 

On one side, was Thorne's casual clothes, jeans, t-shirts. In the centre, there were formal clothes, consisting of tuxedos and suits, and then, adjacent to that, were clothes that Thorne had evidently taken from the theme park.

 

There were not whole costumes, mainly accessories that could be easily replaced. Cress walked in, tracing her fingers along the fabric. Thorne grabbed his boots from outside and dumped them in a plastic container filled with even more boots.

 

Cress picked up a dreadlocked wig with a bandana.

 

“You were Jack Sparrow?”

 

Thorne laughed. “That's _captain_ to you,” Thorne said in an accent.

 

Cress laughed, and set it back down.

 

Then she realised exactly how small the wardrobe was. Thorne was sidled up right next to her. She tore her gaze away from his face, staring at his collarbone instead.

 

Thorne cleared his throat, after noticing how she fell silent, and stepped back into his room.

 

Cress reminded herself to breathe, thankful for the space, but also craving the intimacy of that closeness that she rarely had.

 

“We should go watch the movie now,” Thorne said, absentmindedly rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Right.” Cress answered.

 

*

 

Thorne had pulled down the projector screen, turned off the lights, and even made each of them a bowl of popcorn. Cress sunk into the sofa, drawing her legs along the chaise, and Thorne mimicked her position, right at the other end of the sofa.

 

He connected his laptop to the projector, and pressed play on the video.

 

“You've seen this before, yeah?” Thorne asked.

 

“Yeah, a few times.”

 

Try a couple thousand.

 

“That's good, it's better if you can watch the movie with the people you're performing with, anyway, so you can see how well you mesh together in the performance.”

 

Cress nodded, her eyes glued to the screen as the Disney logo disappeared.

 

To her surprise, Thorne started quoting the characters in time to the movie.

 

“How many times have _you_ watched this?” Cress questioned, her mouth quirked up in a small smile.

 

“Too many.” Thorne laughed. “I think Flynn Rider was based off me, do you think?”

 

Cress thought about it. “I can see that, actually.” Devilishly handsome, incredibly charismatic and charming? She didn't know why she didn't make the connection before, not even when she saw him dressed up as him the first time in the park.

 

“You remind me of Rapunzel, too. With your hair.”

 

Cress examined the blunt ends of her hair. “I guess so,” she said.

 

“Seems like we're a match made in heaven.” Thorne said jokingly.

 

Cress looked over to him, startled by his comment, but he seemed unaware of the first ember of hope his words inflicted upon her.

 

*

 

The next day, was New Years Eve, and everybody was preparing for the celebration held in the park that night.

 

Decorations had been put all over the park, including a giant ball that dropped once the clock hit midnight, and the entire place had been transformed into an outdoor dance floor. Thorne and Cress would have their performance there, where they would act out a condensed version of the movie on a stage.

 

They had been rehearsing all day with all the cast and crew, which included Thorne and Cress as the starring roles of Rapunzel and Flynn Rider; Kai, who was playing the role of narrator (who often lent out his acting talents whenever he wasn't busy with helping out around the park), and Darla, who was playing the role of Mother Gothel.

 

Cress felt a little bit nervous, since she hadn't properly acted something out before, let alone be one of the starring roles. Her only performances so far had been her singing and dancing, but nothing like this. She had been sure she memorised her lines, which mainly consisted of Kai prompting her to talk, allowing easy room for improvisation if she forgot anything. But most of all she hoped she would just be able to bring a smile to the children's faces.

 

She waited for Kai to finish his introduction until:

 

“Lords and ladies, please give a warm welcome to... Rapunzel!”

 

*

 

“Once they got on land, Flynn kept his promise, and took Rapunzel to see the floating lanterns.”

 

Instrumental music started playing.

 

“Every year on this day, the king and queen would release floating lanterns for their lost daughter.” Thorne said.

 

“They're so beautiful” Cress said, as the lights changed from their glaring brightness to a calmer blue hue.

 

Thorne and Cress faced each other. Cress gazing up at him as he sang to her.

 

“ _At last I see the light,”_

 

“ _And it's like the fog has lifted.”_

 

They began to dance, singing at the same time. Cress had to focus hard to remember the steps, and not to get distracted by how Thorne was looking at her.

 

 _Acting. It's just acting._ She thought to herself.

 

Their dance finished when a stage hand offered her the lantern. Cress and Thorne went to opposite sides of the stage, Cress cradling the lantern, and Thorne gazing at her, they finished their song, their hands reaching out to each other. Coming together. Holding hands. Their hands wrapped around their backs. Cress rested her head against his chest, as per the script. But hoping, thinking maybe, just maybe, he realised how well her head fitted there, in the nook of his collarbone.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Feeling extremely self-conscious in her pantsuit, Cinder gazed at her reflection in the mirror, as Iko fussed with her hair and make-up.

 

Iko had made sure she had bathed twice before getting dressed, to make sure that she did not have any residue of grease on her, even though she didn't even have work that day, just to be safe.

 

Then they spent forty minutes looking for shoes for her to wear, denying any heels that Iko offered, because it wasn't like she would be able to walk in them.

 

In the end, they agreed on a pair of combat boots, which were comfortable for Cinder, and fashionable enough for Iko to create a kind of punk-rock vibe for her. Unfortunately, the gloves Kai had given her didn't match with her outfit at all, and though they were both disappointed, Iko bought her a pair of leather studded gloves to wear instead.

 

She was pulling at Cinder's hair with a brush, pinning the strands away from her face, leaving her bangs hanging in her eyes, but pinning her hair back so it cascaded like a silky waterfall down her back.

 

She grabbed a curling wand, set it on the highest temperature, and even managed to add some curls to Cinder's normally mousy, dead straight hair. Only after blasting the curls with an insane amount of hairspray that made her hair feel like straw when she touched it.

 

She held her breath as Iko sprayed her in a cloud of hairspray.

 

“Was that really necessary?” Cinder asked, covering her mouth and nose with a hand.

 

“Sometimes you gotta suffer for the fashion, Cinder.”

 

“Does the suffering include death by hairspray?”  


“Any deaths you cause will probably be because they died seeing how hot you look, right now.”

 

 _Me, hot!_ Cinder thought scornfully.

 

“I'm not really sure I want to have 'murderer' on my resume right at this particular moment,”

 

“Too bad...” Iko said as she spun her around on the office chair.

 

Cinder then faced Iko, her back to the mirror, as Iko leaned over and got started on her makeup, something that Cinder never wore if she could help it. But Iko had coerced her into at least letting her _try_ it, and if she didn't like it, then they could get rid of it with some makeup wipes.

 

That didn't stop Iko from basically forcing Cinder from spending her hard-earned cash on some foundation that Cinder would have rather spent of something else, like some new tools for her toolbox.

 

She waited patiently as Iko applied the makeup, and when she had finished, and she swirled around to look at herself in the mirror, she was astounded at Iko's skills.

 

She still looked like herself, but her features were more prominent. Iko had contoured her cheekbones more angular, her jawline stronger. The bridge of her nose shimmered with powder, and her eyes made sultry with smokey eyeshadow and perfectly winged eyeliner. On her lips, a dark red lipstick.

 

She studied her face from different angles, speechless.

 

“Do you like it?” Iko asked nervously.

 

“I love it,” She said. “How do you even know how to do this?”

 

“Lots and lots of Youtube tutorials,” Iko laughed.

 

Cinder turned away from her reflection, while Iko reminded her not to rub at her face or she'd ruin all the hard work she had put in for her make-up.

 

They made their way out of the bathroom. Cinder grabbed her keys and searched around for her phone, which she found on the coffee table in the living room, which she didn't remember putting there. She made sure her ID, and money were tucked into the case before she exited Adri's apartment.

 

“Don't have too much fun,” Iko said, standing by the door.

 

“I hope you have at least a little bit of fun,” Cinder said.

 

“With Adri? Hardly.” Iko snorted. “Now go, your carriage awaits.”

 

Cinder's mouth tilted upwards. “Thank you, my fairy godmother.”

 

Iko laughed, and she enveloped Cinder in a hug before she let go. Cinder turned around and crossed the road where she had parked her car, unlocked it, and got in.

 

*

 

Once she got there, she wished that she had Iko there with her for support. There were swarming crowds of people, and Cinder was pretty sure that she was the only one who was there alone.

 

She skirted around the perimeter, looking for somewhere to sit, looking out for Kai. She walked past guys wearing suits, girls wearing dresses, everybody looking very elegant and lavish. She only hoped that she looked half as good as everybody else did.

 

She found a park bench, and sat down at it, pulling out her phone. She flipped over the case, and typed out a message to Kai:

 

_**C:** i'm here, are you free to meet up???_

 

She fiddled with her case until he replied.

 

_**K:** Awesome! i'll find you in a minute. Where are you?_

 

Cinder looked around at her surroundings.

 

_**C:** Im at the bench between the plaque of your dad and the rose garden_

 

**K:** _Right. Ill be there in a moment_

 

She was twiddling her thumbs when he got there, trying desperately not to itch the scratch on her forehead and disturb her makeup. She looked around, trying to see if she could pick out Kai in the crowd, when she whirled around to the feel of a tap on her shoulder.

 

Her eyes met Kai's, and her mouth broke out into a grin. “Hey!” She said. She stood up, and stood awkwardly in front of him, unsure whether to hug him or shake his hand or something.

 

“You made it!” He grinned. She watched as his eyes looked her up and down, but there wasn't anything sleazy or creepy about it. “You look amazing,”

 

Cinder returned the favour, checking out his cleanly pressed suit. His hair was at odds with his outfit, shaggy and unstyled, but in Cinder's opinion, it made him look even more handsome.

 

“Thank you,” She said, tugging at the end of her glove. “You look nice as well,”

 

She watched his eyes swoop down to her hand. “You didn't like the gloves?”

 

It took a moment for Cinder to realise what he was talking about, the gloves he gave her for Christmas. “No, no! I love them, but my sister said they didn't really match, and she made me wear these ones instead. Practically forced me, in fact.”

 

Kai laughed. “As long as you like them.”

 

“I do,”

 

Kai started to walk around the park. “Come on, I'll show you everything that's happening tonight. I'll get you the best seats,”

 

They walked side by side. He pointed out the dance floor, where a bunch of performers would begin the dance for the night at eleven o' clock, They walked the length of the parade strip, music from the speakers blasting in their ears. Performers in costume walked around the park, taking photos and talking to the park-goers.

 

“It's really nice to see you again,” Kai said. “Thank you for coming.”

 

“It's fine,” Cinder said. “I didn't want to miss the opportunity since I couldn't come last time.”

 

“Right,” he said. He was about to say something when he was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, and turned around, and Cinder came face to face with Rikan Dehuai.

 

“Jeez, dad. You didn't need to sneak up like that.”

 

Rikan Dehuai's eyes crinkled with amusement. “Nice to see you too, son.” He glanced from Kai to Cinder, a smile still on his face. “And you have Cinder with you too, nice to see you again.”

 

He extended his hand out towards her, and she was thankful that it was his left and and not his right hand, and she shook it vigorously.

 

“You too, sir,” Cinder said.

 

“Hope Kai isn't giving you any trouble. He's been stressing out over this event for weeks now. Been driving Levana and I crazy just trying to get all of this exactly how he envisioned it.”

 

“You came up with all this?” Cinder asked Kai, impressed.

 

“It's one of the little things I do,” He said. Cinder was surprised to find the tips of his ears red with embarrassment. “Coming up with designs for events, choosing which performers work best together in performances, those kinds of things.”

 

“That's impressive. You really have an eye for these kinds of things.”

 

If Kai had been looking awkward and embarrassed before, he was now the complete opposite. He became confident with Cinder's compliment, a slight smile on his lips. “Thanks,” He said.

 

“Still, I'm sure Levana is going to murder you for all the running around you made her do,”

 

“Who's Levana?” Cinder asked warily, maybe a girlfriend?

 

“Vice CEO of Lunar Park,” Kai said. “Her family used to own the corporation before we turned it into Lunar Park, and she helped us with getting it up and running with funds and stuff. We owe a lot of the park to her.”

 

“Ah,” Cinder said. Why did she feel so relieved?

 

“Yeah, now I'm sure she's trying to kick me out of the top spot,” Rikan said, with a hint of amusement in his voice. “Ah, well. She's always been very ambitious.”

 

Cinder laughed awkwardly.

 

“Well, I should leave you two, now. I'm sure there's some kind of speech I'll need to make in a moment. See you around.”

 

He left them, eying Cinder one more time, and then winking at Kai. Cinder turned back to Kai, who was looking a bit sheepishly back at Cinder.

 

“So, that was my dad,” he said. “I'm sorry, he can be a bit-”

 

“It's fine. It's nice to meet him, y'know, out of a professional setting.”

 

“Oh, yeah.” Kai said.

 

“He's cool, though.”

 

Kai laughed. “Cool and my dad are two things that do not go together, at all.”

 

Cinder smiled, happy to break him out of his awkward self his father had brought out of him. It was adorable though, to watch him blush to the tips of his ears.

 

“Come on,” She said. “What else is going on tonight?”

 

“Oh, well, we have the parade, and fireworks and the, uh, ball dropping at twelve. And then I guess after that, we can just do whatever we want, but the park officially closes at 12:30...” He said.

 

“I see, well, it's 10:30 now, so I guess we'd better make the most of it,” Cinder smirked.

 

He grinned, that dashing, handsome grin that made Cinder feel weak at the knees. “What do you want to do then?”

 

Cinder tapped a finger to her chin, looking around. Then she came up with her answer:

 

“Everything.”

 

*

 

They went on a few rides, Cinder glad that she had chosen a pantsuit rather than a dress, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to go on any of them. Kai coerced her to dance, once the two performers dressed as Flynn Rider and Rapunzel, as well as a mob of other performers started it off with the dance scene from Tangled. And she humored him with some expert side-to-side shuffling to the beat of the music.

 

The performers all recognised Kai, giving him smiles or slight waves, before turning back to their performance, and when it was finished, the performer dressed as Flynn Rider came over and greeted Kai, with the Rapunzel performer standing behind Kai, red-faced from the dance, and her gaze flickering to Flynn Rider's every few seconds.

 

“I think this has to be the best event you have ever come up with,” Flynn Rider said, thumping Kai on the back.

 

Kai smiled. “Thanks, Thorne.” He said.

 

Cinder stood next to Kai, and Thorne's eyes slid over to hers. His eyes swiveled back to Kai's questioningly, his eyebrows raised, suggestively.

 

Kai cleared his throat. “This is Cinder,” He said, putting a hand on her back, almost possessively. “Cinder, this is Thorne and Cress,”

 

Cinder smiled politely at them. “Hey,”

 

“So _you're_ the one that Kai doesn't stop talking about,” Thorne said. “Now that I've met the infamous Cinder, I can see why.”

 

She heard Kai take a sharp breath of air as she turned towards him, his eyes, his face, his neck going a bright red. She was sure she mirrored his exact expression.

 

“Um... thank you...?” She said, uncertain whether she felt extremely flattered or embarrassed.

 

“No problem,” Thorne said, like he wasn't aware that he had embarrassed Kai, but his huge trickster's grin told Cinder otherwise.

 

Cinder looked at the girl- Cress, who looked almost embarrassed for them too.

 

Kai removed his hand from Cinder's back, and she felt herself missing the warmth, despite herself. He cleared his throat.

 

He was about to say something, but Cinder gasped. All eyes turned towards her, but she was looking somewhere in the distance.

 

“What is it?” He asked, looking in the direction Cinder was looking at.

 

“Oh, crap...” She said, “Don't look, don't look,” She hissed. She turned back to the performers. “Sorry, um... I saw my step-sister. She doesn't exactly know that I'm here.”

 

She didn't know what to expect from them. Kai frowned, Thorne raised an eyebrow, and Cress looked at her... suspiciously? When she saw Cinder looking at her, her features relaxed into a mask of nonchalance.

 

She had indeed seen Pearl. She had known that Pearl was going out somewhere with her friends for New Years, but she had no idea that she would have come to Lunar Park. She had remembered her saying that she hated Lunar Park, thinking that it was tacky and unsafe, all because she knew that Cinder worked there. She wondered why she had decided to come here _now._

 

Cinder rubbed at her good eye, going temporarily blind for the moment. She brought her hand down to her side. She wished Iko was here with her, she would know what to do in front of all these people. She would know how to avoid her sister without drawing attention to herself.

 

“Er, alright...” Thorne said. His mouth lilted upwards in a smile. “You know, we could probably kick her out for you,”

 

Cinder almost laughed. “Right. I don't think so,”

 

“Are you sure? I mean, we could do it.” Kai said. He and Thorne looked at each other, like they were seriously contemplating it.

 

She looked at quiet Cress, who looked uncomfortable and that she'd rather be somewhere else. Cinder gave her a small smile, remembering how suspiciously she looked at her before. She she turned back to Kai and Thorne.

 

“Really not necessary,”

 

Then they were interrupted by a little girl who wanted to take pictures with Rapunzel and Flynn Rider. Cinder didn't waste a minute, her eyes still on her step-sister, coming closer, closer towards them.

 

Pearl hadn't noticed her yet, but if she came any closer, she would have.

 

Without hesitating, she grabbed Kai by the wrist, and dragged him in a small crevice in between an ice-cream parlor and a bakery.

 

She peered around, and watched as Pearl walked past, with a gaggle of her friends, unaware that Cinder was standing only a few feet away from her.

 

“I'm sorry,” She said, turning back to him. She stepped backwards out of the crevice. “I had to hide,.” She felt childish as she said that. Like a toddler playing hide-and-seek.

 

“Um,” Kai said, looking disheveled. “I don't understand...”

 

She apologised again.”It's a long story. My family, they're not very... um... supportive.” She said, searching for the right word.

 

“Not supportive?” He asked, his brow furrowed. He moved out of the crevice.

 

“Uh, well... I was adopted when I was little. My adopted dad, well, he died from letumosis, and my step-mother came to the conclusion that he got it while he was coming to get me... She never wanted me after that, but she was stuck with me. And, I guess her opinion rubbed off on Pearl- my step-sister. They don't care about me, only unless I make enough money from my jobs to buy them whatever materialistic things they wanted,” She said bitterly.

 

She purposefully left out some of the finer details of her story. Why she was adopted. Peony getting letumosis, like her father. Every other reason why Adri and Pearl despised Cinder...

 

“But then... what about Iko?” He asked, his voice gentle.

 

“She was adopted before I was... at first they were the perfect family, but then she realised her body wasn't right... my step-father supported her every step of the way, helping her transition, but once he died, it gave her permission to be absolutely horrible to Iko...”

 

“Can't you move out?”

 

“We're trying. But there's only so much money one person can make, and Iko's setting up her clothing line online, but there's no telling how successful she's going to be.” She sighed. This was the first time she was able to talk to someone about her home life that wasn't Iko, and she felt herself building up with emotion with every word she spoke. “While we live under Adri's roof, she's our guardian, legal or not, and we have to do everything she says. And that includes not being able to enjoy ourselves.”

 

Kai came towards her, and put an arm around her shoulder. She stiffened when he did that. Not used to any kind of contact that wasn't those sisterly hugs Iko would give her. Not used to the feeling of this near stranger who Cinder felt like she knew for a lifetime. But she felt warmth in his embrace, and caring. She felt herself relax, and turn towards him.

 

“I didn't mean to give you my whole life story,” She mumbled into his shoulder.

 

“It's okay,” He said. They looked at each other, his eyes meeting hers. His eyes darted to her lips, and he started to come closer... closer...

 

And then Cinder stumbled backwards, unwilling to let him come any closer.

 

“Kai... I'm sorry,” She said, she looked at him, saw the rejection in his eyes. “I'm not... there are so many things you don't know about me.”

 

“Then tell me,” He said, his voice low, almost a whisper.

 

“I can't...” She said. She looked at her gloved hand. Itching to pull the fabric off and show him her prosthetic hand, but she couldn't. She couldn't show him and risk him thinking that she was a freak. She didn't know if he would be accepting of it, or think she was repulsive. Iko had told her that being an amputee was nothing to be ashamed of, but decades of Adri telling her to cover up, kids at school staring at her in horror, had made her think otherwise. She didn't know if Kai would react the same way.

 

“I'm not ready,”

 

“Will you tell me, one day?” He asked, his eyes gentle, understanding. He wanted to know all about Cinder, flaws and all.

 

“Maybe,” She said.

 

*

 

_3_

 

_2_

 

_1_

 

“ _Happy new years!”_

 

She looked at Kai, who was grinning down at her. He was expectant, but patient. Willing to wait for Cinder to trust him enough to tell him.

 

She knew she had to tell Kai that she was an amputee, if she wanted her relationship to progress anywhere outside of friendship.

 

But she was running away. Running away from her feelings, running away from her fears. Unwilling to let anybody in.


	17. Chapter 17

Kai walked her to her car once the night was over.

 

“Thank you for coming,” he said.

 

She leaned against the car “I had a great time,”

 

They stood there for a few seconds. Kai looked like he wanted to pull her close towards him, to hug her. But Cinder was closed-off, untouchable.

 

“Um, I should get going now,” Cinder said.

 

Kai cleared his throat. “Huh? Oh, yeah.”

 

Cinder opened the door, and climbed in, gave Kai a small wave. She watched Kai turn and walk away, and her mind reeled with the events of the night.

 

Could it be possible that Kai liked her? After years and years of thinking herself as undesirable, it seemed impossible, a fallacy. A mistake.

 

She felt something rise up in her chest and seize her heart.. Hope? Happiness? Maybe a want for something she never had before. Someone who wanted her, who desired her.

 

Cinder drove out of the park, her mind only on Kai.

 

* * *

 

 

When she arrived home, it was quiet. Eerily quiet. The house was never like this. She figured maybe Adri went out for New Years, and Pearl had not come home yet. But where was Iko, waiting patiently for her, where was Iko, coming to greet her?

 

It unnerved her, as she flicked on the lights.

 

“Hello?” She called out into the darkness.

 

She wandered into the living room, relieved when she saw that Adri was home, anxious when she saw the expression she wore.

 

She sat on the couch, with her phone illuminated in the darkness. The light made sharp shadows on her face.

 

“Where is everybody?” She asked Adri, not bothering to greet her with any kind words.

 

“Why don't you tell me, or have you been too busy at Lunar Park to keep track of my daughter?”

 

Cinder frowned. “What are you talking about? Keep track of Pearl? I didn't even know she was going to Lunar Park today.”

 

“Don't lie to me,” Adri hissed, “She told me she was going with some friends, and where do I find you? At Lunar Park as well! Acting as if you were some... some... _normal_ person. With Kaito Dehuai, no less!”

 

Cinder took a step back. “How do you know about him?”

 

Adri rose up from the couch. Cinder flicked on the lights.

 

“So it's true, is it?” She prowled towards Cinder. “You've been _friendly_ with him, have you? Does he know your little secret?” Narrowed eyes flickered towards her leg, her hand. “Would be such a shame if he found out.”

 

Cinder swallowed. “Why are you doing this?” She asked. “What do you have against me?”

 

Adri looked like she was almost about to laugh. “What don't I have against you? You killed my husband, you killed my daughter. You ruined my entire life!” She was yelling now. She was in hysterics.

 

“That wasn't my fault,” Cinder said, quietly at first. “That wasn't my fault, and you know it!”

 

“Not your fault? None of this would have ever happened if Garan never sent out to adopt you. He would still be at here. Peony would still be alive. You could have saved her.”

 

Her bottom lip began to tremble. “I tried, Adri.”

 

“No,” Adri said. “You were too slow. You had the antidote. The first ever antidote to letumosis, and you didn't even use it on your on _family,_ ” She spat the word. Her cheeks were shining with tears.

 

“I tried,” She said again. “I loved her. I tried to save her.”

 

Adri made a wrangled sound. Somewhere in between a scoff and a sob. “You're not capable of love. If you were, Peony would still be alive.”

 

Cinder didn't say anything. Maybe she was right. Maybe she was so closed off to love that she couldn't feel it at all.

 

Adri settled back into the couch. She furiously wiped the tears away from her cheeks. “I can't handle this anymore,” she said. “I want you out of my house.”

 

It took a moment for Cinder to process what she was saying. “You're kicking me out?” She asked quietly. She took a moment to gather her thoughts. “Is Iko gone, too?” She asked, feeling like she already knew the answer.

 

Adri didn't say anything, which meant the answer was yes.

 

“Fine,” Cinder said. “Fine. Kick me out. I've been wanting to leave this place my entire life.”

 

“Iko already took your stuff to the warehouse.” Adri said. She had now calmed down, talking coolly. “I never want to see you again.”

 

The feeling was mutual. Without another word, Cinder turned and stormed out of the living room, out of the house. She got into her car, and made her way to the warehouse.

 

* * *

 

 

The full gravity of the situation sunk in once she saw Iko on the mattress, with her cheeks wet, her eyes closed. She was breathing normally, but Cinder could imagine her having huge, back rattling heaving breaths that she usually had when she cried.

 

She had tired herself out, and was asleep now. Cinder didn't want to wake her up.

 

She had brought everything with her, which barely filled the space of the warehouse. She had her makeup bag, filled with cheap makeup. Her clothes were stashed in a pile near her feet, and Cinder's clothes were in another pile. There wasn't much else. Just a few other trinkets, but she needed to tell her boss that Adri had kicked her and Iko out.

 

She was sure that her boss, Wing Dataran, would be sympathetic, knowing Cinder's struggles with her adoptive family. He would help her find her feet again, give her more hours, and maybe boost her pay, if he could.

 

She slumped on the cold, concrete floor, crossing her legs, wondering how a night that started out so good could turn so bad.

 

She felt exhaustion wash over her like a wave. She couldn't think about this right now. What she needed to do was get some rest. She and Iko would come up with a plan in the morning.

 

Slowly, quietly, she stood up and pulled her pyjamas out of the pile of clothes, changing out of her outfit. She removed her prosthetics, and as smoothly and as quietly as she could, she crawled over to the mattress. Iko was on her side, on the right side, leaving the space free for Cinder to climb in. She had probably fallen asleep like that on purpose, waiting for her to arrive.

 

She pressed her weight into the mattress, pulling the covers over her and resting her head on the pillow.

 

It was a few moments until sleep overcame her. Her mind only considered Iko. How would she be able to handle being homeless. It was both a blessing, and a curse to be away from Adri. At least they wouldn't have to deal with the hateful looks towards them. The hateful comments and insinuations towards Iko and Cinder. But there was nothing here that could help them to survive. They couldn't stay here forever.

 

Cinder tried to settle her racing mind. Trying to shut her thoughts off so that she could go to sleep, but her mind kept worrying persistently. She decided it was futile to fight against her own mind, and just allowed her think about it.

 

It turned out somewhat calming, just to think about her worries. Calming to think about all that was bothering her. It didn't just stop at her new found homelessness, but she was also worrying about Kai, and her developing relationship with him. Maybe it was silly to think about boys when she had more pressing worries, but that's where her mind led her, and where it stayed.

 

She didn't know when she finally fell asleep, but she knew when she woke up that all her worrying helped her to come up with a plan to get themselves out of this mess.

 

Iko had woken up before she had, but she was still on the mattress. Her mascara had smudged beneath her eyes, making the bags look more prominent.

 

Cinder sat up, the humidity of the air making her skin feel sticky and gross. She craved for a bath... but there was none in the warehouse. She was sure her make-up had smudged all over her face, and her hair was no doubt a bird's nest.

 

Iko looked over to her as he sat up.

 

“Good sleep?” She asked bitterly.

 

“Hardly,” Cinder groaned, stretching her muscles.

 

They were silent for a while. Sunlight was filtering through the thin windows on the walls. Cinder inhaled the scent of gasoline, a smell that was comforting to her.

 

“What's the time?” She asked.

 

Iko reached over to get her phone. “7:38” She said.

 

“Dataran will be here at eight,” Cinder sighed.

 

“There are make-up wipes in my bag.” Iko said. She had glanced over at Cinder, and looked like she might have laughed at the sight of her face, if not for the situation they were in. “We could probably use them to clean ourselves up a little bit.”

 

“Good idea.” Cinder said. It was no shower, but it was better than nothing. “Can you get it for me?”

 

“Mm-hmm.” She stood up from the mattress, and pulled the cleansing wipes from the pile, first pulling a few of the wipes out for herself, then throwing the packet towards Cinder, which landed next to her with a crinkle of the plastic against the mattress.

 

She used her forearm to hold the packet in place and peeled the strip back and pulled the wipe up. She rubbed it all over her face, rubbing it against her eyes, removing the make-up. When she had finished, she ran the cloth over her arm, chest, neck and legs. She asked for Iko's help to rub her other arm.

 

She collapsed back on the bed when she had finished.

 

“What are we gonna do, Cinder?” Iko asked her, her voice throaty with emotion.

 

Cinder pushed her hair out of her eyes and glanced at Iko. “We're not going to stay here forever. I'll tell you what we'll do. I'm going to work as much as I can, and you're going to open up your online store, and sew as many clothes as you can, and once we've made enough money, we're going to rent an apartment and live as far away from Adri as we can get.”

 

“How could she do this to us? I always knew she hated us, but to kick us out?”

 

“She's heartless.” Cinder said, speaking quickly. “She hasn't forgiven me for what happened to Peony-”

 

“That wasn't your fault,” Iko said. “She just needed a reason to despise you, okay? Doctor Erland gave you that antidote bottle illegally, anyway. If it's anyone's fault, it's his.”  


Cinder thought back to the day, so many years ago, when she visited Peony in hospital. She wasn't able to go in the room, because it was quarantined. It was the same day that Dr. Erland perfected the letumosis antidote. She remembered him pressing the vial into her palm.

 

She shook herself out of the thoughts. Those thoughts led to dark places. Dark times. Dark thoughts.

 

“She's been wanting to kick us out for ages, anyway. I don't know why, but she said she wanted me to keep an eye out on Pearl.”

 

“Pearl...? Why?”

 

“I don't know. She was under the impression that the only reason I was there was to look after Pearl, I think. Then she said that she knew I was with Kai and she went berserk. I still don't know how she found out about that.”

 

Iko was quiet. She was biting her lower lip. “She found out from me.”

 

Cinder glanced at her.

 

“He messaged me yesterday, right after you left. Adri saw it.”

 

“What did it say?” Cinder asked.

 

“He wanted to make sure that you were coming. He probably didn't want to text you in case you were driving. I tried to get my phone back from Adri, but she wouldn't give. She figured out that it was Kai. Then her eyes were practically bulging out of her head, and that's when she started to pack everything of ours up and started to dump it in the car. She practically dragged me in the car and before I knew it I was here.” She sighed. “I think she was planning this for a long time.”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“Don't tell me you haven't seen the signs. She never wanted us. We were unwanted children since Garan died. She never allowed us around whenever she had people over, we were shoved in a tiny room where we were barely allowed out unless we were getting out of the house. We were ghosts in that house. Now, at least, we're dead to her, now that she doesn't have to look after us. We've just got to make the most out of it now. We're adults, capable of supporting ourselves. Or, at least, you are. And I guess what I've got to do now is make some pieces and open up my shop and pray that somebody buys something.”

 

She said this without any of her usual cheerfulness. She didn't look particularly sad either, though

 

“It'll be fine.” Cinder said. “At least there's one good thing that came out of this.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like we finally got away from Adri.”

 

* * *

 

 

Not too long after, Cinder got dressed and pulled on her prostheses and went downstairs to tell Dataran that Adri had kicked her out.

 

He looked at her with sympathy. Knowing from the times that they worked together how much Adri despised Cinder. He knew more about Cinder than most people, excluding Iko. He knew that she was an amputee, that she was adopted. They were friendly with each other, and Cinder even considered him a friend.

 

“Well, you can stay here as long as it takes to get you back on your feet.” He said. “You're already working full-time. I can raise your pay.”

 

Cinder shrugged. “That would be good.”

 

“How are you going to be able to look after yourself, like hygiene and stuff?”

 

Cinder took a deep breath. “Food is easy enough to get. I don't know about showers or baths. I can't shower, because of my leg, so I'll need a bath, and I don't know where to do that.” She sighed.

 

Dataran's eyes searched hers.

 

“You could bathe at my place. I wouldn't mind.”

 

“Miko, though?” Cinder asked, referring to his fiance.

 

“She'd be fine with it, too.”

 

Cinder smiled gratefully. “If it's not too much of a hassle, that'd be great. Thank you.”

 

“It's not a problem,” he said. “You're in a spot of trouble, and I'd be happy to help. And I think Miko would like you, too.”

 

She had never met his fiance, but the way Dataran talked about her with such love made Cinder's heart ache for someone _she_ could talk about like that.

 

She swivelled around on the wheelie chair she was on. Dataran faced opposite her, but he was now standing up.

 

“Thanks for telling me, Cinder.” He said. “I can make you a spare pair of keys, so you can let yourself in whenever.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Anything else you need, just let me know.”

 

“It's fine. Now I just gotta go with Iko to buy fabric for her shop.”

 

Dataran clasped a hand around her shoulder. “You're a good person, Cinder. If you ever want someone to cut the brakes on Adri's car...”

 

Cinder laughed, the first true laugh that she had since she had been kicked out.

 

“Not necessary,” She said, a small smile on her face, “but thanks for the offer.”

 

* * *

 

 

Iko was surrounded by a pile of multicolored fabric. She had plugged her sewing machine into the powerpoint, and had hoisted the machine up on a small rectangular table she had brought up from downstairs.

 

The sound of the sewing machine filled the room. Cinder was stagnant, unlike Iko, who was happy to be able to be finally doing something rather than just sit there while Cinder did all the work.

 

She felt as if they had switched positions, Iko, the one working, and Cinder the one to be supported. There was nothing she could do today. She wasn't working, though Dataran had said that she would be able to work more shifts, and not even Lunar Park had any shifts for her recently.

 

There was still a month until Cinder had to go back to university to complete her final year of her course, and she didn't have any coursework to hand in on the first day back... she thought about all the new textbooks she would have to buy, certain that that would blow their budget.

 

They needed internet as well, if they were going to get Iko's shop started up. Cinder didn't really need the internet, until she went back to school, but Iko practically depended on the internet for her life. And, Cinder wanted to get started on looking at apartments as soon as possible.

 

She vowed than in two weeks, they'd be able to get out of here, if they were careful with how they spent their money. Cinder's bank account, while she was living with Adri, was enough, but now she wasn't sure how much of it would last once they were renting.

 

She had spent over a hundred dollars for the amount of fabric she had bought Iko. She had told herself it would be okay, once Iko started turning a profit, but for now, Cinder felt it was money that couldn't be spent, though she knew, rationally, that it would be fine, once Iko became successful.

 

And she would, if it all turned out well.

 

“I feel so useless,” Cinder said.

 

“Now you know how _I_ feel,”

 

Iko had a thing about feeling useless. She had been feeling like that since Cinder was the one with a job but she was unemployed, feeling like she hadn't been doing her fair share to support the both of them, despite how many times Cinder had told her that it was fine, she could make enough money to support the both of them, but that was while they were living with Adri. They didn't have to pay rent, the only time they had to pay for their own food was when they went out shopping together. Adri had always made enough for them to have at least a portion of their food, when she wasn't annoyed with them.

 

But now things were different. They needed to find housing. They needed to put food on the table. They would need to pay bills, get furniture, be independent.

 

Independence had been something that Cinder had dreamed about all her life. She thought that she was prepared for the day that she would leave Adri's care, but there was no telling now, how unprepared she really was for this.


	18. Chapter 18

A few days ago, her dad had brought home his drinking 'buddies' from the bar, and Scarlet came home after a particularly long day at work, to have to unexpectedly put up with disgusting men leering at her body and having to deal with the stench of alcohol and cigarettes.

 

Well, that was until she punched one of the men in neck and kicked him in the groin and ran out of the house, to arrive unannounced at Emilie's.

 

She had told her she could stay there for as long as she needed to, but the next day, after work, she returned back to her house, where her father had been waiting for her. He hadn't had a drop of alcohol since the night before, and he told her that he was sincerely sorry, and he wouldn't have another drink again, that he would change.

 

He had tears in his eyes at this time, and he seemed so sincerely sorry, that Scarlet believed him.

 

She did everything she could to support him. She helped him drain the alcohol down the sink, even his secret stash that her father didn't know she knew about.

 

She told him that he had her support.

 

He told her that he was glad that he had her for a daughter.

 

*

 

When Scarlet walked into the staff room the next day, Kai was moaning about how Cinder wouldn't message him back.

 

It had been three days since New Years, and though Scarlet hadn't been working that day, she had been informed by Thorne of everything that went down:

 

Thorne had been working since six in the afternoon, reprising his role as Flynn Rider.

They performed at 6:30, then they went over and said hi to Kai and Cinder, who was with him, it seemed, on a date.

Thorne and Cress were then commandeered by little kids to take photos, nearly for the rest of the night.

Cress started to become a bit flighty and agitated, and had to leave a bit earlier than intended.

Thorne stayed the entire night there, helping Kai out, who was completely 'whipped', in Thorne's words, about Cinder.

And now, apparently, Cinder wasn't as 'whipped' about Kai as he was about her.

 

“Why won't she message me back?” Kai whined to Thorne.

 

“Why are you asking me for?” Thorne said.

 

They were on the couch, and Scarlet was supposed to be on her way to the cafe, but she really wanted to know what was going on.

 

“Aren't you supposed to be the great womanizer? The one who knows women better than women know women?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Thorne said.

 

“Do you really say that about yourself?” Scarlet interrupted, incredulous, she leaned forward against the back of the couch they were sitting on, her arms crossed on the top of the backrest of the couch.

 

Thorne jumped, unaware she was there, Kai, who had seen her,only smirked.

 

“Jesus Christ, Scarlet,” Thorne scowled.

 

Scarlet rolled her eyes. “Some womanizer you are, can't even tell when there's a girl around,”

 

“To be fair, you're barely a girl, you're like, one half of a girl,”

 

Scarlet punched him in the arm, _very lightly._

 

“Hey!” He said, rubbing his forearm. He looked towards Kai, eyes narrowed. “Do you see my point?”

 

Kai's eyes flickered between Scarlet's and Thorne's, he raised his hands as if to say 'I'm not getting into it.'

 

“Anyway, what's even going on?” Scarlet said.

 

“Well, I've been asking Cinder whether she enjoyed her night, if she got home safe... things like that... only problem is, she hasn't replied to any of my messages.”

 

“Right, well has she seen your messages?”

 

“No. At first I was thinking that she was busy. She works a lot, and her home life...” He caught himself. “but it's been four days now.”

 

Scarlet frowned.

 

“I think he's just over thinking things. I message girls all the time and they never see _my_ messages.” Thorne said.

 

“That's because you're insufferable.” Scarlet quipped.

 

He flicked her forearm. She flicked the back of his head.

 

“Maybe she thinks _I'm_ insufferable,” Kai said.

 

“You're not insufferable. She's probably just busy. Check out her work, or something.”

 

“Don't do that,” Thorne interrupted. “She'll think you're clingy. Girls don't like clingy.”

 

“I love how you speak about girls as if they're one collective personality.” Scarlet said.

 

Thorne rolled his eyes. “Aren't they?”

 

“Jesus Christ.” Scarlet muttered. She was sure that if Cress spent more than two minutes with Thorne (when they didn't have to think about work), her crush would be over in less than 0.02 seconds.

 

Kai's eyes flickered between the both of them like it was a tennis match. “Okay guys, just tell me what I should do,”

 

“Just wait for her to message you back,” Thorne and Scarlet said simultaneously.

 

The corners of Kai's mouth flicked upwards. “Okay, but what if she _never_ messages me back,”

 

Scarlet groaned. “Well then, she doesn't like you and you should get over her.”

 

With that, Scarlet stood up and left Thorne and Kai to talk about guy things.

 

As she reached the door, she heard Thorne say:

 

“Funny how she says that when she's still not over Winter,”

 

She paused for a moment, mulling it over whether she should get back over there to defend herself but... she was really meant to be teaching Kate Fallow how to use the coffee machine... she didn't have enough time to go picking fights now. And defending herself against Thorne would be completely useless anyway, since he was so boneheaded.

 

Kate Fallow had joined the team a few days ago, and though she was very nice, she was also very timid and quiet, and Scarlet was finding it hard to talk to her.

 

It also turned out that Thorne and Kate Fallow used to know each other when they were in high school together. Thorne had no problem talking to Kate as if they were old buddies reunited.

 

From what she had gathered from Thorne, Kate Fallow loved to read, and she loved to write. She also liked to bake.

 

She made her way into the bakery, where Kate was waiting for her. She was chubby and had thick dark hair and thick eyebrows and long lashes. Her skin was a washed out olive tone, she would have been tanned if she went out in the sun more often.

 

She was pretty, in a sort of unconventional sort of way.

 

“Hey,” Scarlet said, walking behind the counter.

 

She looked at Scarlet. “Oh, hi.” She said quietly.

 

“I'm Scarlet. I think Emilie has been training you for the past few days?”

 

“Yeah,” She said.

 

Scarlet shifted from side to side. She had seen this girl talk more freely among Thorne.

 

She tried her best to make the girl more comfortable. She smiled, and removed her hands from her hips.

 

“Well, I'll be taking over for her today. Has she taught you the coffee machine yet?”

 

“Not really,” She said.

 

“Okay, well, I'll teach you,”

 

*

 

When she had finished, Kate was all but done with her training. She had confessed to Scarlet that her career aspiration was to be an author, and that she had finished her bachelor of education at university recently. She wanted a job because she needed a way to support herself while she worked on her novel, and as she searched for a full-time job as a high-school English/Literature teacher.

 

Scarlet thought this was interesting. She was happy that Kate was becoming more talkative. She tried to ask her about her upcoming novel, but she said that the plot was too complicated to explain.

 

Scarlet wasn't much of a reader, and she wasn't really a big fan of school, so she left it at that.

 

She concluded that she was very nice, and had her entire life sorted out for her. Her personality was somewhat of a mystery. She suspected there was more to her than the quiet, nerdy, bookish side to her, that she only revealed to people she was close with.

 

She knew what she wanted to do with her life, and so did Scarlet. The only difference was that Kate seemed already on her way to doing whatever it was that she wanted to do, and Scarlet could only hope that she'd be able to go back to France one day and open her own restaurant.

 

Anyway, she ended up enjoying herself with Kate, and when it was time for break, they both went to the staff room together.

 

Thorne was in costume by the time they came back, ready to go out and perform as Austin Powers. He winked at Scarlet and Kate, as he went out.

 

Scarlet led Kate to the couch empty couch.

 

“So, you knew Thorne before you came here?”

 

Kate nodded, and finished eating her food before she spoke. “Yeah, back in high-school, when all he wanted to do was be a captain of a pirate ship or something.”

 

Scarlet smiled at that.

 

“Of course, that was before his parents told him to stop being so unrealistic and to do something responsible with his life... serve his country,” Kate said. “Like join the army,”

 

Scarlet frowned. “Thorne was in the army?”

 

“I think so. I can't remember if it was the navy or the army, but whatever. He deserted though. He couldn't handle it. He didn't even want to do it the first place.” She paused. “Ah, I don't even know if I should be telling you this,”

 

Scarlet shrugged. She always thought Thorne was somewhat of a pain, a little annoying, but funny and charming all the same. Thorne didn't have any problems with his life, always a happy-go-lucky kind of guy. She couldn't imagine him in the military, under strict conditions and having to follow orders. It was no wonder he deserted. It wasn't part of his personality.

 

It reminded her of Wolf as well, who was in the military in his country, but left once he became disillusioned with the cause. Maybe it would be good for the both of them to talk about it, or something.

 

“I didn't know that about him,” She said.

 

“Not many people do. I don't think he likes to talk about it.”

 

“Probably,” Scarlet said. “So, were you friends?”

 

She shifted. “Uh, kind of. He dropped out of school in our senior year, to join the army, and I didn't really see him after that. This is the first time I've seen him in like... seven years? To be honest, he hasn't really changed much.”

 

The door opened, and the breeze wafted in, along with Cress, who was looking quite haggard and unruly. She was breathing heavily.

 

“Cress?” Scarlet said, and blue eyes snapped to brown.

 

She looked relieved when she saw it was her, but she frowned again when she saw she wasn't alone.

 

“What's going on...?” Kate asked.

 

“Um, I'm not sure,” Scarlet said. “Let me go talk to her.”

 

Scarlet rose and walked towards Cress, who was looking at her with wide-eyes.

 

“Who is that?” Was the first thing Cress asked.

 

“Kate Fallow,” Scarlet said. “She's new here,”

 

“Oh,” Cress said. “Um... sorry if I'm interrupting anything... Thorne said I'd find you here.”

 

“Me? What's wrong?”

 

Her eyes shifted from hers to Kate's, and even though she didn't say anything, she knew that they needed to speak in private.

 

“Let's go to the lockers,” Scarlet said.

 

Cress nodded, and Scarlet shot Kate a look that said 'I'll be back in a moment.' She nodded. She didn't really mind.

 

Scarlet lead the way to lockers, and turned towards Cress.

 

“What is it? Have you and Wolf started your plan thing?”

 

“I'm going tomorrow, but we may need your help.”

 

“Oh, what is it that you need me to do?”

 

“Er, Wolf said, that since you know Winter, you'll need to try and get close to her and try to get information on Levana.”

 

She said this casually and calmly. Did she not realise the amount of emotional obstacles that would require of her?

 

“I have to... get close to Winter?” She asked. “Again?”

 

Cress seemed to realise now what she was asking her to do. “Well, I know that you and Winter broke up, but wasn't it really her mother that made you break up? Like you guys never really fell out of love-”

 

“We weren't in _love,”_ Scarlet interrupted.

 

Cress frowned. “Why were you two dating then?”

 

Scarlet crossed her arms. “Because we... liked each other.”

 

“Why are you still pining over her then, if all you had was like?”

 

“Because I very strongly like her,” Scarlet said simply.

 

“See, you haven't gotten over your feelings for her,”

 

Scarlet scowled. “How'd you figure that?”

 

“You said you still _like_ her. Present tense. Which just proves that you both haven't gotten over your feelings, which means that if that's the case for Winter as well, she probably has a weak spot for you, despite her mother. So, it's possible for the two of you to work together-”

 

“How do you know that Winter wants to get caught up in this, anyway?”

 

“Well...” Cress said, drawing out the world. “You'll have to persuade her, but something tells me she's already caught up, whether she knows it or not, seeing how Levana is her step-mother.”

 

Scarlet sighed. She had a point. “Okay, fine. But you and Wolf owe me,”

 

When they came back out, Kate was still on the couch. She had her phone out, her eyes flickering. She was reading something, probably to pass the time.

 

She looked up. “Everything okay?” She asked.

 

“All good,” Scarlet said. She introduced them properly. “Cress, this is Kate, Kate, this is Cress,”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Kate said.

 

Cress stood a little behind Scarlet. “Hi,” She said quietly.

 

Kate smiled slightly.

 

Cress leaned towards Scarlet. “I'm just going to go...”

 

“Oh, okay,” Scarlet said.

 

Scarlet sat back down on the couch as Cress scampered away, watching the door close.

 

“I'm sorry about that,” Scarlet said.

 

“Seemed pretty urgent, what was it about?” Kate asked.

 

“Oh, um... it was just some work things that needed to be sorted out,” She quickly thought of a lie.

 

“Oh,” She said. “Shouldn't she be going to Rikan for that, though?”

 

She laughed quickly, “Oh no, it wasn't that serious.”

 

It was quiet for a moment, and Scarlet then realised that she was waiting for her to elaborate.

 

“Er- she...um... wanted some boy advice,”

 

Scarlet internally cringed. What on earth had possessed her to say something like that?

 

“Boy... advice,” Kate said slowly.

 

“Um, yeah.” she said lamely.

 

“I thought she was coming to you about work...” Her eyebrows furrowed. Was she... suspicious?

 

“Oh, it's kind of related. She has a crush on her co-worker.”

 

Then Kate's face twisted into a open-mouthed smile. “Oh my god, really? Who is it?”  


“Haha, I don't know if she would want me to tell you.”

 

“Oh, come on. Please? I won't tell anyone,” She promised.

 

Scarlet pursed her lips.

 

“Can I guess?” Kate asked. “Is it Thorne?”

 

Scarlet's eyes flickered towards Kate's, incredulous. “How did you know?”

 

“Who doesn't have a crush on Thorne, honestly.” Kate said. “Even I had a crush on him. Well, before I realised he was just a massive jerk who was only using me for my maths homework, which, by the way, I wasn't even that good at.” She paused for a moment. “To be honest, _I_ was using him because I knew _he_ was actually good at maths, he just didn't apply himself.”

 

“Um, right.”

 

“But that was years ago. Does Thorne like her back?”

 

Scarlet shrugged. “Thorne is Thorne. He likes anything that moves.”

 

“Point taken. Ah, well. Good luck to her, then.”

 

Scarlet laughed. She didn't want to keep talking about this. It felt like gossip, and felt unfaithful to Cress, to tell this near stranger about her crush on Thorne. She was surprised that Kate seemed so open to discussing people that she didn't even know.

 

And yet there was also a guilty part of her that wanted to keep talking about this. There was a thing about gossip: once you started it was hard to stop. She wanted to tell her that she thought Cress's crush on Thorne would only end in heartbreak, and how she wanted to tell her this, but she didn't want to hurt Cress's feelings.

 

“She just seems so innocent, y'know,” Scarlet said. “She hasn't been in a relationship before, and I don't want her getting hurt.”

 

Kate nodded. “Oh. Well, I'm sure it'll all turn out alright in the end. If it's meant to be, it will be.”

 

“I guess so.” She said. “Still, Cress is so sweet, and I think it would ruin her if Thorne broke her heart.”

 

Kate brushed her fringe out of her eyes, and folded her hands in her lap.

 

“Don't worry about it,” She said.

 

Scarlet checked the clock on the wall. They had four minutes left until their break was over.

 

“Let's head back,” She said. She stood up, and she and Kate made their way back into the cafe.

 

Emilie was in the there, allowing her and Scarlet to catch up while Kate worked in the kitchen.

 

“Hey,” Emilie said. “How are things with Kate.”

 

“It's good, she's nice.” Scarlet said.

 

Emilie nodded, blonde curls bouncing. “Yeah, she was like that to me as well.”

 

They paused for a moment as Scarlet took an order.

 

“How're things with your dad?” She asked.

 

“You know how it is. Same old.”

 

Emilie looked sympathetically at her. “You know, you can always stay at my place. The offer's still up.”

 

“I know, I know. But it's fine now,” She said. “Dad's getting help.”

 

“He is?” Emilie asked. “Good for him,”

 

Scarlet nodded.

 

She turned back to the customers.

 

The rest of the day would pass like this: mindless chatter and serving customers. That's how it went every day, but now there was someone new during their shifts to contribute to their conversations.

 

She decided that she liked Kate. At first she was a bit apprehensive of her, but now she was warming up to the idea that it would be nice to have a helping hand around the kitchen. It wasn't like she was alone in the kitchen for the first place, but now she had company during her shifts.

 

*

 

Once her shift was over, she came home, and her father was passed out on the couch, with a vodka bottle and a photo album on the coffee table.

 

Scarlet almost felt like crying. All this progress, Scarlet nearly getting her father back, only for him to relapse. She felt like she had failed as a daughter. She kneeled next to the coffee table, and looked at the photo album.

 

It was one that she had only seen once before, once when she was younger and her mother was still around. Her parents wedding album.

 

She sat down, crossing her legs, and began looking though the photos.

 

Her eyes went immediately to her mother. It had been such a long time since she had seen photos of her.

 

They got married in Paris, where Scarlet was born. In this photo of her mother, she was cutting the 3-tiered cake, her father at her side, with a smile on his face like she had never seen on his before. He was waring a tuxedo, and her mother was wearing a tight lace dress, with a low neckline. She was curvy, like Scarlet, and had long curly auburn hair. Not as red as Scarlet's, but she certainly got the texture from her mother.

 

She also had a slight baby bump. Her parents decided to get married after her mother fell pregnant.

 

Scarlet had not seen her mother in years and years. She had not heard from her, not even a letter or a phone call. She had long since hardened her heart to the thought of it.

 

Evidently, her father had not. He had gotten drunk after looking at this album, no doubt. Unable to face his failures as a husband, and his failures as a father.

 

She closed the photo album, and set it in the drawer in the cabinet. Then she grabbed the vodka bottle and drained it down the sink.

 

Maybe she should really get her father some proper help. It would be the right thing to do. Get him checked into rehab or something. She needed to look into it. She had been so fed up with her father and his alcoholism to actually realise that there was help available, and she didn't want him to hit rock bottom before he could actually start to pick himself up.

 

The first thing she would do, when he woke up, was to talk to her father about it. He was snoring, and he had red splotches on his cheeks. His grey hair was uncombed and he hadn't shaved in a while either.

 

Scarlet sighed. She went into her room and sat on her bed, and scrolled through her phone. She googled a few services for addictions and alcoholism, and had a few ideas of what to talk about with her father once he woke up.

 

Wolf messaged her. She clicked on his icon that showed up in the corner of the screen.

 

**Ze'ev Kesley**

_Hey. Did Cress tell you about the plan?_

 

**Scarlet Benoit**

_Yeah_

_Just letting u know, you guys suck_

 

**Ze'ev Kesley**

_Aha, sorry._

_But we all have to play a role we don't like, so..._

 

**Scarlet Benoit**

_Like what?_

 

**Ze'ev Kesley**

_Well, Cress has to try and get information from Sybil, her mom's girlfriend, and also try and persuade Ran to lose Aimery and their group or gang or whatever we're calling it, whatever it is._

 

**Scarlet Benoit**

_Ive been calling it a gang haha_

_And wow thats so much responsibility for cress... I hope she'll be able to handle it_

 

**Ze'ev Kesley**

_She'll be fine. She's more capable than most people think she is._

_Including herself._

 

Scarlet pondered this. Cress always seemed so timid and shy when she wasn't performing. She was comfortable around Scarlet, since they were friends of some sort, but she always seemed so detached and distant. She couldn't imagine Cress being like some sort of super sleuth and getting so much information that even Scarlet would have struggled to get...

 

But then again, she did have that skill with technology. She had never seen Cress use her talents in person, and all she knew that was that she was doing a course in IT at university. Perhaps that was why she was doubting her abilities.

 

**Scarlet Benoit**

_Hmmm I guess so._

_Well, what is it u have to do?_

 

There was a pause as Wolf typed.

 

**Ze'ev Kesley**

_I have to join the gang._


	19. Chapter 19

There were three types of Cress's. Public Cress, private Cress and online Cress.

 

Public Cress was harder to be. At work, she would do her best to appear neurotypical. She would try to stifle her stimming. She would force herself to look at a person's eyes, and try to understand social cues that she normally would miss. She did all this to make the other person comfortable, no matter how much it made her uncomfortable.

 

Private Cress was when she could do whatever she wanted in the comfort of her own home. Her father didn't mind it. He was always patient with her, even if he was distant. The noises she made, seemingly randomly, didn't bother him. The stim toys she brought with her, didn't seem immature or childish in private. If she ever went mute, it was fine, because there would be no one there to ridicule her at her father's house.

 

Online Cress was her favourite. That was where it was easiest to be herself.

 

Online Cress showed up when Sybil started living with her mother five years ago. She had received a laptop from her high school, and was getting around to logging into all the social media sites she was on.

 

Her computer was personal and confidential, and it was where she could post her feelings. It was easier to be sociable online. Talking to people was easier when she didn't have to talk, but rather, type. She didn't have to look in a person's eyes, but rather at a screen. It was easier to understand what a person was saying, and emoticons made it so much more easier to understand a person's feelings.

 

Whenever she was at her mother's house, she would lock herself in her room and all she would do was go on the internet. She would download a TV show, talk to her online friends. It was easier being a person on the internet than it was being a person in real life.

 

Soon enough, she found herself wanting to find out the inner workings of computers. She watched a lot of Youtube videos, and Googled a lot. Once it was time to choose her electives for her senior year of high school, the first class she enrolled for was I.T.

 

It became her special interest. Most autistic people had special interests, ranging from Pokemon to quantum physics. It became her motivation to do as well as she could in school, to go to a good uni so she could study it further.

 

It was a male dominated course, but even though that was the case, she was better than them all combined.

 

Today, she had to be public Cress.She was back at her mother's house, and Ran was still living with them.

 

But this time was different. She had not seen him since she had gotten here, though his car was always in the driveway, and his bed always looked slept in when she went in to check it in the mornings.

 

Tonight she was going to stay up as late as possible, to see what time he would get home, what time he would leave. She was going to figure out where it was he was going so late in the night, but she was not going into this without knowing a thing. She was not going to jump to conclusions so easily this time, and she was going to focus on one thing, and one thing only.

 

The number one objective. The priority:

 

To convince Ran to get away from Aimery. To get away from the danger that surrounded him.

 

Now Cress knew everything about Aimery, about how despicable he was, how he hadn't a care in the world for the safety of others, as long as he got what he wanted. Wolf told her all about him. She didn't think she could despise a person as much as she despised Aimery.

 

Well, actually that was a lie, because she was feeling some incredibly strong feelings towards Sybil right now, and none of them were positive.

 

She was silent, as Sybil went on and on about how she should be doing something with her life, instead of wasting her life away on the internet and her useless job that will get her nowhere.

 

“You agree with me, don't you?” Sybil asked Cress's mother.

 

She made a noncommittal noise, that was neither support nor defense.

 

“Well, anyway, what are you going to do with that hair? It's getting quite ridiculous now. I don't know how you can handle it being that long.”

 

Cress swung her legs on the stool and tried to drown out her voice.

 

“Why don't you speak to me, huh?” She asked, getting impatient. “Whenever I give you any constructive criticism you clam up like you can't even hear me.”

 

 _Oh, I can hear you alright._ Cress thought. _It's just that your so..._ her mind jumbled up the rest of the words, mainly a slurry of curse words and insults towards her.

 

Sybil waved a hand in front of her eyes. “Hello-o-o-o, anybody in there?” She made a fist and knocked on Cress's scalp.

 

She couldn't help what happened next, her reflexes kicked in and she grabbed Sybil's wrist and held it with a tight grip, away from her head, away from her body.

 

Her breath caught, and she released her hand. Then she leapt off the stool and went out of the kitchen and upstairs, into her room, slamming the door shut.

 

She hadn't realised she had been crying until she collapsed face down on her bed and felt the dampness on her pillow.

 

She sat upright, and heard Sybil's muffled voices from downstairs, but couldn't make out a word she was saying.

 

She could hear her mother's reply though.

 

“It's hard for me too, you know... but you have to deal with it. Just don't press her.”

 

She heard Sybil scoff. “Look what she did, she attacked me!”

 

“She didn't attack you, Sybil. You were annoying her.”

 

“She was just sitting there. She wasn't replying to me. She was _impertinent,_ for crying out loud! An eighteen year old girl who can't listen when someone is talking to her. I honestly don't know how anyone could raise a person like that!”

 

Her mother was silent for a few moments. “... I raised her, Sybil. Remember who you're talking to.”

 

“You didn't raise her. Her father raised her. She would have turned out so much better if you got custody instead.”

 

Her mother didn't reply. Cress had the horrible feeling that maybe she agreed with her.

 

Cress wasn't the daughter her mother wanted her to be. She wanted someone who was strong, confident, someone who could defend herself. Instead what she got was meek, insecure Cress who became silent at the sight of conflict, a shell in herself.

 

She let her tears moisten the pillow cover, smothering her face to drown out the sound of the shudders when she breathed.

 

Their conversation died down, their voices quieted. They had changed the subject now to Sybil's work. Something more pleasant, that wouldn't get the other angry, or cause any conflict.

 

Cress sat up, and rubbed at her eyes. There were tear stains on her pillow. She pulled her legs towards her chest and held them there, letting herself be consumed by her thoughts. It was the best way to deal with her feelings. Her mind always came up with a logical solution, eventually.

 

 

 

After a while, there was a knock at her door.

 

“Cress?” It was her mother's voice, and a knock.

 

She had probably wanted to come in to defend Sybil. Not to see how Cress was. Whenever something like this happened, she never wanted to apologise on behalf of Sybil. Only to make Cress realise the 'error' of her ways.

 

Cress didn't feel like talking. She stayed silent. Her door was locked, and her mother didn't know how to unlock it from the outside by twisting the safety lock. Maybe if she didn't answer she would think she was asleep and leave her alone.

 

She tried one more time, then her footsteps faded down the hall.

 

In the few hours she had been home, she had not seen Ran once, and instead had become mute and holed herself up in a room.

 

She reminded herself she was a criminal mastermind. She was Cress. Super spy. Super sneaky, like in the comic books she sometimes read. She was supposed to be on a mission to help Wolf. What a great start she was making of it now.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Lol remember when I said I'd try to update every week. Well uni's been kicking my ass, but I'm on semester break for a month and a half, so I'm trying to get back into writing again. Honestly I'm just trying to get a feel of where this is going to go.**

 

**I also added chapter names!**

 

**Also I'm kind of rusty, so sorry if this chapter isn't that good.**

 

Ran waited until Sybil's car pulled out of the drive way until he went inside the house. He had been waiting around the corner of the street, out of sight, until he was sure that Sybil was gone.

 

She would be off to work, in her mundane shop that she used as an alibi if she ever got caught doing something illegal. He wasn't sure how she made it work, but he admired her for it.

 

Ran crossed the road without looking, and unlocked the door and stepped inside. Cress's mother left half an hour ago, after all the drama about Cress's hair.

 

Sybil had told him about Cress before he started to live her. She told him about how much of a brat she was, that she was a pain, and a hassle to take care of, because she wouldn't do anything she asked of her. At first, Ran just thought that Cress was a spoiled brat because her father was rich and she lived in a nice house, but he soon learned that that wasn't the case. Sybil was just ignorant. She knew that Cress was autistic, but she just chose to ignore it for her own benefit of not having to deal with it.

 

If she had bothered to get the time to know Cress, then she would be doing what he was doing right now.

 

He climbed up the stairs to Cress's bedroom, and knocked on the door.

 

There was no answer, but that was to be expected, even though it had been about an hour since their fight.

 

He hadn't been in the house for ages. He'd been with Jael. He gave the car to him, and he dropped him back off at Sybil's, just in time for the hair drama. He had to thank fate that he arrived just in time that Cress was at this state. A mixture of vulnerable and defensive. He would be able to get her on his side, no problem.

 

He opened the door.

 

She was sitting up with her eyes closed and her head tilted down. Her hair made a curtain around her as she sat with her knees drawn up, rocking back and forth against the bed frame.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked her.

 

She jumped, and looked at him. She hadn't even noticed that he had come in.

 

Her eyes were red, and he knew that she had been crying. .

 

Her eyes followed him as he walked in. He knew his presence made her uncomfortable. He was invading her space, but it was now or never.

 

He asked again

 

Ran counted three seconds before she shook her head.

 

“What happened?” He asked.

 

She didn't say anything.

 

Ran needed to get her to talk, so he could steer the conversation where he wanted it to go. “Did someone do something to upset you?”

 

Slowly, she nodded.

 

“Was it Sybil?”

 

She looked at him, then looked away. Bingo.

 

“What did she do?”

 

She didn't say anything. She averted her eyes towards the door. Ran didn't have to know anything about body language to know that she wanted him to leave.

 

Ran wouldn't have it. He crossed his arms and walked around the side of the bed and pulled out her desk chair and sat on it. His posture was stiff, assured, like he learned in the military.

 

She shifted away from him, and he was aware that she was uncomfortable.

 

“I'm going to tell you something that I haven't told anyone else.” He said.

 

He looked at her, and she was staring straight ahead, determined to tune him out, he didn't let this deter him though.

 

“When I first arrived here, I was expecting to be shocked really, by how different this place was from my homeland. When I stepped off the plane, I heard the strange accents, saw the strange new cities.”

 

He looked at Cress, and she was looking at him, but she looked remotely uncomfortable, and relatively close to tears.

 

“But once we got settled in, and went exploring, I slowly started to notice how similar these two countries were. I began to notice; my country and your country were the same. We have the same brands, the same clothes. Fighting the same wars, the same news. Somehow, I expected this country to be a utopia, but I realise now how wrong I am about that. People still acted the same. There were always people pushing in line, people always shouting at girls on the street, shouting obscenities to people they don't know. The same violence, the same injustices,

 

“Then I began to realise that it wasn't the countries that were the same. It was the people, the socities. The country was only a bit of earth, but it was the people who influenced how I experienced it. I never put thought to the fact that you Westerners influenced every bit of my life back at home. I despised it. The Western world seeps into every country, putting their grubby hands on everything they can think of, even when they have no place to do so. We are not allowed to have our culture be our own... but you, your culture is the same wherever you go.”

 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Cress said, finally speaking. Her voice cracked.

 

“No. It's supposed to be relatable.” Ran grumbled. “I haven't finished yet.”

 

“Oh.” She said.

 

“But then I noticed that not everything was the same here. In this country, I was othered. I wasn't a Westerner, I wasn't white. Back home, I was like everybody else, I faced no discrimination, I was the majority. Here, people look at me, and they know that I am not like them. I've come from the diaspora, an immigrant, and they want me to get out of their land.

 

“This is how your culture influences minorities. Like me, like you. You have a disability, your autism. Your step-mother is part of the majority that others you, because you act in a different way than what she expects most people to do. She doesn't understand that she can't treat everybody the same way and expect it to be called equality, because not everybody reacts the same way.”

 

Cress was silent, but she wasn't mute anymore. She would be able to respond to him. It was time.

 

“Sybil's part of this conspiracy you know.” He said.

 

Cress's gaze snapped to him. “What do you mean?”

 

“I've been trying to figure it out. That's why I'm here. I've been dong Sybil's dirty work, without even a clue why I'm doing it, just so I can find out what it is she's doing and bring her to justice.”

 

It was all lies, of course. Ran might have been not the most worthy person in terms of what they were doing, but at least he knew _what_ he was doing. And if he successfully pulled this off, he would be the one everyone else was jealous of. The one who Aimery and Sybil would notice, would appraise, because he would have been the one to successfully pull this off, by himself, without any prodding from Aimery or Sybil.

 

Cress wasn't looking at him anymore. She was playing with her hair, twirling it, twisting it, wrapping it around her wrists, like a nervous tick. It reminded him of how his brother would shake his leg when he was full of nervous energy, how he wasn't able to stand still. It helped him to calm down, to get his thoughts in order.

 

Finally, Cress spoke.

 

“Why are you telling me this?”

 

“Because I need your help. I know you're good with computers, and you're the only one I know who knows Sybil Mira and isn't close to her. She won't suspect anything, if you're helping me behind the scenes.”

 

“What if I get caught though?”

 

“You won't. Has Sybil ever come up into your room?”

 

She thought for a moment. “No.”

 

He offered her a smile, that he hoped looked kind. “She doesn't have a care for you, I'm sorry to say it. She would rather just prefer you didn't exist. But that means she won't have a clue what you're going to do for me.”

 

“What _do_ you want me to do?” She asked.

 

“I'll tell you only if you agree to help me.” He said.

 

“Can I think about it?”

 

“I'll give you until tomorrow.”

 

With that, he got up and left her room.

 

*

 

“Sorry I'm late.” Winter said. She hoped she wasn't breathing too hard.

 

“That's alright.” Dr. Darnel said. “I feel like everyone's been having a busy a morning today.”

 

Winter smiled. She sat down on the sofa, and straightened out the hem of her periwinkle blue dress. It stood out quite nicely against her skin tone.

 

“Jacin isn't here today?” Winter asked, disappointed.

 

“No, he's chosen to work in another field of study.”

 

“He has?” Winter asked.

 

“He didn't tell you about it?” Dr. Darnel asked. “I thought you two were close.”

 

Winter shook her head. She hadn't heard anything like this from Jacin. “Oh. That's okay. If that's what he wants.”

 

“It'll make it easier for you to talk to me, anyhow.” Dr. Darnel said.

 

“I suppose so.” Winter said.

 

“So, anything you want to tell me?”

 

“Um, yes, actually.” She said. “A few nights ago I had this hallucination.”  
  
“Right,”

 

“It was a woman, and she was telling me I needed to leave my step-mother.”

 

“What were you doing when you had this hallucination?”

 

“Um, I was looking through my step-mother's things.” She said meekly.

 

A small smile showed up on Dr. Darnel's face. “Are you allowed to look through her things?”

 

“No.” Winter said.

 

“Why were you doing it?”

 

“It's a long story.” She muttered. Even though their appointments were entirely confidential, she knew that Dr. Darnel wouldn't like the reason that she was snooping around in Levana's study.

 

“You don't want to tell me?”

 

Winter shook her head.

 

“That's fine. You don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable with.”

 

“I want to leave my step-mother. I really do.” Winter said. “I didn't realise that was what I wanted until I had that hallucination.”

 

“If you believe you can live independently, and that's something you want, then you should look into it. Would Levana mind if you moved out?”

 

“I don't think she'd care... but sometimes it's hard to tell with her. She's only taking care of me because she loved my dad, and I always feel as if I'm a hassle to her. But she's hard to talk to. We never really see each other.”

 

“There are a lot of families that are like that. If you want to, you should try talking to her about moving out, and see what she says.”

 

“I'm sure she'd be pleased.” She joked.

 

There was a silence as Dr. Darnel scanned through her clipboard of notes.

 

“Oh, how's your period going with the medication?”

 

“Still hasn't come.” She said. “Should I check it out with a doctor?”

 

Dr. Darnel pursed her lips. “If it doesn't come in the next few days, then yes.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“And I'd like to sign you up for group therapy as well. You'll be able to talk with other people with illnesses, and learn from them, if that is something you want.”

 

“Um, what would I have to do?”

 

“Each week you come in with other people for about an hour. You'll be in a group specifically for people with psychosis and schizophrenia.”

 

“I'll be with other people like me?” Winter asked. She had never met another person with schizophrenia. Maybe it would be worthwhile.

 

Dr. Darnel nodded.

 

“I'll do it.” She said.

 

*

 

The house was homely, for lack of a better word.

 

It was warm, inviting. Everything that a house should be. Cinder had never experienced anything like it before.

 

She and Iko moved in a day ago, and Dataran's wife was happy to let them stay.

 

She was fine with Dataran and Miko knew she was an amputee, and she wasn't half so self-concious about it when she found out that Miko was an amputee herself. She felt a certain sense of solidarity with her.

 

They had to pay rent, of course, and Cinder was more than happy to, as a thanks to them. It would only be for a little while though, until Cinder could get back up on her feet.

 

She felt a world of responsibility on her shoulders. She not only had herself to look out for now, but she also had Iko.

 

For the first time, they had separate rooms. It was obvious that Dataran and Miko had bought this house because they were planning on having a family together, and it was especially obvious by Miko's very pregnant belly.

 

Dataran had offered Cinder a place to stay instead. He saw that she and Iko weren't getting enough rest in the warehouse on top of New Beijing, so he decided that enough was enough and let them live with him. For that, Cinder was eternally grateful.

 

Iko had set up her sewing machine in her room. It was where she slept, and were she worked. Her bed was in the corner of the room, and she had set up her sewing machine on the desk. There were rolls of fabric leaning against the wall, and a pile of assorted clothes littering the floor, and in her wardrobe.

 

She was sewing every chance she could get, and now she had sewed just enough samples and standard clothing sizes to finally be able to get some photos taken for her shop.

 

That was what Cinder was doing now. She wasn't a great photographer, if truth be told, but as long as she did what Iko asked her to do, the photos turned out halfway decent.

 

Iko was currently modeling a swimsuit.

 

They were using the white walls of her room as a back drop, and Iko's phone camera. Cinder was told that Iko could get the photos looking basically professional with some good natural lighting, and some light editing on one of her photography apps.

 

Iko was posing in a bikini. In the midst of her transition, Iko's body was nearing towards her desired curvaceous shape, aided with the help of her hormone replacement treatment, and targeted exercises. Cinder was happy to see Iko proud of the changes of her body, seeing how she struggled with self-confidence issues for most of her childhood and teenage life.

 

She was especially happy about how safe it was for Iko to be herself around Dataran and Miko. Back with Adri, they had little care for Iko's well being, never calling her the right pronouns, even trying to make Iko feel bad by saying that she was really upholding traditional gender roles by transitioning. She would have never been able to get this far with Adri and Pearl around, and in a weird, kind of backwards way,.Cinder felt like she should have thanked Adri for kicking them out of the house. But mostly, she was especially grateful to Dataran and Miko for not being ignorant like Adri and Pearl were.

 

“You can model for some clothes as well, if you want.” Iko said.

 

Cinder lowered the camera and looked at her. “I'm good.”

 

“Come on, it'll be fun!”

 

“It's not for me though.”

 

“It's a gender neutral clothing line. Anyone can do it. Honestly,.it'll be great representation. Look, we already have a black trans female model. Why not an androgynous looking east-Asian-ish amputee model.”

 

Cinder rolled her eyes. Her race was something that confused a lot of people, including her. She had been adopted from China, and she was certain that one of her parents were Chinese, or at least Asian, but, she also knew that she had to be mixed in some way, because some parts of her features looked vaguely European.

 

“Come on, you're always talking about disabled representation in the media. Why not do this for me? I mean, can you imagine being a little amputee girl and seeing an amputee model wearing a swimsuit? What that could do for that little girl's confidence?”

 

Cinder was silent.

 

“Please, Cinder?”

 

“I don't really want to. What if someone see it?”

 

“Like who?”

 

“I don't know, like my co-workers. Like, Kai or something.”

 

“Honestly, Cinder. Why would Kai even look at this clothing line?”

 

Cinder shrugged. “But just say he did see it...”

 

“Then so what?” Iko put her hands on her hips. “He'll know that you're disabled and if he doesn't like it then he's not worth your time anyway.”

 

Cinder sighed defeatedly.

 

“Come on, it'll be great. We can just take the photo and if you don't like it we don't have to put it up.”

 

“You're not going to take no for an answer are you?”

 

“Nope!”

 

She sighed, and handed the phone over to Iko. “Fine, but only one photo.”

 

Iko crossed the room and pulled out a two piece bathing suit from the pile on the floor and threw it to her.

 

Cinder appraised it. It was decently modest. She wasn't one for weird cutouts or plunging necklines, those were the styles that Iko could rock, but Cinder felt she would never feel comfortable in something like that.

 

“Well?” Iko asked.

 

Cinder looked at her. She had her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised as she waited for Cinder's verdict.

 

“It's nice.”

 

“I know, now put it on.”

 

She got changed in her room. It wasn't hard to maneuver her leg to put it on. She couldn't remember the last time she even wore a swimsuit, the last time she went to a beach or a pool that wasn't for aquatic therapy. And she only wore a t-shirt and board-shorts for those.

 

Now, if anyone saw her, they'd know she was an amputee. There was no hiding it in her cropped black neoprene tank top or matching shorts. She had to hand it to Iko though. They were really well-made.

 

She returned to Iko's room, feeling self-conscious.

 

“Just so you know, this is something that I would never wear outside.” She said. “Ever.”

 

Iko sighed. “I know, just get over here so I can take some pictures.”

 

Cinder shuffled to the wall.

 

“Don't slouch. Stand up straight.” Iko ordered.

 

Cinder stood up straight.

 

There was a flash and her photo was taken. Iko repositioned the camera and took another and another.

 

“Turn around.”

 

Cinder turned around, and another photo was taken.

 

When they had finished, Iko showed Cinder the photos.

 

Cinder had not seen many photos of herself. She wasn't in any of the family photos at Adri's house, and she never took photos of herself, or let anybody take photos of her. Looking at her body like this, in an image that wasn't a reflection in a mirror, it made her see herself in a way that she rarely saw herself.

 

She saw the things that she already knew about herself: her brown tanned skin, her skinny body, and her brown hair, worn loose around her shoulders. Her prosthetic leg was on display, for the first time in her life, it didn't look abhorrent, as she usually found herself to believe. It looked like a mechanical mobility device. Something that was as much a part of her as her flesh and blood and bone leg. She was starting to realise that it wasn't something that she had to hide to make others comfortable.

 

“Do you like it?” Iko asked.

 

She looked her best friend in the eye and said: “I do.”

 

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Wolf called Cress in the afternoon, and told her that her the plan that he had run through with Scarlet. He would re-join the gang, talk to his brother, and then they would get away from Aimery and Ran wouldn't have to do all the dangerous work Aimery made him do.

 

“He asked me to help him with something yesterday.” She said.

 

“Help him with what?”

 

“I don't know. He said he would tell me only if I agreed to help him.”

 

“Do it,” Wolf said without hesitation.

 

She paused for a moment. He didn't even know what he wanted her to do, and she didn't know either. But he thought that she should do it without even thinking. Cress wasn't entirely sure what to think of this, was he so desperate to find his brother that he would put Cress's life in potential danger just to get him back?

 

“You think I should?”

 

“Yes. It'll help us in figuring out what's going on.”

 

Cress chewed on her lower lip. “Alright... but I don't want to do anything illegal.”

 

“If it's Aimery's plan, it's not illegal.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Aimery is a master of getting around the law. He has connections, money and patrons, and that's only if he gets caught. That's why he can't be sent to jail even though he's done so much illegal stuff.”

 

“I figured it would have been something like that.” She said. “Who's his patron?”

 

“I don't know.” He sighed. “While I was with him, Aimery had not been secretive about anything, other than who the person was who helped us get away with murder.” He refrained himself from saying literally. “Everything that Aimery did, and everything he made us do, was for this patron. Whoever it was would give him orders, and we would have to follow it.”

 

“Oh. So why do you want to re-join the pack, though?”

 

“What d'you mean?”

 

“I mean, can't you just talk to Ran?”

 

“There's no way. He's not gonna let me go anywhere near him unless he thinks I'm back on his side. It's not that easy to talk to your siblings after you had such a huge falling out like we did. If I talk to him, he's not going to listen to anything I say.”

 

“Alright.” She said halfheartedly. She couldn't help but think that that was a poor excuse, but she didn't want to pry. “Look. I'll tell Ran that I'll do the thing, and then I'll tell you everything that happens, okay?”

 

“Right.” He said.

 

“Bye, then.”  
  
Bye.”

 

Cress hung up.

 

Was this impulsive of her, or was it impulsive of Wolf? She wasn't sure that whatever it was that Ran threw at her, that it would be one-hundred per cent safe. But, she saw Wolf's logic, it would be better knowing what it was that Ran and Aimery and Sybil and everyone else had in mind, what they were doing, and why.

 

Maybe the impulse was that maybe this could have been a chance for her to prove herself that she wasn't meek and helpless as people were led to believe about her. She had always had a desperate need to prove herself, to prove that she wasn't useless. She knew that was what Sybil thought of her.

 

She inhaled, and shuffled out of her room and knocked on Ran's door, then let herself in.

 

He spent a lot of time in his room recently. Whenever food was ready, he would take it and finish it in his room. He barely even spoke to Sybil, but she apparently didn't mind. Cress had the suspicion that Sybil saw Ran as a babysitting job that she didn't want to be responsible for but was forced to do so.

 

The strange thing was that it was always quiet. Sometimes she stood outside of his room just to see if she could hear anything, out of her own curiosity, but it was always dead quiet, as if he wasn't even in there, but whenever she opened the door to bring him food or ask him a question or something like that, he was always in there, lying on his bed, with headphones plugged into his phone, listening to something.

 

Ran's eyes followed her as she walked in. He paused his music, and waited for her to speak.

 

“I want to know what you want me to do.”

 

“Do you agree that if I tell you what it is, you'll do it?”

 

Cress turmoiled with conflict. In her gut, she felt that she shouldn't do it, but Wolf was expecting her too, and really, there was a small part of her that wanted her to do it.

 

She decided to ignore her gut.

 

“Yes.” She said.

 

She watched him as he got of his bed. He had on track pants, and he was shirtless. Cress couldn't help herself from looking, she thought about what Thorne would look like shirtless.

 

She reminded herself to get back on topic.

 

She jolted as he put his headphones over her ears.

 

“Sorry,” He said. Then he pressed play.

 

Cress's ears were filled with the sound of what she thought was screaming, and a baby's wails, among with another undecipherable sound.

 

She yanked the headphones out, her ears still ringing.

 

This wasn't music, it was a recording. What he had been listening to for days on end was this horrific sound.

 

“What is it?” She asked.

 

“You hear that baby?” He said. He was standing close to her, she could see the reflections glinting off his eyes.

 

She nodded.

 

“She's my mission.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“She died in that fire when she was three years old. Her name was Selene Blackburn.”

 

“ _Blackburn?”_

 

“Yes. As in Levana Blackburn, as in Channary Blackburn.”

 

“I don't get it.”

 

“Selene Blackburn was Channary Blackburn's daughter.”

 

“Who's Channary Blackburn?”

 

“She was Levana's sister. She died not long after you were born, but before she died, she had a daughter, Selene.”

 

“And she died?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then how is she your mission?”  


“Because she's still alive.” He said cryptically. He pulled the headphones from her hands. “Someone pulled her from the ashes and saved her life.”  
  
“How do you know this?”

 

“Because it's right there in this recording. He unlocked his phone, and fast forwarded the recording. He gave the headphones back to Cress, and played the audio.

 

“ _This is Logan Tanner, recording on the twenty-first of December, 1997._ ” A man's voice. “ _Selene Blackburn is safe. The nanny did not survive. I'll be returning to Michelle to figure out what to do in the morning. We all know that Levana has-”_

 

“You didn't let it finish.” Cress said.

 

“The other stuff... isn't important.” He said.

 

Cress looked at him suspiciously.

 

“Trust me, I've listened to this over a thousand times.”

 

“Fine.” She said. “What is it you want me to do.”

 

“I need you get get me information on Cinder Linh.”

 

That name again. She had been popping up everywhere. She remembered a few weeks ago when Wolf had said her name. Cress had been initially suspicious of her.

 

“Doesn't she work at New Beijing Mechanics?” She asked.

 

He looked at her, surprised. “She does. How do you know about that?”

 

“Um, one of my friends went there to get his car serviced, I think.”

 

He blinked. “I see. Well, just find out about her for me, please. You don't need to do anything else other than do that.”

 

“Why? Who is she?”

 

He stalled, grabbing the headphones and winding them around his phone before he answered. She could tell he was trying to think of something to say. Maybe the truth, or maybe a lie or an excuse.

 

“She's Selene.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“So, are you going to do it?”

 

“You didn't really give me a choice, did you?”

 

He shrugged.

 

“But yes, I'll do it.” She said.

 

“Thank you.” He gave her a small smile, which Cress managed to return.

 

She left his room, thinking of what to tell Wolf.

 

She thought of herself as some sort of double agent in a spy film. People would think she was working with the enemy, but really she doing her best to foil their plans, relaying everything to her team on the good side.

 

She shut the door behind her, and started packing for her trip home. She would talk to Wolf when she was on the train back to her house, she figured it was safer if she did it out of earshot of Ran.

 

He had told her to trust him, but what he didn't know was that _he_ shouldn't have trusted _her_.

 

*

 

She left a little past mid-day, said goodbye to her mom, and caught the bus to the train station. While she was waiting, she called Wolf.

 

“Hey,” He said.

 

“Hi, so I figured out what he wanted.”

 

“What was that?”

 

“You remember how we were talking about that Cinder girl?”

 

“Yeah,”

 

“Well he wanted me to do some research on her. Apparently she is Selene Blackburn.”

 

“Selene Blackburn?”

 

“She's Levana Blackburn's niece or something. I'm not sure of all the details, but he wants me to find out all about her.”

 

“Hang on, I think I remember something about there being a fire or something and someone died.”

 

“Yeah, that would have been Selene and her nanny.”

 

The air billowed around her as the train arrived. She got on it, pleased to have the carriage to herself. She sat down on one of the seats.

 

“I don't get it.”

 

“Apparently someone rescued her from the fire before she died.”

 

“Who?”

 

“I don't know. Some guy called Logan Tanner or something?”

 

“How does Cinder fit in all of this again?”

 

“Ran told me that Cinder is Selene. She must have changed her name. I don't know. Who knows if she even really is her?”

 

“But what do they want with her? Trust me, if it's Aimery that's looking for her, it's not good news.”

 

“I don't know that either.” She sighed.

 

She heard Wolf breathe into his phone, a disgruntled sound. “Okay. Well, I'm going to Aimery's later on today. I'll try and find out anything else.”

 

“Okay. Should I tell anyone else about this?”

 

There was a pause for a minute. “Only tell Scarlet, but that's it.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

*

 

The air was still and humid, and even in the dead of night, the temperature had not dropped. Wolf strode, calmly, confidently, his hands in his pockets and his head held high. He had finished his shift at Lunar Park hours before.

 

He had told Scarlet and Cress what he was going to do. He felt immensely responsible for their safety, knowing it was he who had got them into this mess, by telling them about his brother. It had opened a can of worms of conspiracy, and of danger. He couldn't seal it shut, but the only thing he could do was try and fix it himself. He was wrong to get them caught up in his family drama.

 

He crossed the front lawn and rang the doorbell, and knocked for good measure. He was positive that Aimery hadn't moved since he had brought them here, and he was positive that he would get some answers as well.

 

He heard the footsteps, and the door swung open.

 

Aimery stood there. Even though it was past midnight, he had not changed out of his day clothes. He was wearing an expensive looking grey suit, and even his black leather shoes were on.

 

Aimery locked his black eyes onto Wolf's green ones.

 

“I wasn't expecting you,” Aimery said. His voice was like a wave of calmness. He spoke slowly, almost seductively.

 

“I know.” Wolf said. His voice was rough, abrasive. “I have information.”

 

Aimery appraised him. “I thought you didn't want to be a part of this anymore.”

 

“I changed my mind.” He crossed his arms. Aimery would believe him.

 

He sighed and stepped aside, leaving the doorway open.

 

“Tell me what you know.” He said.

 

Wolf stepped into the house he had prayed to never see the inside of ever again.

 

Aimery led him through to the living room. Wolf took it by the half-finished wine glasses that he had been entertaining company not too long before.

 

Aimery sat down on a leather armchair, and Wolf sat down on the one opposite.

 

There was a coffee table separating them.

 

“So...” Aimery prompted.

 

“I know about Selene Blackburn, and I want to become an ally to you again.”

 

Aimery looked at him for a long time, unblinking, before finally speaking.

 

“You know about her do you?”

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

“Who told you about her? Your brother?”

 

“Why would he speak to me?” Wolf asked, “You know as well as I do that he would rather pretend I didn't exist.”

 

He tapped his fingers against the leather. “You're right. So, who then?”

 

“I believe that that's my information to withhold.”

 

Aimery narrowed his eyes. “You think I would accept that.”

 

“I think you would if you listen to what I have to say.”

 

He counted a silence. “...Go on.”

 

“I know the people who Cinder is close to. I know where she works-”

 

“I know that, too.”

 

“You don't know her second job, do you though?”

 

He knew that he wouldn't. Rikan Dehuai did not make worker's profiles public knowledge. Everything about workers was made with ink and paper. As a security guard, Wolf didn't know the details of why this so, but he knew it was to protect their safety.

 

“She has a second job?”

 

“Yes. Do you know who her boyfriend is?”

 

“She has a boyfriend?”

 

Not technically, no. Wolf wanted to say. But he knew that was what was going to happen by the way they were going about it.

 

“I know things about Cinder... _Selene,_ that you nor Ran or anyone else would know.” He said. “...Which is why I want to join you again.”

 

Aimery stared at him. The lights reflected against his polished head. “Okay. Find. Join me. I'm not going to ask why, but all I want you to do is everything I tell you to do.”

 

“Anything you want.” Wolf agreed.

 

“And the first think I want you to do is to bring Linh Cinder to me.”

 

*

 

For the first time that week, Cinder was finally able to get on the internet.

 

She was surprised to find that she had messages from someone else other than Iko, and even more surprised was she to find twelve unread messages from Kai.

 

**Kai:**

_Hope you got home alright last night._

_I had a really nice time._

_(_ sent 8 days ago _)_

 

_Hey are you alright?_

_I haven't got a reply back and I'm a bit worried._

_Hope you're not dead, ahah_

_(_ Sent 4 days ago _)_

 

_Okay that might have been a pretty dumb thing to say just in case you got murdered on the way home._

_Uh... so was that._

_Ignore me lol._

_(_ sent 3 days ago _)_

 

_Um. I hope I haven't done something wrong and that's the reason why you're not talking to me._

_I hope that's not the case._

_Still hope you're not dead._

_Please reply :)_

_(_ sent 2 days ago _)_

 

Cinder found herself smiling as she read these messages.

 

Cinder had spent most of her life feeling undesirable. She remembered being in high school, where her friends had partners even before their senior year, and Cinder had never even had someone have a crush on her. At her old school, she had to wear a uniform, a dress in the warmer months, and long skirts in the cooler ones. It always left her leg on display, and combined with the taunting of Adri, and the looks people would give her as she rode the bus to school, it made her self-confidence completely falter.

 

She was still self-conscious, that didn't go away with a deep breath and the promise of self-love, but she knew that she could get there eventually. And she would admit it was kind of silly, but if Kai liked her, then would it be so bad if she loved herself just a little bit more?

 

She sent a message back:

 

**Cinder:**

_Omg hey! I'm so sorry a lot of things happened since Lunar Park, but don't worry, I'm not dead (yet)_

_I haven't had internet until now so i'm sorry for not getting back to you sooner >.<_

_I had a really great time with you, too. Hopefully we'll see each other soon?_

 

She left the messenger app and went onto Iko's website. She looked at the photos that Iko had put up, of her and herself sporting the clothes and accessories she had made.

 

There had not been any orders coming through yet, but Cinder knew that it would get popular once she started promoting it, and Cinder had been able to get back onto her job at New Beijing, so for now she'd be the one paying rent bills for the both of them until Iko could chip in.

 

And in between all that, she was looking for a place to stay. Right now she could afford an apartment in the rural areas, but that meant it would take longer to drive to work, which equaled in more petrol and less money, she wouldn't mind one in the outskirts of the city, but what she wanted was one that was close to both Lunar Park and New Beijing, and close to the train station when uni started again in a week.

 

He phone buzzed and she got a message.

 

**Kai:**

_Oh jeez, haha. Sorry for freaking out on you._

_Hope everything's going okay? What happened?_

 

**Cinder:**

_It's a long story I don't want to bore you_

 

**Kai:**

_Haha nah it'll be fine_

_I'm at home and bored so talking to you is a fun change_

 

**Cinder:**

_Aw haha_

_okay well my step-mom kicked me out of the house_

_so i've been trying to find a place to live. Luckily my boss offered me a place to stay once I find a place for myself, but I dont really want to live with him for this entire time, since i've got iko here as well_

_so that's why I haven't had internet until now_

 

**Kai:**

_Woah. Thats crazy._

_Okay I can see why you wouldn't have replied to me_

_so your looking for a house?_

 

**Cinder:**

_Or an apartment or something. I don't really care. I just want somewhere close to work and my uni._

 

**Kai:**

_If you wanted to, I could offer you a place at mine?_

_I mean you dont even have to pay rent or anything_

 

**Cinder:**

_What?! Are you sure???_

_I mean I would still pay rent but if it's okay then I could talk it over with iko..._

 

**Kai:**

_Yeah dad would be fine about it I reckon._

_The house is big enough for like 10 other people tbh. But theres only dad and me here._

_I'm sure he'd love the company._

…

_I would too_

 

Her smiled spread even bigger. She got off her bed and raced to Iko's room, who was labouriously scrolling on her phone to check if she had gotten any orders yet.

 

She looked at her, startled.

 

“What is it? What is it?” Iko asked, sitting up.

 

“Kai! He asked if we could move in with him!”

 

Iko eyed her phone and grabbed it. “You're joking!”

 

She shook her head, and Iko looked at her gleefully.

 

“Imagine how annoyed Adri would be if she found out! Out of her squalor into what's basically a palace!”

 

“I know right.” Cinder laughed. “Should I say yes?”

 

Iko threw a pillow at her. “Of course you say yes!”

 

“Ow! Joking, joking!”

 

Cinder sat down next to Iko.

 

**Cinder:**

_That's so sweet._

_Yeah I think we'd be glad to do that._

_Thanks so much._

_When do you think we could move?_

 

**Kai:**

_The day after tomorrow maybe?_

_I'll just run everything through with dad but he'll say yes._

 

**Cinder:**

_Awesome. Thank you again_

 

Iko squealed.

 

“I love Kai.” She said.

 

“I know how you feel.” Cinder replied.

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

Winter decided to leave. It took two days of Levana pretending she didn't exist, and that one, final night where Aimery came over and tried to turn his thoughts into actions that Winter finally decided that enough was enough and she had to run away.

She tried not to think about that night. She locked herself away in her room for hours, grabbing a backpack and putting all her clothes into it.

She had enough enough enough enough _enough._

She had enough of Levana doing nothing while Aimery glanced at her direction. She had enough of her looking away when he thought it would have been a good idea to say unwanted things about her appearance or about her body about what all the boys must have thought when they saw her walking on the street and how it was such a shame that she was crazy.

She started packing her bags when he left. She didn't know what Levana was doing downstairs, but she was invisible to her.

She moved as if on autopilot, as if her own body didn't belong to her.

She hadn't told Levana anything, who knows if she would even care that Winter had run away.

She called Jacin, telling her to pick her up right now. She tried to keep her voice measured and controlled but her voice broke halfway through and she started crying.

He didn't ask any questions, but he was there as soon as he could and he drove her back to his place.

His home was so familiar. He lived with a room mate, Liam Kinney, who was watching TV when they came back. He looked at Winter. She had stopped crying on the way home, but it was obvious she was a wreck.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it." Jacin said, as he led her to his room. "I've got it."

She settled on the bed as Jacin sat next to her with his arm pulling her close to him.

"I just couldn't- couldn't deal with it anymore." She said. "I hate her. I hate him. Jacin, I can't stay with her anymore."

"It's okay." He said. "You can stay here. I promise nothing will happen to you."

She looked at him and he looked at her and he looked like he wanted to kiss her but she couldn't- she wasn't ready and she was happy here, with her best friends arm around her, the only person she could feel comfortable with.

"I need to have a shower." She said, standing up.

She didn't miss the look of disappointment on his face when she said that.. "That's alright." He said.

She got her pajamas out of her bag and and went into the bathroom.

The water ran hot, and she was alone with her thoughts.

She thought about today's events. About Aimery, then about Levana, then about her family.

She had spent most of her early life with her father to look up to. He taught her to love herself amidst all the prejudice she'd face. After he died, and made Levana promise to look after her, she started tearing her self-confidence down. Levana with her pale white skin, sleek auburn hair... She had raised Winter to be in awe of her beauty.

She didn't have friends at school. She always kept to herself. She remembered there was a girl at her school with a prosthetic leg who looked _so familiar_ but Winter just couldn't place where she knew her from. She remembered wanting to befriend her though. They were loners, and they had solidarity in that. But she was too shy to even approach her, and she guessed the other girl was too shy as well.

In the end, she realised that Levana was not a person to be in awe of. She had her mother- her real mother- to look up to.. She barely knew anything about her, apart that she was beautiful, with brown skin and black hair and that she was a seamstress. But she always made up stories about her, about how her father fell in love with her. What she did during her childhood. Who her grand parents were. The amazing things they could have done together if she hadn't died. She took up embroidery, just to feel closer to her.l

She wondered why she was so isolated from her extended family. She had no idea who they were. Did they even know she existed?

It was Levana's fault why she was so isolated. She had made her this way.

She adjusted her shower cap, and ran the soap over her body. She was glad she was no longer going to be at Levana's anymore. She was glad that she would never have to listen to Levana ever again.

That woman had stunted her life, but she wasn't going to let it be that way any more.

She rinsed off the soap and turned off the tap and dried herself off with a towel.

She returned to Jacin's room.

"I'm tired." She said.

"That's alright." He said. "You can sleep on the bed."

"But where will you sleep?"

"I can go on the couch."

"You don't have to do that." She said.

"It's fine. Honestly." He said. "I want you to. You've had a rough night."

It was impossible arguing with Jacin.

"Okay." She said. "You can sleep on the bed too, then."

"Winter..." He said.

"Boys and girls can sleep on the same bed," She said. "And it'll fit us both."

He sighed. "Just go to sleep." He said, standing up.

"Alright, then." She said.

She clambered into the bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Good night." She said.

"Good night." He said.

She knew she loved him. Her best friend and the only person she could trust. She told him that. She told him that she loved him, and he told her that he loved her.

But there was so much going on in her life and she wasn't ready to be with him. And he understood that and he knew.

And he knew that she loved him, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

The next morning, Scarlet showed up at Winter's house. She didn't notice that Winter's shoes were not on the doorstep like they usually were, and she didn't realise that Levana had decided to park her car in the garage this particular morning.

After getting briefed by Wolf about what Ran had told Cress, she remembered about the cousin that Winter had told her about who died in a fire. She figured it couldn't have been a coincidence.

She knocked on the door and when no one answered, she let herself in.

She didn't feel guilty about it. Maybe it was rude, maybe it was illegal to go in someone's house uninvited and unannounced, but this was a matter of life and death, and she had to find out what was going on.

She climbed up the stairs to Winter's room, to see if she was in there. The room was empty.

"Winter's gone."

Scarlet spun around. Levana was there, tall, regal, wearing a crisp suit that enhanced all her angles and softened all her curves. She was meant to look beautiful, intimidating, powerful.

Scarlet wasn't going to be afraid of her. "Where is she?"

She didn't look the slightest bit phased that Scarlet let herself in. She looked more annoyed than anything.

"Why don't you tell me?" She said. Her voice had an edge to it, but she looked like she couldn't care less.

"How am I supposed to know where she is?"

"Oh, I suppose you wouldn't, would you. After your _dalliance,_ she really couldn't care to see you anymore. Did you know, she's already got a new boyfriend?"

She said that to hurt her, but she couldn't let that happen. "I don't really care." She brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"If you didn't care, then why are you here?"

"Mind your own business." Scarlet said scathingly. She didn't have time for this. She pushed past Levana and hurried downstairs.

"You're never going to see her again!" Levana called out to her as she raced out the door.

When she got back to her house, she called Winter.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Scarlet. Where are you?"

"Um, I moved out. Why?"

"Nothing. I just came over to your house today and I ran into Levana."

She was quiet for the longest time.

"Why did you come over?" She said finally.

"I needed to talk to you about something."

"I'm sorry Scarlet, but this is a bad time. I want to help you, but I just can't right now-"

"Did you know a girl called Selene?" She interrupted her.

"I told you about her, didn't I? She was my cousin."

She didn't want to drop the bomb on her like this, through phone, but she needed to tell her urgently.

"Not was. Is. She's still alive."

"What are you talking about?" Winter whispered after a pregnant pause.

"Someone saved her life. Logan Tanner."

"Logan..." Winter breathed. "He died."

"He did." Scarlet said. "But not before saving Selene and taking her to my grandmother."

When Wolf told her about the man called Logan Tanner, Scarlet recognised the name immediately as belonging to the man who Scarlet's grand-mére loved.

"Your grandmother?" Winter asked.

"I don't know. She never told me anything about this."

"How do you know this?" She asked. "That she's alive."

"Because I've met her. She lives in this city, and there are people who are after her."

* * *

It was too much for Winter to take in.

She didn't know what questions to ask first.

_How could she have lived in this city and she had never known?_

_How did Scarlet know she was alive?_

_Who told her this?_

_Did Levana know she was alive? Her sister's daughter. Her niece, who Winter had mourned the loss of._

But as soon as Scarlet said that there was someone after her she knew immediately that she did.

"Winter?" Scarlet said, hesitatingly.

"Who's after her? Is it a man called Aimery."

"How did you know that?"

"He works for my step-mother."

"I think we have a lot of catching up to do." Scarlet said.

Winter couldn't help but agree.

"Where are you right now?" Scarlet asked.

"I'm staying at Jacin's."

"Oh, your new boyfriend."

Winter couldn't help but detect the jealousy in her voice. "He's not my boyfriend." She said.

"Okay. Is it a good time to meet up somewhere?"

She looked at the list of jobs on her computer she was applying for and decided that it could wait.

"Yes," She said. "I'll text you the address."


	23. Chapter 23

Scarlet got Thorne to talk to Kai, to get him to clear out the staffroom before the official workhours began. They were finally about to discuss everthing about Cinder, or Selene or whatever her name was, and what they were going to do about it.

They knew that Kai had offered her a place to stay at his house, but they had only decided to tell him about it just so that he'd be able to protect her if worst came to worst.

Then she called Winter and went to Jacin's house to pick her up and take her to Lunar Park.

* * *

It had been a long time since she and Scarlet were in a car like this together.

She was almost reminded of the time when they were together and Scarlet would take her for long drives and always ended up in some new, beautiful place where they would have a picnic and hold hands and kiss.

Except there was nothing of that now, and they were together for a different reason from being _together_ and that was because Winter's cousin was still alive and that she was in danger.

Scarlet had picked her up at the address and now she was driving her to Lunar Park, to discuss what was going on with Selene.

She still couldn't believe that she was alive. Her cousin was alive and nobody even knew until now.

Scarlet said that they would tell each other everything once they got there.

It was a short drive. Jacin lived relatively close to Lunar Park, and once Scarlet got her in, without having to purchase a ticket, she led her straight to the staff room.

She felt weird being in there, not being a cast member. She stayed close to Scarlet, who sat down on the couch among a few other people that she didn't recognise. She sat down, as well. Sandwiched between Scarlet and a girl with long blonde hair, who was fiddling with the strands nervously. There were three other boys as well, sitting on the couch opposite. One was eyeing her, but not in the way that most people looked at her, but his green eyes were studying her, then looking towards Scarlet. There was another boy with black hair and Asian features who looked vaguely familiar.

"Right," Said Scarlet. "Now that everyone's here, I guess we should get started. Everyone, this is Winter, and that's Cress, Wolf, Thorne and Kai." She pointed to each of the people as she said their names.

"Are you Kai Dehuai?" Winter said, finally placing where he was from.

Kai smiled warmly. "I am," He said. "And you're Winter Blackburn-Hayle."

"I suppose I am," She said.

"Um, so you're Selene's cousin? Levana's daughter?" The girl - Cress - said.

"Yes, I am, and I'm her step-daughter. We're not related." She said quickly, "And I would like to know everything that you've found out."

"Seconded," Kai said. "I'm absolutely clueless here."

"I know more than what's going on than Kai does, and can I just say that I'm so pleased to be more in the loop than Kai who's practically dating Cinder. Or Selene. Or whatever her name is." This came from the other boy, Thorne. He started at her not unlike the way most people stared at her.

"Cinder?" Winter asked. That name sounded familiar.

"Just hold on. We'll explain everything. In a moment." Scarlet said. "Cress, can you start us off? Seeing how you know most of the details."

She nodded. She looked absolutely petrified to be speaking in front of everyone, but Winter had to admire her courage for doing so anyway.

"Um, well it started when Wolf asked me to find his brother, Ran. Um, it turned out that he was actually staying at my house, because he and Sybil Mira were a part of this gang together. So, I told Wolf, and he said to just try and find out what he's doing, and so I did. And he said that there was a girl they were trying to find, Cinder Linh, who turned out to be Selene. He also said something about the Blackburns, so I looked her up online, and found out that my mom's girlfriend, Sybil knew her. Erm, so now Ran thinks I'm trying to help him gather information on Selene, or Cinder, but he doesn't know that I'm also telling you guys everything so, yeah. Um, there's that." She paused. "Sorry if that doesn't make sense." She twiddled her thumbs together.

"No, no. It's fine." Thorne said, giving a small smile to Cress. She smiled faintly back at him, then bowed her head. Winter detected hints of a blush on her cheeks.

"So, once Cress found out about Cinder the first time, a few weeks ago," Scarlet said. "me and Wolf went to her workplace at New Beijing Mechanics. This was when I realised that she was the same girl who worked as the engineer here, at Lunar Park. We asked her some questions, and we found out that Aimery Park had followed her at a shopping centre one day and had threatened her-"

"Threatened-" Kai started.

"And, also that she knew Ran Kesley," She spoke so much more confidently than Cress. "He had been going to New Beijing for repairs on his car-"

"Hang on, was that the same day that I went to the mechanics?" Kai said, he turned towards Wolf. "And you said that you were having car troubles?"

Wolf looked him in the eye. "Um. Yep."

"Were you guys ever planning on telling me any of this? And that Thorne knew way before I did?"

"Hey man. That's just insulting." Thorne teased. "And look, we're telling you now, aren't we?"

Kai groaned. "Okay, whatever. Continue."

"So, that was when I decided to go see Winter, after finding out that Ran was interested in the Blackburn family, and she found out all that there was to know about Levana."

She looked towards Winter, prompting her to speak.

"Oh. So... Levana is... she's had a rough childhood. When she was younger, her sister pushed her into a fire, and she had burns all over her body, she's had heaps of plastic surgery to repair it, but she was never the same afterwards. Um, after my mother died, she met my father, and they got married. This must have been around the same time that her sister, Channary died, Selene's mother.

"Selene and I were very close. That is, until she died, when her nanny supposedly burnt her nursery down. After that... my father... he was fatally attacked," She tried her best to sound like Scarlet. Just giving the facts and no emotion involved. "But, now, knowing that Selene is alive... my guess is that Levana knows she's alive, too, and I don't know why, but she wants her to be a part of their gang."

"Right," Kai said. "So, when are we going to tell Cinder?"

"We're not going to tell her." Wolf said.

Kai turned towards him, slowly. "What are you talking about? She needs to know."

"Not yet. What do you think she'll do when she finds out she has family? She's going to go straight towards them, and she'll be trapped."

"What do you mean 'trapped'? Excuse me for not jumping to conclusions without and factual evidence, but I've spoken to Levana, she's the vice-CEO of this place. She doesn't seem horrid. She sounds like someone who's had a lot of things go wrong in her life and you're all just trying to place the blame all on this one person. Cinder needs to know who her family is, and where she came from." He said.

"She is the reason I have these scars.." Winter said.

"What?" Kai asked.

Winter moved her curls out of her face, showing the three scars below her eye.

"I have these hallucinations." She paused, looking down at her hands. She knew the response people had when they found out she was schizophrenic. "And I had this paranoia that Levana truly didn't care for me. One day, something happened, and I started screaming, and Levana took my into my room, and she started to scream at me, telling me to shut up, and I was clawing at my face and she slapped me, trying to get me out of it. I guess what happened was that the jolt made me scratch my face, but I blacked out, and the next thing I knew was that there was blood on my bedsheets and skin in my fingernails and I had these scars to look at for the rest of my life."

"Holy hell." Thorne breathed.

"Kai, she may seem nice in public. But let me tell you this. She is psychotic, and telling Cinder that she is related to her is not for the best."

"I have to agree, Kai." Scarlet said. "If you really want to protect her, you shouldn't tell her."

"But what if someone shows up at my door, looking for her. I'm letting her stay at my place."

"Then you tell her that she's not there and you don't know who she is." Wolf said. "And they're not going to come to your place. They think she's still at her step-mothers."

"But just say they find out-"

"They're not, because the only way that's going to happen is if Cress or I tell them." Wolf said.

Kai sighed. "It just doesn't seem right. That I know and she doesn't,"

"Look," Wolf said. "Once we know she's out of danger, once we know what they want with her, then you can tell her."

"How are you going to find that out?" Kai asked.

Wolf looked towards Thorne. "This is when you come in. You said that Jerrico Solis once asked you to start drag racing, and you told him no. You're going to say that you changed your mind."

"Why's that?" Thorne said.

"Because out of everyone here, you'd be the least suspicious to try and find out information. You've already been approached by one of the members, and it's a simple task of lying a little bit to get information."

"Okay, but what do I have to do?" Thorne asked. He seemed critical of what Wolf was asking of him.

"Aimery has a thing for speed-"

"Like the drug?" Thorne asked incredulously. "You want me to do-"

"No, Thorne." Wolf sighed. "As in drag racing. He uses it to weed out which people would be willing to risk their lives for a little bit of money and power, and which ones wouldn't. The more wins you get, the more Aimery would let you in to his inner circle. That's when you start finding out his plans."

"You think that I'd be so superficial to do anything for money and power?" Thorne scoffed.

There was a chorus of 'Yes's throughout.

Thorne rolled his eyes. "Okay. Whatever. Fine. Look, I didn't even want to be caught up in this. No offense, but I don't even think I'd be able to pull it off."

"You're an actor, Thorne. And you could play the part of a power-hungry, reckless deviant any day." Scarlet said.

"Okay, but have you seen the stuff about this guy on the news? If one day I end up dead in a ditch I'm going to blame it on you guys."

"We-We all have to do something we don't like." Cress said quietly. "You think I want to be pretending that I want to go to my mother's house? So I can act like I'm on Ran's side, having to pretend that my mom's girlfriend is nice when she's part of this whole c-conspiracy, just so she doesn't think I'm up to something?"

"Well, you decided to do that." Thorne said.

Cress swallowed. "Yeah, because I want to help. I can't just stand around while someone is in danger."

"Well, I guess that just makes you a better person than me."

Winter watched Cress wilt a little. She could tell that she was scared of conflict, and Thorne was on the defensive. She could understand his point of view. Wanting to look out for himself before anyone else, but then again. This was Selene they were talking about. Her cousin. Who wasn't dead, after all that she had been led to believe, and was targeted by her step-mother just for being alive.

"Then you can be just as complicit in this as Levana and Aimery and Sybil are." Winter said. "I don't really care if you think what you're doing is going to put yourself in danger, when the fact is, you're going to be much more safer than Selene is if you don't do it. This is my cousin's safety you're arguing over, and something is telling me that she'd be in much more danger if you don't follow through with Wolf's plans."

Thorne turned to look at her. His eyes flicked towards Cress, who wasn't looking at him anymore, but rather tugging at her hair. His eyes softened.

"I thought we weren't supposed to peer pressure each other, guys." He said this with a laugh. Winter couldn't help but think it sounded slightly forced.

"Thorne..." Kai said.

"Alright, alright. Fine. I'll do it."

"Good." Wolf said. He got up and started pacing around the couches. "Now, Winter. You live with Levana?"

"No." Winter said.

"No?" He looked from her to Scarlet.

"I moved out." She said.

"How long ago?" He asked.

"Yesterday."

"Who are you living with?" He asked.

"My friend. Jacin."

"Does Jacin know anything of what's going on?"

She shook her head.

"Alright." He said. "I know this is probably going to be hard for you, but you need to live with Levana again."

Winter hung her head. "I thought you were going to say that."

"So you're willing to do it?"

"Hey." Thorne interrupted. "How come she gets a choice and not me?"

But she didn't really have choice. All she could think about what Selene. She was alive. And she was in danger and she would do anything to help her.

Winter ignored him. "I'll do it. I doubt Levana even knows I've gone, anyway."

"She noticed." Scarlet said. "She just didn't really care."

"Oh." Winter said. "Well. Hopefully she won't care when I go back."

"Good." Wolf said. "Well, what you need to do is spy on her. She's probably got a big say in everything that Aimery is doing, so you're going to be the key to all of this."

She nodded. She felt the pressure on her shoulders, but she felt better knowing that everyone else was going through the same kind of expectations.

"What's Scarlet going to do?" Thorne asked.

Scarlet squared her shoulders. "I'm going to France."

A lot of heads turned her way.

"You're going on a vacation?" Kai asked incredulously.

She shook her head. "I'm going to see my grandmother, and find out why she came into Selene's care when she was a baby, and why she never told me about this."

"You can't just ask her over the phone?" Thorne asked,

"I tried. She said it's better if I went in person."

"What's in France that she can't tell you over the phone?" Cress asked.

Scarlet shrugged. "I don't know. But it's probably important." She said. "And besides, I miss her."

At that moment, Kai's phone started beeping.

"Time's up." He said, swiping a finger across the screen. Immediately, the alarm stopped. "Work's starting again. Scarlet, I'll cover for you until you get back."

"Thanks Kai." She said. She stood up. "I'll drop you home, Winter."

Winter stood up. "Goodbye, everyone. I wish you all good luck on your endeavors."

"Uh, you too." Thorne said.

Scarlet laughed as they left the staffroom. As the door closed, Winter heard someone, presumably Thorne say:

"Did you see that girl? She was a knockout!"

There was a chorus of: "Shut up, Thorne."

* * *

When Scarlet dropped Winter at Jacin's, she waited in the car as she explained to him that she was moving back in with Levana.

"What do you mean?" He asked. He seemed almost outraged.

"I can't tell you." She said. "Just trust me, okay?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He hadn't tied it up and it hung loosely around his face. "Winter. I just don't understand. First you tell me that you can't stand living with her, then you tell me that you changed your mind? Look, if there's something going on, you can tell me. You know that."

She looked at him. "I know I can, but this is different."

"How is it different?"

She looked away from him.

They were in Jacin's room, and she was packing her things in her bag.

"Winter." Jacin demanded.

"I'll tell you, alright? But I just can't right now."

"I don't see why you have to move back in with your step-mother. She's not good for your health."

"I've had to deal with it for 19 years of my life. I'm sure I can deal with it for a little bit longer."

"Alright. Fine." He said. "Do whatever you want."

She slung her backpack over her shoulders.

"I don't see why you're so angry." She said.

"I'm not angry." He growled. "I'm just... upset. Alright?"

"Why?"

"Because we never keep secrets from each other. And now you are."

Winter sighed. "I can't tell you anything, alright? You wouldn't understand."

"Why not?"

"Jacin, just leave it. Please. I'm going whether you like it or not."

He sighed. "Fine. I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?"

"I have work experience with Doctor Erland. And I'm going to be late if I stay here and keep on trying to argue with you."

"Who's Doctor Erland?" Why did that name sound so familiar.

He looked at her. "I'm not going to tell you. You wouldn't _understand_." He mimicked her.

She looked at him. Hurt. She pushed past him and walked out into the living room.

"Oh, hey Winter."

She looked to her left and saw Liam in his room.

"Hi." She grumbled. She walked to the front door and left, slamming the door behind her.

She got into Scarlet's car across the road.

"All good?" She asked, assessing her.

"No." Winter said. "Let's go."

Scarlet turned the ignition and she started driving.

"What happened?" She asked, driving out of the street.

"Jacin got upset because I wouldn't tell him what was going on."

"Well, that's not your fault." Scarlet said. "You don't have to tell him absolutely everything, you know."

Winter sighed. "But we do. There aren't any secrets between us."

"Well, he's just going to have to get used to that. You've got different priorities now, you know. Like the cousin you thought was dead this entire time is actually alive?"

Of course. Selene. That's what she had to focus on.

"I know that. But, we've never had a fight before."

"Never?" Scarlet asked.

She shook her head.

"Well, don't worry about it." She said. "If this is your first fight then you guys would probably just make up tomorrow morning. Don't stress."

Winter didn't say anything. She looked at Scarlet and caught the tiny smirk playing on her lips, and couldn't help feeling that Scarlet was pleased that she and Jacin could be at odds with something.

"Honestly, he sounds possessive if you ask me."

Winter rolled her eyes. "You don't know him. And anyway, you're possessive, too."

Scarlet side-eyed her. "I'm not possessive."

"You kind of are. I remember lots of instances-"

"Like what?" She scowled.

A small smile danced on Winter's lips. "You and Jacin are more alike than you think, to be quite honest."

"As if." Scarlet grumbled.

Winter laughed a little, and felt a lot better.

Besides, Scarlet was right. Winter and Jacin would make up the next morning, and all would be fine. Jacin would come around. She could feel it in her heart.

* * *

Scarlet drove off as soon as Winter got out of the car.

She knocked on the door, and Levana opened it in what seemed like an instant.

"You're back." She said. She seemed surprised.

"I appear to be, step-mother."

"Shame." Levana said.

Winter couldn't help but feel the same way.

"Get into your room," She said. "And stay there. I have people over."

She suppressed a smile, and instead bowed her head as she walked in the house and climbed up the stairs. She waited, hidden behind the wall, until she was certain that Levana had entered her study.

She tip-toed down the stairs and started to eavesdrop.

And so, it seemed, their plan had begun.


	24. Chapter 24

She was glad that Dataran and Miko had let them stay for as long as they did, but she knew they needed their space since they had a baby on the way.

Today was the day that they would move into Kai's house. Cinder would be lying if she said that she didn't have a sense of trepidation about moving in there. She knew that technically, it was only Rikan and Kai living in the home, but she also expected maids, cleaners, chefs and butler's living with them as well. Isn't that what all rich people had?

But even more so than that, she also had a slight fear about Kai seeing her without her prostheses. She knew that now she was living with him, she couldn't keep it a secret. She couldn't sleep with her prostheses in, and he'd probably wake up one morning and see her with only one eye, one leg and one hand and completely freak out. So, she decided that she needed to tell him.

"Turn left at the intersection, and you will arrive at your destination."

Iko was driving, and she turned left. This was one of the richer neighborhoods that Cinder had been too, not that she had been to many, in fact. Every single house seemed to be two-stories or more, with perfectly manicured gardens and a marble statue or fountain centerpiece on the front lawn.

"You are now at your destination."

Iko pulled into the driveway.

She looked up.

"As if this is his house."

Cinder couldn't believe it either. The house was two-stories tall, and there was a wrought-iron gate around the perimeter of the house. The entire outside of the house was made out of brick, covered with a grey cement, with huge timber-framed windows and cascading steps leading up to the grand-entrance. and green shrubbery decorating the front lawn and ivy on the walls. There was also a pool hidden behind a hedge in the front yard, that wasn't visible from the outside.

"Bloody rich people." Iko commented. "Why do they spend so much money on houses and can't even make it wheelchair accessible."

"I don't even use a wheelchair though."

"Yeah but still, it should just be a thing that everyone should do, especially if you can afford it."

"True." Cinder acknowledged.

At that moment, the massive mahogany doors opened, and Cinder watched as Kai jogged down the steps and over to the car.

Cinder rolled down her window as he made it to the door.

"Hey," He said. "I thought I heard a car." He smiled.

Cinder laughed, "Thanks for letting us live here." She said.

He ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't combed it and it was fluffier than what she was used to. "It's honestly no problem. Just keep on following the driveway and the garage is on the right, you can park your car, and I'll meet you in there."

"Sweet as." Iko said.

Kai looked towards her as if just noticing that she was in the car. He smiled politely, as he stepped away and Iko began to drive. The garage was open as they turned in towards it. Two other cars were already parked there. One was a sleek black Mercedes, and the other was a white Lamborghini convertible. Cinder's little orange Toyota felt quite inadequate next to these polished cars.

Kai came into the garage as Iko turned off the ignition and they stepped out. She opened the trunk and pulled out their two small silver suitcases, which she handed one to Cinder, and their pillows. Iko grabbed her other extra suitcase of her clothes for her shop.

"I can take that," Kai said.

"Oh you would?" Iko asked, handing him the suitcase.

"I'll give you a tour of the house, since we're here." He said. "Just follow me."

There were three doors leading from the garage. One was on the wall adjacent to the garage door, and the other two were on the wall opposite. Kai went into the most right one on the opposite side.. "We have spare bedrooms here, just in case dad's hosting something and somebody needs a place to crash. There's a leading en suite in here, too, as well as a laundry. The other room looks exactly the same just without an en suite so we won't bother going in there. " He waved his hand dismissively.

The room was only slightly bigger than their room at Adri's, but it looked much nicer with timber floors and the natural lighting. A double bed was against the grey feature wall, and clean white linen on the bed and a small house plant against the wall.

"Nice." She said.

"Thank you." He said. Then he led them out of the bedroom.

He continued to show them the billiards room. ("Who needs a _room_ for billiards." Iko remarked.) There was a plant room right next to it, which Kai didn't bother showing. They went upstairs from the basement to the ground floor, where the emerged near the main laundry, and the powder room.

Kai led them to the foyer with the sweeping staircase, and showed them the study room, with the mahogany bookshelves and desk and leather chairs, then towards the family room, with a coffee table and the fireplace, then towards the meal room and kitchen, which was bigger than any kitchen Cinder had ever seen, with an island and a huge pantry, and so many cabinets that she was sure that they wouldn't all be in use. The kitchen led to the dining room, which she had learned was a different thing to the meal room, thanks to Iko asking Kai why they had two dining rooms, though she still wasn't sure what exactly the difference was. Then he took them to the living room, which the only difference she could tell from the family room was that this on had a humongous plasma-screen TV with huge speakers and reclining chairs whereas the family room only had armchairs and a smaller LCD TV.

Then he lead them up the stairs, with Kai going in front and Cinder having to try and keep up her pace without tripping over her prosthetic leg. She was slower going up, having to keep a tight grip on the bannister, but Kai was patient, which Cinder was grateful for.

He pointed out the master bedroom, which of course, belonged to Rikan, and then he showed them the inside of his room, which was impeccably clean, and the biggest room that she had seen in her life, which according to Kai, was nothing compared to his dad's room.

He took Iko to her room first, which was the same size as his room, and they wheeled her suitcases into her room while she checked it out in awe.

"There's also a bathroom in there too." He said.

"Are you kidding me?" She almost squealed.

Kai chuckled. "Let's go to Cinder's room now."

He led them to the room a few paces opposite. It was similar to Iko's, with a bathroom, which Cinder was happy to have as it would make bathing and keeping her prostheses private, and it looked the same size, though she wasn't sure what she would do with all this space.

"This is so great." She said. "I've never been in a house this huge before."

"Yeah, not many people have." Kai said, with a smile. "Um, do you have any questions about anything?".

"Um, yeah." Iko said. "Why is your house so _extra_?"

Kai laughed. "Funnily enough, I ask myself that question every day."

* * *

Once Cinder and Iko started to unpack their things and become better acquainted with the house, Kai took the moment to send a message to Thorne, telling him that Cinder was now living with him and he wasn't really entirely sure how to feel about it. Elated? Nervous? Paranoid?

**Carswell Thorne:**

_My dude, why would you be paranoid ?_

_Just like, make a move on her_

_you know you want to_

_by the way im wiggling my eyebrows suggestively._

**Kai Dehuai**

_Why do I even bother talking to you ?_

_I'm paranoid because apparently she's related to A WEIRDO WHO WORKS FOR MY DAD_

_like what if she finds out and murders us all_

_she's a murderer right thats what wolf said didn't he?_

**Carswell Thorne:**

_UMMM I dont think he said that she murders people. But like..._

_I think he was more insinuating that she gets people to do the murdering for her_

_so if one day you see some weird looking girl scouts DO NOT BUY THE COOKIES_

_they'd probs be laced with poison._

**Kai Dehuai:**

_You can't tell but im cringing at you._

_Honestly how has nobody found out about this_

_why aren't they in jailll_

**Carswell Thorne:**

_Hell if I know_

_tbh she probably has someone in the law to get her undetected or whatever_

_maybe they do go to jail but not for a good amount of time like that guy who committed manslaughter and was only in jail for like a month_

_cant word today btw im drinking_

_HELLYEAH FOR DAYS OFF_

_[Insert drinking gif here]_

**Kai Dehuai**

_Oh so is that why im cringing more than usual_

_because you can think your words out before you type so you yourself dont realise how cringey it is_

_I understand now_

**Carswell Thorne:**

_Har har har_

_im always this cringey anyway i'd call it a talent_

_btw kate fallow is here in the club_

**Kai Dehuai:**

_ok I care why?_

**Carswell Thorne:**

_Dunno just thought I should tell you_

_shes a babe isnt she? shes filled out a lot more since hs ;) ;) ;)_

**Kai Dehuai:**

_very interesting_

_thought u had a thing for cress_

**Carswell Thorne:**

_cress who LOL?_

_Ok that was probably the meanest thing ive ever said_

**Kai Dehuai:**

_yes. Yes it was._

_Why you gotta be like this for_

**Carswell Thorne:**

_Ikr_

_but nah idk tho like cress is nice but she's so shy..._

_but Kate tho she's a cool female u know what I mean_

_ah she's seen me and she's coming towards me now goodbye my good friend I must leave_

_have fun with ur gf_

**Kai Dehuai:**

_shes not my gf and lol_

_dont be a dick and dont get too drunk_

_bye_

Kai locked his phone and tapped it against his thigh a few times.

He honestly wasn't too sure what to do about Thorne some days. Ninety per cent of the time, he was the worst person who had ever lived. All womanizing, girl-crazy, irresponsible, and only looking out for himself. But then again. He was a good friend, and a good person, when he wanted to be. He sighed. This wasn't the time to be thinking about Thorne, when he was supposed to be keeping an eye on Cinder.

He decided to knock on her door just as she opened it. He stopped his hand right before he knocked on her face.

She looked surprised, but then relieved as they both laughed nervously.

"Um, hey." He said. "I was just uh, going to check on you."

"Oh, that's alright." She said. "I actually wanted to tell you something."

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, no." She said. "Um, it's about me."

He frowned. "Alright..."

"Um... well it's just that when I was little I was in an accident as a baby."

"Right..."

"And there was a fire, I think, but I survived." She hesitated. "But... not all of me did."

A fire. Check. Was she telling him that she _knew_ she was Selene? But hang on-

"What do you mean, not all of you?"

She looked at him for a moment. Shuffled on the spot, then she limped back inside her room, sitting on her bed. He had noticed that she walked with a limp the first time he met her, but didn't say anything about it, thinking she might have been embarrassed, that and the fact that she always wore gloves everywhere, even though it would be about a billion degrees outside, and she never took them off.

He understood now, though that they were probably covered with burn scars and that's why she kept them hidden.

She hesitated a little, before she kicked off her left boot, and pulled up her pants leg.

He expected burn scars... but that was not what he got.

She had a prosthetic leg. With a flesh coloured plastic foot and metal and bolts connecting all the way up.

She looked at him. "The fire burnt everything, my parents, my home. Not only my leg, but also my arm, and I have a prosthetic eye as well. I thought I should tell you, seeing as we're living together now."

How could he have never noticed? Was he that obtuse?

He looked at her, and she looked back at him, full of emotion, expectation.

"Oh." He said, not sure what to say. "I didn't- I didn't know."

She bent over and pulled her pants leg down, and put on her boot.

Kai wasn't sure how to react. "Is there, uh, anything you need?"

"No." She said. "I've got everything. I just didn't want to surprise you just in case you saw me without long pants on or something like that." She spoke quietly.

"That's alright." He said quickly. "I'm pretty surprised right now."

She made a noise. "Um, sorry."

A thought rose to Kai's mind. "Were you never going to tell me if you hadn't of moved in with me?"

She shrugged. "I mean, it's hard enough to keep it a secret from friends as it is."

He gave an uneasy laugh. "I guess not."

"But you're not... freaked out by me?"

Her question took him off guard. _Was_ he freaked out by her? It seemed like his entire perception of her had changed... but that wasn't fair to her. It wasn't her fault that this happened to her, and it seemed like she was dealing with it, and he supposed he could deal with it too.

"No..." He said. "I'm not freaked out."

And that was the truth.

* * *

He didn't seem surprised when she told him she'd been in a fire.

Out of everything that happened that day, the only thing that kept on coming back to her attention was that _he didn't seem surprised_.

She didn't comment on it, not sure how to react. Of course, she was glad when he wasn't freaked out by her, but there was something that told her that he knew something that he wasn't telling her.

She didn't know how she knew, but she just did.

She felt as if she had one weight lifted off her shoulders only to have to carry another one.

She had decided to tell him only because she kept on imagining scenarios where he would see her without her leg on and it would cause some kind of drama, and she decided that if there was going to be drama she wanted it over and done with.

What a relief it was for there not be any freak-out.

"Oh." She said. "That's good. I wasn't sure why but I was expecting you to hate me." She smiled awkwardly.

"Why would I hate you?" Kai said.

"Oh... well, when you've grown up in an environment like I did you internalize a lot of crap about yourself."

"With Adri?"

"Yeah." She looked away. "With her."

He crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to her. He hesitated before he placed his hand on her hand. He didn't miss the tiny flinch, as he started to draw her hand up.

He unstrapped the velcro on her leather biker glove.

"Is it alright?" He asked.

She nodded.

He slowly pulled off the leather glove.

It felt like silicone, but the structure beneath was made out of plastic or metal. It was connected by straps traveling up her shirt. Kai turned the hand over.

"It's not-"

"Bionic?"

He nodded.

"I've never had enough money for a bionic hand." She said.

"Oh," He said. "I could get one for you."

She exhaled, amused. "Kai, that's sweet, but I don't want you to. I'd rather save up enough money and get one for myself."

He tore his eyes away from her hand and looked at her. He looked at her eyes. But which one was the prosthetic? They both looked shiny and natural, so brown, like chocolate. They moved exactly the same way as the other one.

"It's my left eye. This is the only thing that Adri chipped in for. She said she couldn't stand looking at it if it didn't look natural."

"She sound's like a horrible person."

"She is."

"You were adopted, right?" He asked.

She nodded. That question seemed out of the blue.

"Do you know who your parents are?"

"No. Why, do you?" She joked.

He looked away from her, and laughed awkwardly. "No,"

She noticed the red tips of his ears.

"Why are you asking?" She withdrew her hand away from him.

He shrugged. "I was just wondering..." He paused. "Er- about your race."

"My race?"

"Um- yeah. That's it."

She shrugged. "Mixed Asian-Caucasian is my guess. Probably east or south-east Asian."

She had got that question a lot. Her hair and her eyes were a lighter brown than most Asian people, but her eye shape, her nose and her skin colour indicated that she was foreign. It always made her uncomfortable to answer, because she herself didn't know exactly was she was, and she was tired of answering that question anyway.

She decided to humor Kai, because he was nice and she liked him, and he didn't ask out of ill intent, as far as she could tell.

"I'm Japanese-Chinese." Kai offered. "My mom is Japanese, but my dad's Chinese."

"Is that why your first name's Japanese but your last name's Chinese?"

He smiled. "Exactly."

"You mentioned before that it was only you and your dad." She said. She didn't want to press him, but since they were both asking questions...

"She died when I was little." He said. "Of letumosis."

"Oh." She said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He said. "You had people you cared for who died from it too, didn't you?"

"Yeah. My step-dad and step-sister. She died seconds before the cure was made."

"That's horrible." He said. "I've spoken to him. The doctor who made the cure. He's a good man."

"Doctor Erland? Yeah. I know."

"One of the employees at Lunar Park is his daughter. Cress Darnel."

"I didn't know he had a daughter. They don't have the same last name." She commented.

"Yeah, her mom wanted her to have her last name."

"Good on her," Cinder said with a smile.

Just then, Iko appeared in the doorway.

"Wow, already made it to bedroom? You guys are moving fast."

"Iko!" Cinder exclaimed.

She cackled. "Okay, nah but, I was wondering if there was somewhere I could set up my sewing machine?"

Kai stood up, and she saw that the tips of his ears were red, and he looked sort of flustered.

"Do you sew?" He asked.

Iko nodded. "Started my own fashion line and everything."

He looked impressed. "I think we can find somewhere for you to do your work."

"Awesome," She said.

Cinder stood up, as they started leaving the room. Iko was carrying her sewing machine with her. Her eyes caught Cinder's hand, and noticed that she had her glove off. She walked a few paces slower so she could talk to Cinder, and said in a low voice:

"Did you tell him?"

She nodded. "He's cool with it."

"Thought so. I thought, if he was cool with me, he'd definitely be cool with you."

Cinder smiled.

"Thought I saw you two having a bit of a romantic sesh," Iko added, as they descended down the stairs.

She felt her cheeks heat up.

"Are you _blushing_?" Iko called out, her voice no longer quiet. "That is _so_ cute."

Kai turned around. "What are you talking about?"

Iko's eyes widened playfully. "Oh... nothing." She winked.

"Shhh, Iko," Cinder hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

"What?" She whined.

Cinder rolled her eyes.

They descended into the basement, into the billiards room

"There isn't really a need for a billiards room, I suppose. We barely even go in here anyway." Kai said. "We can move some things around and you can get started up here."

"Really?" Iko said. She put her sewing machine on the pool table.

He nodded. "Oh, but sometimes Nainsi comes in here to clean up sometimes. So don't mind her."

"Who's Nainsi?"

"She's the maid. She's cool though. Been here my whole life." He looked away. Then he started to rummage in his pocket and pulled out his phone, which was vibrating. Cinder noticed the name on the phone, but he didn't see her look. "Um, sorry. I'd better take this."

* * *

Kai left the girls in the billiards room as he answered Wolf's call.

"Hey," He said.

"How's Selene?" Wolf asked.

"She's settled in. I learnt something about her today.."

"Which is?"

"She's an amputee. The fire burnt her leg off, and her hand. And her eye."

Wolf sighed. "That's to be expected from a fire. Anything else?"

"Nothing that we didn't already know."

"Alright. Keep me posted if something happens." Wolf said. "I'm seeing Scarlet off at the airport tomorrow, then I'm going to pay a visit to Aimery, so we both won't be working tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll pass the message on to my dad."

"And make sure Thorne's ready for drag racing the day after please? He has to take this seriously."

"I know. I know." He said. "I'll try my best."

"I'll let you go now," Wolf said.

"Bye."

He hung up.

* * *

While Kai was taking the call, Cinder went up to Iko.

"I told him I was in a fire, and he acted like he already knew,"

Iko frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He didn't even react." She said. "I was like 'I was in a fire,' and you know how you'd expect people to pity me or be shocked or something like that, he didn't even react. I don't want to be jumping to conclusions but... do you think he knows something?"

"How could he know something?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's just a feeling."

"Cinder, I think you're just stressed out and between everything that's happened with Aimery and getting kicked out of the house, you're just getting paranoid." She said. She paused for a moment. "You should do something to keep your mind off it."

"I'm not stressed." Cinder snapped.

Iko raised an eyebrow. "Girl, look. If you're really so worried about it, just ask him. He likes you. He won't want there to be any secrets-"

The door opened.

"Sorry, it was my dad." Kai said.

"Oh, that's alright." Iko said.

But it wasn't alright, because Cinder had seen the Caller ID, and unless Kai was in the habit of calling his dad Wolf, then it wasn't his father.


	25. Chapter 25

At four-thirty in the morning, Scarlet's alarm started ringing its incessant, annoying, obnoxious music.

She groaned as she swiped her phone, shutting it off.

It took ages for her to get any sleep that night, as one normally does when there is some sort of event going on the next day, but eventually she did.

Her brain woke up slower than her body, but when it did, she remembered immediately that today was the day that she was going back to France, back to Rieux. Back to her grand-mère.

She got up, switched on the light, and changed into a pair of jeans and a black tank-top, tying her red hoodie around her waist for when she'd arrive in France.

She went to the toilet, made her way to the bathroom, washed her hands, and rummaged around for a sturdy a hair tie to tie her curly hair up with. She brushed her teeth, washed her face and decided it looked good enough for being awake this early in the morning. This took around ten minutes, as was her usual morning routine.

She went to the kitchen, not bothering about waking her dad. She could still hear him snoring in his room. She flicked on the lights, and put some bread in the toaster, even though she wasn't feeling hungry and probably wouldn't finish it all.

While she was waiting, she went back inside her room and grabbed her phone, her suitcase and her carry-on and left it by the front door.

She had spent the later half of yesterday packing everything she would need for France. She had started off doing it neatly, folding her clothes, putting necessities together by use and when she'd need them, but then she got lazy and just dumped everything in there. Still, she had what she needed, and that was what really mattered, wasn't it?

Wolf would be coming to pick her up at five, and only twenty minutes had passed since she first woken up.

She was excited. She'd finally be going back to her country.

For the entire time she was at home, she only spoke to her father in French, just to brush up on the language, to make sure she wasn't as rusty as she feared. She tried thinking in French, but it just got too confusing when she started replying to people in French instead of English. Even though Thorne unnecessarily commented that she 'sounded hot' when she spoke French.

She just wished she was there already.

Her toast was finished, and she grabbed the butter and spread it on, sitting at the stools at the bench top as she ate it.

She cleaned off the crumbs, wondering how her father would fare with her gone for a little over two-weeks.

Time passed quickly, with the help of social media, and soon, Wolf texted her that he was here.

She opened the door, and he was standing in the doorway looking nice in a pair of baggy jeans and a tight-fitting T-shirt. He didn't seem tired at all. He was probably always awake this early. He seemed the type to not mind the morning, even if it was the early morning.

"You ready?" He asked.

Scarlet slung her carry-on (a well worn back-pack) over her shoulders, and got her suitcase, pressing the button and adjusting the handle to a height that suited her.

"I'm ready." She said. "Let's go."

She locked the door to the rickety old house she was glad to be saying goodbye to, even if it was for a short amount of time. Any time away from her dad would be time that she could take to look after one person: herself.

The air was wasn't hot, this early in the morning, but it wasn't cold either. The moon was still hanging in the sky, bright and luminescent. The stars were twinkling also.

They crossed the road, to Wolf's car, opened the door, and buckled herself in.

She had only been to the airport once in her life, and that was when she and her father left France. She remembered being confused, feeling stolen. She wanted to go back to Rieux, with the rolling green fields, and her grand-mere's farm with the tomatoes and the ever present dirt beneath her fingernails.

That feeling never really left her. It became all too evident the closer she was to getting back to her home.

It hadn't really changed, from what she could remember. The floor was still polished and waxed. There were the stores that people bustled in and out from. If she looked out the windows, there were planes lined up, waiting for take-off, and planes already flying to their destinations.

Wolf was with her, as she checked in her luggage and scanned her ticket, then there was twenty minutes until she had to line up to board her plane.

She lead him near to the gates, and Wolf looked at her and started talking.

"Remember, you need to find out about Selene. You're not just there for sightseeing."

He sounded like a teacher, and slightly condescending. She crossed her arms. "I know. You said that already in the car."

"I know, but still."

"I've got it, alright? I know why I'm going, but I'm going there to see my family as well."

"I'm not saying that you can't see your family, I'm just saying, remember your priority."

She rolled her eyes. "It's remembered. Don't worry."

He sighed. "I'm not worrying. I know you'll be fine." He glanced at her. "Do you want to get something to eat, quickly?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Why, do you?"

He shrugged. "I'm kind of hungry."

They were close to the food court anyway. It wouldn't be too much of a stretch to get some food.

"Alright." She said. "What do you want?"

"I don't know why, but I really feel like some tomatoes."

She burst with laughter. "Well, I'm not sure you'll be able to find some here."

"Burgers have tomatoes in them though. That's good enough for me."

She smiled. "True."

They stood in the queue to a fast food restaurant. While in the line, Scarlet asked:

"What are you and Aimery going to do later?"

"I'm going to try and get information on Selene. How they know about her, all that stuff."

"And your sure he trusts you?"

"I don't think he trusts anyone, except for Levana. But we'll just have to wait and see how it all turns out."

They got to the front of the line and ordered their meal. Wolf ordered two burgers and a meal, and Scarlet only ordered one burger and some fries. She would be getting food on the plane, and besides, she was feeling a bit jittery about getting on the plane.

They sat at a bench and ate their food quietly. She even gave her tomatoes to Wolf, even though she liked tomatoes, but the look on his face when he opened the buns and ate the tomato slices, he looked so unsatisfied that Scarlet decided to give him hers, too.

They both finished their food quickly, and the gates had opened up not too long after, and they both made their way there.

Scarlet started to say goodbye to him. "Thanks for giving me a lift."

"No problem." He said. "Call me when you grandma tells you about Selene."

"I know that, too." She grumbled.

"I know." He grinned, she could see the fine points of his teeth.

She mock-glared at him.

The line started to move. "I'll see you in two weeks then." She said.

"Bye,"

She turned turned around as more people started to join the queue.

* * *

She sat down on her seat. She had bought economy class, as a last minute ticket, and it was the cheapest she could find in her budget, A little over one-thousand dollars, but a lot better than others she could find.

She seat was not that comfortable, but she could deal with it. There was a small screen on the back of the chair in front of her, to keep her entertained for the long flight.

She put her phone on airplane mode and waited as more people kept filling into the seats around her. She had got an aisle seat. She figured she wasn't really fussy if she got a window seat or not, since she just really wanted to get to Rieux.

A tall, bald man with tattoos got on the seat next to her, he nodded at her, and she gave him a small smile in return and turned back to herself, hoping he wouldn't talk to her for the flight.

After a while, the flight attendants entered and started giving their safety talk, and once the left, the plane started descending along the runway, and the plane started tilting backwards, and soon enough, they were in the air.

She grabbed the earphones the attendants had given out and plugged them in and started watching a French movie without the subtitles.

* * *

On the drive home, Wolf's thoughts were plagued with Scarlet.

He knew she would be fine. She was independent, and strong-willed, and willing to get the job done, and he knew she could do it efficiently and quickly, but still, there was a part of him that thought maybe he should have gone with her.

Of course, he couldn't have. He had his own business to do here, and he felt like it was his responsibility to get everyone sorted out.

But more than that... he was thinking about Scarlet in a different way. When she had opened the door, with her hair tied up, and she looked so excited to be going back to France... he found himself thinking about how she looked _nice_. And when she smiled at him as she joined to cue he realised that he would miss her for the time that she was gone.

He found his thoughts drifting more and more often towards her these days, to the point where he just wanted to find out more about her.

It was strange, thinking this way.

He couldn't really recall a time when he had ever thought about somebody like this. He had opened up to Scarlet, and she had opened up to him, and he felt like there was some kind of bond between them, but he just didn't know if she felt the same way

Eventually, he went back home, having taken the day off, in order to get prepared for his meeting with Aimery. He said that he would tell him their entire plan, only if he could prove that he was loyal to them, and unwavering in his loyalty.

He didn't know if there was going to be some kind of test, or anything like that, but he felt uneasy that he didn't know what was going to happen. As a precaution, he deleted every incriminating text he had sent to Cress or Scarlet, or Kai, in case they decided to tap his phone.

The burgers that he and Scarlet bought felt diminished in his stomach, so he made himself a cheese and ham sandwich, and reminded himself to buy some tomatoes later on if he got the chance.

He tried to stay away from the topic of Scarlet, and started to think about Selene instead.

Selene, or Cinder, moved in with Kai last night. And he was glad that there was someone trustworthy to watch over her, in case someone found out about her, Kai would be able to tell Wolf immediately.

He had said that she was an amputee as well. He didn't know if Aimery knew that, but he didn't think that he should tell him. It might be an advantage in one way or another.

He finished the last bites of his sandwich.

Today, instead of Wolf going to Aimery's house, it would be the other way around. He figured that this was part of this loyalty test, to see if he trusted Aimery to be in his own house.

And it was happening soon. He didn't know why, but he always expected their meetings to occur at midnight in dimly lit living rooms, but he was coming in the morning as they would talk for how ever long it would take, and then Wolf would either be inaugurated into their little gang, or he wouldn't.

Wolf tidied up around his apartment, cleaning the breadcrumbs off the couch where he was eating, cleaning the bench top and straightening out the pillows of his well-worn couch.

There was a knock at the door. He paused, glancing at it.

Was Aimery early?

He glanced at the clock on the wall. No. Wolf had misjudged the time.

He made his way to the door and opened it, where Aimery stood in his Italian suit and his hands clasped behind his back.

He looked every bit like the professional business man, but Wolf knew the truth. If anything, he was a professional conman, a professional murderer.

He smiled amicably at Wolf.

"Well?" He said slowly. "Are you going to let me in?"

He moved to side, and he strode in, as if he owned the place, surveying the apartment.

"Well, it's certainly homely." He said, looking around. "Though it could do with some professional cleaning." He kicked aside on of his shoes that he hadn't had the chance to put away yet.

Wolf crossed his arms. "I didn't invite you here to criticize my home."

He looked at him, and Wolf thought he was going to be scolded, but instead, his glare turned into a strained smile.

"Indeed, you didn't." He moved around his shoes and sat down on his couch. Wolf surveyed him for a minute, then joined him, on the couch opposite.

"You don't have anything to drink?"

"I have water."

"I mean whiskey." He snorted.

"It's 8 o'clock in the morning." He said. "And I don't drink."

"How boring." He sighed.

Wolf glared at him, imagining he was shooting daggers into his bald skull.

"Let's stop beating around the bushes." He spoke with such a drawling voice. It was beginning to irritate Wolf. "Give me your phone."

"For what?"

"So I can add a tracker to it."

Wolf felt in his pocket. "Why?"

"So I can track you." He spoke as if Wolf was stupid. "Hand it over... unless you have something to hide."

He didn't have anything to hide. He had deleted everything, every text, every message. He didn't have any social media accounts.

But he did have a problem with people invading his privacy.

"No," He said.

Aimery's smile slipped to a snakelike glare. "No...?"

"You're not going to put a tracker on my phone."

He raised an eyebrow. "You realise that if you say no, you won't be able to-"

"Prove my loyalty?" He interrupted. "I'm not going to prove I'm loyal by letting you invade my privacy. Find another way."

Aimery leaned back, clasping his fingers together. "You're just like your brother." He was amused. He was grinning.

"What are you talking about?" He growled.

"Your brother said the exact same thing the day I asked him."

He looked at him. "And he let you?"

He chuckled abrasively. "Of course not. That's the test."

He blinked. "What?"

"That's how we know if people are loyal or not. If they're loyal to their privacy, then they're loyal to our cause. Believe me, we've had plenty of people find out about us, and when they try to join us, and we ask them that question, they hand over their phones, with no questions asked. And then when we do our research on them? They turn out to be the police!" He laughed. "It's foolproof, see?"

Was it such luck that Wolf had said no?

"What do you do to them, once they're found out?"

Aimery grinned. "We make sure that they're never able to try and spy on us ever again. Or anyone else for that matter."

Wolf tried to return his grin.

"How is it that you've never been caught, anyway?"

"Curious are you?" Aimery sneered. "I'll tell you, in time. But let's just say I have a patron."

"Do I have one?"

"I feel like you're someone who'd be so good he wouldn't even need one."

"Good at what?"

He looked at him for a long minute. "You'll see..."

* * *

The plane landed at Toulouse-Blagnac airport 7 hours later.

An automated voice rang out through the speakers, first in French, then in English, and a few other languages.

"Welcome to Toulouse-Blagnac airport. You may now unbuckle your seat-belts. We hope you enjoyed your flight with Ajira airways."

The flight attendants started coming down the aisle, opening up the compartments.

Scarlet unbuckled her seat-belt, when they opened hers and stood up grabbed her carry-on from the compartment's above her head.

Slowly, she started shuffling down the aisle, to the exits.

The air was crisp and cool. A huge change in weather. As she descended down the stairs, she inhaled the French air.

She shrugged on her hoodie, and followed the crowd into the airport gates. It was heated in the airport, but she could still feel the coolness on her skin. She shoved her hands into her pockets as she came around the bend-

There she was. Her grand-mère. She looked almost the same as when she saw her last. Only with more lines on her face. Scarlet all but ran towards her, she had seen her the same time she did. They embraced each other.

She still smelt the same, like the bread she'd always bake, the soil she'd spend hours toiling away in.

" _M_ _a chère_ Scarlet." She pulled away, kissing her on both cheeks. "How I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, grand-mère."

"You've gotten so tall," She said.

Scarlet smirked. "You've gotten shorter."

She glared. "Don't you be smart with me." Then she burst out laughing. "Look how beautiful you are."

" _G_ _rand-mère._ " Scarlet whined. "I want to go back to the farm. Is it still the same? What about the Tavern?"

"All in time, Scarlet. You've always had my patience."

"You mean none at all?" The corners of her mouth twitched.

She laughed. "That's exactly what I mean."

They started walking away from the airport terminal.

"Just wait till you get home, I've cooked us a feast. I got Gilles to help out."

"How'd you manage that? He always thought you were crazy."

"Who said I'm crazy?"

Scarlet laughed. "No one, grand-mère."

She sniggered. "That's what I thought."

They exited the gates of through the gates of the airport, into the carpark. After walking past the rows of cars all park out front, they found her grand-mère's car. It was still the same one she had been driving for years, only she had replaced the radio with an updated one with a CD player.

She opened the door and got in. This was familiar. The uncomfortable seats, the dusty dashboard, even the car freshener hanging from the rear-view mirror was the same.

grand-mère started driving along the complicated roads of the airport, finally getting out.

"How is your father?" grand-mère asked.

She noticed how she said 'your father' rather than 'my son.' "He's good." She said. "He's getting better."

She looked at her out the corner of her eye. "That's good. Hopefully one day he'll be able to treat you like a father should."

Scarlet shrugged. "It's not too bad, really. I'm working full-time so he's usually asleep by the time I get home."

"With a bottle in his hand, no doubt." She grumbled.

Scarlet looked out the window. They were nearing the exit, and she could see all the homes as they merged into the road.

"Where are you working at? A restaurant?"

She had learnt how to cook from her grand-mère, and her unofficial job working at the tavern. She had perfected her skill until she was the best chef that she knew, better even than grand-mère. It wasn't surprising that she would have thought she was working at a restaurant.

"Not yet," She said. "I'm at an amusement park. Lunar Park."

She watched as grand-mère bit the inside of her cheek.

"What?"

"Nothing, _m_ _a chèrie._ " She said.

"I'm going to open up my own restaurant once I save up enough money." Scarlet looked at her. Was she disappointed?

"Are you and- what was that girl's name? Summer? Winter-?"

"Winter, and no, we broke up." She interrupted her.

"Oh." She said. "Don't worry, some time in Rieux will cheer you right up."

"I'm not upset." She said quickly.

"Sure you're not."

Scarlet groaned.

Then:

"Isn't there a Blackburn at Lunar Park?"

Scarlet tore her eyes away from the scenery to look at her. "Yes. Why?"

Was she going to be getting answers and she hadn't even been in France for thirty minutes yet?

She bit the inside of her cheek again. "No reason. Just wondering."

Apparently not.

After that, they sat in a somewhat awkward silence. It wasn't until they entered Rieux that they started talking again.

The town still looked as timeless, as untouched as it did the day she left it. There was still so much green, the buildings built out of the same red brick. It was so picturesque. It felt like coming home.

They drove still a little more, until they reached Benoit Farms and Gardens.

Grand-mère parked the car on the gravel driveway, and they both got out. She could smell the manure in the garden, with the flowers and plants immaculately growing side by side. Scarlet grabbed her luggage from the trunk and strode to the doorstep.

Grand-mère unlocked the door and she stepped in. Scarlet waited a moment. How much of her home would be changed? Was it still the same as she remembered it?

She stepped in. She smelt the aroma of chicken, vegetables. The spices that grand-mère loved to use in her cooking. She remembered again, how much she missed this place. Missed a home that didn't smell of alcohol and disappointment.

She made her way into the kitchen. She was right. Grand-mère _had_ made a feast. She wouldn't be able to finish this in one day.

"Sit." Grand-mère said, indicating to the dinner table.

This one was a new one. It was smaller. Round and made out of glass. High-backed chairs was positioned around it, and Scarlet took a seat in one of them.

Grand-mère bought out a pot of bouillabaisse, still with steam rising in clouds and the smell of seafood mingling with the air.

"Eat as much as you want, _m_ _a chèrie."_

She dipped her spoon in the broth, blew on it and slurped it.

It was like she had life breathed back into her. Like she had been living without a soul her entire life only to have one again. Like she was born as pure and innocent as a baby, the moment the broth touched her mouth.

Maybe she was being dramatic. But in all honesty, having had to live without her culture for so many years, only to have it right here in front of her again. It was like a godsend.

Grand-mère laughed. "I can tell you have missed this? What, you never cooked French food with your papa?"

"He never bothered," Scarlet sniffed. "All I basically lived off were sandwiches."

She looked affronted. " _Non, non, non._ That's not what a Benoit girl does. If she wants something, she gets it. If your papa could never be bothered, you make him be bothered."

" _Oui, g_ rand-mère." Scarlet said. _Though it's kind of hard to when he was drunk most of the time._ She thought to herself.

Scarlet took another bite of her bouillabaisse, thinking pensively. "...Grand-mère?"

She looked at her. " _Oui?"_

 _A Benoit girl gets what she wants._ Scarlet reminded herself before she could lose her nerve. "Why did Logan Tanner bring Selene Blackburn to you?"

She set down her cutlery, sighing. "Scarlet, this isn't talk for the dinner table."

"I want to know, though." She said. "I've met her."

"What do you mean?"

"She works at Lunar Park, sometimes. Her name is Cinder."

"...Cinder." She sighed, but she said it affectionately. "Scarlet, I will tell you. But now isn't the time."

She chewed on her bottom lip, but let her have it. If she didn't want to talk about it yet, then she would just let it be. She probably had a good reason for it anyway. And she didn't want to ruin their first night together, anyway.

"Alright," She said. "But you have to tell me soon."

She looked straight at her, unwavering, knowing that she would have to agree.

* * *

The first night, she found it hard to get some sleep. It was strange. She had gotten used to the sounds of the cars and buses and the busy nights back in the city. Here, it was so rural, all she could hear was the winter wind howling against her window.

She was back in her old room. It was empty, except for her bed, which had been freshly washed and aired. She had a full stomach by the time she went to bed, but jet lag had caught up with her and she couldn't sleep.

She realised she hadn't turned her phone off airplane mode since she landed. She connected to _g_ rand-mère's wi-fi. It was slow, and disconnected frequently, depending on where she was. She supposed that _g_ rand-mère rarely used it, being so busy with the farm.

She would have to get used to that too, not being so connected, all the time.

She had a few messages on Facebook, from Emilie, telling her to have fun in France, wishing she could be there as well.

Scarlet scrolled through her newsfeed, but got frustrated when it wouldn't load fast enough. She stared at her room, chasing the floaters in the corners of her eyes as her boredom descended into a strange kind of unawareness that she was bored.

What was she going to do once she found out why Selene was in France? Would she tell Cinder? She barely even knew the girl, anyway. And how did Logan Tanner know about her grandmother anyway?

She wanted to know a lot of things. She wasn't sure if she'd like to know the answers to them.


	26. Chapter 26

The day before, Thorne and Kate showed up at work together.

Cress eyed them as they walked in. Thorne looked completely and utterly wrecked, but Kate looked as fresh as ever.

They were very chatty. Laughing about what ever had happened the night before. Cress was faced away from them, but she could still see them in her mirror as she did her make-up for the day. She wasn't a character today, but she was still performing as the introducer for the parade, and other events, so all she had to wear was the official Lunar Park T-shirt, and her own skirt that she was wearing now.

None of her friends were here today. Scarlet was off to France, Wolf was talking with Aimery, Kai had the day off. Really, the only other people here were Darla, Thorne, Kate, Emilie, and some other performers that Cress was sort of friendly with, but weren't really friends.

She knew it was going to be a long day today. At least tomorrow it was the weekend, but that was still kind of shadowed by the fact that she would have to go back to her mom's house.

She was feeling all sorts of worry and anxiety about what Ran was going to ask of her tomorrow. He would ask about Cinder, and of course, she knew everything about her already, but she couldn't exactly tell him that because they were supposed to be _protecting_ her.

She put her face in her hands, not really caring if she was smudging her make-up or not. Honestly, what was the point of going to work when it would just stress her out more?

She sighed, looking up, glancing at Thorne and Kate in the mirror.

"It's so depressing, isn't it?" Darla's voice startled her.

She looked at her. She was at the vanity beside her.

"What?" This was the first time Darla had ever spoken to her.

"Thorne and that girl. What's her name again?" She spoke in a monotone voice, almost like a robot.

"Kate Fallow."

"Yeah. They're probably going to get together soon."

Cress laughed, but she wasn't amused. "How'd you figure that?"

"I can just tell these things. Look at their body language. Have you ever seen Thorne be so interested in something other than himself?"

She looked at them. Was she sinking through the ground? Oh wait, no. It was just her heart plummeting, because she was right. He was so engaged by whatever it was she was saying, nodding, laughing at the right moments. As far as she could tell, he wasn't drawing any attention to himself like he normally did, but he was being respectful and kind.

"Told you it was depressing." Darla said.

Cress had to agree with her.

* * *

He honestly wasn't really entirely sure what it was that Kate was saying.

Kate picked him up from his house in the morning, knowing full well that the amount of alcohol he had in the morning wouldn't have left his system yet, and she wouldn't let him take the risk he usually did when he drove himself to work with a hangover.

In the car, the talked like they were old friends, which, technically they were, but did it really count when they hadn't spoken to each other in about four years.?

They filled in the blanks of these four years.

"Well, at first I did a literature course, but I don't know what it was, but for a long time it completely ruined books for me. So, I dropped that and had a gap year. I went around the world with my friends, and like, as I was tasting all of these amazing food from all around the world, I thought that I could do something like that. Recreate all of these foods. So I tried that, becoming a chef, but that didn't work out all too well for me..."

He nodded. Was he interested in what she was saying? Kind of… really, he was just kind of more absorbed by how her brown eyes reflected the lights. Was that too mushy of him?

"And that's how I started working at Lunar Park. Hey, have you noticed that girl staring at us?"

He zoned back in just as she said that. He turned to where she was indicating with her eyes, and locked eyes with Cress.

A blush crept all the way up to her neck for whatever reason, and she turned around, back hunched over as if she didn't want to be seen.

He turned back to Kate. "Oh, that's Cress. Weird."

"She is a bit, isn't she?"

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "Er, well. She seems really intense sometimes. Like, I've tried to make conversation with her, but she never makes eye-contact with me and she just seems like what she wants to do is get away from me, really."

He shrugged. "She's just shy, is all."

"Yeah, I know. I can understand that, I mean, I'm shy, too. But she just seems like on a whole 'nother level. I don't know..."

He remembered reading before, when Cress told him she had autism, that autistic people had poor social skills. He had never really noticed it before. She had always been friendly towards him. He had to admit, that yeah, she was weird sometimes, but she always seemed keen to talk to him when he approached her.

He wondered why she wouldn't feel the same way about Kate.

He glanced back at Cress again, then back to Kate.

"Honestly, don't worry about it. She's nice once you get to know her."

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out.

"Oh, I got a text. Hang on a sec."

It was from Wolf.

_Don't forget._

He sighed. Typical Wolf. Reminding him of things he had purposely forgotten.

He was supposed to do that drag-racing thing that Wolf had said a few days ago. In all honestly, he really didn't want to do it. He had so many better things to be doing with his time. Looking at naughty pictures on the internet, gambling with his friends…

But he had no choice, did he? That girl, Winter, had fluttered her pretty eyes at him and it was like everything she said, he had to do.

"What is it?" Kate asked,

"Nothing," He said nonchalantly. "I'm supposed to be visiting my parents tonight. They just wanted to remind me."

She nodded. "How are your parents?"

"They're alright. Still wish I stayed in the army though." That, and they still see him as a disappointment. But he wasn't going to bother Kate with that. He hated talking about his parents anyway.

* * *

At the end of the work day, Cress caught the train back to her mom's. She got there, just as Ran was leaving. He smiled at her.

"Hey," He said "I'm going out tonight, but have you found anything out about Cinder?"

Oh good. He wouldn't bombard her with questions straight away, so she could think of something to tell him when he came back that wouldn't put anybody in danger.

"Um, yeah." She said."Loads of things..."

"Really?" He asked. "Awesome. Brief me when I come home."

She nodded.

"See you later," He said.

That was one of the more pleasant conversations she had that that day.

She entered the house. It was quiet.

"Anyone home?" She called out. She couldn't remember if she saw anyone's cars in the driveway or not.

She walked through to the kitchen, where she saw Sybil chopping up some carrots. As usual, she glared at her as she entered, though she wasn't entirely sure what she had done wrong this time.

"I was taking a shower today. Do you know what happened?"

She swallowed. "...No."

"It flooded. When I went and saw what was clogging it, do you know what I found?"

Cress was silent, looking down.

"Your hair. All through the drain. It flooded as soon as I stepped in."

She knew she was gong to say that. "I clean out my hair every time I use the shower." She said. There had to be some kind of misunderstanding.

Sybil cocked an eyebrow cynically. "Then, why was there so much hair down the drain?"

"I'm- I'm not sure." She said.

"I think you're lying."

Cress looked at her. "Where's my mom?" She asked, noticing her lack of presence.

"She's out." She said. "What? Don't have your mother to defend you?"

She frowned. "I don't need her to defend me."

"Ha!" She laughed. "Could've fooled me."

Cress didn't say anything, because it was true. She could not defend herself. She always relied on other people to defend her. She was too passive, too quiet. She didn't know how to stand up for herself. She wasn't like other people she knew, like Scarlet, who knew exactly who she was and what she wasn't. She wasn't like Wolf, who was quiet like her, but he was stronger than she was, not just physically, but mentally.

And then there was Thorne, who was everything that Cress wasn't. He was sure of himself, so confident and carefree. She was sure he didn't have any problems at all, and he always seemed so happy.

Maybe that was why she was so attracted to him, not just for his good looks, like Darla. But because they were such opposites. Maybe was hoping some of his personality would rub off on her if they became friends, or even something more. So that she _could_ defend herself. So that she wouldn't let people like Sybil trample all over her.

* * *

At the end of the workday, Thorne said bye to Kate, since she had to drop him off.

As soon as she left, he asked Anthony for his keys to his white Mitsubishi, and started driving to the address printed on the business card that Jerrico Solis had given him.

When he arrived at the drag strip, there were so many cars parked around. Some had lights illuminating the cars from beneath, others had customised wraps individualising their cars.

There were so many people here. Thorne assumed that not everyone was part of Aimery's gang, but rather just thrill seekers looking to make some money for winning a race.

He got out of his car, put his hands in his pockets and looked around. Someone stepped up to him. A girl with curly brown hair and shorts that showed off her ridiculously long legs. He put on his most award-winning smile.

"Hey, honey." She said. "You racin'?"

"Sure am. Where do I… apply?"

She laughed. It sounded like how honey tastes. "Is this your first time?" She said.

He paused at the euphemism, then answered. "Depends to which question you mean."

She laughed again. "So funny." She said. "I mean your first time drag racing."

"Mhmm." He said.

"Great." She said. "Well, there's no application. Just when the announcement comes on the speaker phone, drive your car to the start of the strip, and you're all set."

He nodded. "How long until…?"

"Not too long." She stopped as an arm slid around her waist. He didn't miss the slight narrowing of her eyes.

Thorne locked eyes onto Jerrico Solis.

"Carswell Thorne," He said. "So glad you could join us."

The girl smiled at Solis, but he noticed it was forced. Was her smile forced when he was flirting with her? Her laugh? He quickly shook the thoughts out of his head. Of course it wasn't. He's Carswell Thorne!

He cleared his throat. "Right." He said. "Um, I was just talking to..."

"Jina." The girl said.

"She's lovely, isn't she?" Solis said.

Thorne smiled, basically mirroring Jina's expression.. "That's true." He said.

Solis unwound his arm from around Jina. "Go on," he murmured into her ear. "Go attend to the other racers."

She smiled at him, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She turned around and walked away.

Solis sighed as he turned towards him. "So good to have some girls around here. We've been hiring some for a couple of bucks, paying them to dress up in their skimpiest outfits. Give the racers something to race for, you know?"

Thorne nodded. "Oh yeah. Where'd you find 'em?"

"Why, wanna take one home?" Solis winked.

"Mmm," He said indifferently. While a few moments before, he would have agreed, after seeing how these girls were reacting around other men, how fake their smiles seemed and how strained their laughter was, he changed his mind.

"So, what's the prize for winning?" He asked

"Looking out for the big prize are ya?" Solis asked.

 _Yes, that is what I just said._ Thorne thought, but refrained from saying it.

"It's a few thousand dollars, and maybe a little visit from the big guy."

"Big guy?" Thorne asked.

Solis leaning in close. "Aimery Park."

His expression told him that he was supposed to look impressed, so he rearranged his face into one of awe. "No way,"

Solis nodded. He was about to say something else, but was interrupted:

" _The race is starting in 5 minute, racers, drive to the start of the strip with your pair."_ The voice was masculine.

He cleared his throat. "That's your cue. Oh, and your pair is the one in the orange Camaro. Ran Kesley. Good luck."

 _Kesley._ Thorne was going to be racing Wolf's _brother?_

* * *

"What are you doing?" Sybil asked her.

Cress looked up. She had started to walk away, avoid the conflict. Trying to start any fights.

Sybil was glaring at her. "I didn't waste my time pulling your disgusting hair from the drain just for you to _ignore_ me."

Cress swallowed. "Well, what do you want me to do about it?" There. The first time she ever stood up for herself.

Sybil sniffed. "I'll tell you what you're going to do about it. You're going to cut it."

Cress recoiled. "No,"

" _No?_ " Sybil said. "You _want_ that disgusting thing on your head?"

She opened the cutlery drawer, and pulled out the pair of scissors.

"Get away from me." Cress said.

Sybil started coming closer, the scissors poised menacingly in her hand.

"I'm honestly tired of looking at that thing you call hair."

She took a step back, but wasn't watching where she was going. She backed into the wall, as Sybil reached out and yanked on a handful. She felt the pain, felt the hands pulling on her hair. She felt as if her own body didn't belong to her.

She reached out to pull her hair back, not seeing where she was grabbing, or how close the scissors were to her hand, and she felt the blades cut across her hand. She drew her hand close to her, gasping from the pain. The scissors had cut across the back of her hand, the pressure Sybil had forced scraping her hand. Blood started seeping out from the broken skin.

"Look, what you did! This hair is a danger to everyone around you!"

Cress wanted to say that it wasn't her fault. That Sybil was crazy. But she knew that there was no chance now that she could get away from Sybil.

"Please..." She said. "Leave me alone."

But she was powerless, and Sybil wasn't listening to her, and the pain was taking all her attention, there was blood running down her hand and Sybil didn't even care. She just grabbed the same piece of hair that she had failed to cut and she was closing the blades and then-

 _Snip!_ There it was. The first few bits of hair started falling to the floor. Sybil started again, manoeuvring the scissor in and upwards motion, cutting, cutting, cutting.

She kept trying to move away, but the scissors were so close to her head. She couldn't risk it. A wrong move, and Sybil could cut her, or worse.

She was gasping, tears streaming down her face. She didn't even notice when it was over.

"There, isn't that better?" Sybil asked. She had a smile on her face, as if what she had done was the best thing for Cress.

She couldn't say anything. Her mouth wouldn't move. She felt light-headed, a result of the haircut and the fact that she couldn't believe that all the threats that Sybil had said, she actually went through with.

Why had she done this? Because she had accidentally clogged the shower? No, there had to be another reason for it. There _had_ to be.

But she couldn't think any more of it. She couldn't think about it logically.

Her hand was throbbing. Sybil hadn't given her anything to stop the bleeding, and she couldn't do anything about the blood that she dropped onto her clothes, or onto the floor, mangling with her cut hair, in a circle around her.

"Well?" She demanded. "Aren't you going to thank me?"

 _Thank her_? _For what?_

She tried blinking away her tears, tried swallowing the lump in her throat. But she couldn't. The tears started falling fast and hard. She was heaving.

"Oh, come on. It's just hair!"

But it wasn't just hair to her. It was safety, security. It was something that she could always hold on to when she got upset. Something that always seemed, until now, a constant part of her life.

* * *

The races would go in turns. Each pair would try to out-race the other, and whoever one, would get a prize of six hundred dollars (which was motivation enough for Thorne to try and beat Kesley,) and would go to the next round where all the winners would race each other, for the grand prize, which had something to do with Aimery Park.

Thorne and Kesley were up next. They were going fifth, so Thorne had plenty of time to study the drag strip and see what he would have to do to cause the least amount of pain and dying.

Before, he had started up a conversation with Kesley. He was more friendly than his brother, at least. He had been drag-racing since he turned seventeen, watching them since he was twelve.

He asked him how many wins he had, but he would tell him. Thorne assumed that was because he had won so many that telling him would seem like bragging, or, he had won none at all and didn't want him to know about it.

He hoped it was the latter, because Thorne had approximately zero experience with drag-racing, and the most he knew about it was by watching the Fast and Furious movies. But something told him that those movies weren't really an accurate representation of what drag-racing was really like.

After that conversation, they got into their cars, waited until they heard the announcement, and then they were off.

Thorne grabbed the clutch, pressing down as fast as he could on the accelerator. Kesley had a bit more of a head start, but Thorne was catching up. Kesley had a Camaro, a manual. He would have to change gears to get to his top speed. Thorne supposed he could use that to his advantage, if he could find out a way to do that.

The speedometer was climbing, and he was head to tail with Ran.

"Faster. Faster." He muttered.

He almost missed the bend, watching the speedometer. Almost crashed. But he swerved, pressing on the breaks, dodging it. But he had wasted valuable time. Kesley was six seconds away from him. But that was okay. He could catch up. If he was more reckless. Took more risks.

That was ninety per cent of his personality, so he was sure he could manage that.

He didn't watch the speedometer any more. He just floored it. Made sure he took in his surroundings, so he wouldn't crash.

He barely even realised when he was neck and neck with the Camaro. He inched forward. The sound of the cars were permeating through the air. It was all he could hear.

Kesley was red in the face, eyebrows furrowed as he shifted gears.

The end of the race was coming closer. He didn't lighten up on the accelerator, pressing on to it harder.

And then.

He heard metal scraping and looked over to Kesley. He had swerved towards him, trying to knock him off course.

Thorne swallowed. _Shit._ Anthony was going to kill him.

But he wouldn't let Kesley get away with it. He swerved back towards Kesley, praying that the pressure would push him back. And then, he was ahead of Kesley.

He couldn't see the end of the strip anywhere in front of him. Where was it?

He didn't even realise that they had already crossed it. Thorne did a burn-out as he braked.

Had he won?

He looked behind him. Ran was there, his expression unreadable. He had braked as well.

He got out of his car, feeling light-headed and exhilarated. His legs felt like jelly.

Solis was walking towards him. He was indicating Ran over too.

"Tight race, boys." Solis said. "Tight race."

"Who-?" Ran started.

"It was a tie!"

"A tie?" Ran asked.

"Are we gonna have a re-match?" Thorne asked.

There was someone else coming towards the. Bald. Dark brown skin. Italian suit.

He smiled at them. "No re-match," He said. "There isn't going to be a race for the grand-prize either."

"No grand-prize?" Solis asked.

He shook his head. "No, I want Ran Kesley and Carswell Thorne to be both my associates."

_Associates?_

"Um," Thorne said. "Who exactly are you?"

The man looked towards him, still smiling. "I am Aimery Park."

* * *

Aimery had said that they needed to go back to Ran's house, and see Sybil Mira. They drove their cars back, after filling up with petrol, Thorne following Kesley.

What had he gotten himself into? Was this what Wolf expected to happen?

He parked on the garden strip in front of Kesley's house, and got out. Ran was was already ringing the doorbell.

* * *

The doorbell rang. It kept getting more frantic the longer she didn't answer it. Her phone vibrated, but she didn't check it.

She remembered vaguely Sybil telling her to clean up her hair because she was going to be stepping out for a moment.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't even process what had happened.

She had cut hair irritating the back of her neck. She couldn't bring herself to get up and have a shower, or even to brush it away.

She felt so weak. So powerless.

Her hand was throbbing. It had stopped bleeding by now, but she hadn't washed the blood away. It dried in streaks on her hand.

Once Sybil had left, she moved to the couch, where she curled up into a ball and cried.

_Why does she hate me so much? Why did she do this to me? Why why why why._

She wanted to be back at her dad's house. He wouldn't let her go back Yes, he was distant and he never spoke about his feelings but she knew he loved her and at least he supported her.

Nobody here supported her. Not Sybil. Not her mother.

The doorbell kept ringing.

She sniffled. She wished it would shut up. She wished she had something to distract her from it.

She wished she had her hair.

She sat up, and shuffled towards the door. It couldn't have been a salesman, if they kept on ringing like that.

She hoped it wasn't Sybil.

She rested her hand on the door. She didn't know if she could open it. She unlocked the door and did so anyway.

"Finally-" A voice said. It was familiar. She was looking down. There were two pairs of feet. Two people. She couldn't bring herself to see who it was.

"Cress?" This was from another voice.

They were both familiar. She looked up, locking eyes with Carswell Thorne. Ran was there, too.

She looked at them. Why was Thorne here? Why was he here with Ran?

Thorne's hand reached out towards her, and she flinched away. She didn't feel bad about it. She'd had enough of people touching her without her permission.

His hand dropped to his side awkwardly.

"What happened?" He asked.

Cress couldn't bring herself to answer. She couldn't bring herself to talk.

* * *

He stood there in shock. This wasn't Cress.

Cress had long hair. It was so long that it reached her ankles. It was always pulled up into a plait, or a bun or some crazy hairstyle that he always wondered how she had done it.

She did not have hair that was cut up to her collarbone.

And yet, it was Cress. She had the same sky blue eyes. The same freckles dotted across her nose. She was the same height as ever. But without her hair, she seemed like a completely different person.

She had been crying, too. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her nose was too. She had a cut across her hand.

Something had happened. Something terrible.

He had asked what happened. But she didn't reply. He read that autistic people become non-verbal when they're distressed. That was probably what was happening now.

He remembered how she flinched when he reached out to her.

"Cress, are you alright?"

She swallowed.

"Can you write it down?" Kesley asked. "Like before?"

_Before?_

It took a moment for her to reply. At first he thought that maybe she didn't hear him, but then she nodded.

She turned away from the doorway, and started shuffling upstairs.

"Do you know her?" Kesley asked, once they were out of earshot.

He nodded. "We work together… why do you live with her?"

"Sybil Mira is her mom's girlfriend."

They stepped inside the house. _Cress's_ house.

He looked around. Ran lead them to the living room. He caught a glimpse of something on the floor of the kitchen opposite. Golden and messy.

"What is that?" He pointed towards it.

Ran stepped towards, kneeling down. "I think it's her hair."

"Cress's?"

He nodded.

He heard footsteps. She was coming down the stairs, carrying a notebook and a pen.

Whenever he saw her at work, she usually had such a bright smile on her face. When she was performing. When she was talking to her friends. But she just seemed so sad now.

She paused, unsure where to sit. Ran was in the kitchen, he was in the living room. Ran decided for her, making his way to the living room.

She sat in the black leather arm chair, and opened up the notebook and began to write with trembling hands.

When she had finished, she passed it over to them, and they read it. Her writing was messy, and she had crossed out so many words. And the force that she pressed into the pen while she was writing left marks on the other side of the pages.

_Sybil mira cut my hair._

_I came home from work and I she grabbed the scirssos scissors and she wouldn't let me go. I couldnt do anything. I tried to reach out to stop her but I didnt see the scissors and she cut my hand and now I have no hair_

Her words filled up less than half the page.

Ran finished reading it. "But it's just hair isn't it? It'll grow back."

Thorne remembered what she told him. It was her security blanket. She had taken solace in it, knowing that it'd be there to help to ground her.

He couldn't help but find Ran's comment slightly ignorant.

"It's not just her hair, Kesley. It'll take ages for it to grow back like that." Thorne said. "She did it without your permission?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

She reached back for the paper.

_I don't know. She said it was because I had clogged the shower but I feel like there was a different reason for it. I dont know_

He read it. He glanced at Kesley, then turned back to Cress. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head again. Swallowed. She reached for her hair. But realised there was none there.

He wanted to reach out and grasp her hand. He didn't know why. But she just looked like she needed some comforting. But she looked like she wouldn't appreciate the gesture.

"Do you want us to do anything?" Kesley asked.

She only shrugged.

"Where's Sybil?" He asked.

She shrugged again.

"You don't know where she went?" Kesley asked.

She shook her head. Looking down at her hands.

She reached for her paper, wrote something down, then handed it back, her hands weren't trembling any more.

_Why are you here?_

He couldn't think of an answer that wouldn't indicate to Ran that they were spying on him for Wolf, that they knew about Selene. But then Kesley answered for him.

"He's one of Aimery's associates." He said. "He said we had to to talk to Sybil, so that's why he came here."

He looked at Kesley. Did he trust Cress that he'd tell her about this? Well, she did say that was how she got all of that information, but he didn't realise it was to that extent.

"Oh."

He was surprised to hear her voice. He almost missed it. It was so quiet, he might had mistaken it for her breathing.

"Can you talk?" Kesley asked.

"A little." She said. "Calmed, now." She looked at Thorne.

He gave her a little smile. But he was still concerned for her. How could someone have been so cruel to force Cress to do something she absolutely didn't want?

He looked towards Ran. He just seemed anxious. He would have preferred to be finding Sybil right now. He knew it. He had been living with Cress for who knows how long and he seemed like he didn't even care that she was upset.

He looked back to the hair on the tiles in the kitchen. The hair that was static on her clothes. She looked like she wasn't well enough to clean herself up.

He heard a car door shut. Kesley turned towards the door, probably expecting Sybil, but it was a woman, who was undoubtedly Cress's mother, because they had they same hair colour, same face shape. The only thing different was the colour of her eyes.

She surveyed the scene, and when her eyes settled on Cress, with her short hair, her face broke out into an expression of concern and shock.

"What happened?"


	27. Chapter 27

It had been over a week, and Sybil still hadn't come back.

Cress had told her mother everything that had happened. Her mom tried calling Sybil, trying to get in contact with her, wherever she was, but she wasn't answering.

Ran had left and tried to find her, but he returned, confused. She wasn't anywhere.

All Cress could say for it was good riddance to her.

She still wasn't used to the hair cut. She kept reaching for hair that wasn't there.

Her mother tried to take her to a salon, to even out the cut, but she wouldn't let her. She couldn't bear to let another pair of scissors touch her hair.

She found herself looking forward to the weekdays, when she had work. She put in a request for her to only perform as characters with long hair so she could imitate how it used to feel.

The rest of the time she spent at her mother's house was spent trying to avoid her mother. She was upset, even Cress could tell. The problem was, was that she didn't know how to comfort her. She could have told her that Sybil would be back, that she wouldn't leave her, but she felt as if that would have been dishonest, especially if she didn't come back. So, she just left her mother to her thoughts and Cress was left to her thoughts and that was that.

Ran was also spending more and more time out of the house, as well. Without Sybil there, he seemed confused and almost lost. She didn't know how much of him staying there relied on Sybil and her instructions, even if she gave him instructions… but without her there, it was either that while Sybil was gone, it was limiting his free time, or that he just didn't know what to do without her in the house so he was going elsewhere just for something to do.

And then the strangest thing was that sometimes he would come home with Thorne. Of course, on the days she was at her father's house, she didn't see him, but it was still weird when he told her that he was at her house when she wasn't even there.

On the Monday when she went back to her father's house, he was alarmed. He called up her mother and they spent hours on the phone, her father was getting angry. He had more venom in his words that Cress had heard her entire life.

She tried to listen in on their conversation, but they were yelling and she couldn't handle the noise so she just went upstairs and tried to block out the sounds with her music.

He came into her room when they had finished, all the way cursing her mother and Sybil. She was sure that he was more upset about everything that happened than she was.

"What did she say?" She asked.

He had a crease between his eyebrows. "Nothing. But you're not going back there on the weekends."

"Oh." She said. What was she going to do about Ran, then?

"It'll be for the best." He said. "If your mother wants to see you, she can come here."

Cress frowned. Her parents could barely stand to be in the same room as each other. They hadn't seen each other in years, since Cress was old enough to use the train by herself to travel between houses.

Somehow she imagined her parents hatred of each other to be stronger than their love for her.

But still, she had her responsibilities to Wolf to think about as well. What would he say if she told him that she could no longer see his brother any more? They would probably be able to figure something out, Cress could have probably been able to figure something out… but would her father let her go anyway? He was so protective of her…

"It's become a routine, though." She told her father.

He sighed. "I know you don't like change, but if she comes back, it won't be good for you."

"I know, but..."

"No buts. You're eighteen now, anyway. You don't need to be jumping between houses any more."

She sighed. It was no use arguing back to her father. Look what had happened with Sybil once she argued back. It wouldn't end out well for either of them.

"Good girl." He said. "And remember, you have uni starting again in a few weeks, so make sure you've finished all your work."

University… she had almost forgotten. She groaned. She had finished all her homework, despite her father's reminding, but she was enjoying her free time and starting school was just a drainer on all her energy.

And furthermore, she'd have to cut back on her hours at Lunar Park.

* * *

She had been falling asleep when her grand-mère knocked on her door and entered even though Scarlet hadn't invited her in.

"Whas goin'on?" Scarlet asked groggily. He voice was a croak.

She flicked on the light, making Scarlet squint. "You asked about Selene, so I'm going to show you."

Scarlet got up, slowly at first, but gaining speed as she was lead outside of the house.

Her grand-mère turned towards her.

"This farm was built a long time ago. Before my mother was born. It's been in our family for generations-"

"Grand-mère, I already know this." Scarlet said.

"During the second World War, my father built a bomb shelter, for us and whoever else could fit to survive in." She continued on as if Scarlet hadn't interrupted.

She unlocked the shed. Scarlet had never been allowed to go in there when she was younger. Her reasoning was that it was because there were so many sharp tools, but now she knew that that might not have been the case.

Her grand-mère removed some boxes from the floor, that camouflaged a hatch. Scarlet watched as she bent down and opened it, twisting the handle, which was almost rusted shut.

"What is this?" She asked.

"A bomb-shelter." grand-mère said.

The hatch opened and her grand-mère led her down a ladder, and into the bomb-shelter that she had no idea existed before.

It was dark, until her grand-mère switched the lights on, one by one, the fluorescent lights flickered to life, illuminating the makeshift operating theatre.

"Is this where- Why is this here?"

Her grand-mère was standing at near the heart-monitor. She looked thoughtful, almost nostalgic.

"This is where Selene was operated on. You know so much about her already. She was amputated."

"Who did the operation?"

"His name was Dmitri Erland."

 _Erland…?_ Wasn't Cress's mother an Erland?Maybe it was just a coincidence.

"But why did Logan Tanner contact _you?_ "

She sighed. "Logan… he is your grand-father."

" _My grandfather?_ " grand-mère had never spoken about a grandfather. She assumed that he had died. Or he was like her mother: basically non-existent.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about him?"

She sighed. "I couldn't. If you ever knew who he was, you would have tried to find out about him wouldn't you? And now it seems he had caught up to you anyway. If you knew about him, about what he did to Selene, Levana Blackburn would have hunted you down. Just like she did to him."

" _What?"_

"She knows that Selene is alive. I don't know how. But she knew that Logan had smuggled her out and she knew it and killed him."

"...But… how? Why?"

"I don't know." grand-mère looked so exhausted. "Maybe someone told her. Maybe she saw him leaving with a baby in his arms. The point is, he's dead and if she ever finds out you know about this, you'll be dead too."

"Why hasn't she ever come for you?"

"She doesn't know that Selene was operated on here. If it was in a big, commercial hospital, then for sure, she would know. But at a farm in rural France? It was so out-of-the question that there was no way she'd be able to know about it."

Scarlet looked around. "How long ago was this? When she was operated on?"

Grand-mère looked at her. "When you were five years old, and she was three."

She took a step back. "When I first came here?" She asked.

She nodded gravely. "It was so hard to keep it a secret from you. We could only operate when you were sleeping, or helping me out in the garden. And even that was risky. You might have heard something. I did everything I could do to help you from finding out. When you left France, I thought I was able to leave that all behind. I never thought that you and Selene would be living in the same town, no less. She had been adopted by a Chinese family."

"In China?" Scarlet asked.

She nodded. "Maybe they had moved, or maybe they didn't want her any more. I don't know. But if she ended up in the same town as you, I don't see how that could have been a coincidence."

It was cold down here, and Scarlet was getting chills. But it wasn't from the temperature. "Not a coincidence?"

Grand-mère swallowed. "Right after Selene was gone, Dr. Erland disappeared. Logan and I had no idea where he had went off to. We searched and searched, but we couldn't find him. He had left without even so much as a goodbye. Not too long after that, Logan ended up dead. And it was only you and me."

Scarlet could remember a time when Grand-mère seemed more upset than what she normally did. Once she heard her crying in her room, but anything other than that got lost in the recesses of her memory.

"Oh." She understood what she was saying. That this Dr. Erland was suspicious. At least, that's what Grand-mère thought.

Grand-mère walked over to the hatch and pulled it down.

"That's why I had Selene in my care, and that's why Logan Tanner brought her here."

She started going through the hatch, and Scarlet followed her.

* * *

Winter's new friend was very persistent. She never went away, even when she was sleeping, aware of her watching, but she was also in her dreams.

Winter didn't know her name. She said that she had to find that out for herself. She also said that she had to keep her a secret from Levana.

Whenever she said her step-mother's name, she said it in a way that made Winter think that she pitied her.

Most other people were scared of her.

Levana had been steadily growing more and more angrier with each passing day. She knew this because she pretended like Winter didn't exist and she kept on making more messes for the maids to clean up. Winter tried to help out whenever she could by cleaning up after Levana left the room so the maids wouldn't be subject to any torment, but it was hard to do so, because she would turn around there Levana would be, like a phantom.

It had been over a week now, and Jacin still wasn't talking to her. Granted, she hadn't really attempted to either, but she didn't really know what to say to him.

_Sorry for moving out of your house?_

But that would have trivialised the issue. She knew the reason why Jacin was upset was because she didn't tell him _why_ she was moving out, only that she was.

Her friend was looking at her.

"He misses you." She said.

"How do you know?" She whispered back. Levana was in the other room.

"Because you miss him just as much as he does."

Winter shrugged. "You're just saying that because you're a part of me."

Her friend didn't talk for a while. But Winter pondered her words and decided to take action.

She sent Jacin a message: _Hey. Can we talk please?_

There were several minutes before she got an answer back.

_Only if you tell me why you changed your mind._

She looked at her friend, searching for her advice.

"He can be trusted." She said.

Winter already knew that.

 _Okay._ She typed out.

Winter and Jacin had a meeting place. It was the park near her house. They would always play there when Jacin lived closer to her, when they were younger.

That was where they would meet up now.

She snuck out of the house without telling Levana. She was sure she would know, anyway, somehow, and walked across the block to the park.

She sat down on the bench. There were some children playing on the swings, peals of laughter and happiness as they raced around on the playground.

She and Jacin used to be like that.

It took Jacin ten minutes to arrive, but he saw her immediately and sat down next to her.

"So," He started. "What's going on?"

She had been deliberating whether to tell him for the past few days now. They were supposed to keep it a secret, about Levana, about Selene, but she knew she should have told Jacin from the beginning. He was her best friend, and it just didn't seem right to keep it a secret from him.

"Do you remember my cousin, Selene?" She asked.

"She died in a fire." He said. "What about her?"

She paused for a moment.

"She isn't dead."

He glanced at her. "Winter..."

"She isn't," She insisted. "And Levana knows this and she's trying to find her."

"How do you know this isn't-"

"Jacin, I know when I'm being paranoid, or hallucinating. I know she's alive because Scarlet told me. She's seen her, and she knows things."

His eyebrows furrowed. "I don't think you seeing her is healthy for you."

"You're just saying that because you're jealous." She teased.

"Maybe I am," He muttered.

She looked at him. She reached out and grabbed his hand. "You don't need to be."

Slowly, his eyes searched hers. Then he looked away.

"If your cousin really is alive, then why aren't you doing anything about it?"

She let go of his hand, drawing it back to herself. "She has no family. If we go out and just tell her that she's my cousin, what do you think she's going to do?"

He shrugged. "Get attatched to you? Try and live with you?"

"Exactly," She said. "And you see that if she did that, what Levana would do? Remember how happy she was when she was gone?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah. So what are you going to do?"

"Scarlet, and her friends are getting themselves involved-"

"What about the police?" Jacin interrupted.

"Jacin, you know how easily manipulated the police are around here. Ever wonder why Aimery has never spent time in prison? It's because Levana always gets him out, one way or another. If she finds out that the police are on to her, it's going to spell out disaster for the rest of us."

"I still don't see how you're certain about this."

"You just have to trust me. I know it's her."

* * *

Cinder and Iko had settled into the house. What seemed like an unsolvable maze before, was now as familiar to them as the back of their hands.

She and Kai had been getting closer, but there was still the lingering feeling at the back of her mind that he wasn't being honest with her. She couldn't allow herself to fall for him until she knew what was actually going on.

When she told Iko about her suspicions, about how it wasn't her father's caller ID on the phone before, Iko told her that she probably had read it wrong, and even if she was right, he probably had a good reason not to tell her about it.

She agreed with her logic, but she was still curious about it.

So that was why she decided to confront Kai about, on their drive to work, so he couldn't dodge around the issue.

It was one of the days that Cinder had been called to check on the rides at Lunar Park, and now that she was living with the owner, it was easier than ever to examine the engineering of them.

Kai had offered to drive her, but Cinder preferred to be behind the wheel of the car, so instead she was the one driving him, in her orange Toyota out of principle. She didn't want to drive one of Kai's cars if she could help it. Also she was sure her Toyota would feel jealous if she drove another car. They had been through so much together.

"So," She started. "Do you remember when we first moved in and you were on your phone?"

"Um… I think so." Kai said. He had been so polite when he sat in Cinder's car, not mentioning anything about the vague smell of fast food or the cracked leather seats or the random bits of dirt and sand on the floor of the car that Cinder wasn't sure how it got there.

"Yeah, just wondering… who's Wolf, because you told me it was your dad and I saw the caller ID."

He looked at her. Scratched the back of his neck. She could tell he was trying to think of something to say. Something to explain it.

"Um… he was calling me from someone else's phone. His went flat."

She was turning into an intersection, and she turned on the indicator, the orange light on the side-view mirror started flashing in the corner of her eye.

Somehow, she didn't believe him. Maybe because it was the invention of portable chargers, or that Rikan Dehuai was such a busy man that she couldn't believe he would even _allow_ his phone to go flat, or by the fact that Kai hesitated right before speaking and his voice seemed uncertain.

Either way, she knew he was lying.

She sighed. "Kai, I want you to be honest with me."

He looked away from her. He opened his mouth to speak, but then he closed it.

" _Kai._ " She said.

"It doesn't matter." He said. "Honestly."

She sighed. He wouldn't tell her, but she still wouldn't let it go.

She thought about what Iko had said, that if he was keeping a secret, it was probably for a good reason. And if she knew anything about secrets, is that they always came out.

Kai opened the door to the staff-room at the same moment, a tall woman with long, auburn hair and pale skin was exiting.

The woman locked eyes with Cinder, her eyes wide.

Kai paused, glancing between them. "Ms Blackburn." He said, slowly.

"Kaito," She said. The woman had a cold, calculated voice. She seemed like she was weighing every word she said. And even as she spoke, she didn't move her eyes away from Cinder.

It was over in a second, but Cinder felt as if she had bugs crawling beneath her skin. They way that woman _looked_ at her, as if she knew her, as if she was familiar, and wasn't happy with her presence.

"Who is that?" Cinder asked Kai as they entered.

Kai swallowed. "That was Levana Blackburn."


	28. Chapter 28

 

Jacin had to find out for himself if Winter really was being insane or not, and to do that, he decided to do something that wasn't quite legal.

After getting her name from Winter: Cinder Linh, Jacin went to the hospital with the plan of checking out her hospital records.

It wasn't too hard to find them. He googled her name before, both Cinder and Selene, just to find out as much information of her as possible, that was available to the public.

He found a news article about Selene Blackburn, about her birth, and her alleged death. She was born in Artemisia Hospital in 1997, and died in the fire, which Jacin already knew. He did the calculations in his head. If she was born in 1997, that would have made her 19 years old.

When he looked up Cinder, he found an article in the local newspaper of her achievement of finishing high school in year 10 to go on to university to study engineering.

The article was dated in 2013. The article said she would be turning 16 in December. He looked at the birthday on his screen.

21st December. That was the same birthday as Selene.

It was a coincidence, that she had the same birthday. Only a coincidence. Having the same birthday as someone didn't mean that you were that person, obviously.

But still, for Winter, and even for Scarlet to latch onto this girl. To be absolutely sure that they were the same person, and for him to find out that they even had the same birthday… there was a possibility that it wasn't a coincidence.

Even still, he would know for sure once he got into the filing room.

It was easy. He had work experience at Artemisia hospital. He had finished his work experience for his psychology course, and straight after that, he had work experience for his medicine course. He was doing a double-degree in psychology and medicine, unsure of which one he wanted to pursue first.

So, he decided to do both. It was more time consuming, much more work he had to do, but he managed to make it work with a strong work ethic.

He wandered the floors of the hospital, trying to find someone who could tell him where the filing room was. He figured if he seemed as casual as possible, no one would think he was suspicious.

He stopped a doctor who was walking past. His name tag told him that his name was Dmitri Erland.

"Hey, sorry. I was wondering where the filing room was?" He asked politely.

Dr. Erland looked at him. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm a student doctor. Dr. Tam wanted the files on a patient so he asked me to get them for him."

"Oh, of course. they're on the bottom floor, in room A3. The code to get in is 3349."

Jacin nodded gratefully. "Thank you doctor."

He turned back to where he saw the elevator was, and waited for the doors to slide open.

He missed the look Dr. Erland shot towards Jacin as he was waiting, as he stepped in and pressed the button for the ground floor.

He passed the receptionists desk as he started looking for the door labelled A3, he found it and punched in the code.

When he got in, there were miles upon miles of filing cabinets of all the patients who had come and gone within the hospital. The cabinets were filed alphabetically, and Jacin found the filing cabinet labelled 'B'. He started looking for the name Selene.

Blackburn wasn't an uncommon name, and he had to sort through what seemed like thousands until he came to two files labelled Selene. He looked through the first one.

It was the right one. He read through it.

The first was a birth certificate.

**CHILD**

_Surname: Blackburn_

_Given name(s): Selene Channary Jannali_

_Sex: F_

_D.O.B: 21 December 1997_

_Place of birth: Artemisia Hospital_

**MOTHER**

_Surname: Blackburn_

_Given name(s): Channary_

_Occupation: Business Management_

_Age: 25_

_Place of birth: Artemisia Hospital_

**FATHER**

_N/A_

**MARRIAGE OF PARENTS**

_N/A_

**PREVIOUS CHILDREN OF PARENTS**

_N/A_

He quickly scanned through everything else on the birth certificate, but it basically told him everything he already knew, except for the fact that there was no father printed on the birth certificate. That must have meant that Channary didn't know who the father was. It wasn't surprising, given what Winter had told him about the Blackburn family. They didn't _love._. Love was a thing to be trifled with. To be played with. Nobody in that family took love seriously.

Except for Winter. She loved with her entire heart, seeing the good in everyone and everything, even if they didn't deserve it. She saw the world with a love that couldn't be broken or torn apart, no matter how damaged she was.

But technically, she wasn't a part of that family. So maybe the Blackburn's just had a genetic defect that made them incapable of loving another.

But he knew that wasn't so. Even Levana had a love, he remembered. His father's best friend. Evret Hale. Winter's father.

But he would think of that later.

He turned his gaze back to the folder. There was only one other paper in there; a death certificate.

**DECEASED**

_NAME AND SURNAME…Selene Channary Jannali Blackburn_

_OCCUPATION… N/A_

_SEX AND AGE… Female 3 years_

_DATE OF DEATH… January 3 2000_

**MEDICAL**

_CAUSE OF DEATH…1) Asphyxiation from house fire_

_MEDICAL ATTENDANT BY WHOM_

_CERTIFIED WHEN HE/SHE LAST SAW_

_DECEASED…D. Elias, D. Erland_

Erland…

He stopped reading the rest of it. Dr. Erland was the doctor he had just asked where this place was. Was it the same person…?

He was distracted from his thoughts when the door opened. Jacin froze.

A female doctor with a long black plait came in, and nodded to him casually. She had a clipboard in her hand and tore out a piece of paper and put in in a folder.

Jacin tried to act as casual as he could. She would probably think he was asked to come here, and it wouldn't be a big deal.

He was right. She left without a second glance at him, and immediately he went and searched for Cinder's hospital records.

He didn't notice her glance at the name on the tab of the file.

He quickly but the paper back in the file and put it back in the cabinet, shutting it.

He searched through the towers of filing cabinets for the one labelled with an 'L', so he could find information on Cinder.

He didn't have to do much searching, since everything was in alphabetical order, and he found the cabinet easily.

He sifted through the names, and found hers after a woman named Adri, probably her adoptive mother.

He opened it up.

There was an adoption paper, with the names of her adoptive parents (which Jacin was right, Adri was her adoptive mother, and Garan was her adoptive father), and their biological children (Peony and Pearl). The document told him that Cinder was the only one adopted.

He scanned the page for her birthday:

_D.O.B: 21 December 1997._

So, Winter _might_ have been on to something. And even yet, even if they did have the same birthday, that still didn't mean that they were one and the same. It still could have been a coincidence.

He put the adoption paper back. There was also a birth certificate, except there were no biological parents listed on it.

She had a surprising amount of medical documents and certificates as well.

He scanned through them all. Most of them were medical certificates written for a monthly check-up, and for water therapy classes, signed by Dr. Erland and occasionally a Dr. Eliot. He kept on looking through them all, going backwards through the years.

He reached the end of the file: an old, handwritten note, following Cinder's progress after some sort of surgery.

_Cinder is recovering spectacularly well. She's sleeping a lot, which is to be expected._

_Her adoptive parents should be coming to see her soon._

_The burns claimed her left leg, her left eye and her right hand. We've done as much surgery as we can to cover the burn scars, and now they're almost undetectable._

_The order for her prosthetic leg is arriving soon, we'll get her used to them soon enough._

_It was a miraculous recovery. Something we'll have to thank Logan Tanner for once he returns from France. His quick thinking saved her life._

_She should be safe, so long as Levana doesn't find out she's alive._

_Signed,_

_Dmitri Erland_

If Jacin had any doubts before, he didn't have any now.

These notes, what was written in them. There was no doubt about it now that Winter was right.

Her cousin was still alive.

But there was still something worrying in that.

Levana was targeting Selene. And from what he knew about Levana, she would stop at nothing get rid of her. If she wasn't in a safe place, somewhere Levana didn't know, somewhere far away from here, she would be as safe as she could possibly be. Levana had minions, and she could manipulate them to do things for her whether they were willing to or not.

Jacin put the note back into the folder and pushed it back into the filing cabinet.

There was something even more worrying, too.

Why was Winter so certain without any evidence, that her cousin was still alive? Was it just because it was Scarlet? Was she determined to believe Scarlet just because it was her?

She was too trusting. Even with everything she had been through, she was too quick to trust. And even though Scarlet was right about Selene, Jacin knew that would spell out danger for Winter all too quickly.

And even more…

Dmitri Erland knew something about this.

And he had met Dmitri Erland not several minutes before.

He crossed the room to the door.

He hadn't spent very long in here, no one would have noticed his missing presence.

He swung the door open...

… And Dr. Erland was standing right outside of the door.

* * *

He tried to play it off as cool and casual.

Jacin smiled politely at Dr. Erland. "Found the files,"

He could tell immediately that Dr. Erland didn't believe him. Well, it was worth a try.

Dr. Erland gazed sternly at Jacin. "Your supervisor didn't ask you to look for files." He said matter-of-factly.

Jacin shifted his gaze to the side. "Not exactly," He mumbled.

He moved forward and the door swung shut behind him, locking itself.

"I asked him myself. So, tell me, what were you really doing in there?"

Jacin swallowed. "I was… looking at some files?"

Dr. Erland crossed his arms. "Don't be smart with me. I have things to do, so you'd best tell me the truth."

Jacin's eyes narrowed. "Why isn't my supervisor here, instead of you?"

His instincts told him that Dr. Erland wasn't a bad guy, per se, but for all he knew, his instincts could be wrong. He wouldn't trust Dr. Erland until he could know for certain that he was trustworthy.

"What were you doing with the files of Selene Blackburn?"

Jacin looked at him, surprised.

"I had my assistant come in here and see what you were doing."

The woman!

"What, like spying?" Jacin asked indignantly.

He could tell the doctor was losing his patience with him, not giving him a straight answer. "You realise I could make sure that you would never find a job again, unless you tell me what you were doing with Selene Blackburn's medical files?"

"Are you _blackmailing_ me?"

He found hard to be intimidated by this short, ageing man. But then he realised that he was Dr. Erland, who had patented the cure to letumosis, and there was no doubt that he could do some irreversible damage to his medical career.

But even yet, was his medical career as important to him as the safety of another human being?

He looked at Dr. Erland, who was staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"I'll tell you only if you tell me why you care so much."

Dr. Erland glared at him, but he must have realised that he would be getting nowhere with Jacin unless he told him what he wanted to know.

Sometimes his stubbornness came as a blessing.

Sometimes not.

Dr. Erland started to walk away. Jacin felt as if he had screwed up something important. He could have gotten information.

He evidently didn't care enough about Winter, about her wanting to be reunited with her cousin, if he was willing to let Dr. Erland walk away after he caught him red-handedly going through her hospital records without any prior permission. And he knew something, as well.

Jacin sighed, and started to follow him. If he could find something out, he would be able to help Winter, and in helping Winter… well, he didn't know what he expected out of it, but he just knew that if he could help in someway, then it would be worth it.

"Wait," He said.

Dr. Erland paused in his step without turning around.

"I'll tell you why I'm so interested in Selene."

Dr. Erland didn't end up telling his supervising doctor about his trip to the hospital records, which Jacin was kind of grateful for, even if he didn't really trust the guy, so he ended the day on a good note.

Dr. Erland set aside a time and a place for him and Jacin to meet up, so he could tell him what he knew.

And if it turned out that Dr. Erland couldn't be trustworthy, well, it probably wouldn't matter, because Jacin didn't even know enough about what was going on to even be considered important.

It turned out that Dr. Erland really _was_ busy, so they were to meet up after hours, not at the hospital, but at his home.

He wasn't exactly too sure how to feel about that. But Jacin could defend himself if things got ugly. Anyway, he doubted Dr. Erland was the fighting type.

Maybe he was over thinking it, thinking that things could get ugly. Maybe Dr. Erland wasn't as suspicious as he thought he was. But Jacin thought it was better to be cautious than to trust someone blindly. If he had his defences up, then the less likely he was to let something slip that could endanger Winter.

And Selene, of course.

* * *

Jacin left the hospital and got into the car-park, and started making his way towards Dr. Erland's house, with his phone instructing him on which turns to take.

He made it there eventually, and saw Erland's car in the driveway. He felt a jolt of nervousness, but then swallowed it down. What kind of impression would he make if he didn't go? Dr. Erland was already suspicious of him. Anyway, information was information.

He got out of the car and crossed the road. He made it to the doorway and rang the doorbell, waiting for it to open.

When it did, he was face to face with a girl with raggedly cut, short blonde hair.

Well, not exactly face to face, because she was about thirty centimetres shorter than him.

"Er, hi." He said, "I'm looking for Dr. Erland?"

Had he gotten the wrong house? No, he was sure that the number on the mail box was the right one.

"Oh, yeah. He told me he had someone coming over." The girl said. "Come in."

Jacin crossed the threshold, looking around the house.

The girl didn't talk much, except for calling out:

"Dad! Someone's here for you,"

 _Dad?_ Jacin thought. That man looked way too old to have a daughter.

Dr. Erland shuffled out from one of his rooms, as the girl quietly slipped away into another.

Jacin turned towards the doctor.

"My daughter," He acknowledged. "Her name is Cress,"

Jacin appraised Dr. Erland. He was dressed in grey slacks and a long sleeved button up and a checkered vest, making him look even more like an old man than before.

"Right." Jacin said.

Dr. Erland ushered him into the dining room, where he kicked out a chair and sat on it.

Jacin edged around the able and sat opposite him. The dimmed lights overhead created stark shadows across Dr. Erland's features.

"So," Dr. Erland said, placing his hands on the table. "Why were you looking through Selene Blackburn's files?"

Jacin considered dodging the question, like he had done before. But that would have been stupid, after coming all this way for answers. He figured he needed to be honest. Cautiously honest, but honest all the same.

"I heard that she was still alive, and I wanted to find out for myself if it was true."

Dr. Erland's eyes pierced his. "Who did you hear this from? And why did they tell you?"

Jacin swallowed, feeling as if he was being interrogated, but if there was anything he was good at, it was keeping his cool under pressure.

"A close friend told me. They told me because they thought I could be trusted with the knowledge."

Dr. Erland's eyes narrowed. "And why are you so interested in knowing whether she was alive or not?"

"Because my friend is getting involved in something and I didn't want her risking her life for something that might not even be real."

"So," He leaned forward. "I take it that you're not working for Levana Blackburn?"

Jacin crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "How'd you figure that?"

"Because it seems like you're trying to _stop_ someone from finding Selene. So, are you, or not?"

"No."

"But you know of her?"

"And I know that she's trying to find her as well. What of it?"

"So, why is your friend trying to find her?" He asked, ignoring his question.

Jacin swallowed. "She had a… personal relationship with Selene,"

"Before or after she died? So to speak."

"If you're asking me these questions just to find out who she is, I'm going to leave." Jacin threatened, half rising from his chair.

Dr. Erland spread his hands out, placating. "Okay, I'll stop. Just answer me this: why are you so interested? Why go to the trouble of finding her hospital records? Are you even really a student doctor?"

"I _am_ a student doctor," Jacin grumbled. "And I'm interested because, like I said, I didn't want my friend to be walking into danger for nothing. That's why I was checking her hospital records, because I had the opportunity to, so I did it."

Dr. Erland shifted in his chair. "Alright, then."

There was silence for a couple of moments. Jacin had some questions of his own.

"Is that all?"

Dr. Erland shrugged. "Unless you have some questions for me..."

Now that he said it, he did have some questions.

"Why do you care if I know whether Selene is alive?"

"Because I need to know whether you'll endanger her. But, knowing that you aren't working for Levana, I guess it makes me a little bit more inclined to think you have her best interests, even if you won't tell me what exactly they are."

Jacin stalled. Did he have her best interests at heart? He didn't even know the girl. All he knew was that he wanted to look out for Winter.

"And also, if you can tell me what you're doing, I might be able to help you."

"How would you be able to help?" Jacin asked doubtfully.

"Because I am Selene's doctor, and I know everything about her."

Jacin inhaled. He didn't know whether he should tell this man. He still didn't think he could be trusted. He didn't know him, and for all he knew, he could have been putting on an act, and pretending to be on his side when really, he could have been on Levana's, just trying to get information of their plan- Winter's and her friend's plans, really, Jacin didn't really think he was part of their little group-and maybe he was just buying into it.

He stood up suddenly. "Thanks, but I don't think I need your help." Jacin said.

"Think about what you're doing-"

"Sorry, but I don't trust you, and I can't risk putting anyone's lives in danger so..."

Dr. Erland's shoulders slumped forward. "Well, if you ever change your mind..."

"Well, I know where you live."

But Jacin was pretty sure he wouldn't change his mind, so he just shrugged and made his way out of the dining room.

As he was walking past, he saw out of the corner of his eye a door slightly ajar, and a piercingly blue eye peeking out at him.

He remembered Dr. Erland's daughter- Cress. His conversation with her father had made him forget she was there.

She gasped quietly and shut the door quickly. Jacin paused for a moment, wondering what that was that all about.

He wondered whether she was eavesdropping on their conversation, but decided that would have been silly. She wouldn't know anything about what they were talking about, right?

Nobody knew Selene was alive except for a select few people, and he knew that if anyone knew that she was alive, then they would be in danger, and Dr. Erland didn't seem like the type of person to tell his daughter something that could risk her safety.

And even still, his instincts told him that there was more to this girl, to this family, than what was on the surface.

 


	29. Chapter 29

Cress had heard their entire conversation.

And she wasn't all entirely sure what to think.

Her father was Cinder's doctor? He'd known her all this time? Known that she was Levana's niece as well?

She didn't know what to do with this new information, apart from telling Wolf about it. He would know what to do.

So that's what she did. She sent Wolf a message telling him everything she heard from her dad's and Jacin's conversation, and waited for his reply.

Not too long after, he replied back to her.

_We'll hold another meeting in the staffroom when Scarlet comes back. Just keep the information to yourself for now. We'll figure everything out._

Scarlet was coming back in a few days. In a few days, they would know all that there was to possibly know about Selene and about Levana.

Cress couldn't wait for then.

She got out of the comfort of her bedroom and into the dining room, where her dad was still sitting. He looked up at her as she came out.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Just a student doctor," He said.

Cress nodded. She had overhead enough to know that he wasn't being truthful with her, but she made her way to the kitchen and got a drink of water. She thought about something she could say to her dad.

She set the glass down. "Why was he here for?"

"Just work stuff. He needed information about a patient."

"Oh," Cress said.

She wondered whether she should tell her dad that she knew the truth about what they were talking about. About Cinder. But Wolf had said to keep it to herself. To keep it a secret.

But if he knew something about it, wouldn't it be better if they both discussed it together? Besides, he was her dad. If he was untrustworthy then she would've known about it long ago.

"Dad?" She said.

"Mm?"

She took a deep breath and before she could stop herself she said: "I know about Cinder."

He gazed at her, frowning. "Were you listening on my conversation?"

"No- well, yes, but I knew about it a couple of weeks ago." Cress shuffled to the table and sat down next to him. "Um, mom's girlfriend, Sybil… she knows Levana. And I guess she had to look after one of Levana's trainees or whatever they're called-"

"Thaumaturges."

"What?"

"That's their official name. They are Thaumaturges."

"What does that mean?"

"They perform miracles."

Cress regarded him. "Miracles?"

"Maybe Levana just liked how it sounded..." Her father sighed, then looked sternly towards her. "Cress, whatever Sybil has said to you, what ever she did-" his eyes grazed her hair, "-don't get caught up in it. You've always been a curious girl, but it's not worth it."

She looked down. "I'm already caught up in it."

He rubbed his eyes. "What did she ask you to do?"

"It wasn't her. It was Ran."

"What's Ran?"

"Ran is someone that had to live with us while. He's working for Levana. One of these… Thaumaturges. But he didn't want to do it any more. And he asked me to find out about Cinder. You know, because I'm skilled with IT, but then the haircut happened and… I know his brother. He wanted me to get him out of it, too. We were coming up with a plan. We were going to _protect_ Cinder."

"How did you intend to do that?"

"I guess we were going to be like double agents…" She laughed a little. "Wolf – Ran's brother – was going to find out their plans. I was going to let Ran keep thinking that I was finding out information about Cinder. And there were a whole bunch of other people who were willing to help us out too. Scarlet's grandmother had looked after Cinder as a kid-"

"Scarlet's grandmother?" Her dad interrupted urgently. "What was her name?"

"Um. Michonne or Michelle, I think. Michelle Benoit. Why?"

"I knew her. I _operated_ on Cinder in her bomb shelter."

_Bomb shelter…?_

"And you're friends with her granddaughter?" He asked.

"She works at Lunar Park." Cress explained. "She's in France right now, trying to get information from her grandmother."

He looked at her.

"She's visiting family as well," she added.

"You can't allow all these people to get involved in something they have no business in,"

"But they all have business to do with it!" She insisted. "Wolf's brother is caught up in it, Scarlet's grandmother looked after Cinder after the fire, Winter is Levana's _step-daughter._ Really, the only person who doesn't have anything to do with it Thorne, and we still made him help anyway."

"You got Levana's step-daughter involved, too? How many other people? What about that boy that was just here as well?"

"I honestly have no idea who he is."

He looked at her, disbelieving.

"I don't! It's just me, Thorne, Scarlet and Wolf and Kai who know. We haven't told anyone else."

"Kai?"

"Dehuai."

"Why on earth is he involved in this?"

"He has a crush on her."

Her father put his face in his hands. "Oh dear God." He said, his voice muffled.

She laughed. "Dad. It's not so bad."

He looked up at her. "Cress, this is the worst thing you could do."

"Dad, we're all responsible. We're all adults capable of making our own decisions. If it does get bad, we'll stop." She promised.

"You're only eighteen." He reminded her. "And how will you know when it gets bad? When one of you ends up dead in a ditch?"

"Are you being sarcastic right now?" She truly couldn't tell.

He shrugged. "You don't know what she's capable of."

"Then tell me."

He sighed. "I used to be close to Levana. Until she almost killed that little girl. That's why I saved Cinder's life. I didn't want to be involved in something like that. And if she tried to do that to a child, what do you think she'll do to you?"

She drew away. "It _was_ her?"

"It's never been confirmed, but yes. It was."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Why didn't you call the police? Tell someone?"

"There was no evidence. And Levana is a powerful woman. Everyone thought it was the nanny who did it."

"And what, there was no investigation?"

"They thought they caught the culprit. There was no need to."

"But you knew that it was Levana who did it! You could have said something."

He looked away from her. "I was a coward. I was too scared to think about what she would do to me, if she wasn't convicted, if she was found innocent. I couldn't risk it for us."

"Well, all we need is evidence, and then we'll know, and she'll be sent to jail."

"It's not that simple. You're better off just leaving it be."

Cress slumped. There was no use in arguing. Her father was too protective of her, and she understood that, she really did. But she wasn't helpless.

She stood up, and started to make her way back to her room.

"Do you know Cinder?" Her father asked.

She paused at the door."I've seen her, once. At an event at Lunar Park."

He nodded and Cress went into her room.

* * *

Later on into the night, her father knocked on her door.

It was nearly midnight, but she wasn't sleeping.

"Come in," She said.

Her father entered, and sat on the edge of her bed. "What did Ran ask you to do?"

She realised now that she hadn't even told him. "He wanted me to find out about Cinder. Everything about her. Her family, her home. Everything."

"And you were going to do that?"

"I told him I would. But I didn't want to put her life in danger. So I was going to give him misinformation, to protect her."

"And what would you think Ran was going to do with your information?"

She shrugged. "Tell it to Sybil?"

"And what would you think would happen if Sybil found out his information – _your_ information – was faked?"

"Oh. Um-"

"They don't tolerate failure in the Thaumaturgy. This… Ran, he trusted you with something because he thought you were honest. Once he finds out that you weren't, he'll come after you, just as they're coming after Cinder."

She'd never considered that, but so what if they did come after her? "I don't care." She said. "If I can help someone, I want to do it."

"Then who are you really helping? Are you helping Ran? Or Cinder? Ran won't be let off easy when they find out he had help to do his job. What do you think they would do to him? If you want to help either of them, you're better off helping neither."

With that, he got up and left her room, shutting the door behind him. Leaving Cress to think about what he said.

* * *

The next day, Cress went to work.

Scarlet was returning that day, so Wolf had the day off to meet her at the airport.

She was sitting at the couch with Kai and Thorne, who were joking around, while Cress was eating her lunch. She kept thinking about what her father said.

Should she really distance herself from everything that was going on? Was he right?

He probably knew more about any of them about what Levana wanted. He had known Scarlet's grandma, he knew Selene was alive. He knew more about Levana's motivations probably more than even what Winter knew. Was this entire thing even necessary, when her father might have had all the answers?

Would he have given them the answers they wanted though? Most likely not.

She sighed, and took a bite out of her avocado sandwich.

"Sandwich not that good?" Thorne asked.

She looked up, confused. "What?"

"You just looked weird,"

She frowned and looked away. "Okay..."

She heard Kai whisper sternly: "Thorne..."

"What?"

"Don't be an idiot." He hissed.

She didn't know if she was supposed to hear that, but that was something else to be conflicted about. Thorne.

She wasn't sure what to think about him. He'd been getting steadily closer to Kate Fallow, and Cress had to admit that she felt a slight bit of animosity towards her. She'd seen him talking to her, flirting, even, sometimes. And most of the time they just looked so comfortable with each other.

Maybe she was just reading into it a little too much. Thorne flirted with everybody. Thorne was _comfortable_ with everybody. Why would Kate Fallow be any different?

But was there something more, there? Something sincere?

She'd never really had a crush on another person before. Never this heart-wrenching, light-headed feeling of happiness towards another person. She wasn't entirely sure what to do. She didn't even know why she liked him, honestly. It started out because he was just so attractive, and funny.

But she started to know him better and he was kind to her, he did his best to understand her, and they got along.

Was that all it took for someone to have a crush? Or was that just her?

Maybe he had a crush on Kate Fallow.

Maybe she should stop thinking about that right now.

She got up off the couch and made her way to the wardrobe to get ready for her appearance as Rapunzel. She'd been performing more and more as Rapunzel these days, probably because Kai realised that Rapunzel's long hair mimicked her own before Sybil got to it.

She grabbed the dress and went into the changing room, pulling on the different pieces that made the costume. She pulled on the light satin skirt, then the corset, tightening the straps at the front.

She unlocked the door to her changing cubicle, and started making her way to make-up, when Thorne turned around the corner and almost bumped into her.

"Oh shit. Sorry," He said, clumsily stepping backwards.

"That's alright," She said. She waited for him to get out of the way, but he just looked at her. "Um. Is there something you wanted?"

"Er," He said awkwardly. "Did I upset you in some way before. Because Kai was saying-"

"Um… no?" She said. "I'm not upset about anything."

"Oh, because you were being quiet, I mean, quieter than usual. And you were like, zoning out as well. And you got up off the couch pretty quickly so I thought - I mean, Kai thought that I might have said something stupid or-"

"I just wanted to get changed, that's all." Cress said.

"Right." He ran a hand awkwardly through his hair. He had perfected the movement so it looked expertly tousled rather than a mess on his head.

She swallowed. She should not be thinking about how handsome he looked right now.

"Um, was that all?" She asked because he was looking at her weirdly.

Thorne cleared his throat. "Oh. Yeah." He said. Then he moved out of the way, and Cress started walking past him to the vanity.

She was almost halfway there, when he called out her name.

She turned around.

"You haven't done up your buttons."

A blush rose to her cheeks when she realised what he was talking about. There were buttons on the back of the corset that she hadn't buttoned up, in some part because she couldn't reach to do it herself, but mostly because she had forgotten they had existed.

"Oh. I didn't realise-"

"I'll button them for you," He said, walking towards her.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Oh, that's alright. I can get one of the girls to-"

But he had spun her around and his fingers were already working deftly at her back. "No biggie," he said.

She hoped Thorne couldn't tell she was holding her breath as he did them up. She could feel the backs of his fingers on her skin.

She felt his palm slide across her back. "Done," he said.

She turned around, "Thanks."

Then she all but ran to her vanity.


	30. Chapter 30

Her niece had grown to become an almost carbon copy of her dead sister.

It was uncanny, really, how much the girl resembled Channary. She thought her death would have been the last she'd see of her. And yet, she almost felt like the dead had come back to haunt her, the first time she laid her eyes on Selene.

She made her way out of there as fast as she could. She had the strangest urge to push Kai out of the way and wrap her fingers around Selene's neck and strangle her to death. To finish the job that she had set out to do so long ago.

The foolish thing was, she never actually thought that she would return. She made herself believe that the brat had died in the fire, even though there were all of those rumours that she was alive. So quickly had she squashed those rumours.

The girls obituary was written, there was a gravestone with no body inside of it situated next to Channary's grave. And everything was just how she wanted it.

Until now.

Levana poured herself a drink. The red wine sloshed in the glass. She downed the glass in record time. She poured another drink, finished that one. Then abandoned the glass and just took the entire wine bottle and started gulping that one down like her life depended on it, pausing every so often to take a breath.

She couldn't remember the last time she drank like this. Maybe years and years ago when she was a teenager and Channary dared her.

She didn't stop until she finished it. The bottle wasn't full. She had a bit every night, and now it was just three-quarters full. Her throat was sore, and the wine stained her mouth. Breathing heavily, she put the bottle on the bench-top.

Then she started to cry. She couldn't stop herself. Seeing Selene felt like seeing Channary again. And it wasn't until now that she realised that she actually missed her big sister. It was incomprehensible to her, this feeling. She hated Channary. Hated her to death. For everything she did to her, everything she made her feel. Her mind games and manipulation. She just couldn't understand how it was possible that she _missed_ her.

"Stop it." she told herself. "Stop crying." She ran the back of her hand beneath her eyes. Smudging the mascara.

She could feel the effects of the wine already. Could feel the rage boiling up in her. She reached for the wine glass, and held it in her hand. Without even thinking about it, she threw the glass across the kitchen. It shattered against the tiles.

She grabbed the wine bottle, and threw it too.

She heard footsteps coming down the stair case. Winter came into view.

"Clean it up." Levana demanded.

Winter just stared at her, like the dumb little girl she was.

"CLEAN IT UP." she roared.

Winter flinched. Levana shoved her out of the way, pushing her into the dining table. Winter hissed as her hip collided with the table.

Levana glared at her from the corner of her eye.

"Pathetic." she snapped, and continued ascending up the stairs.

* * *

She didn't believe Aimery when he told her she was alive. But she should have.

Even though she had all of those doubts, she couldn't let his claims go unfounded. She had to see for herself, and she did.

And it changed everything.

Now, she had to know if the girl knew what she did. If she knew her heritage. She didn't know if it was possible, but she hoped with all her heart that it wasn't.

If she knew, it would mean the end for her and her power. Would she still be able to control the underbelly of Artemisia if she was locked up?

It had taken her years to get to that level of privilege. And it all could be unravelled by one little girl.

She had to make sure that never happened.


	31. Chapter 31

Cress just couldn't understand what her feelings were about Thorne. She was scared of him, absolutely. Not in a way that she _feared_ him, but more in the way that she would freeze up whenever he came near her. The way that she was scared of any good-looking guy who looked her way.

She just didn't know how to be comfortable around guys. She had been home-schooled for a while, then after that she joined an all-girls school. It was only until she started working at Lunar Park that she actually had to start talking to guys, and she had only seen a handful of them in movies, or in books that she read.

And as it turned out, the guys in books were a lot different than the guys in real life.

She had to reassess her entire perception of boys as soon as she actually met one.

In all honesty, she blamed her father. If he hadn't of insisted on taking her to a girls school, maybe she wouldn't have been so nervous around boys as she was now.

And now there was Thorne. Why did she have to have a crush on the biggest flirt in the world? Why did he have to be so flirty with everyone but her? Honestly, it was annoying.

But, could it have been considered flirting? Helping her do up her dress wasn't a flirtatious move, was it? He was probably just being friendly.

Still… that hand on her back didn't feel _friendly._

And now she was just confused.

* * *

It wasn't as if he had a crush on her. Carswell Thorne didn't get _crushes_ , but lately, Thorne had started to notice Cress a lot more, now that her face wasn't covered by all that hair.

It was messed up, of course, about how she got her haircut, but he would be lying if he said he didn't like it.

Before, when all that he noticed was hair, now he noticed other parts about her. She was not just short, but she was small and delicate looking. She had freckles, and her nose was small and round like a button.

And those eyes… Well, at risk of sounding like a sap… he could get lost in those eyes. Bluer than the sky.

After their exchange in the change room, it was hard to stop thinking about her. He was excited every time they had a break at the same time, and whenever he thought about going somewhere, even going to the grocery store, he thought that maybe he would bump into her and they could get talking and who knows what would happen.

She was just cute. And funny. And easy to talk to.

Okay, well maybe he had a _little_ crush on her, as ridiculous as it sounded.

But it wasn't like that could go anywhere. He had a strict policy about dating his workmates. Flirting was fine. He had done that plenty enough. The difference was that there were no hard feelings to come out of flirting with someone.

But _dating_ someone was another story altogether. So many things could go wrong. And knowing Thorne, things _would_ go wrong.

So for now, he had to keep things under wraps. Maybe try and _not_ have a crush for her. Just to quench those feelings.

But… no harm ever came in having a little crush, was there?


	32. Chapter 32

She hadn't spent enough time in France. Boarding the aeroplane to go back home felt entirely bitter, with none of the sweet.

At least she'd found out what she wanted to know. Her grandfather and her grandmother harboured Selene in a make-shift hospital, and Dr. Erland, of all people, operated on her to make sure she stayed alive.

It was almost too much to believe, but on the long trip home, she'd come to peace with it.

Wolf was picking her up again, just like how he'd dropped her off. They had organised it last night. She wondered if this was friendship blooming between them. She lived her life with a lack of friends. Her best friend was Emilie, and it had been that way for a long time. For a short time, she gained a friend and a partner in Winter, but it was obvious that didn't last so long.

She felt a kind of thrill that maybe she found a kindred spirit in Wolf.

Scarlet sent a message to Wolf, once she got to the airport, telling him that she was there.

She found a bench to sit on, pulling her luggage next to her. When she didn't get a reply for 10 minutes, she called him.

However, he didn't pick up.

Feeling antsy, and ready to go home, she called Emilie.

"Hello?" She sounded groggy, and she couldn't blame her. It was 6 in the morning. But if Emilie could wake up at 6 to answer her phone, why couldn't Wolf?

"Hey, its me." she said. "Um, Wolf isn't answering his phone and I just came home."

"You're back?" Emilie squealed, a change from her earlier tiredness. "It's been so boring without you! Hang on, so what's happened?"

"Wolf was supposed to pick me up and he's not here, and he's not answering his phone when I try to call him."

"That's dog as." Emilie grumbled. "Do you want me to come?"

"Yes, please." Scarlet said.

"Okay. I'm getting ready now. Have fun waiting." She hung up.

Scarlet grumbled. She shoved her phone in her hoodie pocket and went to the food court to find something to eat.

* * *

Winter loved surrounding herself with colour. Anyone who saw her would notice that. She didn't often wear make-up, but when she did, she would colour her lips a bright shade of red, or add bright brushes or orange on her eyelids.

She loved vibrant colours the most. Something that would draw the eye despite the scars on her face. She brought home fabrics from the arts and crafts shop and pinned them on her walls. Colours of blue, pink and green. It looked better than the dull white walls behind it.

Colour just made her feel better.

Jacin told her that he had been sleuthing around the hospital, and found Cinder's and Selene's medical files, basically confirming what she already knew, that they were the same person.

Now Winter was in a tizzy about what was going to happen to her cousin. Would anyone ever tell her? Everyone seemed so set on keeping it a secret, but wouldn't she be safer if she knew who she was? She would even be able to press charges against Levana, and allow her, and Winter to be free of her tyranny.

She figured that if she brought it up with anyone, she would be shut down almost immediately, for whatever reason. She knew that there were some people in the group, like Wolf and Thorne who were doing something within her step-mother's gang. Winter assumed that if Cinder found out about her true identity now, it would damage their project.

So she knew she had to resist the urge. She wondered if Cinder would be mad if she found out. Winter thought she might, she'd feel the same way too.

* * *

Living in Kai's house felt like a dream. Iko told Kai about her clothing line, and he wrote about it on his twitter, and within moments, Iko's shop was blowing up with more orders than she could ever dream of. She set up a waiting list, because people were ordering more than what she could sew, and as a result, Iko was busy, often locking herself in the basement sewing and shipping orders out.

It was because of that that Cinder realised exactly how wildly popular Kai was. How could one simple tweet about it could get hundreds of people buying from Iko in one night?

Since Iko was so busy, she and Kai had become closer than she'd ever had to another person. And something more had been happening.

She'd started to develop a crush on him.

She'd never really had a crush before. Romance was the last thing on her list on something she wanted to achieve, but once she and Kai had started to get to know each other, Cinder just felt something stirring inside of her.

She didn't even realise she was crushing on him until Iko asked her, and that was when she realised that she did.

She kept her feelings under wraps though. She didn't want to make it awkward between them, just in case he didn't feel the same way. And he was still very secretive about something, despite how much they told each other. There was just something he wasn't saying, and Cinder's mind leapt to a secret girlfriend.

She couldn't blame him, if it was. They'd only known each other for a nearly two months, and she was sure there were some girls he'd be interested in before he met her. He had never spoken to her about ex-girlfriends or anything like that either, even though she was sure there had been some.

Cinder figured this was why she never got crushes. There was too much worry and responsibility and drama in being involved with someone. She would either let herself run through the course of the crush, or just quench her feelings for him altogether.

She felt the safest route would be the latter.

* * *

When Cress got home from work, she had a gut feeling that something was very wrong.

Her father wasn't home, which wasn't strange of him. He usually worked late hours. And visibly, nothing looked out of place.

Cress set down her keys on the counter top on the way to the kitchen, and quietly set her bag down on the floor.

It was when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up that she realised that someone was standing right behind her, and as she turned around, she got a glimpse of Sybil Mira right as she punched her in the temple.

Cress felt herself fall backwards right before she blacked out.


	33. Chapter 33

When she came to, Cress felt like she was in a dream world. For once in her life, her senses were foggy, and her mind wasn't racing a million miles per hour. She sat up, dazed and confused. There was an arid stench in the air. Darkness all around her. She didn't know where she was, or how she came to be here, wherever here was.

She sat upright, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. She felt fine until she did that. Immense pain racked throughout her body, stiff joints groaning in retaliation to her sudden movement. She stifled a whimper, and sat there, slumped over.

She felt panic rise in her throat. She started to remember in glimpses what happened. Sybil in her house, punching her in the jaw. Falling to the ground. Everything after that was just… nothing.

She felt her face, and immediately aggravated a bruise alongside her left temple. But the right side of her face was stinging too. She felt dried scabs across her eyebrow and cheek. She must have hit her head. She couldn't be so lucky to think she didn't have a concussion, either.

She slowly started to gain focus. Her mind was still foggy. She felt hard, cold concrete beneath her, stinging her bare legs from beneath the dress she was wearing.

Sybil put her here. She had kidnapped her from her own house.

Was her father freaking out right now, realising that she was missing? How much time had passed, anyway?

Slowly, she started working her limbs, so they would start working with her, not against her. Her joints cracked, but when they were stretched sufficiently enough, she stood up on wobbly legs, her hands outstretched in front of her, and started shuffling towards wherever she hoped a wall was.

She bumped into one not too shortly after. Coarse and rough against her palms, she assumed it was a brick wall. She started to follow along it hoping for a door or a light switch somewhere. When she felt the change in textures, from brick to something smoother like wood. She scanned her hands and found a door handle, and tried it. But it was locked. She tried it a few more times, even tried kicking it open, and it was either that she was just too weak, or it was some kind of reinforced door.

She didn't know what to do now. So she just stood there trying to swallow the lump of panic down. Would Sybil just leave her here to let her rot? Surely she couldn't be that evil.

She started wringing her wrists. Was she going to die here? Concussed and terrified?

Cress felt suddenly woozy, and gripped the door handle for balance before she fell over. She felt tears sting her eyes, trying not cry.

Her dad would call the police. But had it been 24 hours yet? She knew he would be sick with worry.

It wasn't like she wasn't worrying herself. If Sybil could kidnap her, who knows what else she would do?

Then she lost all inhibition and started banging on the door, screaming for help.

* * *

When Aimery propositioned Wolf yesterday morning, he had to choose between Scarlet and his task.

He had seen the messages and the missed call from her, but he ignored it. He knew he was going to get hell for it later, but going against Aimery's requests would be worse. He knew what the proposition was, even though Aimery never said it explicitly: he would do whatever Aimery said, or he would get rid of his brother.

No matter how much of an idiot his brother was, he couldn't let anything happen to Ran.

So that meant having to ditch Scarlet.

"Are you coming?" Aimery asked, like he had a choice.

Wolf nodded, Aimery leading him out of his apartment like a dog on a leash.

When they reached Aimery's sleek black car in the parking lot, he turned to Wolf.

"Thank you for aiding us in the search for Cinder."

Wolf got into the passenger seat, feeling that he made a terrible mistake.

What did Aimery mean? Was he simply praising him? Or was there something more sinister at play?

With Aimery, he could never be sure. He didn't say anything in reply, as Aimery turned on the ignition.

"You know, I'd been trailing Cinder for a while. I'd put Ran after her as well. We all knew it was her- that she was Selene – but Levana… she's one crazy bitch. She'd had it so set in her mind that she was dead. She wouldn't believe us unless she saw her with her own eyes. And when she did a couple of days ago, well… she just had to believe it."

"When did she see her?" Wolf asked quickly. He struggled to think of a time when there was the possibility they could have been in the same room together.

"Oh, I don't know," Aimery said. "At Lunar Park? They both work there, don't they?"

Wolf didn't reply. Inside he was berating himself. How stupid could he have been to think that they wouldn't see each other if they both worked at Lunar Park. They were both so rarely there that it just seemed stupid to think it could have been an issue.

"Where are we going?" he asked, finally.

"We're going to visit your brother."

Wolf's blood ran cold. He looked towards Aimery, reading his expression, trying to find out his end goal just by reading the smug look on his face.

"It's been long enough, don't you think?" Aimery said, turning towards him.

* * *

Sybil was unhinged. Cress knew that from the day she cut her hair. Before she was something to be tolerated. But that day changed everything. And now she was kidnapped.

She realised that when no one was coming for her. She stopped her cries for help. Her throat was sore. And she needed some water and food.

She didn't know how long she'd been knocked out for, but she was hungry and parched, and there was nothing she could do about it.

She didn't even know where she was. It reminded her of her garage at her dad's place. Except there was no roll-up door. Or maybe in the middle of nowhere, somewhere only Sybil knew.

She didn't have any way of contacting anyone. She'd had her phone in her pocket when she came home, but Sybil must have taken it off her while she was unconscious, so she couldn't make any calls.

She shivered. It was freezing in here too, and she only had a flimsy dress to keep her warm. If she had her hair, at least she'd be able to cover herself in it like a blanket.

But there was nothing she could do.

She made a mental list of the things she needed: food, water, toilet, a shower. A way out.

She didn't know how she would be able to get any of those things.

* * *

It had been so long since he saw him, Wolf didn't know what to say to Ran when he climbed in the back seat of Aimery's car.

Taking by his silence, Ran didn't know either.

"Doesn't it feel good to be reunited?" Aimery asked, "Come on boys, speak!"

"What is he doing here?" Ran spat.

"Be nice, Ran." Aimery snarled. "I've got a task for you and Thorne, courtesy of Sybil."

Aimery pulled out of the driveway.

"So she's been in contact with you, then?" Ran grumbled.

"Only me and Levana, yes. I'll tell you the task when we get Thorne."

Wolf looked at his reflection in the window. If they were going to get Thorne, that meant he had succeeded in gaining Aimery's trust. And maybe even Ran's. But they would loose all that trust if they found out that he and Thorne knew each other. He'd have to hope that Thorne knew the same.

"What's he doing, then?" Ran asked.

"He is helping me to get the girl. Then Levana will decide what to do with her next."

"You mean Selene?"

"Of course."

Wolf turned his head sharply towards Aimery.

"Something wrong, Wolf?" Aimery asked.

"No… I just didn't think we'd be getting her so soon." he lied.

He needed to find a way to tell Kai. Texting was out of the question. It was too risky, and Aimery would know something was up. He'd been all to ready to believe that Wolf wanted to get back in with the gang, again, after leaving all that time ago. He didn't think that Aimery trusted him. Didn't know whether he trusted anyone but Levana. And he knew that Ran was all too suspicious of him.

But the first step here was to protect Cinder, to get her somewhere safe before Aimery forced it out of him where she was staying. He'd managed to keep it a secret. But Aimery knew ways of getting it out of him.

"So soon? We should have done this years ago." Ran said.

"And you're right. But Levana's the boss and we all work for her."

Nobody said anything after that. Wolf could feel the unbridled tension in the air. He wanted to say something to his brother, but there was nothing he could do with Aimery in the car. He knew he'd been getting close with Cress. Or maybe not close… more familiar with her. He knew he had some capacity to care for someone else, even though he'd always try to seem emotionless and uncaring. He was always concious about how other people perceived him. Whether he seemed weak or small.

* * *

When they pulled up to Thorne's house, Aimery left to knock on his door, leaving them alone.

There was silence as Wolf thought of something to say. He remembered times when they were able to joke around like brothers did, but now all of that evaporated. The link that brought two brothers together was gone.

"Why'd you join again?" Ran asked suddenly. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with this."

Wolf swallowed looking at Aimery outside. The door just opened, and Thorne was there, looking uncomfortable. They started walking towards the car. Aimery tapped on the window where Ran was, indicating for him to come outside.

And that left Wolf alone in the car. He took the opportunity to get his phone out and send a quick message to Kai.

_They're coming for Cinder. Get her somewhere safe. Don't reply._

When it sent, he erased the text from his messages, and for safety, blocked Kai's number just in case he tried to reach him.

He locked his phone and put it back in his pocket. He strained to hear what Aimery was saying to Ran and Thorne, but he couldn't make a word. Thorne kept shooting glimpses at him, but his face remained impassive. He seemed to figure out that they weren't supposed to know each other.

* * *

"Sybil's got a task for you boys to carry out." Aimery was saying. "There's a subject that she's detained, a person who needs to be taken care of. Interrogated or something. She's figured out something big, and this person has a lot to do with it."

"What has she figured out? Something to do with Selene?" Ran asked.

"Yes, and some spies in out midst." he looked directly at Thorne when he said that.

Thorne just stood there, trying his best to remain impassive. He figured out that if he played along, he would be fine.

He was slightly disgruntled about having his day off from work be ruined by something like this. He'd planned on relaxing in his room for once, instead of going out like he usually did. But in all honestly, he was a tiny bit scared of saying no to Aimery. He seemed like the type of guy who wouldn't take no for an answer. And there was all that stuff in the media about him…

When he saw Wolf in the car, he realised immediately that something big was going on. And now that Aimery was telling them about their task… he felt anxious. What was he supposed to do? He didn't actually think he'd have to do things like this… interrogation…

Who did they have to interrogate? He didn't know if he could pull it off.

"Sybil will explain more when you get there. And she'll pay you."

Well… if he was getting paid… maybe he could actually try.

* * *

Isolation was something that Cress was no stranger to. She liked to be alone. She liked blocking out the world with her music with the lights turned off in her bedroom. Pretending that she was just floating mindlessly in space.

That was how she would survive in this place. She pretended the cold floor was her bed and she was in her room at night time. She didn't have her music, so she sang songs to herself.

The tears had stopped falling long ago, and her hunger was just a dull ache she'd gotten used to. She needed to go to the toilet, but she told herself to hold it in as long as she could. There was no bathroom. Just four walls and a door with no windows and no lights. She explored the rest of of her room as much as she could. She found a few of what she thought were cardboard boxes filled with trinkets she couldn't see. She was curious about what was in it.

She had no idea how long she'd been in here for, so she used songs to measure time. But sometimes she couldn't remember songs the whole way through, and she'd forgotten how many songs she'd sang anyway.

She was halfway through singing one of the Grease songs she'd performed at Lunar Park when she heard someone rattle the door, and she stopped.

She sat up as the door unlocked. Light cracked into the room, and two figures stepped in.

* * *

Aimery made them wear blind folds on the way. Thorne didn't think it was a good look, but he had no choice. Ran tied it up tightly for him, but he discreetly twitched and wiggled his face so at least if he looked down he would be able to see where he was going.

When they got to their destination, Aimery led everyone to where they were supposed to go, and told only Ran and Thorne to take off their blindfolds, which they did.

Sybil was there to greet them, and Aimery turned Wolf away and went into another room.

"Hello boys," Sybil said. "The girl you're here to interrogate is one of the spies I've managed to catch. I'm sure you're both familiar with her."

He heard singing. Grease. He remembered when he and Cress performed the song at Lunar Park.

He was thinking how messed up it was that someone could just take someone and lock them up. These people were insane, and he couldn't wait until it was all over.

That poor girl was probably terrified out of her mind.

When they opened the door, she didn't sound scared.

"Who are you?"

She seemed like she was trying to sound braver than she actually was.

Ran and Thorne had flash lights and they pointed their lights to the direction of the girl.

They both recognised her immediately.

"Cress?" they said in unison.

Thorne felt immensely stupid for not putting the clues together.

She stood up. "What are… what are you doing here? Am I being rescued?"

Thorne looked towards Ran. "Um… not necessarily?"

Her expression plummeted. "Sybil sent you for me."

She stood up, straightening her dress as she did so. Thorne wondered how she could be so calm when she usually seemed so timid and careful all the time.

She walked towards them. "What is she going to do to me?" She said quietly.

Maybe she was more scared than he thought.


	34. Chapter 34

Kai was at Lunar Park when he got the text from Wolf. He tried texting and calling Wolf back, but nothing went through. He then tried to call Cinder, but nothing he said would have been able to keep the secret of her true identity, so he hung up before she could answer the call. Then, he started to panic.

Nobody was at work, not Thorne, nor Cress or Scarlet. He tried to text them, but no one picked up. So, it led him to think the very worst had happened.

He didn't think anyone at Lunar Park would miss him if he ducked out for a little while, just to make sure Cinder was safe at home, but as he was making his way towards the exit, he was stopped by Levana, stepping right in front of him like a phantom.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" she asked. Her voice was low, almost sultry.

Kai gulped. "Um. Left something in my car." he said quickly.

"Oh?" she said, her blood red lips forming a perfect circle. "What exactly?"

"Just some files… you know… for my dad." before, he wouldn't have been so nervous about Levana, but now… she terrified him. And he felt as if she could see right through his lies.

"Are they important files?" she asked. She put a hand on his shoulder, gently and turned him around and started pushing him towards the direction he came from.

"Er. Not really..." he wished he could muster up the courage to brush Levana's long fingered grip off him and run the other way. "They can wait."

She smiled. "That's what I thought."

* * *

Cinder wouldn't give up without a fight.

She turned the rusted wing nut with all her might, where it finally became loose.

"Success!" she cried to herself. She'd been trying to get at it for ages. She disposed of it in the bin, and then rummaged around in her tool belt for a nut and wrench she could use to tighten the battery socket.

She was doing a house call today, because somebody tried to take matters into their own hands and try to fix a disconnected car battery themselves. This was the problem with the internet, people could look up a problem with their car and some random would tell them what to do without any formal training.

When she was satisfied, she wheeled herself out from under the car. The batteries should be working now, and she beckoned for the owner of the car to try it out. He turned on the ignition, where it roared to life.

He turned it off, then climbed out of the car.

"That was quick," He said. "Fifty dollars, you said it would be?"

She nodded, as he pulled out his wallet and handed her the money.

"Now next time you think you don't need a mechanic, you probably do," she said slyly.

The man chuckled. "I'll remember that for next time."

She smiled, then walked over to the work car, which had _New Beijing Mechanics_ stickered on the sides of it.

As soon as she sat down, her phone started ringing. The call was from Iko.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Is this… Cinder?" came an unfamiliar masculine voice that was _not_ Iko's.

Her heart leapt into her throat. "Yes. Who is this? Where's Iko?"

"Iko's fine, as long as you do what I say."

"Who is this?"

"Oh, we've met before." the voice was almost sinister. "In a parking lot.

The answer came to her immediately. "Aimery." she said. "What do you want with Iko."

He laughed. "It's not her that we want, silly girl." He paused. "It's you, Selene."

"Selene?" She said, now her feelings a cocktail of confusion and panic. "My name's not Sele-"

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

Then the line went dead.

What did that mean? Her name was Cinder. Had been Cinder since before she could remember. It was what she'd been called all her life-

Or was it? She'd only been called Cinder on her amended birth certificate when Adri and Garan adopted her. She didn't know if that was the name her biological mother gave to her. She'd never asked whether Adri and Garan changed her name. Always thought that was what she'd always been called.

But if that was the case, how did Aimery know? And futhermore, why did he target her in the shopping centre all those weeks ago?

She turned on the ignition in her car, and all her driving lessons flew out the window as she started racing back towards Kai's house, barely managing to follow road rules.

When she arrived, she spotted a familiar car that she recognised as the one she'd serviced for Ran. Was he here too? With Aimery?

She parked haphazardly on the nature strip and raced out of the car without even bothering to lock the door, how worried she was for Iko.

The door was ajar when she got there. She stepped in.

* * *

Kai couldn't leave without setting off a red flag for Levana. There was no way. So instead, he went to the bathroom as casually as he could and texted Scarlet and Thorne, telling them to get help for Cinder. And still, none of them would answer.

He went on Facebook and searched for Winter, and sent her a message too, he was friends with her, but that was the first time he'd ever messaged her.

It surprised him when almost immediately, Winter messaged him back.

**Winter:**

_What happened?_

**Kai:**

_Wolf messaged me and said that Cinder was in danger. I can't leave because Levana's here and she's not letting me leave. Ive tried getting in contact with everyone else but no one is answering._

**Winter:**

_Not even Scarlet?_

**Kai:**

_No._

**Winter:**

_Where's your address? I think I can do something._

He messaged her his address.

_Okay. I'll message you when I find her._

* * *

Cinder heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and saw black leather boots before she saw the face. At first, without looking properly, she thought it was Ran, but it wasn't. But she had seen this man before anyhow. She remembered him coming to her work with that red-head girl from Lunar Park, Scarlet, asking about Ran.

"You?"

He looked conflicted as he grabbed her arm and started pulling her up the stairs. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I'm on your side. I'll get you out of this."

Her initial fear turned into trepidation. But he could be lying just to make her feel safe. "Get off me,' she shrugged out of his grip, but he grabbed onto her shoulder again, which did nothing to ease her suspicions. "And what do you mean? What are you doing with Iko? Why does Aimery want me?"

"Iko's not here. It was a trick to make you come, but I'm not with him. I'm with Kai." He said in a hushed tone. "But act like you're looking for her, so he doesn't get suspicious."

At the mention of Kai's name, she looked at him. But she didn't want to be so ready to believe what he said.

They got up to the last step, and he lead her into the upstairs living room, coming face to face with Aimery, sitting on the luxurious leather couch, as if it was his own house and Cinder was just a guest in it.

He grinned when he saw her. "Please, sit."

"Aimery," she said, remembering what Wolf said. "Where's Iko?"

He laughed. "Oh, I can't believe you actually fell for that!"

"What do you mean? She's not here?"

"No." he said. "I just needed to get your attention."

"Where is she?" she asked. "If you could call me on her phone, then where is she?"

Aimery held up a glittery iPhone that Cinder identified as Iko's. "It was just our luck that she left her phone here while she was out to the post office. Now, didn't I tell you to sit?"

"I'd rather stand, thanks," She said. "What do you want with me?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Suit yourself. And, it's not what I want with you. It's what your only surviving family wants! Isn't that lovely?"

_Her family._

"You didn't think you had any, did you?" he spoke so condescendingly. "Well, your mother is dead. And nobody knows who your father is, damned little slut she was. But you have an aunt, you know. Wouldn't believe you were alive. Well… she denied it anyway. Knowing that she was responsible she was for your… shortcomings." He glanced at her arm and leg.

"Well, she had her suspicions." he continued. "There were some people who were involved in your adoption process that we followed, leading us to you. They'd changed your name. Changed your birth certificate. But there was never any solid proof, until she saw you that day at Lunar Park. You look exactly like your mother you know, if you cleaned yourself up a little."

"Well, if she wanted to get in contact with me, there's a process for that, you know?"

He didn't like her sarcasm. His eyes narrowed into slits. "Do you want to know who your family is?"

A long time ago, she'd come to peace at not knowing who her blood relatives were, and having a poor relationship with her adoptive family. She and Iko created a family of their own. And now, here was Aimery telling her anyway.

"Your birth name is Selene Channary Jannali Blackburn, and you were the heir to the Blackburn fortune." he said. "At least, until Levana Blackburn got to it first."

Cinder inhaled sharply. She was related to one of the richest women this side of town. And she worked for her. All this time, never even knowing that she lived in the same city as her. She drove past the Blackburn mansion nearly every day.

And if that wasn't the worst of it, Aimery continued. "And you know what the best part is? The boy you're living with? Kaito Dehuai? He knew the entire time!"

This time Cinder laughed, albeit uncertainly. "How could Kai know anything?" Now he was only saying things just to get under her nerves. She looked at Aimery, but he wasn't looking at her any more. His gaze was focused behind her, where Wolf was standing so silently, she almost forgot he was there.

"Ze'ev Kesley." Aimery commanded, his voice now turning icy cold. "You used to be one of my favourites, you know. Back in the beginning, before we got so… big. Levana had to create something like this, after the whole fiasco when Levana's husband was killed, and the fire at the Blackburn mansion… she needed protection. So she started hiring body guards. I was one of the first. But she needed more than protection. She needed revenge, and well… Levana can be quite persuasive.

"So we started recruiting boys who'd lost their way, made them carry out tasks that Levana didn't want to dirty her hands for. And there you were. Ze'ev and little Ran Kesley. Soldiers disillusioned to the cause, new-comers to this country, and you needed to make a living."

Aimery walked past Cinder, standing in front of Wolf. She felt like she was intruding on something personal, and she didn't know entirely what was going on. She was still reeling from finding out she was a Blackburn… and wondering if Kai really did know.

She glanced at Wolf, who's face looked tight. She noticed his hands clenching at his sides.

"You were willing to do whatever we asked. No matter what it was, as long as it earned you and your brother food and a roof over your head. I was kind to you, was I not? And then I find out that you and your group of friends are spying on us? You would betray us like that? Even your own brother?" He paused. "Oh, you think we wouldn't find out? Think Ran wouldn't notice that blonde girl sneaking around, pretending she's a hacker when all she does is guess a few passwords. Or that idiot Thorne, thinking he's top shit, just because he won a drag race. Nothing misses our eye, and you were stupid to believe that, after everything.

"And of all the nerve, you come here, asking to join again, as if I couldn't see through your lies." He glared at Wolf. "You disappoint me."

"So, Levana asked me to do something. She asked me to get revenge. On you-" He turned to look at Cinder. "-the girl who could ruin it all, just by breathing-" he turned back to Wolf. "-and you, who thinks he was smarter than us. Better than us. The boy who was really just a soldier, thinking he could be in command."

* * *

She was used to the feeling of people treating her as inferior, but before, where she'd grown to tolerate it, she now hated that feeling, and Aimery was a conglomeration of all the people who'd ever made her feel as if she was less than equal.

Winter, as quiet as she could possibly be, tiptoed into Kai's house, Jacin at her side. As soon as Kai sent her his address, she called Jacin, knowing that he would be more than ready to help her and her cousin.

She heard all that Aimery was saying. Heard her cousin behind the door. She wanted to go in and rescue Cinder immediately, but Jacin had a plan. He always had a plan. They couldn't just go barging in there, not knowing whether Aimery had weapons on him or not.

She heard footsteps coming towards the door, and looked at Jacin. The door opened, and Winter couldn't tear her eyes away as she watched Jacin's fist retract, then collide with Aimery's face with all his might, striking him dumb, watching him fall to the floor, unconscious.

Jacin watched him on the ground, unmoving, leaning down and checking if he was breathing. "Still alive." he said. "Unfortunately."

Winter tore her eyes away from Jacin, who was shaking the hand he hit Aimery with, relieving the pain, to look at Cinder and Wolf, standing there in surprise.

Cinder stepped forward, looking down at Aimery's collapsed form, to directly staring at Winter's eyes.

"Who the hell are you people, now?"


	35. Chapter 35

Looking at the newcomers, at Aimery lying unexpectedly unconscious on the floor, Cinder was suddenly overwhelmed with confusion.

She kept staring at the girl who'd just arrived. She had scars on her cheek, a few shades lighter than her dark skin, then to the boy, with the blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, and realised there was something big going on, something that involved her.

The girl introduced herself and the boy: "I'm Winter, and this is Jacin… and we're… well… we're step-cousins."

Cinder looked at her. Her confusion was slowly giving way to humiliation. "Is this some kind of a joke?" she looked behind her to where Wolf was standing silently. "I don't know who any of you people are, but you'd better get out of this house right now before I call the police."

"Wait," Wolf said. "I know you don't know us, but we know you. You have to trust us."

Trust… was there any such thing? There was only one person in her life that Cinder trusted, and that was Iko. And that was only because they'd known each other their whole lives, and knew they would do anything for each other. She was slowly beginning to trust Kai, but now she didn't know what to think. He seemed to be in on this… whatever this was. Was it a joke? The truth?

She didn't think that these people were her friends. But they didn't seem like an enemy.

She looked towards Winter, whose eyes were gleaming with sincerity. But anybody could act, if they were good enough.

And she had been fooled one too many times.

"Thank you, but I don't know what the hell is going on, so no. I don't trust you."

"Let us explain," Wolf said. "It'd be better if you calmed down-"

"Calmed down?" Cinder said in outrage, noticing the look of regret on Wolf's face at his poor choice of words."I've just been told that this… criminal-" she indicated to the ground where Aimery lay "-thinks that Levana Blackburn of all people is my aunt, and now you come in here, saying that you're my step-cousin and… and… it's just totally unbelievable!"

"Fine, don't believe us. But don't come running back to us if you find that Levana wants to finish the job she set out to do." Jacin said, his tone aggravated. "So if you want to take that risk, be my guest."

"She's going to be a threat to you sooner or later," Winter agreed. "and I think you'd rather be safe than sorry."

She realised then that nobody in this room was going to take no for an answer.

"Fine." She said. "But I want to talk to Kai first."

* * *

Satisfied that Levana wouldn't be returning, Kai brusquely exited the staff room, and almost at a half-run, went straight to his car, keeping his head bowed just in case she was around.

He'd got a message from Winter only a few moments ago, assuring him that Cinder was safe, but she was upset, and needed to talk to him in person.

Luckily, he made it without being spotted, and immediately started driving back to his house.

When he got there, he found the door wide open, and voices coming from inside the living room upstairs. He climbed up, taking them two at a time.

He saw Wolf on the phone first, then eyes sweeping the room, he saw Aimery Park lying on the ground unconscious. There was Winter and a blonde guy he'd never seen before. Then finally, he laid his eyes on Cinder, who was sitting on the couch, looking shocked and confused.

She saw him and stood up, her expression almost angry. She walked past him, into her room, waiting for him to go and join her in there.

"Did you know about all this?" she commanded.

Kai involuntarily felt a shiver race down his spine. There was no point in keeping the truth from her now.

"Aimery and Levana… and you?" he sighed. "I did."

She didn't say anything, but she wouldn't look him in the eye. Kai felt guilt stirring in his stomach. "I'm sorry. I was trying to protect you."

She squared off her shoulders, but her eyes had softened. "Are those people your friends?"

"Winter and Wolf are."

"Winter told me that she's my step-cousin." She said doubtfully.

"I think she is."

"And do you think Levana really could be my relative?

"I don't think you would have been a target if they weren't sure of it." he said simply.

Cinder started pacing around the room. "Kai… a part of me is thinking that this is just some foul joke. But another part of me wants to believe you. How did you find all of this out?"

Kai walked across to her and stopped her in her tracks. She looked at him, searching his gaze for untold answers.

"It was an accident. Wolf was just trying to find his brother. He'd been caught up with this too. As a sort of assistant to Aimery."

"Ran…?" She questioned. She recognised the name.

He nodded. "Finding out that you were what was at the heart of all of this wasn't part of the plan. We just wanted to help Wolf, initially. But then we got in too deep. There was another girl, Cress, who found out. She wanted to know what they were up to."

"Where is she, now?" The name sounded familiar to her.

"I don't know. She might be at home."

"She's not in danger?"

"No, I don't think they even realised what she was doing."

* * *

Thorne and Ran led Cress out into a bright room that stung her eyes after being in the darkness for so long.

It took several minutes before she could open her eyes properly, but that didn't stop Ran from questioning her the moment she sat down, like she was a suspect in a police drama, and he was a cop.

"You betrayed me." he said. "I told you things I could be killed for, and you knew that, yet you told your friends."

Cress didn't say anything. She just looked down at her hands, feeling as if she was was a little girl and she was being scolded by her father. Except Ran had the potential to do worse than just scold her.

She didn't want to reply to him. She couldn't look either of them, though she had somewhat of an excuse for Thorne, seeing as he was standing behind her, gripping the back of the chair she was sitting on.

"Sybil caught on to what you were doing before I did. Told me to befriend you. She told me that you couldn't be trusted, but I thought that you could have been helpful. She was right, though. You probably thought you were a spy, doing something for the greater good of all."

That was what she had imagined herself to be. But she only did it to help her friends.

"Well?" Ran asked, and she realised he was waiting for an answer.

She steeled herself and looked up at him. "Well… I didn't think I was going to be caught."

She heard Thorne hold back a snort, and Ran's eyes snapped to his.

"Do you think this is funny?" he demanded. "Don't let me get started on you. We knew since you first joined that you were with her, too."

Cress tensed. How did they know that?

"In fact," Ran continued, "we knew that you, my brother, all of those other people were trying to stop what we were doing when you had that little meeting in the staff room of Lunar Park. You know there are cameras in there, right?"

"So you knew, and you never tried to stop us?" Thorne said, all his usual mirth and humour gone.

"We're stopping you now, aren't we?" Ran said with a grin. He looked down at his wrist, checking his watch. "In fact, Levana should be on her way to Selene, now."

* * *

Talking to Kai helped her to sort out her thoughts. She was completely justified in thinking that she couldn't be Levana's niece. There were just too many coincidences. Too many degrees of separation. It just wasn't logical.

But she'd started to stop believing in coincidences and logic.

She was angry with him, initially, but she started to think there was no way he could have lied to her. And there was that whole fiasco with Aimery in the parking lot, as well. What they were saying made sense.

"So, you're on my side?" she asked.

"One-hundred per cent." Kai assured her.

"Okay," she nodded. Then she left the room, returning to Wolf and Winter and the mystery guy that Kai was only now just realising must have been Jacin.

He followed after her.

Kai walked towards Wolf. "Who were you on the phone to?" he asked.

Wolf was sitting at the couch, looking at Aimery. "The police. Somehow, I don't think that Aimery will be getting of with only a warning this time."

"What happened, anyway?" Kai asked.

A wrinkle marred the space between Wolf's eyebrow as he frowned. "I think they knew what was happening all along. And I think Thorne might be in trouble, too."

"What do you mean?"

"Aimery brought me here, and took Ran and Thorne somewhere else, and while he was here for Cinder, he said that he knew the entire time that we were playing them. But if he knows, then Ran knows too, and I just have a bad feeling about it."

Kai tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "Right. So what do we do now?"

"Well, the police should be coming soon, and then we'll talk to Cress and try to see if she knows anything."

"We seem to be relying a lot on whether other people know about what they're up to." Kai said grimly.

"Well, it's worked so far, hasn't it?"

Kai just had to wonder when their luck would run out.

* * *

Levana knew that Kai would leave. She wanted him to, if only to see the look on his face when she burned down the ground all around her niece.

She'd been watching him from the surveillance room, where she'd once witnessed him and his friends and even Winter sit around discussing their plans to protect Selene. How stupid were they, not even knowing that Levana had kept her eye on them the whole time! And she'd decided it was time to stop playing around, and set out to finish what she'd started. But first she had to get the vermin who'd be most likely to reveal what she was doing out of the way, and that included the girl, Cress, the daughter of the man who'd saved Selene from dying, and that Kesley boy, who started the whole thing by not cutting ties with his brother, the way she cut ties with her own sister.

She slowly climbed up the stairs to the Dehuai mansion. The mansion was not unlike the one she used to live in growing up. She and Channary would run around the house, pretending they'd found secret passages… well, at least until the fire. She'd rebuilt the home from the rubble. Made it nothing like the home she'd once had, determined to forget the horrors she once experienced.

Absent-mindedly, she ran a hand on the side on her hip, where there were burns, unfeeling and red, running up to her torso, and down to her shoulder. Where her sister once pushed her into the fireplace when she was a child.

She entered the house, as haughty and cool as a queen would be, and walked up the stairs to where she could hear voices, when slowly, one by one, faces turned to look at her, as if commanded by her presence.

"Levana," Winter gasped, and she was surprised to see her there. But she did recall seeing her mass of curly hair on the security video. But still, when did Winter have the guts to do anything but be a nuisance?

Levana surveyed the room, and found Aimery, lying on the ground unconscious.

"Pathetic," she grumbled, walking over to him, and kicking him with a pointy-toed heeled shoe, in a fruitless attempt to wake him up. She almost thought it was funny. "How did this happen?"

Nobody spoke, their gazes just entranced by her presence. She scanned their faces until she met Selene's gaze. She walked over to her.

"My dear niece," she started. "Would you care to tell why Aimery Park is unconscious on the floor of your living room?"

She watched as the girl steeled herself in front of her, her once shocked expression turning to iron. An expression she'd seen on Channary's face many times before.

"Care to tell me why you killed my mother?"

Her entire body tensed up at those words, and she wasn't the only one. At the surprise of her comment, everyone else turned to look at her in surprise.

Levana had to force down the words of wrath that were threatening to spill out of her mouth. She narrowed her eyes at the girl, who was speaking to her as if she didn't fear her. She didn't witness the power she had, wouldn't acknowledge it, even though she knew all that she was capable of.

"You are just like her," she snarled. "Not worthy of being alive."

"Like you can pass judgement of that!" she snorted.

The words that were coming out of her mouth were just being said to taunt her, she knew, but she allowed herself to rise up to the bait. "I can, and I will."

Selene folded her arms, obviously not taking her seriously, thinking she was raving. "Why'd you want to kill me anyway?"

Levana gritted her teeth. She didn't need to answer her. She didn't owe her one explanation. Channary tipped her over the edge by having a child, when she'd tried so many times with Evret. Taunting her, telling her that her child was going to be the heir of the powerful Blackburn family. Her parents were politicians and they were rich, and they never paid Levana a glance, not when they had their star child, Channary. Who was flirty, confident and above all, beautiful.

"You would have grown up to become exactly like her, that's why." Levana said.

"You were jealous of her, and you're jealous still." These words did not come from Selene, but from Winter. She'd forgotten there were more than just the two of them in the room. She slowly turned towards her. Jacin was standing next to her too, ever the present guard.

"Don't talk to me as if you know anything about it," Levana said menacingly quiet.

Winter stepped forward, ignoring the arm Jacin placed in front of her to stop her from going any closer. At least one of them had sense… well… it wasn't like Winter was capable of sense, anyway.

"I do know about it. I've lived with you for my entire life. I've seen you whenever somebody brings up your sister, and the fire, and everything. I remember how my father would act around you. He was nice to you, but he was also afraid."

"He was never afraid of me." Levana whispered. They had never spoken about Evret before. The last time he had been mentioned was the day of his funeral.

"He was. You were a manipulator. You made him feel bad, and that's why he stayed with you until his death. When he was murdered. But it wasn't a random attack, was it?" there were tears brimming in her eyes, but her voice held no tremor. "You ordered Joshua Haddon to kill him."

So she'd found out. "I didn't have a choice."

"There is always a choice," she whispered. "You would always be second to my mother, second to your sister. And you're second now. You'll never gain the power you want. Not like this."

"Like you know anything of power." She hissed.

"I know enough of it, and I know you've been craving it so much its been tearing you apart from the inside out. And I know how it feels to be torn apart." Her hand grazed her cheek where her scars lay, which did nothing to mar her beauty.

Aimery started to stir at this moment, making a groaning noise, and after several moments, he sat up, taking in his surroundings. His eyes caught on Levana, and he grimaced.

"Levana, you're here," he said hastily. He started getting up, having to keep a hand on the couch to keep his balance.

"Sit back down, you idiot." she said. "I didn't think you'd ever be so incompetent."

His eyes shot towards her. "I didn't expect him to be here,"

"Who?"

"Clay," he said. "he knocked me unconscious."

"He deserved it too," Jacin muttered.

Aimery looked like he wanted to return the punch right then and there, but he was still recovering, so he settled on sitting down and glaring at him from a distance. Levana rolled her eyes at him. At least he hadn't messed up too badly. He'd bought enough time so Levana could get over here. But hopefully, things on Sybil's side wouldn't be going too horrifically.

She noticed that Kai had moved towards Selene, almost protectively. She despised the boy, and she didn't know that he'd become close with Selene until Aimery told her where she was staying, since she wasn't with that stupid woman Adri.

There was the brother of the Kesley boy here too, silent, always assessing and comprehending. Much unlike his brother, who was reckless, and always ready to start a fight.

All these people whose lives would come to an end in a matter of minutes.

She would start a fire, the same way she started the fire in the nursery all those years ago. With some gasoline and a match.

And she would be laughing the entire time.


	36. Chapter 36

After succumbing to jet-lag, Scarlet woke up in the afternoon.

She felt groggy, and she needed to take a shower after being in the aeroplane for so long.

She got out of bed, and checked her phone for the time on the bed-side table. She had a few missed calls, from Kai, which she thought was strange. It wasn't very often that he called her. They were friends, but not close.

She would call him back after her shower, there was nothing more important than scrubbing herself clean.

The shower had poor water pressure, and Scarlet could never manage to find the perfect temperature, always being too hot or too cold. She decided that when she moved out of the house, the first thing she would to would be to find an apartment with a decent shower.

The way her father seemed dedicated to not going back on his word, that he would be sober, Scarlet decided she would be there for him at least a month more. He was going to addiction groups, and finding support there. And she would still support him, but she needed her independence as well.

Once she washed her hair and cleaned her body with the bar of sweet smelling soap, Scarlet stepped out of the shower, and towelled herself off.

She got dressed again, back into her pyjamas, because she doubted she would be going anywhere, and went back into her room, to check her voice-mail.

Kai's voice came through the speaker, sounding troubled. "Hey, Wolf messaged me saying that Cinder might possibly be in danger, and I need someone to go to my place. Call me back when you can."

Immediately she called Kai back, but he would not pick up.

* * *

Levana had taken their phones. There would not be any emergency calls. Cinder could only be thankful that Wolf had the forethought to call the police before Levana got here.

But they were taking a long time. Kai's house was only a five-minute drive away from the nearest police-station. Where were they?

Cinder's mind was racing. She thought about Iko, and hoped that she was taking her time making deliveries. If she came back home, she wondered what she would do at the sight of this.

She didn't know if Levana would try to hurt her, too.

A few short minutes ago, Levana left the house, leaving Aimery to stand on guard. Wolf wasted no time in trying to get the better of him, but Aimery would not allow himself to be taken advantage of a second time around. He quickly jabbed him in the stomach, and punched him in the throat, leaving Wolf grunting in pain. She didn't think anybody would have been able to best Wolf. He seemed like he was made out of a coat of armour. Strong and defiant, and yet-

"Stupid boy!" Aimery roared. "Don't forget, I was the one to teach you how to fight."

Wolf regained himself, breathing heavily and glaring at him. But he said nothing.

It was only a matter of seconds until Levana came back, a pungent odour following after her.

"Don't-" Cinder started.

It was gasoline into the room. She probably started pouring it from the doorstep. The strong-smelling liquid took no time to infiltrate her nostrils. A familiar smell from working at New Beijing Mechanics for so long.

"Nobody is leaving. Not that now you know everything. And there is nothing you can do to stop me." she snarled. She came close to Cinder, and drizzled what was left of the gasoline at her feet. "Not even you."

She and Aimery inched away from the room, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Now immensely worried, Scarlet called Winter, then Wolf, but neither of them answered either. It was only when she called Thorne did someone pick up.

"Scarlet?" Thorne said in a hushed tone, she could hear his breath, like static.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked. "I've been trying to call everyone, but no one is answering."

"Oh, good. Do they know Cress and I've been captured?"

"Captured?"

"Uh, or do you? Cress was captured by Sybil, and Ran just told me that they knew everything that was going on, from the very start. So-" he grunted, while someone shouted on his end, "-me and Cress are locked up somewhere, and Ran is here too… I can't talk long. Why is nobody else answering?" There was distant shouting on Thorne's end, and she could hear Thorne asking for more time on the phone, but soon enough, the line went dead before she could answer.

She slowly set the phone down, thinking about what Thorne just said, trying to come to some sort of logical understanding of this new information. Cress, captured. How did that happen – when? Was it connected to why Wolf never picked her up when she returned from France? Of course it was. When you were dealing with something like this. With Levana and her gang, there were no such thing as coincidences.

She should have been aware of it from the very start. Should have known that Levana would have been into all of this. She was a paranoid woman. She knew it when she found out about hers and Winter's relationship, even though they'd been so secretive about it, there'd be no way she could have guessed to their relationship. She'd probably had people following them since they all sat together in the staff room at Lunar Park.

How could she have been so reckless?

She didn't hesitate to run to her car, not even bothering to change out of her pyjamas, or even put a bra on. That didn't matter when her friends lives were in danger.

But where was she supposed to go? She had no clue where any of them were. But… Kai did say that Cinder was living at his house. So, would it be much of a stretch to think she was there? And maybe Cress and Thorne would be there, too.

* * *

Thorne managed to lighten the mood just a little when Scarlet called him unexpectedly, making all of them jump.

Thorne kept dodging out of Ran's way during the call, until Ran had him backed into a corner of the room and forcibly removed it, but not before Thorne could tell Scarlet everything that he knew had happened.

It was a sort of relief, knowing that at least someone knew what was happening to them. Maybe Scarlet would be able to save them.

The humour of the even dissipated once Ran flew into a rage and threw Thorne's phone on the ground hard, making it shatter and the screen completely break apart from the shelling, sliding halfway across the room.

Cress was unable to hold her gasp in when he did that, unable to bear seeing it thrown across the room like it was just a child's toy.

Ran looked at her, reaching his hand out for her own phone.

"I don't have it on me." she wasn't lying. She put in in her bag, and she didn't think Sybil took it with her when she knocked her out.

Ran didn't believe her. He stepped closer towards her, and she kept stumbling back until he cornered her, much like Thorne a few seconds ago, until she hit a wall of the room.

"I don't!" she cried, reaching into her pockets and turning them inside out for him to see.

His jaw tightened, but he moved away, nostrils flaring.

Thorne turned towards her, concern etched on his face. She couldn't meet his eyes, and had to hold on to the wall to stop herself from sliding down it, her legs trembling.

"Leave her alone," said Thorne. "You're scaring her."

Ran whirled towards him. "I don't care."

"Why are you doing this?" she called out. "You know you don't have to do whatever they say. Wolf wants you to let go of this-"

He turned to her again, storming up to her. "I don't care what he wants! He doesn't know anything. I've killed people!" he was breathing heavily, then he said, quieter now, but still with a fury in his voice. "Do you think they'll protect me if I leave? Wolf got out, but he never came back for me."

Then Cress saw the hurt in his eyes. She wasn't good at reading emotions, but she saw that as clear as day. He thought Wolf abandoned him to the mercy of Aimery. She realised that he didn't know that this all started with him and his brother. He thought they did this so they could help Selene, but finding out about her was just a conspiracy that they all accidentally got caught up in.

"He was always meaning to come back to you," she said. "That's why he asked for my help, so you didn't have to do this any more."

He looked at her, unblinking. "So, what?" he asked. "What were you going to do? I don't know what Wolf told you, but it's not that easy to leave without anybody noticing."

She swallowed, and walked closer to him, where he slumped down on the chair. She hesitated, reaching her hand out to him, to touch him on the shoulder.

"My friends will help you," she said. He shrugged out of her touch, and she let it drift down to her side. She was aware of Thorne coming closer towards her, his eyes boring holes in her back, ready to step in in case Ran got mad again. But she had been living with Ran for weeks, she'd gone through his belongings, even had intense conversations about his past with him. She felt like she knew him a lot better than she ever expected to.

"All they do is make a mess of things." he retorted.

She walked around the table to face him. "If you get us out of here, and you help us, we will help you."

"Cress." Thorne said.

She looked at him, begging for him to give Ran a chance. He nodded, resigned.

"I know you're not a bad guy." she said, turning back to Ran. "And even if Aimery or Levana or… or Sybil try to make your life hell-"

"They've already made it hell," he muttered

"Then we'll make their lives hell back."

He looked at her. Her eyes were so earnest and prompting. If Thorne was in Ran's position, he knew that he wouldn't have been able to resist.

He stood up. "You are very convincing when you want to be." he grumbled.

She couldn't stop the grin from spreading on her face.

* * *

Ran walked over to the door and unlocked it with the key in his pocket. His face was grim, knowing that if he got caught, he didn't know whether he would make it out alive. He was betraying everything Aimery had ever done for him. All the money, all the power that he wielded was being sacrificed all because of this one girl.

This one girl who could either change his life, or end it.

He didn't miss the look of disbelief on Thorne's face when he agreed to Cress's proposition, and he couldn't exactly blame him. He had done horrible things. And Aimery didn't fail to mention them the first time he met.

But there was just something so honest and heartfelt within Cress, that he found himself actually _wanting_ to turn over a new leaf. In a way, he sort of admired her, even though she was younger than him. He reminded her of him, before the war. Before the army. Before Aimery.

She'd been dealt the short end of the stick so many times, still remained positive. She resisted temptation to let that turn her bitter. Something that Ran couldn't say about himself.

He realised that for the first time in his life, he might have actually found a friend in this meek, timid, _brave_ girl.

* * *

Scarlet arrived, armed to the teeth with zip ties, and even a crowbar, just in case.

She had been to Kai's house before, at a Christmas party once. But she still had to use her GPS to find it.

She arrived just in time to see Levana grab something out of her car, and heave it up the numerous stairs leading up to the front door quite ungracefully.

She almost laughed, until she realised it was gasoline, and she started pouring the stuff everywhere.

"Shit," she said, getting out of the car once she was out of sight, and as fast as she could, racing up the stairs to the front door, then pausing and catching breath and getting her thoughts straight.

She couldn't go barging in there. She knew it wouldn't work out in her favour. She had to be as stealthy as a wolf stalking its prey.

She heard voices, three distinct ones. She recognised Levana's instantly, and Aimery's yell. And the other one was most probably Cinder's. But she remembered that no one else, not Kai or Wolf or Winter would answer their phones, and thought that it wouldn't be a stretch if they were in there too.

As quietly as she could, she walked to the bottom of the stairs, clutching the crowbar tight in her hands, and waited.

She figured – and the hoped she was right – that since Levana started pouring the gasoline at the front step of the house, that she would descend, the stairs, and there, Scarlet would act the predator, and she the prey.

She inched towards the side of the bannister, where Levana wouldn't be able to see her until the very last moment, when she made her strike.

She kept her breathing even and regular, repeating in her head a maxim: _I will not fail I will not fail I will not fail I will not fail._

Then Levana inevitable started descending, her footsteps thundering in her ears. There was another set of footsteps – Aimery's, probably. She wasn't counting on both of them. But she was determined that she could take them both.

She saw Levana's foot reach the second last step, in a red, pointy toed high heel shoe. And without a moment's hesitation, she stepped out and swung the crowbar – and hit Levana right in the knees.

"ARGH!" She said, stumbling. She fell. She had a box of matches in her hand, which skidded to Scarlet's feet. She looked at the box on the floor, the brand, _Redheads._ Fitting. She almost laughed, if it wasn't for Aimery shouting, "You!"

"Me." she said, holding the crowbar with both hands, the bendy bit sticking over her shoulder. She wasted no time, and swung it towards Aimery. It was possible she hated him more than Levana, after hearing about the horrible things he has said to Winter – no, scratch the – the horrible things he has said and done to well, most everyone in general, because she flew into a rage and hit him again. Repeatedly.

Eventually he was groaning from pain, and Scarlet likened it to the way the cows sounded at her grand-mere's farm.

Levana, smartly, did not get up, watching in fury, with tears of rage brimming in her eyes.

Scarlet looked at her. "You are pathetic." she said haughtily. "You are a horrible woman. And I hope you never get to hurt a living soul ever again."

The door opened, and Scarlet didn't have to turn to look to know that it was Wolf's footsteps at the top of the stairs. There was a moment's pause, the Scarlet called out:

"Well? Are you going to help me or not?"

* * *

Hearing Scarlet's voice, Winter couldn't hide her grin. She didn't know how she knew, but it was so like her to come at the very moment someone needed her most.

Such was the way with Scarlet.

She bounded out of the room, and saw her with zip ties, binding Levana's wrists behind her back, giving a futile attempt to struggle out of her grip, but Scarlet, strong Scarlet, would not budge.

Slowly, after getting over their initial shock, Jacin, Cinder and Kai followed her out.

"What happened?" Kai asked. "How did you know we were here?"

Scarlet looked towards him. A warrior, Winter thought she looked like.

"I got your message. Sorry I didn't answer before," she said sheepishly. "I was sleeping. Jet lag, you know. Anyway, I called Thorne, and he told me that Levana found out everything, or knew it already. So, I came here. And, well… grand-mere always said I was a little too violent for my own good. Not that she ever discouraged it."

Wolf chuckled.

She paused. "Where are Cress and Thorne, anyway?" she asked, her brow furrowing.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked. "Didn't you say you called him? How did he know we were here, anyway? I haven't spoken to him since, well, a few days ago."

A crease appeared in the middle of Scarlet's forehead. "But he said that Cress was kidnapped, or something. I figured that they were here, too. Since you said to go to your home."

"Hang on," interrupted Wolf. "What do you mean kidnapped?"

Then Levana started to laugh. "Idiots," she whispered.

Scarlet raised her crowbar threateningly, "Tell us where they are." she demanded.

"You'll have to beat it out of me."

"Don't tempt me," Scarlet muttered.

"Dad would not be happy to know about what you've done, step-mother." Winter said quietly. "He would not be happy at all."

"You dare talk about him-"

"He is my father!" she said. "I have every right to talk about him, you murderer!"

She slowly started to notice the red dripping from the walls. And then she saw red leaking from every body else's chests. But there were no stabbings, were there? Her father was the only one that got stabbed. She looked towards Jacin, and saw that he was bleeding from his nose.

"You murdered my fathered and you pretended to love him. But you never really did."

"I never pretended."

Blood was dripping from Levana's eyes.

_liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar_

"Winter," Jacin called out. "Are you alright?"

She realised what was happening when he spoke. Hallucinations.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

"What's going on with her?" Cinder asked.

"She's schizophrenic." Jacin said. "I need you all to leave. Now. Get Levana and Aimery out of here. They're not making the matters any better."

Cinder looked concerned, which Jacin thought was nice, seeing as they'd only met a few minutes ago, but the less people around Winter, the better.

Scarlet looked like she knew that, and he looked at her, pleading for her help.

"Come on." said Scarlet "Wolf and I will take Levana and Aimery to the police, Cinder and Kai, you need to find out where Cress and Thorne are. Go to her house and see if her dad knows anything."

Jacin remembered Cress. Dr. Erland's daughter, and felt a sliver of worry for her. But he squashed it down. Winter was hallucinating, and he went into doctor mode. She was his patient.

Cinder and Scarlet paused at the door.

"Will she be all right?" Cinder asked him.

"She'll be fine. I've had training." said Jacin.

"Make sure she's safe." Scarlet said. "I don't want her in any more danger."

"Don't worry," Jacin agreed. "I want the same thing."

She nodded once, then left, shutting the door behind them.

He went through the steps that he learned during his double degree at uni. What to do when someone was having hallucinations.

She was aware that she was hallucinating, so that was good. She'd become better at realising it in the past couple of months. She stopped screaming once Levana attacked her, leaving the scars on her face and a while after that she started to process that the things she saw were not always what other people around her saw.

"Winter." He said gently. She looked at him. "Sit down,"

She slowly shuffled to the black leather couch.

"Are you breathing good?" he asked.

"You know I'm not." Her breath was coming out in shaky gasps.

"Thought so," he said. "Remember your exercisers."

She screwed up her eyes and counted to 10, he breath becoming steadier with each inhale and exhale.

"What are you seeing?" he asked.

"Bleeding walls, as usual." she said. "And everyone was bleeding. That's a new one. You're not bleeding any more, so that's good." Her speech was slightly jarred.

"And the walls are still bleeding?" he asked.

"Mhm. All Levana's fault, probably."

"Probably, definitely."

She made a noise of agreement. "Is she still here?"

"Nah. Scarlet and Wolf took her and Aimery to the police."

"Oh. Good. Good. She should go there. I'm glad you're not with them."

"Why's that?"

"I like it when you stay."

The corners of his lips twitched. "Winter,"

"Mm?"

"Your eyes are still closed."

She opened them. "Oh. I thought I would disappear."

"You always say that." He asked again. "Are the walls still bleeding?"

She watched as it raced backwards, like a tape played in reverse, back up the walls, never to be seen again. Or at least for a little while.

"Nah." she said. "You know I can handle the hallucinations myself."

"Yeah, but I like to stay just in case."

"Scarlet did that too."

He swallowed. "That's good of her."

"You're better at helping me though."

"Well, I've had training."

"That's true." said Winter.

Jacin scratched at the corner of his nose. There was no more blood there any more.

"You hit Aimery pretty good." she said.

"Yeah. I always wanted to do that."

"Same, to be honest." said Winter. "I'm glad I won't be seeing them any time soon."

"How do you know?"

"They're going to jail. Cinder's been found still alive. If she has a DNA test, it'll clear everything up."

"I hope so." he said. All these years of Levana getting away with abusing Winter instilled a doubt in the justice system for him.

They paused for a moment.

"So, are you feeling all right now?" Jacin asked.

"Much better." she nodded. "Do you think Scarlet likes Wolf?"

The question took Jacin by surprise. One moment she was hallucinating, next she was asking him his thoughts about other people's relationships. He thought he would have been used to Winter's sudden changes in interests by now, but she always managed to say something that caught him off guard.

"Which one is Wolf again?"

"The tall one. The other one is Kai. He likes Cinder."

Amused, he sighed. "Do you think so?"

"I think she doesn't want to admit it. I think she's gotten over me though."

He couldn't stop himself from smirking. "Well, that's good."

"I think so too."

Winter looked around, as if suddenly noticing they were alone.

"Where did everyone go anyway?" she asked.

"Cinder and Kai went to look for Cress and Thorne. And Scarlet and Wolf went to the police station."

"I don't get it." Winter said. "Didn't Wolf call the police?"

"Yeah, but they should have been here by now."

"I bet Levana has something to do with it."

"When doesn't she?"

Winter laughed, but bitterly.

"Why are they searching for Cress and Thorne?"

"Apparently Cress was kidnapped. Thorne got involved in it too, so they're off to find them."

"Oh. I hope they can." she worried her bottom lip.

"They'll be right." Jacin said. "But I'm worried about you. You've been under too much stress today."

She shrugged. "I guess you're gonna say I can't do anything to help, now?"

"Well, as much as I want to, I know you're just gonna ignore me."

"That's true." She grinned at him. "But I don't really know if there is anything I can do anyway. I don't know about you, but I think the worst of it all is behind us."

"Even though Cress and Thorne are missing?"

She scowled at him. "Well… I hope they're not missing for long."

"I'm joking." he said. "I know Cress. I feel like she'd be pretty good in tight situations." he remembered her the day he found everything out. He'd seen her for a few fleeting moments, but he was usually a pretty good judge of character, and he thought there was something in her that not many people realised she possessed.

"I hope you're not just saying that to make me feel better." said Winter.

Jacin shrugged. "We'll just have to see what happens. Cinder and Kai will take care of it."

She nodded. She pulled up her legs onto the couch.

"Where will I live?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Once Levana's in jail."

"Oh." he shrugged. "With me, if you want to."

"Or, you could live with me." she suggested.

Jacin laughed. "What about Liam?"

"He can live with us too."

He rolled his eyes.

"You don't like that idea?" asked Winter.

"Not really."

She laughed. "He doesn't have to, then."

"We'll figure it out." he said.

She nodded.

"Jacin," she asked after a while.

"Hm?"

"Did you wanna go out?"

He almost choked on his own spit.

"What?"

"Well, we like each other. Don't we?"

He looked at her. Really looked at her. He knew a long time ago that he loved her. Before she and Scarlet started dating. They'd been here for each other for the worst moments of their lives. And their best. He remembered that day, what felt like such a long time ago, when they went to Lunar Park after work. He wanted to kiss her then, and he never ever stopped feeling it.

He would be lying if he said that he didn't want to say yes, right then and there. But he remembered she was still in a vulnerable state. She was hallucinating not fifteen minutes ago, and she still could have been feeling the effects of it, like disorganised speech or something. He settled on a compromise.

"I want to,' he said. "But ask me again in the morning, if you're sure."

* * *

Iko returned to the house, somewhat exhilarated. She'd completely sold out on all her orders. She had money, and a job, and it was pretty much all thanks to Kai.

She almost screamed when she found there were too complete strangers in the house.

She felt like that viral gif from _Community_ where Donald Glover's character walked into the room with the pizza and then entire room was on fire. Except obviously the room wasn't on fire. Though she didn't know just how close it was for there to actually be a blazing inferno.

Though, she did smell something strange, but she thought that was just Cinder's usual smell of gasoline, lingering around the house.

"Who are you?" She asked as she walked up the stairs, at the black girl and the white guy sitting on the couch, looking somewhat in a daze.

They looked towards her. "Who are _you?_ " the white guy asked.

"I asked you first,"

"I asked you se-" The guy cleared his throat. "I'm Jacin Clay, and this is Winter Blackburn-Hayle."

The girl stepped towards her. "Are you Iko?"

"Um," she paused. "Maybe?"

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Did you know that we are cousins, of a sort?"

"Say what?" She looked around for Cinder, to see if she actually got a sense of humour and was playing a practical joke on her.

The guy sighed. "Sit down." he said. "We are going to have a _long_ conversation."

Completely bewildered, Iko followed him and sat down.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

With the new knowledge that Cress and Thorne were not, in fact, safe, Cinder and Kai wasted no time in getting in Kai's car, and driving off to Cress's father's house.

The ride there was short, but tense. Kai was driving, since he knew vaguely where it was, though they still relied on the GPS to get them there.

Cress's home was quaint. It wasn't modern. Looking well lived in for a decade, at least. It was a contrast to what Kai lived in for his entire life. And he knew that Dr. Erland made a lot of money because he discovered the cure for letumosis, so it was lost on him why he wouldn't upgrade to a new, bigger home.

"What's wrong?" asked Cinder.

He looked at her. "Nothing." he must have been making a strange face.

She shrugged, getting out of the car ungracefully. He trailed after her, following the twisting pathway to get to the front door. There were a few bushes in the front yard, nothing spectacular. The ill-maintained lawn was used as a parking stop for Dr. Erland's car.

Cinder knocked on the door, and a short elderly man walked out, looking hopeful. His face fell when he saw them. He had blue-eyes just like Cress's, so Kai thought he must have been a relation to her, maybe her grand-father. He had a distressed look to him, not having changed out of his pyjamas, his hair dishevelled.

"Dr. Erland?" Cinder asked, a look of recognition upon her.

He started when his eyes swept to her, taking her in.

"Do you know each other?" Kai asked.

"He's my doctor." Cinder said. "I didn't realise. I just thought Erland was a common name."

"Cinder?" Dr. Erland asked, his face looking even grimmer than before. He looked at Kai, and sighed. "Mr. Dehuai. What brings you here, with my patient?"

He recalled the times when Kai's father and Dr. Erland spent time together, at functions. They were always amicable toward the other, though Kai always felt there was something strange about the old man. He asked his question in such a way that made Kai think that he knew exactly what they were here for.

"Is Cress's father here?" Kai asked ignorantly.

"I am her father." said Dr. Erland stoutly.

Kai felt the tips of his ears burn red. "Oh. Sorry-"

Kai defended himself internally. He'd never exactly seen the two of them together before, and even if he had, he never would have thought he was her father.

"We heard that Cress was missing." said Cinder, saving him from embarrassment.

Dr. Erland looked away from them, taking a deep breath. "You know, then?"

"About what, exactly?" Cinder hesitated, not sure what to say without giving them away.

She decided it probably didn't matter, but as she was about to speak, Dr. Erland interrupted her.

"You found out, didn't you? About Levana."

Cinder nodded.

"And now she's taken my girl." He stepped away from the door, ushering them in. "Get inside, quickly. I wouldn't be surprised if the house was being watched by her lackeys."

Cinder stepped in, barely taking heed of his paranoia, but Kai looked over his shoulder to see if he could catch any glimpses of anyone who could have been spying on them.

"Do you know what's happened?" asked Cinder, once they followed Dr. Erland into the living room.

Kai was too on edge to sit down, and neither of the others moved to do so either.

He shook his head in despair. "No, I've been calling and calling the police, but no one's come. It shouldn't surprise me though. Jerrico Solis works in the call centre there. He diverts calls away from Levana's interests."

So _that_ was why the police never came to his house. Kai shared a look with Cinder, and knew she was realising the same thing.

"We'll help, Dr. Erland." Cinder said. "We just need to figure out where they went."

"Why?" Dr. Erland asked, then faltered. "I mean, you don't know her."

She paused for a moment. "All of this happened, happened because she found out about me. If she was willing to help me, to put herself in danger then I have to do the same for her. And-" her lips twisted into a small smile. "you helped me when Levana tried to kill me – the first time. So think of it like returning the favour."

* * *

Levana could curse Scarlet's name until the cows came home, but nothing she said would make a difference.

Before leaving, Scarlet and Wolf talked about knocking them out to make the trip to the police station smoother and quicker, and while Scarlet was all for the idea, they decided not to, not sure how that would come across to the police.

Instead, Scarlet sat in the back seat, between Levana and Aimery, to make sure they didn't make any attempts to escape while they were waiting at the traffic lights, but nothing of the sort happened, thankfully. The car ride was not relaxing for Scarlet though, her senses were on high alert, expecting them to attack her, or Wolf. It wouldn't be unfitting of them to do so. But, they were silent the whole way there, apparently coming to terms with their failures of what they set out to do.

Even though Scarlet tried her best to stay focused on the task at hand, she kept on worrying about, well, everything really. Her first thought was towards Winter. She knew Jacin was taking care of her, and though she hated to admit it, much more competent in regards to Winter's hallucinations and mental illness than she was, having studied it and experienced it of Winter longer than she had. But there were strangely no bitter feeling towards him any more, not what she would have thought a few months ago. Instead, she was only worried for Winter, hoping that she'd be able to calm down in time.

She was thankful that Winter had a friend like Jacin. And while they were dating, Scarlet hoped she'd be able to replace him, in a way. But she realised now, there was no replacing someone who understood you better than you understood yourself. Someone that you didn't make a home out of, but who helped you find one in yourself.

A strange feeling rose up inside of her, and she realised that she wanted to find someone who was like that for her, too.

She realised the car stopped moving, and she looked out the window. They'd parked next to the nature strip, and Scarlet realised belatedly that they were at the police station.

Wolf had opened the door, and pulled Aimery out of the car, one hand holding his wrists together, and the other hand on the back of his neck. Scarlet got out of the car and mimicked his position on Levana, as the strode cautiously into the police station.

Scarlet had never been a police station before, only seeing glimpses of them on TV dramas. It had a sterile feeling towards it, similar to a hospital, but less so. She looked around, there were officers in uniform sitting at desks, on computers, and a few of them turned to look at them. Scarlet was still in her pyjamas, she realised.

Levana struggled under her grip, but Scarlet held fast, following Wolf to the main desk, where a bald, stern-looking officer sat looking at them come forward.

"It's over," Scarlet hissed. "Stop struggling."

Wolf looked over towards them, giving Levana a pointed look. He turned to the officer.

"Um," he started awkwardly. "We've made a citizen's arrest towards two criminals."

The officer gazed at him. "On what grounds?"

"Breaking and entering and attempted arson. Also, white-collar crimes, domestic and sexual abuse and a few other things, probably. I called the police when they broke in but no one arrived after twenty minutes, so we decided to bring them here." Wolf said.

The officer's eyes slid past Wolf's, looking at Levana and Aimery, his eyes narrowed, evidently recognising at least one of them.

"What are their names?" he asked.

"Aimery Park and Levana Blackburn." Wolf said, unsure if their names had positive or negative influence on this man, or in the justice system.

He had to do a double take. "And you arrested them?"

"Well," put in Scarlet. "They were putting innocent lives in danger."

The officer walked around the desk, and indicated for two younger officers to come forward.

"Gordon, take these two for a statement," he said, indicating towards Scarlet and Wolf. "Dent, put these two in cells, separately."

The officers nodded, and one of them pulled Levana and Aimery to holding cells.

"Citizen's arrests are a complicated process." the officer said. "You may be charged, but we'll need your statement first."

Scarlet swallowed, and nodded. She thought of her future fizzling away if she had a crime to her name. But she thought about Winter, who'd no longer have to put up with Levana and Aimery. She thought of Cress, and what Sybil did to her, and thought that she would fight every step of the way to get them all out of their lives for good.

She watched at Levana allowed herself to be locked up, and hoped – prayed, even – that she didn't have a way to get herself out of this one, because Scarlet didn't think she'd be able to handle it.

The other officer, the one named Gordon, led them through a series of hallways, and into a room, where there was a table.

"Only one of you go in there," he said. "Dent will be with you in a moment."

Wolf and Scarlet looked at each other, and he went in. Gordon turned the lock from the outside, and indicated for Scarlet to follow him into an identical room.

"Sit," he said. "This shouldn't take long."

Scarlet was thankful for his rough, yet gentle voice, easing her nerves slightly. She felt strange without Wolf by her side, but she knew they were separated because they were taking statements and needed to see if there were differences in them.

Officer Gordon played around with a small TV screen with a recording camera on the top of it, and turned it around to face her. He had a clipboard and wrote a few things in it.

"Name?"

"Scarlet Benoit."

"How do you spell that?"

"S-C-A-R-L-E-T B-E-N-O-I-T"

"Thanks," he said. "Middle name?"

"Don't have one,"

"Age?"

"Twenty."

"Date of Birth?"

"August 17"

Another officer came into the room. "Ready?" she asked, pulling out a recording device in addition to the camera.

He nodded. "Commencing issue of statement. The time as per my phone is 4:21 pm, and it is Thursday 21st January. My name is Gordon Strom. I'm detective senior constable of the Artemisia police service. I'm a member of the fraud and corporate crime crime investigation group." he stated his registration number. "Angela, please state your name."

"My name is Angela Bement, and I am supervising."

"I will read you your rights. You have the right to remain silent, okay? That means you don't have to say anything, you don't have to answer any questions, or make any statements unless you wish to do so. Anything you do will be recorded, and it may later be used as evidence in court. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Scarlet said.

"You also have the right to telephone and speak to a friend or relative to explain where you are and attempt to arrange to have a friend or relative present during the questioning. Do you wish to have a friend or relative present?"

"No." Scarlet said.

"You also have the right to telephone and speak to a lawyer of your choice and arrange to attempt to arrange to have a lawyer present during questions. Would you like to telephone a lawyer?"

There was no way she could afford one, so she declined.

"You are also free to leave at any time unless you are arrested. If you want to walk out of the room right now, you are free to do so. But a statement would greatly help your case against Levana Blackburn and Aimery Park."

She nodded. "I'm not leaving."

"Good. A few more things I have to ask: are you a foreign national?"

"I hold citizenship in France and, and here."

"Are you under the influence of a drug or alcohol at present?"

"No."

"Okay. That's all the legal stuff I have to ask you. So I would like your statement of everything that has happened up to this moment regarding the breaking and entering and any other criminal deeds Levana Blackburn and Aimery Park may have committed."

Scarlet nodded, and told him everything that happened today, going back and adding relevant details, such as the things they found out about Levana, how she tried to murder Cinder when she was a baby, and how she attempted to rectify it by burning down the Dehuai's home with Cinder, Kai, Wolf, Jacin and Winter still in it. She made mention of Cress and Thorne, and they were still missing, and Cinder and Kai went off to look for them.

She told him everything, how it all started when Wolf asked Cress to help his brother, who had fallen in with them, and her trip to France, and everything in between.

"Do you have any evidence of this happening?"

"I have photo's of my grandmother's bomb shelter, everything that was in there. If you go to the Dehuai's home I'm sure you'd be able to smell the gasoline Levana poured everywhere. And I think if Cinder had a DNA test, you'd be able to find out whether Selene and Cinder are the same people."

The officer nodded. "An investigation will be under way. You said that the police never showed up within twenty minutes?"

Scarlet nodded. "That's strange right?"

"It is odd, considering the distance between here and the Dehuai home. But we've known that Aimery's had influence over the justice system for a long time, so a full investigation will be made here, as well."

Scarlet stalled. "If you've known he's had influence, why haven't you done anything about it? I mean, I've seen all the things on the news about him. But he never seems to actually be apprehended."

"I can't answer that." he said. Not on camera, his eyes seemed to be telling her.

She bit her lip. "Alright."

"Is there anything else you wish to say?"

"What is the process, now?"

"I'll ask you a few other legal questions. I'll ask you to wait around a few moments and we'll talk to you about matters that are not related, so those won't be recorded, but they will be recorded by us but we will conclude the interview and start talking about those matters. So. Are you happy with the way you've been treated?"

"Yes."

"Have we dealt with you unfairly in anyway today?"

"No."

"Have we mistreated you in any way, today?"

"No."

"Have I promised you anything?"

"No."

"Have I offered you any inducement to attend here today and speak to us?"

"No."

"Any complaints?"

"No."

"All right. If there's nothing more you wish to say, I'll terminate the interview now and the time as per my phone is 4:47 pm."

Angela Bement turned off the recording device, and Gordon Strom turned off the camera.

He looked at Scarlet pointedly in the eyes. "Aimery knows all the flaws of the justice system, and he exploits it. He has connections within it. The judges… his lawyers are insanely good. But with your statement, with all the proof and evidence we're gaining, I think we can put him away for good."

Scarlet smiled. "I hope so."

* * *

She'd let herself be taken by surprise. The stupid girl, Scarlet had brought her down. She should have realised the loose end, but she'd forgotten entirely about her. A foolish mistake on Levana's part, and one that she'd not make again.

The cell she was in had a brick wall behind her, and halfway, where it turned into narrow vertical bars. She could see Aimery sitting on the bench.

"Levana," he said.

She sneered at him, and didn't reply. He'd been trying to catch her attention for several minutes, but she wouldn't acknowledge him. He was the one who couldn't keep his curiosity in check when he followed Selene all those days ago in the shopping centre, bringing her attention towards him, and as a result, towards her. As far as she was concerned, it was all his fault.

At least Sybil seemed to be making better progress at her task than Aimery was. Getting rid of that girl who discovered too much. It was too much of a coincidence that the girl was Sybil's girlfriend's daughter. Too much of a coincidence that Sybil chose Ran to punish. Because it was a punishment. Ran got himself caught too many times, running errands for Aimery.

The punishment for that was bringing them to the heels of her thaumaturges. Not allowing them to participate in anything, until they proved their worth. And it was only until they got involved, did Ran Kesley start climbing back up. And he was the Kesley boy who'd started it all. It was a familial love, something Levana had never experienced, that caused all this to fail. And she would destroy anyone who played a hand in it.

But only if she could get herself out of here.

 


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39:

Cinder and Kai grilled Dr. Erland with questions about Cress and her disappearance.

Dr. Erland told them everything that he knew, when he got home, and realised that Cress wasn't there when he came home from work.

He called her phone, but it was in her bag on the bench top. He called her mother, but she didn't know anything either. She hadn't gone to her house.

So he called the police, and they said they couldn't do anything until 24 hours later, and then it was 24 hours later, and still nobody bothered to do anything.

He was actually ready to go down to the police himself when Cinder and Kai arrived, and it was with a shock that he realised that Cinder now knew everything about her heritage. He would have expected her to be angry with him. That he had known all this time and never said anything about it. But if there was any part of her that was enraged, she didn't show it.

Besides, they had more pressing matters to think about right now.

His heard worried for Cress. All his suspicions pointed towards Sybil. But she was missing for weeks now, and now to just show up out of the blue?

He voiced his thoughts to the two of them, they both mimicked each other's demeanour. Eyebrows drawn together, mouths in a grim straight line. Though Kai looked even more stressed than Cinder, probably because he knew her better, and for longer too.

Though he knew that their worried expressions couldn't match his.

"Do you know Sybil Mira?" he asked.

Cinder shook her head, but Kai nodded. "That's uh… Cress's mom's girlfriend, right?"

He nodded. "She wasn't the biggest fan of Cress, and she was also working for Levana… so if she found out that Cress was working against them, Levana might have sent Sybil to threaten her."

"So she just kidnaps her?" Cinder asked.

"They're not the most rational of people." Erland said. "I'm sure you've noticed."

Cinder touched her leg, where he knew her prosthetic leg lay. Memories of fire and ash rose up in his mind, when he cared more for riches and wealth than saving peoples lives, and the Blackburn mansion was burning to the ground. He remembered chasing after a figure, running out of the burning building, carrying a bundle which was the living, but charred figure of Selene Blackburn. That day changed his life forever.

He sighed, pale blue eyes flickering between two pairs of dark brown. "Sybil took her. That's all I know."

"Well," Kai said. "It's a start. What if we tried to used their phones to track them down?"

"Like with a GPS?" asked Cinder. "That only works if they have their location turned on."

"Well, we have to try." Kai said, pulling out his phone. "I tried it with Thorne once, just for fun. But it turned off automatically after an hour."

Erland watched as he fiddled with his phone. Even though his daughter was a technological genius, he had never grasped the minute aspects of it. Smart phones were a mystery to him, preferring to use the landline, so he sat back and watched anxiously, hopefully, that Kai would be able to connect to Thorne.

Of course, when they tried, it didn't work, because not only did Thorne not have his location on, it was shattered in two when Ran threw it across the room. They both slumped back at the same time, back to square one.

Erland didn't know how Cress could manage, wherever she was. Whatever Sybil was doing to her. All he knew was that when she came back to him, she would be a changed person.

And she would come back. He would search for her for the rest of his life until he found his daughter again.

* * *

There was a part of Ran that told him he was being incredibly foolish. He should follow his orders. Do what Sybil told him to do. Interrogate the both of them, using whatever means he had to. He was angry at Cress when Sybil gave him those orders. Angry at her for using him the way she had. For getting into his head and forcing him to tell her things that he shouldn't have told anybody.

Sybil told him that he was doing the right thing, that he would prove himself to Sybil. Even to Levana if he carried out his task properly. He would never be looked down upon by the pack ever again. He would have influence and power beyond measure.

Sybil infiltrated his thoughts. His mind poisoned against Cress. He came in prepared to hurt her or Thorne. His anger was a good thing, Sybil taught him. It showed that he wasn't one to be messed around with. Anger made people fearful of you. He intended to use it.

But then he got there. Anger rising to a boiling point, only to have the heat turned down by her soft voice. She told him something that he hadn't realised. Reminded him of who his family was. She'd been trying to help him the entire time. Was it true? Who was the one feeding him lies this entire time? Was it Sybil or Cress?

Were they as bad as the other? Was Cress just telling him all of this, about Ze'ev, just so she could get out of here safe?

 _No,_ she assured him. _I want to help you._

So he paused for a moment. His mother always told him to feel angry, but never to let it overcome him. He had to reason out his thinking, and decide with his gut instinct.

And his gut told him that Cress was telling the truth. Sybil was overcome by anger, and by fear of Levana. And he didn't want to feel the same way. Cress, even though she was scared, even though she struggled to find her voice and to make eye contact with him, still managed to find her courage.

So it was with that that Ran lead Thorne and Cress out. He would help them, because she tried to help him, even though he never knew it.

But he knew they weren't going to get very far. Sybil had eyes everywhere. So it wasn't much of a surprise when she rounded on them in fury.

"I knew you were weak." she said. "Just like your brother."

Ran stared her down. "You're the weak one."

She laughed. "You think so? This little brat has you wanting to help her now? She say a few sweet little words?" Her voice rose so it was baby-like and condescending. "Cress is so sweet and nice and only wants the best for everyone."

Sybil stepped past Ran, shoving him out of the way to peer at Cress. "Cress is just a stupid little girl."

Cress wouldn't look at her. She looked like she wanted to curl up on the cold concrete floor and disappear.

"Speak, you stupid girl!" demanded Sybil.

Cress worked her jaw, but nothing came out of her mouth.

Before he even realised what was happening, Sybil backhanded Cress across the face. She lost her footing, almost falling over, only to be scooped up by Thorne's steady arms, rage and horror in his eyes.

"You psycho bitch." Thorne said, as Cress started to sniffle, a hand coming up to her cheek.

"Why do you defend her for?" Sybil asked. "She is nothing! She is pathetic."

"There is no one more pathetic than you." said Ran, coming up from behind her. "And you are just a jealous woman."

She whirled around to face him. "Jealous?" she shrieked. "Who would want to be jealous of someone who can't even make eye-contact when someone is speaking to them?"

Thorne was still holding Cress, while Sybil was distracted by Ran. He was glaring at Sybil, and Ran caught his eye, giving him a pointed look.

 _Go!_ He thought. And as if with sheer willpower, Thorne understood his meaning.

"You're jealous because Cress doesn't have to make eye-contact, she doesn't have to speak to influence the people around her. You're jealous because she is her own person, unlike you who has to bend to the will of other people." he took a step closer towards Sybil, a dangerous look in his eye. "She is her own person, and that is something you'll never be."

He knew those words would incinerate her. If Ran's anger was dangerous, Sybil's was a bomb that only had a centimetre of string left until it caught fire and consumed everything around it.

In a rage, she threw herself at him.

* * *

Thorne didn't stop to look behind him as he lead Cress through the endless maze of halls and doors.

Ran, whoever his loyalties lay with, had bought them time, caused a distraction, allowing them to get out of there. There were no signs anywhere, but there were a lot of stairs, and Thorne and Cress kept climbing up and up and up.

He let Cress go in front of him, short legs trembling, wiping away tears every so often. His heart ached to ask if she was okay, but he felt that if he asked, he would jinx it, and she would never be okay again.

Only when they got out of this mess, he would ask.

He felt a surge of protectiveness towards Cress. He would get her out of this safe and sound. He would thank Ran for being smart enough to cause a distraction, if he got out of there alive.

They reached the end of the long hallway, dim, yellows lights were above her, with bugs flying in sporadic circles around them. There was a staircase leading up to a hatch, that would hopefully be outside. She started climbing it, with Thorne following close behind her.

Cress opened the hatch and the first thing she heard were the familiar sounds of screams and cheerful musical scores.

They were in Lunar Park.


	40. Chapter 40

She'd grown tired, and she was sore. And she desperately needed a shower. She wanted to get away from Sybil as fast as she could, and sit down at her home with her father, watching a TV drama.

In her head, Cress created a fantasy of herself. What she would have done if she was more like Scarlet, strong and determined.

She would have gathered what dignity she had left, drawing on aspects of herself that she never knew she possessed: haughtiness, indifference, a complete and utter calm, she would have shoved past Sybil, dodging out of her way when she tried to grab her, and continuing her descent up the stairs.

Nobody could make her weak. Nobody could make her shy. She was unbending and she was the only one in control of herself. Nothing Sybil could do to her could make her lose that.

Except that wasn't what she did. And that wasn't what she could do.

Thorne and Ran were the ones who helped her. The ones who stood up to Sybil for her. They said all the things that Cress wanted to say, knowing that she couldn't do it herself.

They got her out, Ran, by buying them enough time to make their escape. Thorne gave her the strength to keep on going. And now they were out, in the one place they never expected to be.

"Did you know this was here?" Cress asked, turning to Thorne.

They were right at the back of Lunar Park, where the huge fence with barbed wire at the top encircled the whole park.

Thorne shook his head, shielding a hand above his eyes. After being in darkness for so long, with such little sound (she guessed the tunnels below were sound-proof), the sudden brightness, and loud noises was more than a little bit jarring to Cress.

Her ears were ringing, and the bright sunlight stung her eyes. Her cheek still stung where Sybil struck her. She took a moment to compose herself, absent-mindedly wringing her wrist. She stopped crying a few moments before, but she was still shaky.

"You alright?" Thorne asked, concern marring his features.

She cleared her throat. "Yeah… just a bit sensitive to the lights and everything."

Thorne looked at her.

"What?" Cress asked.

"I'm just glad you're alright."

She smiled, then her face fell. "I hope Ran will be alright."

"He better be. He owes me a new phone." said Thorne with a small grin. Then his face turned more serious than Cress had ever seen it. "Do you think he's on our side?" he asked suspiciously.

She shrugged. "I want to trust him."

Needed to trust that he would help them stop Sybil. He had seen all that she'd done to Cress. Hopefully saw that she was only in it for herself. Nobody, not Aimery, or Sybil or Levana cared about him. But Cress cared about him, and so did Wolf.

"Well," said Thorne. "What should we do now?"

"I don't know… I need to tell my dad that I'm alright."

Thorne ran a hand through his hair. "We need to make sure everyone else is alright, too."

"What do you mean?"

"Before, when Scarlet called me, she said that Cinder was in trouble…"

"What kind of trouble?" asked Cress cautiously.

"Well, nothing so bad as what we went through, definitely-"

Thorne was interrupted by the hatch opening slowly, and Ran's head of messy brown hair popping out of it, pulling Sybil none too gently over the hole.

"A little help, please?" Ran said.

Sybil appeared to be sleeping, her head on the ground, her arms splayed in front of her. At least, Cress hoped she was sleeping.

"Dude," started Thorne. "Did you _kill_ her?" he took a few steps backwards.

Ran gave Thorne a pointed look. "No. Do you want me to?"

"Jesus, no! No." Thorne said. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything. She knocked herself out."

Thorne hesitatingly stepped forward and he and Ran had a tight grip on her upper arms and dragged her out of the hatch.

"How did she manage to do that?" Thorne asked.

"She's not a skilled fighter. I mean, she knows how to throw a punch, but she's hopeless in a real fight. She tried coming at me, and I dodged her, and she lost her footing and smashed into the wall. It was funny, really."

"That easy?" Thorne asked.

Cress stepped forward.

"You all right, Cress?" Ran asked.

She nodded, her voice coming back to her. "I'm fine, but we need to do something about her."

"Take her to the police?" Ran asked.

"That's a bit mild, coming from you," Thorne said.

Ran laughed awkwardly. "Turning over a new leaf, remember." he sighed. "You should go. I have something I need to do."

Thorne looked at him in suspicion. "Like what, exactly?"

Ran turned his hands out in a gesture of peace. "I need to call my brother and apologise for being such an idiot."

Cress's face broke into a huge grin, and she surprised herself, Ran and even Thorne by marching over to Ran and enveloping him in a huge hug.

He stiffened, but then relaxed, giving her an awkward little pat on the top of her head, with one hand still hanging on to Sybil.

She let go. "I knew you'd realise eventually."

He laughed again.

"Can I get a hug too?" Thorne asked.

She laughed, her muscled aching from the emotion that she had not felt in a long time. "I'll give you a hug once Sybil's in jail."

"Fair enough." Thorne said.

* * *

Wolf's phone was ringing.

He reached his hand into his pocket, withdrawing it.

"It's Ran!" he exclaimed, drawing Scarlet's attention. They'd been sitting for what felt like hours in the police station, while Aimery and Levana were being interrogated, and they wrote a report about everything that happened.

"Hello?" Wolf asked, putting his phone up to his ear. He spoke in Hebrew to his brother, their native language.

"Um," Ran started. "Hey."

"What are you calling for?" his voice had a tinge of hopefulness.

"I just wanted to let you know that Cress is safe… she's heading to the police station right now with Thorne and Sybil. I don't know if you know who Thorne is..."

"I know him," Wolf said.

"Oh," Ran said. "Um..."

The was a pause.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Wolf asked.

"No… I also wanted to say 'msorry." he said this last part very quickly.

Wolf couldn't stop himself from teasing him. "What did you say?"

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be Ze'ev," Then he took a deep breath. "I said that I'm sorry."

Wolf smiled. "I'm sorry too," he said.

"For what?"

"Not coming back for you."

"It's okay. I know that you couldn't" He paused. "I think I'm going to go back home, after this."

"Home?" Wolf asked, as if such a place did not exist. Not one they shared together.

"Yeah, back to mother and father."

"But what about the war?"

"Then… maybe after. I don't know. Maybe I'll go travelling then."

"Mm. That would be nice."

"And you could come too, if you wanted."

He looked at Scarlet, and suddenly felt he didn't really much want to go anywhere if she wasn't there with him. He felt kind of guilty about that, so he said: "Maybe. When everything settles down."

"Right." Ran said.

"Well… I guess I'll see you later." said Wolf.

"I guess so. Bye."

Wolf hung up.

"What happened?" Scarlet asked once he'd finished, the clipboard full of paperwork forgotten.

"It was Ran. Cress and Thorne are fine. And he's fine too! He said he was sorry. I think Cress helped him."

"She always brings out the best in people, I guess." she smiled.

"I owe her a lot."

"I know."

* * *

Thorne and Cress went on ahead as Ran called his brother. Thorne recognised that it was a private conversation before Cress did, and urged her to go on ahead with him.

The problem now was how to get Sybil to the police station. Thorne was carrying her, still unconcious, in his arms, and he was sweating quite profusely under the weight of her, not to mention the weather.

Cress didn't know how to drive, and Thorne didn't have his car.

They'd been halfway to the exit when they realised, rather simultaneously.

"Ah." Thorne said.

"Well… that's a problem." Cress agreed.

Thorne racked his brains on how to deal with the problem, and then he saw Kate Fallow walking towards the bakery with a huge box in her arms.

He winked at Cress, then spun on his heel to hobble quickly after her.

"Kate!" he called out. "Hey, Hey! Kate!"

She turned around, peering at him over the box. "Oh, hey Thorne. I didn't know you were working today- uh… who's that?" she asked, noticing Sybil.

"No one," said Thorne. "And I'm not working, but I have this little problem."

Cress came as fast as she could over towards them

"Er," Kate said. She looked bewildered, eyes flickering towards Sybil. "What kind of problem…?"

He put on his most award-winning smile. The one that made girls swoon, which hopefully made him look more persuasive towards girls. "Well, I kind of need to borrow your car."

She blinked at him.

"Please?" he sidled up closer to her. "It's really important. Like, life or death important."

"Um, I don't really know..."

"Please? For old times sake? I won't wreck your car or anything. You know me. Lover of cars and all that."

"I've got to get back to work, Thorne." she said.

"Oh, come on. Please? I'll owe you." he touched her shoulder, unaware of Cress stiffening behind him.

"You're not going to let me say no, are you?"

"Nope. Glad we've come to an agreement."

She sighed, dumping the box in his arms, which was heavier than it looked. She fished around in her pocket and pulled out her keys. "It's the Mitsubishi Lancer. But you. Owe. Me."

"For the rest of my days!" He returned the box back to her. "Thanks!"

"Thank you," Cress said, a bit flatly.

Kate looked at her, her eyes softening a bit. "Uh, you're welcome."

They went to the staff parking lot and found the Mitsubishi Lancer. Kate had a strawberry air-freshener hanging from the rear-view mirror that smelled too artificial and too sweet for Cress's taste.

They waited for Ran, who showed up a few minutes later. Thorne climbed into the driver's seat, Cress in the passenger seat, and Ran in the back with Sybil, ever suspicious of her, and Thorne got the car started up.

He drove it around the parking lot for a bit to get used to the change, then went the way to the police station.

He thought about Sybil, and what could motivate a person to do something like kidnap someone. She must have had orders from Levana or someone, but she wanted to do it. Because she hated Cress.

 _Jealous_ , Thorne thought, thinking about Sybil. Because she could never be that likeable, or kind or just so damn lovely and smart as her.

He'd gotten used to gushing about Cress in his mind for the past couple of days. He couldn't help it. He was 22 years old and he had a _crush_. And he was sure this wasn't the time to think about it, not while she was in the car with the most horrible person alive, who had kidnapped her, abused her emotionally.

Well, he guessed he just had to admire her all the more for being strong enough to stand against her, in her own subtle ways.

And he had to notice the change in her, since she first met him, when she was a timid girl just out of high school with ridiculously long hair.

* * *

Scarlet called Kai, and told him that Cress and Thorne were found, they were safe, and everything seemed to be turning out the way they planned it to.

Kai relayed the message to Dr. Erland, who looked relieved beyond belief, and also looked like he wanted to go out and see Cress for herself.

"They're going to the police station. Scarlet and Wolf are already there, and they'll bring her around when they're done with the police. Hopefully nothing too bad will happen." said Kai.

The old man looked like he wanted to cry. Though they did not do much in terms of helping to find Cress, Dr. Erland thanked them over and over, just for trying to help.

Scarlet saw Cress go into the police station apprehensively. Thorne was behind her, carrying Sybil.

"Look, there they are." she said to Wolf, beckoning them over.

"You're all right!" she exclaimed. "What happened?"

Cress looked a mess. Her dress was covered in dirt, and her eyes and cheeks were red. Thorne looked a little bit better, but his normally perfect hair was in disarray, and his forehead was sweaty.

"You guys okay?" Wolf asked.

Cress looked exhausted. "We're alright. It's a long story. I kind of don't want to explain it right now."

Scarlet wanted to know more, but she did look utterly spent. "That's okay. What happened to her?" she looked at Sybil.

"She ran into a wall." Thorne said.

"Um. Right." Scarlet said. "Well, go up to the guy on the front desk. He'll tell you what to do with Sybil. You'll probably have to give a statement."

Thorne nodded, but Cress looked utterly petrified.

"It's all right," Scarlet said. "I can come with you if you want. They let you take other people in with you."

Cress looked slightly relieved, though her eyes still betrayed panic.

Thorne went over to the main desk, and Cress belatedly followed after him, not quite sure whether to stay with Scarlet or go with Thorne.

The man there took Sybil into a holding cell, where Cress recognised Levana and Aimery.

She watched as Levana's expression turned sour as she saw Sybil get locked into the cell a few doors down from hers.

* * *

Wolf couldn't take his eyes off Ran. He hadn't seen him in over a year, since they became estranged. But now he was right in front of him. He hadn't changed much. His hair was longer than he'd ever seen it. He held himself with more confidence than he ever had.

But he looked almost abashed. Scarlet gave Wolf an encouraging smile, and nudged him towards his brother.

"Hey," Wolf said.

Ran shoved his hands in his pockets. "Hi."

"You good?" he asked.

"Better than I'll ever be." he said. "I don't know if we'll ever be like how we were before all this, but I know now… I know that all of this was just because you were trying to help me all along."

"I think we'll be able to manage it." Wolf said.

They stood there for a moment, then suddenly Ran pulled him into a hug.

* * *

All notions of escape scrapped because the two of the most competent people she thought had the ability to get them out were locked away with her.

Levana knew that her aspirations for revenge piqued at the point. But what was she able to do when she was behind bars, and the people she hated most – Selene, Winter, Kai… all of those friends they gathered to ruin her life – were free to do what they wanted?

She knew she wouldn't be able to get out of this one. No amount of money, of seduction, of pleas for false justice would stand against the evidence of her perceived misdoings against Selene, and the people she'd lost along the way.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41:

After the police questioned Cress, Thorne and Ran, the police told them they'd have a full investigation based off everything they told them. They would get in contact with Cinder as soon as they could, let her do a DNA test, and if she was Selene, they'd have enough evidence to lock up Levana for good. And that wasn't even to mention the horrors she and Aimery subjected Winter to as her legal guardian. Whatever happened, there would be some justice.

It was now nearing into the evening, when Cress and Thorne finished their interview. They allowed Scarlet to go in with her, and she spoke for Cress until she was comfortable enough to talk. They were more understanding than she expected, but surprised when they found out about her skill with technology.

"You might even be better than the IT folks we have here," they told her. "If you ever wanted to leave Lunar Park, we might be able to give you a position."

When they finished, Cress's nerves were all a flutter. As far as she was concerned, escaping Sybil and talking to the police was not the worst part of the day. She was worried about coming home to her father. Would he be happy to see her, or angry that all of this happened?

Thorne offered to drop Cress off at her house, while everyone else went home, Ran went home with Wolf, now they were reunited, and scarlet volunteered to drop them off. Cress almost fell asleep in the car - Kate's car - and she knew she'd have an untroubled sleep when she got to her own bed, depending on how her father would react.

She knew he would be anxious to have her home as soon as possible, now knowing she was safe and relatively unharmed, but she was still nervous as Thorne lead her up to her doorstep and waited with her as she knocked on the door. Her father opened it within seconds and swept her up into an embrace.

"Oh, Cress." he said. "I was so worried."

"I'm sorry," she said relieved.

"It's okay." he said. "It's not your fault. I should have never let you get involved in this. I should have put a stop to it as soon as i found out. I am the one who is sorry."

They pulled away, and Cress was mildly aware of Cinder and Kai in the living room, she guessed they tried to help locate her when they found out she was gone. Normally she would pull away from physical contact, but she felt like she owed it to her father - and to herself - to return it.

"It's not your fault dad." she said, "Nobody could have guessed this happening."

Cinder stepped forward. "She's is no one's fault but Levana's, Sybil's and Aimery's."

Cress looked towards the girl who she'd wanted to protect since she found out about her. She recognised her from that night so many weeks ago, at the Christmas event at Lunar Park, before realising what she was getting herself into.

Cress stepped from the doorway and into the house, and slumped down on the armchair next to the one Kai was sitting on and drawing her legs beneath her. She looked at Thorne and he followed her inside too.

"Dad, this is Carswell Thorne. He helped me escape."

Dr. Erland looked at him. He towered over her father, and he didn't miss the way Thorne's eyes lingered on Cress after she introduced him, though Cress didn't notice.

"Cress did all the work, really." he said. "She is very smart."

"I know." Her father said. "I raised her."

Thorne nodded pleasantly. "It shows, sir."

Dr. Erland cleared his throat and turned towards Cinder and Kai.

"Thank you for the help-"

"We didn't really do much..." Kai said.

"You did what you could, and for that, I am thankful. But I'm sure you're both tired after the day you've had, and I think you have someone at home who would like an explanation why you home smells like gasoline."

Cinder didn't get it at first, then she did. "Iko! Oh, she's going to kill me."

Dr. Erland chuckled, and Cress looked at him. It wasn't a sound she heard very often.

"We'd better go." Kai said. "I'm glad you're back safe, Cress."

"Thanks," she said as he stood up and he followed Cinder out the door.

After he closed the door, Dr. Erland looked towards Thorne, who was still standing as awkwardly as Cress had ever seen him halfway between the hallway and the living room.

"Thank you for bringing my daughter home safe." he said.

"I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't." Thorne said,

"Indeed. I take it you were not the one to encourage Cress into doing this? No... no, you don't seem the type."

Cress wondered if that was supposed to be an insult or not. She also wondered what he was getting at.

Thorne's eyes went slightly wide. "No, sir." he said. "It took a lot of encouraging for _me_ to get involved."

His narrowed eyes softened just a little, but he still did not appear to trust him.

"So what was your role in all of this?" Dr. Erland asked.

"I didn't do much, really." he said, but why was he so nervous? "I had to get into their gang, or whatever... and I did, so..."

"And you were with her when she was kidnapped?"

"After, sir." he was standing ramrod straight, and Cress remembered that he used to be in the army. And the way he was talking to her dad now as if he was his captain...

Cress cleared her throat and stood up, now seeing all the signs. Thorne was scared of her dad, but she couldn't fathom why.

"Um, dad? I'm really tired. I think Carswell needs to be home soon, as well."

Thorne looked at her, relief flooding his eyes.

"Uh, right." Thorne said, putting a hand over his mouth and yawning dramatically. "I'm really tired, too. Yeah. Home sounds great right now."

Cress led Thorne to the door, and she could feel her dad's eyes trailing after them.

"Jeez, Cress." he said in a low voice. "Your dad is scary."

She thought about his balding head and short stature and wondered how Thorne ever came to that conclusion. "No way," she said.

"Dude, I'm sweating!" he exclaimed.

"Why?"

"... I don't know. He's like... your _dad."_

"How is that even relevant?"

Thorne sighed and ran an hand through his hair. "It doesn't matter. Anyway, I'd better get going. I am really tired."

"All right." Cress said. "Thank you. Y'know, for everything."

He beamed at her. "Least I could do."

Then he leant down and hugged her, and it only lasted for a few moments, but Cress felt like she was going to explode.

"All right." Thorne said, and she was surpised to see his cheeks had reddened just a little. "Bye."

He opened the door and left.

Cress returned to the living room in a daze.

Her dad was there, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"He seems like a nice boy," he said in a tone that made her think that he didn't think he was a nice boy.

She nodded. "Um. Yeah. Dad, I'm going to have a shower, and go to bed."

"Good. Good. I'll talk to you in the morning."

When she went went to sleep, later, all she could remember was the feeling of Thorne's arms around hers.

* * *

Jacin and Winter left Iko in a confused state when Cinder and Kai came home.

"We told Iko everything." he said.

"She doesn't believe us." Winter added.

Cinder sighed. "Wouldn't expect her to. It's alright. I'll talk to her. You should go and get some rest. It's been a long day."

"Don't mind if I do." said Winter. "But you should see what you can do about the gasoline. It's a pretty strong smell."

Cinder sniffed. "I can barely even notice it."

"Really?" Kai asked in surprise. "Well, you are a mechanic." he said like it explained everything.

Winter smiled, and they left the house.

Cinder walked up the stairs to Iko, Kai smartly staying behind, knowing that this was going to be a personal conversation.

She saw Iko looking down at her hands, frowning at Cinder.

"That wasn't a very funny joke, you know."

Cinder sat down next to Iko. "It wasn't a joke."

"Yeah, right."

"Iko, would I say that if it was fake?"

Iko stayed silent.

"I'm going to get a DNA test to prove it."

She was silent still, and Cinder realised suddenly that it wasn't the proof Iko was worried about.

"I'm still your sister." she said gently. "I will always be your sister, and even if we both knew who our biological family were, I'd still be your sister, got it?"

Iko looked at her... well, it was something, at least. "Your the heir to the Blackburn fortune, now. You'll be rich. Would you still want to be my sister then?"

Cinder looked at her, shocked. "Do you think I'd let something stupid like _money_ change how I think? I don't want the money. I'll donate it somewhere. God, Iko. After everything we've been through, with Adri, and with - everything... no. I'm your sister no matter what happens."

Iko smiled a little bit then. "I'm sorry. I just thought finding out who your family was would change everything..."

"It won't." Cinder said sternly. "Nothing would change what we have."

Iko then hugged her. "That's what I thought, sis."

Cinder had to smile.

* * *

Did you want to sleep at mine?" Jacin asked her as they got to his car.

Winter shrugged. "I guess so. I don't think I'll be able to handle being at Levana's any more."

At nine in the morning the next day, Jacin's phone buzzed with a text.

**Winter:** _Did you wanna go out with me?_

Jacin stared at the phone in surprise, not actually expecting her to ask the question so readily.

**Jacin:** _Yes._

…

_Also, why are you texting me._

**Winter:** _Couldn't be bothered getting out of bed._

**Jacin:** _I don't know if this is going to work you know, what with me being a morning person, and you… not_

**Winter:** _Yeah,_ _we're too different._ _I was reading our compatibility last night and Capricorns and Cancers don't tend to get along._

She marked this with a little heart emoji to confirm that she was just joking.

**Jacin:** _Really? I read the opposite._

**Winter:** _Well, I guess we'll just have to_ _see and find out which one is true._

Jacin laughed and set his phone down. Jacin made his way from the couch, into his room, where Winter was sleeping, he opened the door. He had to pause for a moment at the sight of her in his bed. It seemed right. It seemed good.

"Good morning." he said.

She turned over and looked at him. "Morning," she grinned.

"Good sleep?"

"The best."

He sat on the corner of the bed, intertwining his hand in hers. "Are you okay, here?"

"It's alright." she said. "I'm not afraid anymore."

"That's good." Jacin said.

She sat up and crossed her legs, looking into his eyes. "I'm glad you're here though."

"So am I." he cleared his throat. "I mean, I'm glad you're here too."

"I know what you meant." She reached a hand out to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear, and he caught it and gently kissed her fingers. He was glad to see the blush on her cheeks.

He was glad to see that she was allowed to be happy without fearing for her safety. She was allowed to be happy because she wanted to be, not because she had to or she would go mad.

It made him the happiest person alive.

* * *

It had been nearly a week since the entire series of events that lead up to Aimery, Levana and Sybil being incarcerated.

A court date hadn't been set yet, but everyone was glad to finally be able to relax.

Wolf had spent most of the time working at Lunar Park, and making enough space in his little apartment for Ran. Ran had spent a lot of time at the police station too. He'd been fined a fair bit of money, and he had a court date set up. It was up in the air whether Ran would be acquitted of his crimes or not. Wolf sincerely hoped he would be. It would have been even worse of a crime if Ran only had these moments with his brother, only to have him taken away from him again.

They still weren't wholly comfortable with each other. Nothing to the extent they were before they became trained soldiers. There were still some deep-seated issues they were working out. But Maha Kesley raised some strong-willed boys, and Kesley's never did anything half-assed. So, they would not give up on each other. Because if you didn't have family, then what do you have, really?

Another thing that Wolf kept on thinking about was Scarlet. She kept invading his thoughts.

He couldn't get the image out of his head.

Scarlet, in her pyjamas. In a long t-shirt and old tattered shorts that ended at her knee. Looking completely unkempt, standing over Aimery and Levana with a ferocious look in her eye.

Her hair was moving from the breeze drifting in from the door, and the sun, looking like it was illuminating her curly hair from the inside out, a fire. A fire that raged from within her.

And it was quite possible that Ze'ev Kesley was in love.

So, that was what he was thinking about when he saw Scarlet walk into Lunar Park, with Cinder, Cress and Winter trailing behind her.

The girls had grown closer than he ever though people were able to grow close in one week, and they spent the time laughing and talking with each other. Even Winter was soon to start working at Lunar Park. Rikan Dehuai took pity on her, and gave her a place as a face character, since he said that there would be a vacancy soon.

But that wasn't what was important right now. What was important was Scarlet.

He made his way over to her, she smiled at him. "Hey," he said.

"Hey." she said.

"So..." he cleared his throat. "I was wanting to talk to you."

She looked at her friends.

"Alone," he clarified.

The girls passed knowing looks, and Wolf pretended not to notice. She followed him towards the sink, where they could talk somewhat in private.

"So, I was thinking… uh… if you wanted to..." he trailed off, thinking where he should begin. Stars. Why was this so hard? She was looking at him funnily. A smirk on her lips and amusement in her eyes. "Oh, don't laugh at me," he said. "You know what I'm going to ask you anyway."

"I can't help it." she grinned. "You're just so cute when you're nervous."

She stepped closer to him. "And the answer is yes. I will go out with you."

He grinned. "I knew you were going to say that."

She laughed. Taking his hand in his. "Well. We've become pretty close these past few months, and everything. Though that time in the police station felt like it took a good few years."

"Mm," he agreed, stepping towards her, taking her other hand.

She looked at him. Her brown eyes were like chocolate. He leaned towards her-

"Scarlet!" Cinder called out.

Scarlet paused, then turned towards her. "Can't you see we're having a _moment_?"

She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry! But your phone is ringing. It's your grandma!"

Scarlet grumbled to herself. Evidently torn between him and her grandma. Then she left and stalked over to where Cinder was, grabbing her phone out of her hand and holding it up to her ear.

She muttered something in French as way of greeting, then as the conversation went on a grin started to spread on her face. "No way!" she exclaimed.

Wolf watched in amusement as she set her phone down.

"Grand-mere's coming here! She's going to live here!" she said. "She said she wanted to see you, Cinder. And she's gonna kick my dad's ass! Oh my lord. I'm excited."

Wolf laughed and went over to her, not in the slightest feeling dejected that she'd choose her grandma over him. After all, she was a 21st century girl, and she was Scarlet.

She looked at him. "She'll probably kick your ass, too. You know,"

He blinked. "She sounds very violent."

"Nah, she's lovely. Just very protective of me. She doesn't like scruffy looking boys."

"Do I look scruffy?"

She nodded. "But don't worry. It's very attractive."

Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

Thorne hadn't seen Cress in a few days since she was kidnapped. He'd taken a day off from work, and when he went the next day, he was fully expecting to see her there. But she wasn't.

It was only a week after that he saw her again. Wolf had taken Scarlet off to talk to her, profess his undying love to her or whatever. Thorne watched their interaction thoughtfully. Thinking about what he wanted to say to Cress.

She looked more refreshed than he'd ever seen her. She didn't have those bags under her eyes from staying up late. Her hair was washed, and she even got a trim, so it was more even.

"They're cute, aren't they?"

He turned towards her. Surprised that she was the one to talk first instead. She was looking at Wolf and Scarlet.

"Yeah," Thorne said. "I bet they'll be one of those couples who can't do anything without the other person with them."

"No way, Scarlet's too independent for that."

"You think so? Maybe Wolf will be the dependent one."

She laughed. "Maybe."

He put one arm on the back rest, hand behind his head as he turned towards her casually.

"You were brave, you know. Back with Sybil." he said. "You were smart and resourceful, and you know you're not any of the things Sybil said you are."

She looked at him. They hadn't got much of a chance to talk since she wasn't at Lunar Park for the past few days. And those were some of the things he wanted to say to her.

She smiled. "You're probably right."

"You know I am." he returned the grin.

"Thanks." she mumbled, looking down at her hands

"So, what are you going to do now?" he asked.

She shrugged, turning towards him. " I've done a lot of thinking about it the past few days... I'm going to take a break from work. Rikan's already given Winter my job so, I don't know how long it'll be til I come back, if I come back at all. Maybe I'll work in the police station as one of those technology people like in the TV shows. They did offer me a job there, kind of." she said, pausing.. "I think I'll just focus on my studies. I've been neglecting that a lot for the past couple of months. Dad said I could do whatever I wanted, as long as I was safe."

Thorne swallowed, taking it all in. He looked at Winter, who looked so at ease here. She wouldn't be bad to work with, but still.

"Oh." he nodded once. "I thought that- that you and I could spend more time together and-"

She smiled a little. "We still can, you know. I'll come visit. And maybe you can come over once dad's over his whole 'guys are evil' thing he has going on. Actually, he'll probably never get over that, so maybe we can meet up somewhere or something… anyway, what I'm trying to say is that it's not like I'll never see you ever again."

He laughed. "Because you'd miss me, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Something like that."

"Well, I would miss you, too."

His tongue felt like cotton. He wanted to be like Wolf, tell her he had a crush on Cress, the way he told Scarlet. But he was practically a stammering school girl! He ought to laugh at the thought! Carswell Thorne can't tell a girl that he likes her. That wasn't like him. That wasn't ordinary. But yet, Cress wasn't ordinary either. She was a girl who was smarter, braver than he was. She wasn't a girl that he could pick up like he was at the club.

He knew they shared something. He knew that she was interested in him as well. But she was leaving, and he knew they'd see each other again. But was he good enough for her? She was going to uni… she was going places. She would be someone who invented life-like robots or something, for goodness sake! And what was Thorne doing? He was hopeless. He barely graduated high school, deserted the army, and never got a higher education.

His parents grilled him for that, expecting him to do something spectacular with his life. He didn't want to bring Cress down with him.

"Something the matter?" asked Cress.

He looked towards her, he hadn't realised he had been frowning, but he quickly replaced with a carefree grin that was more reminiscent of how he liked to come across to other people.

"Nah. I was just thinking about how dull it's going to be without you around."

Cress blushed, looking down at her fingers.

Thorne made a desicion in that wasn't Thorne letting the moment slip past his fingers. This was Thorne saying that right now wasn't the time. He wasn't ready to confess, and he still had a lot of things to sort through before he could be ready for a long-term relationship. Because this was Cress, and he had no intention of hurting her, like he hurt so many other girls in the past.

Maybe he didn't have to say it outright, and maybe he didn't have to tell her right away, but he liked Cress, and maybe one day he'd say something, and they'd be able to have something that wasn't temporary. Something they could both hold on to.

* * *

A couple of days later, Cinder walked into Lunar Park, wearing her greasy coveralls, looking for Kai.

She found him in the staff room, where she'd grown so accustomed to now. Though the disembodied fur-character heads still jarred her a little. A few nods and smiles were turned her way, and she returned them politely.

She saw Kai's familiar back, near the sink, washing some dished that somebody left unattended. He started and turned around, hand on his chest, calming when he saw her.

"Oh. Jeez. You scared me." he laughed awkwardly.

She grinned. "Sorry," she said.

He looked at her as she stepped back. "Oh-!" he said. "You're wearing shorts!"

Cinder smiled, showing off her prosthetic leg. "Do you like it?" she asked.

"I wouldn't really think you would care for my opinion."

She laughed. "I don't." It felt good to say that, and mean it.

"Well," he said, leaning close to her. "I like it anyway."

Then he captured her mouth in a kiss. The first kiss she'd ever had. She tangled one hand in his hair, grazing the top of his forehead, the other around his neck In the back of her mind she vaguely hoped she was doing a good job of kissing him.

Then somebody whooped and the moment would've been ruined, if one of them broke away from the kiss. She heard a voice – Scarlet's say: "Shut up, Thorne, or I'll punch you." then Thorne's nervous laughter, and a whimpered: "Sorry, sorry."

Cinder grinned behind the kiss, slowly, almost regrettably pulling away from Kai, intertwining her hand in his.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," he said, half in a daze.

Cinder laughed. "Come on, I have a roller coaster to fix." she paused looking at him. "Oh, did you know, you have a bit of grease on your forehead." She must have accidentally left it there.

Then she turned around, allowing Kai to follow after her.

* * *

It was the day of the court case.

Everyone was dressed up in their best finery. Looking as professional as they could. They were all called up as witnesses or to testify, and they all hoped they were doing a good job of it.

There was a joint trial, and Levana, Aimery and Sybil all pleaded their innocence, but their reasoning was flawed to the eyes of the jury and the evidence.

To prove that Cinder was indeed Selene, they had ran a DNA test, comparing it with Levana, and determined that she was related to Levana.

It felt strange, knowing that she had a family. There was still no clue who her father was, but at least she knew about her mother's side of the family. But somehow, she wished she never found out, not knowing that she was related to a murderer.

The judge tapped his gavel once the jury gave majority that they were guilty, listing all the crimes they had committed.

Aimery by far had the most extensive list of crimes, including theft, attempted homicide, abuse, sexual violence, and a number of other garish and horrible things.

Levana was charged with aiding and abetting, arson, attempted homicide, bribery, child abuse, conspiracy, extortion, fraud, and white collar crime.

Sybil was charged with aiding and abetting, kidnapping, and domestic violence.

Cinder and her new found friends – and family – she thought, looking towards Winter, couldn't hide their grins as they were cuffed and walked across the podium. Levana was red in the face, and wouldn't stop glaring at her.

Aimery and Levana were getting a life sentence. Sybil however, had lesser charges, nowhere near as extreme as her counterparts, but was still going for a decent amount of time for fifteen years.

Cinder did the math in her head. When she got out, she would be 33 years old. So would Cress, which Sybil's eventual return would probably affect her the most. Hopefully they'd all have a good job, and maybe even living with a loving family. Or maybe with her friends. Friends… she didn't have much of those. But looking around her, she saw 7 other people that she'd recently found companionship in.

She didn't think it was a fleeting type of companionship either, something that lasted in high school, but fizzled out in the end. This was a friendship she felt in her heart, and she thought everyone else could feel it too.

It was a friendship that sparked in an amusement park. Where laughter and joy would be found even when she thought she had none to give. If she thought about it, her life begun in Lunar Park, back when it was called Lunar Hotel and her mother was the original heiress, before she died.

It was a place were a lonely girl found her family. It was a place where a hurting girl healed her heart. It was a place where a shy girl found her courage. It was a place where a troubled girl found her safety.

It was Lunar Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> !IMPORTANT!
> 
> I will be writing a few one-shots mainly regarding the Cresswell side of things because a lot of you would be disatisfied with the ending I gave for them. But this story will now be marked as COMPLETE
> 
> Im crying as I post this. No, for real. I don't even know if people write huge ass author's notes like this, but I have a lot of feelings and I had to put it somewhere. You don't have to read this if you don't want to.
> 
> This is a story that I wrote to challenge myself.
> 
> I had never finished a story before. And it was a year ago on a holiday to sunny Queensland that I got inspiration for this story.
> 
> I was somewhat more naive than what I am now, being fresh out of high school, and in one month, I was able to write 50,000 words of this story. Then I got accepted into the only university that would take me (thanks shitty australian education system, im smarter than you think), it took up so much of my energy and time that I thought that I wouldn't be able to finish this. I had a few existential crises along the way too, but I think it was writing this, and obsessing over the Lunar Chronicles that kept me sane. Probably not too sane, though. I swear, at one point I think I started to hear their voices in my head.
> 
> But I found myself coming back to it again on semester breaks. It has been something that has been a constant friend to me during a new period of my life, but to be honest I don't think I've changed much since graduating high school, except perhaps, becoming more dedicated to my personal projects, because if you don't have them, then what do you have, really?
> 
> In this story, I've put in little pieces of myself. You will be able to find them in each of these interpretations of these amazing, wonderful character's of Marissa Meyer's.
> 
> Thank you to my readers, reviews, followers and favouriters. I wrote this story for myself, but I ended up depending on your feedback, your hits and clicks more than I like to admit. If you have any constructive criticism after reading the whole story, I would love to hear it! Please don't be afraid to be harsh if you have to. I can take it,
> 
> Also, I have made some changes on characters, that people may deem I have portrayed inaccuratly. I have researched the very best I can, using whatever credible sources I could find (mainly people who actually belong to these groups, but I am only human (unfortunately, wish I could be Lunar)), and sometimes I make mistakes! If there is anything that you feel may have been portrayed inaccurately, please message me, and I will try to re-write the scene more sensitively, with your help!
> 
> If you have any questions, you may ask in a review or PM, or on my tumblr: cressed . tumblr . com, If you would prefer, you can also ask me questions on my twitter ritualhound
> 
> I might even post a Q & A chapter :)
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> JaceK18
> 
> P.S. Did anybody start shipping Ran and Cress after this? Because * cough * I kind of did. (Don't worry, i'm still a cresswell girl forever and ever)


	42. Picnic - Winlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! A couple of weeks ago someone left a very rude and homophobic comment on ff.net where this was crossposted, relating to the nature of scarlet's and winter's relationship, so I wrote this in reply. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is a flashback, before all of the events of the story.

 

The sky turned grey, clouds were all the eye could see, except for the small hazy glimpse of the sun covered by clouds. And Winter couldn't see much. Raindrops kept falling into her eyes and she had to keep blinking them out. She rested her head on Scarlet's shoulder, feeling the happiest she'd felt in a while.

Her scars had stopped stinging after a few days since Levana hurt her. She'd ran away to Scarlet's house, where she knew she would take care of her. At least until Levana made her come back.

To keep her mind off it, Scarlet had taken her on a picnic. The day started off nice. The weather was warm, and Winter was wearing a dress with long sleeves. Autumn had barely started, but they were still enjoying the summer weather.

But the weather turned sad now. Matching how she felt on the inside. Her mother did not accept this relationship with Scarlet, and she knew there were so many other people who didn't either. She was grateful Scarlet knew how to drive, rather than taking the bus how she usually did, so she didn't have to worry about being too affectionate with her in a public place.

After finishing all the delicious food they'd made together (vegetarian sandwiches for Winter, and a bag of candy they found in the pantry, and blueberry muffins Scarlet made the night before), they decided to lay down and look at the clouds.

Winter rested her head on Scarlet's shoulder, where they kissed a few times after they found that cloud-gazing was quite boring.

It was not too soon after that thunder rolled across the sky, making the both of them jump. Rain started to fall.

"I can't be bothered getting up." Scarlet moaned.

"Me either," Winter agreed.

But they ended up running for shelter anyway, after hastily grabbing the picnic basket and blanket, they stood under the shelter of the stores that were not too far away.

It was still humid, so neither of them felt particularly cold, but the unpleasant feeling of wet clothes and wet hair still made Winter feel uncomfortable.

They ran back to Scarlet's car. It was after six, so even if they wanted to do anything, they couldn't, and they were full from the food anyway.

As soon as they shut the door, they started laughing.

"What a fail," Scarlet said.

"I know." Winter said. "We really should have checked the forecast."

"Yeah," Scarlet sighed, taking her hand in hers. "Well, at least I got to spend some time with the most beautiful girl in the world."

Winter shifted towards her, running her hands through Scarlets long curly hair. The came in for a kiss. A shared, private moment between them.

"You're the most beautiful girl in the world," Winter whispered in her ear.


End file.
